Don't Walk Away
by Hope Grace
Summary: A threat to Brady's life has Chloe rushing to be at his side. Will tragic events bring them closer together or rip them apart? (Sorta PG-13 or R. I can't really decide.)
1. The First Turn

Notes: This doesn't really take place in any of the current or recent teen storylines. It's a Brady/Chloe/Phillip story, so it doesn't really involve anyone else except as support characters. You can ignore most of the recent storylines, because Shawn/Belle ARE a couple in this story, even though it's unimportant here. (One storyline from the show is going to be integrated much later on, but I won't tell you which one. Let's just say, it helps progress my characters in the way that I need them to progress.) Okay, on with the show!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Brady leaned back in his office chair with a sigh. He had never been keen on working after hours, but he understood why he was here at 7:30 on a Friday night. Things had been hectic at work lately, as Basic Black was preparing to land the biggest account in their short history. Brady preferred working late much more than getting up early on a Saturday morning to be here.  
  
He sat up straight and swallowed the last lukewarm gulp of coffee in his cup. He was about to stand when the phone on his desk began to ring. They had sent their secretarial staff home at five, so Brady pressed the button and left it on speakerphone.  
  
"Brady Black's office."  
  
"Hi, Brady Black's office. This is Chloe Lane's office calling. Is Mr. Black available to speak to Miss Lane?"  
  
Brady chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. If there was one thing that gave Chloe joy in life, it was making fun of his executive status at his father's company. "I don't know, Miss Lane. Mr. Black is very busy. Can you please tell me what this is in regards to?"  
  
Chloe huffed angrily on the other line. "It's in regards to you taking me off speakerphone, PLEASE. You know how much I hate that."  
  
Brady laughed and grabbed the handset off of the receiver. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I know you hate not knowing who else might be in the room listening in."  
  
"It's not just that. I hate that weird echo that speakerphones always have. Call me crazy..."  
  
"Crazy."  
  
"But, it drives me insane. Much like you do."  
  
Brady smiled at one of Chloe's more quirky pet peeves. "So, what is up, Diva?"  
  
"I uhm... I was wondering when, or if, you were ever going to get out of the office tonight."  
  
Brady looked at his desk, everything seemed to be in order. "Actually, I was thinking about leaving any second now. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, if you're not too busy... Would you mind stopping by my house? I need to talk to you about something really important."  
  
"I don't mind at all. Is everything okay?"  
  
Chloe spoke reassuringly, but Brady thought he could hear a bit of nervousness in her voice. "Yeah, everything is great. I just wanted to talk to you. Don't worry about it."  
  
Brady glanced at his watch and replied. "Okay, I can be there around eight o'clock. I just have to lock up my office, get to my car and I'll be on my way."  
  
"Okay, thanks, Brady. I'll see you in a little bit."  
  
"Alright, Bye."  
  
Chloe said a soft goodbye, and Brady cradled the handset back in the receiver. Curiosity was about to get the best of him, as he wondered what Chloe could possibly want to talk about. He hoped it wasn't another problem with Phillip. Since their last breakup, Chloe had explained to him over and over that she would never get back together with him. As usual, Phillip seemed determined to get her back anyway. Many nights found Chloe running to cry on Brady's shoulder, because Phillip refused to let go of her.  
  
Brady stood up and pushed his chair back in. He made sure the lights were off and locked his office door behind him. As he walked through the dark hallways, his thoughts were conflicted. He certainly couldn't blame Phillip for his persistence, as Chloe was a one of a kind type of person who could never be replaced.  
  
He got off of the elevator and stepped into the darkened parking garage. There were only a few cars scattered about, probably belonging to the few after hours janitorial and security personnel that their office building employed. Brady made a mental note that the parking garage needed better lighting and more security. He didn't fear for himself, but he feared for the safety of female employees who had to walk to their vehicles in the dark.  
  
Brady made his way down the middle of the lane, his jeep was parked all the way on the other side. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and began humming quietly. Brady was standing near his jeep when he heard an engine rev all the way on the other side of the aisle. He turned slowly and saw a pair of bright headlights aimed in his direction. Brady tried to shield his eyes to see who was behind the wheel of the vehicle, but the light was too blinding.  
  
Brady's eyes widened in shock when he realized the car was moving forward and a very fast rate of speed. He knew it was coming for him and he tried to move, but he was frozen with fear. Once he could finally pick his feet up, it was too late. The car came powering towards him, slamming into his body and throwing him onto the hood of the car. The car flew backwards in reverse, as Brady slid limply off of the car and onto the ground.  
  
Brady tried to move, but he felt pain shooting through every inch of his body. He could feel himself become short of breath and he found enough strength to reach for his cellphone in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out, but it had been smashed into pieces by the impact of the crash. Brady let the phone drop slowly from his hand as he felt his world start to close in on him. He could feel numbness and pressure all over his body, and his vision began to go black. He tried to shout for help, but he didn't have enough air in his lungs to make any noise. And, then, as suddenly as the car had slammed into him, he felt nothing at all. No pain, no noise, only darkness.  
  
*** 


	2. The Call

Chapter Two  
  
(Later)  
  
Chloe laid the novel she had been reading aside and stretched her arms above her. She rolled over on to her back and stared at the clock on her bedside table. The time was glaring at her in red block letters. 8:52. He was late, very late, and it was beginning to worry her.   
  
Brady Black had never been late for anything since the day she had met him. If anything, he was often early or at the very least, disgustingly on time. Chloe tried not to think the worst. She imagined he had gotten stuck at work and hadn't had the time to call and let her know.  
  
It would be highly unlike him to not call her and tell her he was running late, but Chloe knew it was a possibility. Even the most punctual and responsible people slipped sometimes.  
  
Chloe shrugged her worries off and decided she'd call and bug him. She first dialed the number to his office, but only got his voicemail.  
  
"Alright... Maybe he's on his way now." Chloe dialed his cell phone and waited for an answer. It only rang once, bringing her to his automatic message.  
  
"Hey, this is Brady Black. Leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can."  
  
The tone sounded and Chloe paused tentatively before continuing. "Uhm, Brady. It's me. You were supposed to be on your way at 7:30, and it's now 8:52 and you're not here. Please call me back or you know I'll start to worry."  
  
Chloe ended the call and stood to stretch her legs. "Who am I kidding? I'm already worried."  
  
She put her phone back on the receiver and strolled into her bathroom for a glass of water. Chloe wondered if maybe she had told Brady why she asked him over, he would have come rushing here as fast as possible.  
  
Tonight was the night for THE talk. The talk she had been rehearsing in her head for weeks. Tonight was the night she was going to tell Brady that she had fallen in love with him. He had nearly admitted the same to her on numerous occasions, and Chloe had been perceptive enough to see what he was trying to say, even though he could never say it. But, Brady had always backed off, and Chloe figured she knew why. He was afraid that Chloe's feelings for Phillip were too strong to allow her to love him.  
  
Chloe sighed as she stared at her reflection. She casually pulled her long dark hair into a pony tail, then poured herself a glass of water from the tap. Chloe sipped it slowly, wondering if it was some sort of punishment that she was finally ready to be with Brady, and for some reason he couldn't show up here so she could tell him.  
  
She took a final gulp of her water and headed back into her room. Chloe picked her book up from her bed and laid it on the night table. She was nearly startled right out of her skin when her phone rang loudly.  
  
Chloe snapped it up immediately. "Brady?"  
  
There was a brief pause on the other end, and she could hear the caller inhale sharply before speaking. "Chloe... It's Belle."  
  
Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and felt her body tense up with fear. She could hear tears in Belle's voice and she knew something was wrong without even having to ask. "It's Brady. There's something wrong with Brady, isn't there?"  
  
"Chloe, you need to get the hospital right now. Please hurry."  
  
Chloe didn't even ask what had happened, she just replied instantly. "I'll be right there."  
  
She hung up the phone and let it drop from her hand. She slipped on a pair of sandals and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. Nancy must have heard her stampede down the stairs and she came into the entryway to see what Chloe was in a hurry for.  
  
"Chloe... What's wrong?"  
  
Chloe's face had gone pale, and she looked stricken with panic. Her world was spinning around her and she could barely get the words out of her mouth. "I need a ride... Something happened to Brady. He's at the hospital. I have to go now."  
  
Nancy nodded in understanding and patted Chloe on the arm reassuringly. "Let me get my keys and I'll take you."  
  
Nancy hurried into the other room and left Chloe standing in the entry way alone. She quietly muttered under her breath. "Please God, let him be okay."  
  
Chloe felt like the floor was about drop out from underneath her, and she wondered how she was kept from toppling over. She had only just found Brady, and she was determined not to lose him now.  
  
*** 


	3. The Fight

Chapter Three  
  
Chloe rushed into the waiting room with Nancy trailing behind her. She had kept her eyes shut for the entire ride to the hospital, praying silently that Brady would be okay. Shawn and Belle were sitting together, with Shawn's arms wrapped tightly around Belle for support. She lifted her head when she saw Chloe come in, and her face was pale and streaked with tears.  
  
Belle stood and Chloe embraced her tightly. "What happened, Belle? What's going on?"  
  
Chloe let go of her and Belle grabbed Chloe's hand tightly. As she spoke, more tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Brady was walking to his car after work and somebody hit him in the parking garage. A security guard found him there and called 911."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
Belle shook her head solemnly. "I don't think so, Chloe. He wasn't breathing when they brought him in. It's pretty bad."  
  
Chloe felt like she couldn't move. Her entire body was numb and she shook her head in denial. Belle held on to her as they sat down in the chairs. Nancy sat on the other side of her daughter and tried to rub her arm comfortingly.  
  
She felt the tears forming behind her eyes, but none of them would spill. She was in too much shock to feel emotions.  
  
"You said that a guard found him. So... It was a hit and run?"  
  
Belle nodded slowly and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She was having a hard time holding herself together so Shawn answered for her. "Whoever did this must have left right away. There's a security camera in the garage, and my dad is taking care of the investigation. Believe me, they will find the person who did this."  
  
Chloe nodded as he spoke, but only half of her was listening. The other half was lost, floating in a dark sea of fear and anger. The group remained silent for a moment, none of them able to find enough words to assess the situation.  
  
Nancy broke the silence with a question. "Have you kids seen Craig since you've been here?"  
  
Shawn replied quietly. "Yes, he's in there with Brady right now."  
  
"Belle, where are your parents?"  
  
Belle sighed softly. "New York, on vacation. I called them as soon as I got the call from the police. They're getting on my dad's plane as soon as it's fueled up and ready."  
  
"Is there anyone else that you want me to call? I can go in Craig's office and make some calls if you need me too."  
  
Belle paused to think and then grabbed a small purple book out of her purse. "Actually, yes. Could you please call Victor and Phillip? I know that they'll want to know what's going on."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement and interjected. "And Mimi... Call Mimi. She'd want to be here too."  
  
Belle handed her phone book over to Nancy, and Nancy quickly embraced her daughter before standing up. "Are you alright sweetheart?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, and I won't be. Not until I know that Brady is going to be okay."  
  
Nancy nodded in understanding and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "Just have faith, and I'll be back soon."  
  
Nancy walked away and Chloe slumped down in her chair. "Why would someone do this? What kind of a person would hit someone and then drive away?"  
  
Belle shrugged and sniffled slightly. "I wish I knew."  
  
The three friends sat in silence together. Shawn holding on to Belle, and Belle with her hand resting on top of Chloe's. Belle tried to stop her tears, but they kept flowing, slowly but steadily. Chloe was trying to feel something, feel anything, but she couldn't. She had always tried to be the strong one, the calm one, and now she couldn't let her tears flow like Belle's. But she knew they would come later, and when they did it would hit her like a ton of bricks. For now though, she had turned her emotions off to allow her brain to cope with the seriousness of the situation.  
  
The doors from the ER opened and Craig came busting through. Normally, Craig was an expert at hiding his emotions but Chloe could see the worry in his eyes. The three of them stood and Craig first gave a quick, but strong, embrace to his stepdaughter.  
  
Belle looked up at him, her eyes wide with worry. "What's going on?"  
  
"They just took him up to the operating room. He's lost a lot of blood. A lot of broken bones. One of his lungs collapsed, and he's got a pretty serious head injury."  
  
"How serious?"  
  
"Only time will tell. There's a lot of swelling and fluid on the brain. It could go away, or it could get worse. We won't have any idea of how bad it is until something changes. He's still unconscious, and until he wakes up, we won't have any idea about the severity of the head injury."  
  
Chloe chewed her bottom lip nervously. "Do you have any GOOD news?"  
  
Craig nodded slightly and rested his hand on Chloe's arm. "There are a few good things to report. Besides the collapsed lung and just a little internal bleeding, all of his major organs are intact. His heart is fine, it's beating weakly, but it's beating on it's own without the help of any machines. That's a very good thing."  
  
Belle took a deep breath in and questioned him. "Is there anything we can do? I need to do something... I have to."  
  
"Are you the same blood type as your brother?"  
  
Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I am. Do you need me to donate?"  
  
"It's always helpful if we can get blood donors. I know it may seem small, but it is important."  
  
"Of course, I'll do it. I'll do anything I can to help Brady."  
  
Craig nodded and smiled weakly. "Good, I'll send a nurse to come get you in a few minutes. What about your father, Belle?"  
  
"He's on his way here from New York City. It'll be a couple of hours, but I know he'll want to do it too."  
  
Craig wrapped one arm around Chloe's shoulder reassuringly. "Right now... Brady needs you all to pray for him. That's the most important thing you can do for him. And be strong. He needs you to be strong for him."  
  
Chloe nodded affirmatively. That's exactly what she would do. She would be as strong as redwood if she had to, anything to keep from losing Brady. Craig looked at her curiously. "Did your mother drive you here?"  
  
"Yeah. She's in your office making a few phone calls for us."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go see Nancy for a minute and then I have to go up to the operating room. I'll come back down as soon as I have any news at all."  
  
Chloe managed a weak smile and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Craig. I know that you'll take care of Brady better than anyone else could."  
  
Craig nodded confidently. "Of course I will."  
  
Craig bid them goodbye and they all took their seats again as he walked away. Shawn looked at the two girls with a worried look.  
  
"Should I get some coffee or something? We may be sitting down here for awhile."  
  
Chloe shook her head slowly. "No, no thank you. I don't need anything."  
  
Belle shrugged slightly. "Me either. I don't think I could hold anything down. I feel like I'm going to throw up."  
  
Shawn began to gently caress her back with one hand. "He will make it through this. We've all made it through so much in our lives, and this is no exception. This is Brady we're talking about after all. You think he'd let something like this stop him?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly and interjected. "I hope you're right, Shawn."  
  
"I am right. And both of you know I am. Brady has always been a fighter, and he will not back down from this fight."  
  
Belle laid her head on Shawn's shoulder and closed her eyes. Chloe leaned her head against the wall behind her chair and closed her eyes also. She knew that Belle was silently praying that God would save Brady's life, and she was doing the same. Shawn was right, Brady was a fighter. But, Chloe also knew that even the strongest person in the world could sometimes lose the fight.  
  
*** 


	4. Waiting Room

Chapter Four  
  
(A little while later.)  
  
Chloe's eyes fluttered open when she heard Mimi, Phillip and Victor enter and greet Belle and Shawn. Belle explained the latest news to them as Nancy rejoined the group and took her place next to Chloe.  
  
She sat in silence as she listened to them speak to each other and she briefly caught Phillip's gaze. He was listening to Belle speak, but staring at Chloe. Chloe looked away from him quickly. Now was not the time for there to be awkwardness between the two of them. They were there for Brady's sake, not so Phillip could once again bring up the subject of their relationship.  
  
Chloe did not speak at all while the group conversed about Brady's condition and the accident. No words could describe how she felt. It was as if a piece of her was dying as each minute passed by. Her chance at telling Brady how she felt was being taken away from her because of an event that only took an instant. An instant that would haunt her forever if Brady lost his fight.  
  
She broke her reverie when Shawn's father, Bo, came in to join them briefly. He sat down and all eyes were on him, as he prepared to brief them on what the investigation had discovered already.  
  
"I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is there was a security camera, so we know the make and model of the vehicle. But the bad news is that because of the lack of light, the angle of the camera and the fact that the video is in black and white, we haven't been able to pick out a face yet. So, we don't know who the driver was and we may not be able to figure it out at all."  
  
Phillip interjected with a question. "Was it an accident?"  
  
Bo shook his head sadly. "It doesn't look like it. Whoever did this did it on purpose. Somebody was after Brady. Do any of you have a clue why someone might want to kill Brady?"  
  
Belle's face was contorted in shock. "Somebody did this on purpose? Who? Who would do this?"  
  
Mimi frowned and shook her head. "But, Brady didn't have any enemies or anything. I can't think of a single person who would want to hurt Brady."  
  
Chloe felt something creeping at the back of her spine and a shiver ran through her causing her to shake slightly. She didn't know what caused it to happen, but she certainly had a bad feeling about all of this. Bo must have caught her movement, because he looked at her curiously.  
  
"Chloe... Are you all right? Can you think of any reason why Brady's life would be in danger?"  
  
"I... I... I don't know. I can't think of anything. Brady's a very good man. All I know is he didn't deserve what happened to him."  
  
Bo nodded and rubbed his hands together. "You're right, he didn't. And, I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that the person responsible for this is found. Brady is family, as are all of you. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure that justice is served."  
  
Victor patted Bo on the shoulder appreciatively. "Thank you, Bo. And if there is any way I can lend a hand in the investigation, please let me know. Nobody hurts one of my family and gets away with it."  
  
"I know, and thank you." Bo stood and looked around at a room full of sad faces. "I just dropped by to give you the latest. I have to go back to the station, but if there is any change in Brady's condition, please call me."  
  
Shawn nodded and stood to hug his father. "We will. Thanks dad."  
  
Bo paused briefly and gave Belle a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She had always been like family to him and his wife, and he knew how close she was to her older brother. "Belle... If you need anything at all. I mean, ANYTHING. Please call us. And, Hope said to send you her love and her prayers. The Bradys and the Hortons will be praying for your brother."  
  
Belle nodded and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you. That's a great comfort."  
  
Bo waved goodbye to everyone else and left the hospital to go back to his investigation of Brady's case.  
  
Mimi shook her head in despair. "I just don't get it. What kind of sick person would want to hurt Brady? He's never done anything to deserve this."  
  
Phillip nodded in agreement and put his arm around Mimi's shoulder to comfort her, but he kept his eyes locked on Chloe. "I don't know, Meems. But, I'm sure the police will find the person who did this very, very soon."  
  
Chloe looked away from Phillip, his gaze was starting to be unnerving. He had a way of looking at her sometimes that made her want to get up and leave the room. It was as if she was the only thing in the room he could focus on, and it bothered Chloe, because it was just another sign of his unwillingness to move on without her.   
  
***  
(About an hour and a half later.)  
  
Chloe was returning from the restroom when she saw John and Marlena walking through the doors. She intercepted them before they had made it to the waiting room.  
  
"Uhm, Mr. Black..."  
  
John turned at the sound of her voice. "Chloe... What's going on?"  
  
"He's still in surgery. We haven't heard anything in a while, but Craig said to page him as soon as you got here. That way he can give you all the details himself. Have you spoken to Shawn's dad about the investigation?"  
  
John shook his head and raised one eyebrow curiously. "Not since right before we got on the plane. Why? Is there something I should know?"  
  
Chloe's eyes trailed back and forth between Marlena and John and she exhaled loudly. "Actually... Yes. This wasn't an accident. Whoever hit Brady, did it on purpose. They don't know who it was yet, but they know the make and the model of the car."  
  
John's face contorted in anger and he clenched his fists at his side. "Damnit... Who would want to hurt my son?"  
  
"I don't know. None of us do. It's almost too crazy to be believed. I definitely don't understand any of this."  
  
Marlena nodded sympathetically, her usual calm and upbeat demeanor had disappeared. She was clearly shaken by what had happened to her stepson. "Belle's in the waiting room, right?"  
  
"Yeah. She donated blood earlier, but now she's in there with Shawn and everyone else. I'm going to get the nurse's station to page Craig for you. I'll be right back."  
  
John nodded and they hurried off to the waiting room to lend comfort to their daughter. Chloe watched them go and then headed to the nurse's desk.  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
The young blonde woman behind the desk looked up to greet her. "Chloe, right? You're Dr. Wesley's daughter?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me. Could you please page him for me? He said to page him as soon as Brady Black's parents arrived. They're in the waiting room right now."  
  
The nurse nodded and smiled, reaching for the phone as she did. "I'll make sure he heads right down."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly back at her. "Thank you."  
  
She sighed softly and then headed back towards the waiting room. Marlena had taken her place at Belle's side, and John had replaced Shawn on her other side. Belle had her head rested on her mother's shoulder, and Marlena was gently stroking her hair.  
  
Chloe found a seat and addressed John. "Craig is on his way down. He'll be able to explain Brady's condition better than any of us can, I'm sure."  
  
John nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, Chloe." He paused and looked around at the assembled friends and family. "Thank you all for being here."  
  
Chloe sighed and sunk down in her seat. She observed the faces of those gathered around her. All of them had emotions that were clearly written all over their faces. Their fear, their anger, their sadness was evident in every move that they made. But not for Chloe. She had spent so many years holding those things inside her, and had only recently been able to share her inner self with other people. And, now she had withdrawn into herself again. She had to be the strong one, for the sake of everyone else, and she refused to let her friends see her break down.  
  
***  
  
(Later on.)  
  
John and Marlena spent a brief time in Craig's office, listening to him speak about Brady's injuries. Both of them had plenty of medical knowledge, and understood what he told them better than everyone else could. They returned to the waiting room a short while later, with Craig next to them.  
  
Belle looked up hopefully at them. "So, is there any news?"  
  
Craig sighed softly and shook his head. "He's still in surgery, Belle."  
  
"Still? How long is he going be in there?"  
  
"Quite a while, actually. They have repaired his lungs already, and now they're working on some of the fractures and breaks. He's going to need a few pins in his legs, and one of his arms, but he'll be able to use them normally again after some physical therapy. And, they want to check his brain more closely, see if they can relieve some of the pressure and fluid before they take him out of the O.R."  
  
John ran a hand through his hair and exhaled sharply. "It's going to be a very long night. We really appreciate all of you being here, but there's no sense in everyone having to stay the night. Please go home, get some sleep and we'll call you as soon as we have news of any kind."  
  
Chloe was the first to reply, and she was completely adamant in her tone. "I'm not leaving. I just can't."  
  
Nancy laid her hand on Chloe's arm and shook her head. "Chloe, please. There's not much you can gain by sitting around here for the rest of the night. Please come home and get some sleep."  
  
Chloe shook her head in plain refusal. "I'm sorry, Nancy. I'm staying. You go ahead home, but I'm staying. Craig has a couch in his office, and I can go up there and sleep. I have to stay here. I need to.."  
  
Nancy nodded in understanding and stood from the chair. Chloe knew that Brady would do the same thing for her, and she refused to stray any further until she knew he was going to be all right. Nancy said goodbye to Chloe and Craig, then made her exit.  
  
Mimi stood up next and frowned as she spoke. "I want to be here for Brady, but I think he has plenty of support, so I'm going to go too. But, I'll be back first thing in the morning. I promise."  
  
Belle smiled appreciatively at Mimi. "Thanks, Meems. Thank you for coming."  
  
Mimi quickly hugged everyone and was starting to leave when Victor stood and stopped her. "Mimi, wait. Phillip and I are leaving too, we'll walk you to your car."  
  
Mimi stopped in her tracks and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Kiriakis."  
  
Phillip shook his head and stood along side his father. "No, dad, wait. Chloe, did you need me to stay with you?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. That was the last thing she needed right now. She knew Phillip cared about her well-being, but she didn't want this night to turn into a glimmer of hope that she might eventually take him back. "No, I don't. Please go home, Phillip."  
  
"Are you sure? I can stay here with you, it's not a problem."  
  
"I'm sure." Chloe made sure to speak slowly and emphasize every word in her next sentence. "Go home, Phillip. We will call you later."  
  
Phillip looked stung by her rejection, and Chloe knew that face well. She hated blowing him off the way she did, but she knew it was the only way he might ever get the hint that she didn't want to be his girlfriend ever again. He may have been an honors student, but he was never quick to catch on to her not-so-subtle hints.  
  
Phillip nodded in understanding, and the look on her face clearly told him to back off. He did not attempt to hug her before he left; he just quickly said goodbyes to everyone else and walked out in between Mimi and Victor.  
  
Shawn turned to Belle and squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm staying right here, Belle. For as long as you need me. I'm never going to leave you, you know that, right?"  
  
Belle nodded sadly as Shawn wrapped his arms around her. Chloe watched them together. They loved each other very deeply, and Chloe knew they would always have each other, no matter what new catastrophe popped up. Chloe couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She prayed that Brady would come through this; otherwise she would be losing her potential for a love like theirs before she ever had a chance to really experience it.  
***  
  
(Georgie: You asked about my website, so I'm answering. It hasn't been updated in a VERY long time. In fact, I haven't even posted 'You Belong to Me' or 'Cookies & Ice Cream' on it yet. I do plan on updating it as soon as I get the time and energy to do it. The address is: http://www.geocities.com/hopegrace24  
  
Another way to get to all of my stories is click where it says my name at the top of the page. It should give you a list of everything I've posted on fanfiction.net  
  
Hope that helps. :)) 


	5. Dream

Chapter Five  
  
(Hours later...)  
  
Chloe found herself walking through the hallways of the hospital. The lighting wasn't it's usual hospital fluorescent lighting however. There was a strange blue glow throughout the hallway, similar to what the sky looked like at dusk. She looked all around her, but she was alone. The usual bustle of nurses, doctors and patients was missing. The hallway was completely empty.  
  
As she passed the patient rooms on each side of her she peeked inside each one. They were all empty. Their perfectly made beds were without patients, and the morning sun shone brightly through each window.  
  
Chloe made her way to the end of the hallway and looked through the door of the last room on the right. She saw Brady sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed not in a hospital gown, but in the last thing she had seen him in. A pair of jeans and a plain black T-Shirt. He grinned at her and waved.  
  
Chloe smiled back and nodded in understanding. She stepped into the room and closer to Brady. He kept his grin in place as he spoke to her. "Hey there, Diva. How's it going?"  
  
Chloe walked closer to him and shook her head. "This is a dream. It's not real."  
  
"But, it feels real, doesn't it?"  
  
Chloe laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "Right. Except for the completely empty hospital, the glowy blue light, and the fact that you're..."  
  
Brady raised his eyebrows and finished the sentence for her. "Okay? Still in one piece. Not a scratch on me. Healthy as a horse."  
  
"I think the phrase is 'healthy as an ox', not a horse."  
  
"Either way... I look pretty good, don't I?"  
  
Chloe chuckled at him and nodded. "You do. Just as I remember you. And that's how I know it's a dream."  
  
"Of course it's a dream. But, it's a really good one, isn't it?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "I don't know... Because when I wake up, things will be different again. It won't be like this anymore."  
  
Brady pouted slightly and laid his index finger on her lips. "Shhh. Who cares? Live in the now, Diva... don't worry about what happens when you wake up."  
  
"You..." Chloe sighed softly and let her sentence unfinished. She took her left hand and gently brushed it through Brady's hair, letting it rest on his cheek for a moment before taking it away. Brady smiled at her and held out his arms. Chloe gladly stepped into his embrace and he wrapped himself around her. She laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "You look real. You feel real. God, I can almost smell your shampoo, Brady."  
  
"Maybe it isn't a dream. Maybe we're both dead and this is heaven."  
  
Chloe's head snapped up and she stared at him strangely. "No, don't say that. You're not dead, and you're not going to die. I won't let you."  
  
"It's not up to you, Chloe."  
  
"No, it's up to you. And, not even YOU... Because you're not Brady, you're just a dream. You're something I created in my subconscious."  
  
Brady shrugged nonchalantly. "That may be true. But, I'm pretty close to the original. Wouldn't you say? I think your subconscious did a fantastic job."  
  
Chloe sighed softly. "Why must you be so frustratingly self aware?"  
  
"Because you are. You're the one who keeps reminding yourself that this is all a dream. Don't bring sense and logic into your dream world, Diva. Just go with whatever happens and enjoy it."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding. It was just like her to completely overanalyze her dreams instead of taking them at face value. Chloe smiled slightly and threw logic and sense out the window. She leaned forward and planted her lips on his. Brady leaned into her kiss and accepted her mouth hungrily.  
  
They had never kissed in waking life, although Chloe had always wondered what it would be like. If the real thing was anything like this kiss, she regretted having wasted so much time without kissing Brady.  
  
The kiss continued and Chloe felt like her heart was about to burst through her chest. Brady gently ran a hand through her long dark hair and held her closely. It seemed as if they stayed that way for an eternity, but Chloe finally broke away form him with a sly grin.  
  
"How's that for just going with it?"  
  
Brady nodded his approval and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "I'd say that's pretty damn good."  
  
Chloe looked at her imaginary Brady ponderously. "I wonder if the real you would feel the same."  
  
Brady looked at her with complete seriousness. He grabbed her hands and held them in his own. "You know the answer to that. You know that I... that he... loves you just as much as you love him. You've seen it written all over his face every time he looks at you, Chloe."  
  
"I wonder if he knows how much I love him. If I never get the chance to tell him... I'll never forgive myself."  
  
"He knows. I'm sure he knows. It's hard to hide that kind of feeling from somebody. And, even if he hasn't realized that you're in love with him yet... Well, I know that he knows how important he is to you."  
  
Chloe looked at him strangely. All of this was a little too weird for her. "Do you know how freaky it is that you're talking about yourself like you're narrating a story? Only... You're not yourself, so you're talking about someone else, except that you're not, because it's you."  
  
Brady raised both of his eyebrows in confusion. "What? I'm not even sure what you're talking about, so I don't think I can answer that. All I can say is that if you think this is freaky..." Brady tapped his index finger on her forehead. "It came from your sick and twisted imagination."  
  
"That's true. This isn't as weird as the dream that I had where I owned a bed & breakfast in Vermont, and all of my guests were superheroes or legends."  
  
"Superheroes? Legends?"  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and continue. "Yeah, there was like Robin Hood, King Arthur, Wonder Woman, Superman. Except that Superman's costume was really bad... Like a cheap Halloween costume."  
  
Brady shook his head in shame. "You are strange... Very strange."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
Brady looked over her shoulder suddenly and nodded. He looked back at Chloe and spoke softly. "You have to go now."  
  
Chloe tried to look behind her but there was nothing there. She looked back at him in confusion. "What? Why? I don't want to go yet."  
  
"You have to go. Someone is looking for you."  
  
"How... How do you know that?"  
  
Brady grinned devilishly at her and wagged his eyebrows. "Because... I know EVERYTHING."  
  
Chloe laughed and playfully smacked him on the arm. "Oh, of course. Wait a second... Are you sure you're not the REAL Brady? That sounded exactly like something he would say."  
  
"I'm sure. You just know me so well, Chloe. You know how to create the perfect imitation in your mind. You know me better than anybody else ever has."  
  
Chloe smiled shyly and Brady leaned in to give her another kiss. He brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes and smiled at her. "Now, you better get going."  
  
Brady backed away a few steps and Chloe shook her head. "No, I don't want to. I have so much I need to ask you. I need to know if you're going to be okay, Brady."  
  
"I don't know that, remember? I only know everything that you already know."  
  
Chloe nodded sadly and walked backwards a few steps. "Will I see you again? Like this, I mean."  
  
Brady nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Just close your eyes, and I'll be there."  
  
Chloe looked at him lovingly before she turned around to leave. She reached the doorway and then turned to get one last glance at him, but he was gone. Chloe sighed softly and muttered under her breath.  
  
"Brady..."  
  
Chloe stared sadly at the empty room until she heard a voice calling her away.  
  
"Chloe... Chloe... Sweetheart, wake up."  
  
She blinked suddenly and found herself on the couch in Craig's office. Craig was kneeling beside her trying to gently shake her until she woke up. Chloe yawned loudly and scooted up into a sitting position.  
  
"You looked like you were having good dreams."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. "Strangely enough... I was. So, what's the latest?"  
  
"We've got him in a room, and his vitals are stable... But, he's far from being out of the woods. The head injury is still extremely worrisome."  
  
Chloe pulled her legs close to her chest with a sigh. "He's in a coma?"  
  
Craig nodded and patted her knee with his hand. "Yes, and until he wakes up..."  
  
"You mean, IF he wakes up? Don't you?"  
  
"There's definitely a chance that he'll never recover from the head injury, Chloe. But, there's a lot of hope that he will. We won't know the depth of the damage until he comes out of the coma."  
  
Chloe felt like somebody had dropped a ton of bricks on to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, forcing her emotions to stay below the surface. When she opened them again she turned to Craig, trying to hide the anger in her voice. "None of your fancy machines can tell you that? You can't tell if he's going to be a vegetable, or if he's not going to remember anyone or be able to function normally again? There's no test for that?"  
  
Craig exhaled slowly and rubbed Chloe's arm gently. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I wish I had all the answers. Not even the best medical equipment in the world can tell us everything we want to know. We're doing our best to make sure he comes out of this... But, the rest is up to God."  
  
"I know... And, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry with you. None of this is your fault. I know that Brady is in good hands with you and the rest of the staff."  
  
"Chloe... Whatever you're feeling, whatever you're going through right now. Don't hide it. If you need to talk about it, if you need to let it out... then you talk to me. Talk to Nancy. You can't hold it all in."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and shook her head. "I have to. I need to be strong. I can't let myself fall apart. Brady needs me to be a whole person, and so does Belle."  
  
Craig smiled and hugged her quickly. "You are strong. But, that doesn't mean you should stop feeling what's in your heart."  
  
"I... I can't feel anything right now. It's like none of this is real. I'm just numb. That's all." Chloe fought back the urge to cry and looked at Craig curiously. "Can I... Can I see him?"  
  
"In a little while. Belle and John are in with him right now, you should be able to go in and sit with him for a few minutes soon. As a matter of fact... Let me grab you a cup of coffee, you can get up and stretch your legs, and then I'll take you down there. At the very least, you can sit with Marlena and Shawn."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Thank you. So, what time is it?"  
  
Craig glanced at his watch and then cringed slightly. "About six in the morning."  
  
"Wow... I feel like I've been here for three days."  
  
Craig stood and nodded in agreement. "Me too. Now, I'm gonna go get that coffee and I'll be right back."  
  
Chloe watched him leave and then stretched her arms over her head with another loud yawn. It would have taken wild horses to drag her away from the hospital while Brady was still unconscious. Chloe did not plan on leaving this building until Brady woke up and she could look into his twinkling blue eyes again.  
  
*** 


	6. First Visit

Chapter Six  
  
Chloe stood in the elevator and sipped the last of the coffee that Craig had gotten for her. The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly slid open. Craig walked out first, motioning for her to follow him down the hallway.  
  
She followed Craig until they saw Shawn and Marlena standing against the wall across from a closed door. Chloe caught a brief glimpse into the window on the door and saw John and the back of Belle's head. Brady was obscured by his sister, so Chloe just turned to greet Shawn and Marlena.  
  
"Hey... I'd say good morning, but there's not a lot of things good about it."  
  
Marlena nodded in agreement. "Not this morning. But soon... Brady's never been the type to give up easily."  
  
"I hope that doesn't change this time."  
  
Shawn shook his head and crossed his arms over her chest. "It won't. Brady is a Black AND a Kiriakis. That's a pretty strong combination."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled weakly at him. "So, did you guys get any sleep?"  
  
"A little. Craig was nice enough to set up cots in an empty room for us."  
  
Shawn nodded to Craig in appreciation and Craig smiled back. "We usually aren't able to do that for patient's families... But, this is definitely a special case."  
  
Marlena smiled slightly and nodded. "It's hard to sleep though... with all of this going on."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and looked downward. "Shawn... Has your dad found out anything else about the driver of the car?"  
  
"Not yet. They're running a check with the DMV to see how many people in Salem have that make and model of car. Then they'll just have to check on ever name on that list, see if anyone is a possible suspect."  
  
"What about the surveillance video? There has to be some way to figure out who was driving that car."  
  
Shawn shrugged slightly. "There is. But, it takes a little time. They can zoom in on it and make it clearer, but it's just a complicated process. But they will do it, and hopefully before whoever it is flees town or something."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. She was startled slightly by the sound of Belle's voice behind her. "Hey... I think our turn with Brady is over. Who's next?"  
  
Marlena stood up straight and motioned towards Chloe. "Chloe... Would you like to have a moment alone with Brady?"  
  
Chloe stared at her in surprise. "Me? Are you sure you don't want to go in next? Brady's your son..."  
  
"I'll have plenty of time with him. You go ahead."  
  
Chloe smiled in appreciation. "Thank you... Thank you so much."  
  
Chloe turned to Belle and hugged her tightly. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Belle sighed and shrugged slightly. "I've been better, that's for sure. How about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about Brady." Chloe was lying through her teeth, and Belle probably knew it too. She wasn't fine, and she knew she wouldn't be until Brady was.  
  
Belle nodded and let her go. "Me too."  
  
Chloe walked past Belle, and John stopped and rested his hand on her shoulder before she passed. "Chloe... Thank you for being here."  
  
"There's nowhere else I would be."  
  
"I know..." John smiled reassuringly at her and they closed the door to the room, leaving Chloe by herself.   
  
She stepped tentatively towards the bed, and nearly toppled over as she got her first glimpse at Brady broken body. His head was wrapped in white bandages from his hairline up, and she knew that they had most likely shaved his head so they could try to fix his brain injuries. His face was swollen and black and blue. One arm was in a cast, and even though they were under the blankets, Chloe could tell that both of his legs were wrapped in braces or casts. His eyes were closed, and aside from all of the injuries he looked peaceful and content.  
  
Chloe kept her tears inside and took the chair at the side of Brady's hospital bed. She found his hand that was not in the cast and held it gently in hers. She placed his palm in her own, and then slowly caressed the top of his hand with her other hand.  
  
  
"Hey there... You probably can't hear me, right? You don't even know I'm here. But maybe... maybe part of you does. Because, I have a lot to say to you."  
  
Chloe exhaled slowly to keep from letting the dam of tears behind her eyes burst open. "When I called you last night, I told you I had something important to tell you. And then just my luck... just OUR luck... this had to happen. I was finally ready, Brady. Finally ready to open up my heart to you, to tell you how I feel. And, then for some reason that I can't understand... God decided to let this happen to you."  
  
Chloe paused and tried to smile. His appearance was shocking to her, but she knew that beneath all of the bruises and cuts, his heart and spirit were still thriving. "I don't know why any of this happened. It's certainly not fair, and you didn't deserve this... but life is hardly ever fair, right? But, I do know one thing. You are the strongest person I have ever known. You also happen to be the most stubborn person I know. And as much as that quality has annoyed me in the past, you need it more than ever now. No matter what your body or mind is going through, you can't give in to it. You have to fight more than you have ever had to before. So many people love you, and need you..."  
  
Chloe sighed softly, her sentence trailing off in the air. "I need you, Brady. I wanted to tell you last night. I wanted to tell you how much I love you, and how much I need you in my life... for the rest of my life, and for the rest of yours. This world, and my world especially, is a much better place with you around. So, I'm begging you to do whatever it takes to come back to me."  
  
Chloe leaned forward tentatively and gave a quick, but gentle kiss on his lips. She moved away and sat back down in her chair with a sigh. "I guess the Sleeping Beauty trick won't work with you, right?"  
  
She shook her head sadly, and kept her grip on his hand. "I don't know how my words are going to do to save you. I don't even know if you can hear them. But, I made a promise to myself to never leave you, and I won't. So please don't leave me."  
  
Chloe stayed there in silence until it was Marlena's turn to see Brady. The hospital had strict rules about limiting the number of visitors, and the amount of time they were allowed for critical cases. But, Chloe promised to stay true to her word. Every moment that she was allowed to be there would be spent at Brady's side.  
  
***  
(short chapter, cause it's the weekend... I hope to have more up later.) 


	7. Promises

Chapter Seven  
  
(Much later, same day)  
  
Chloe had been in and out of Brady's room as much as she possibly could. She knew that Craig was letting the hospital rules get bent for her and Brady's family, and she was very grateful to him for it. Craig probably knew that in Brady's case, having his loved ones near him would do more to help him than harm him.  
  
She sat in a chair in the waiting room next to Shawn and Belle. All three of them looked haggard and worn out. Belle sighed softly and turned to Chloe.  
  
"You know, Chloe. I don't really want to leave Brady right now, but my parents are making me. And, I think they have a point. It won't do him any good if we all make ourselves sick."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. "They're right about that."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you agree. That's why you should go home too. As soon as my parents come back from Brady's room, we're leaving. You need to go home, have a good healthy meal, a shower, change of clothes and maybe get a few hours of sleep in your own bed. It would be good for you."  
  
"I know you're right, but I can't. I made a promise to Brady, and I plan on keeping it. Besides, Nancy will bring me clothes and I can get food in the cafeteria. I can get Craig to let me use the shower in an empty patient room. And, I slept just fine on the couch in his office."  
  
Shawn shook his head and interjected. "Belle is right. There's no reason to let yourself suffer. You need to keep yourself healthy for Brady's sake."  
  
Chloe sighed loudly. "And, I will. You guys... My father is the Chief of Staff of this hospital. He will make sure that I'm taken care of. I'm glad that you're all going home for a little while, but somebody needs to be here when Brady wakes up. And, if you aren't here, then I will be."  
  
"We understand that, Chloe. And, you're right. It would be for the best if someone Brady cares about were right beside him when he wakes up. So, when one of us gets back here tonight, then you should go home. We'll be here in shifts if we have to."  
  
Chloe shook her head in plain refusal. She would not be swayed, no matter how convincing the arguments of her friends might sound. "I can't. I just can't. Part of me knows that you're both right. But, I made a promise to never leave Brady, and I'm not going to. Please don't worry about me. I will be fine, I swear."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding. She was concerned for the well being of her friend, but she understood what was going on. Chloe and Brady had never acted on it, but she knew that they felt for each other the way she felt for Shawn. And, Belle knew that if the situation were reversed she would refuse to leave Shawn's side, and he would do the same for her.  
  
Belle was about to say something when her parents entered the waiting room with Victor Kiriakis in tow. Marlena smiled at them and directed a question to her daughter.   
  
"Belle, are you ready to head home for a while?"  
  
"Only if I have to." Belle turned to Chloe and looked at her curiously. "Are you going to be here alone? Should one of us stay and keep you company?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Uhm, no, I'll be fine. Nancy's going to come by in a little while. And, Mimi said when she was here earlier that she'd come back after she was done babysitting her brother. So, I'll have plenty of company."  
  
Belle nodded and then turned to look at Victor. "Well, what about Phillip? I thought for sure he'd come by some time today. I know that he and Brady haven't always gotten along, but they always come through for each other when it counts."  
  
Chloe felt a knot in her stomach at the mention of his name. She knew that he was family, and that he had every right to be here, but his very presence had become uncomfortable for her. Part of her would always care about him, but she was ready to move on with her life and he kept getting in her way.  
  
Victor threw his hands up in confusion. "I asked him to come, Belle. But... He won't come out of his room. Says he doesn't feel well or something."  
  
Shawn looked at his grandfather with concern in his eyes. "Is he alright?"  
  
"I wish I knew. Maybe he's just more upset by this than any of us realized. I'll talk to him later, make sure he gets over here for a visit."  
  
Chloe turned her gaze away from Victor, wondering if the palpable tension in the room whenever Phillip was around would be helpful to any of them. Maybe she was the only of them that sensed it, but she knew that Phillip's visit couldn't possibly be a healing force for Brady. Not with the way things had been between them lately.  
  
John pointed at Shawn and spoke to him. "Shawn, we'll take you home and if you want to come back later when Belle does, we'll come pick you up."  
  
Shawn nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Thank you, and I'll definitely want to come back when Belle does."  
  
Belle smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to, Shawn. But, I'm really glad you are."  
  
Chloe looked at them wistfully. She said a silent prayer that they would never have to be apart from each other, and that they would never have to feel the way she felt right now. The prospect of losing the love of her life was like a knife through Chloe's heart, and she prayed that Shawn and Belle would never lose each other before their time.  
  
Shawn and Belle stood, and Chloe stood with them. They hugged and said their goodbyes quickly, and she stared sadly as she watched everyone leave. She was left alone in the waiting room, and she wrapped her arms around herself and sighed softly.  
  
She didn't know whether to be grateful for Phillip's absence or flat out angry with him. Anger would certainly not be a new feeling for her when it came to him. She walked out of the waiting room but paused at the payphone in the hallway. Chloe felt her anger boiling towards the surface and she fished a dime and a quarter out of her pocket.  
  
Chloe hesitated for a moment before dropping the coins in the slot and picking up the headset. She was afraid to let her temper get the best of her, but there was no excuse for Phillip's absence. Her fingers quickly tapped out the numbers to Phillip's private line and waited for an answer.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Phillip. It's Chloe."  
  
Phillip cleared his throat slightly, and spoke in a surprised tone. "Chloe? What's going on? Is everything okay?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration. "Is everything OKAY? No, everything is NOT okay. Your nephew is in the hospital in critical condition, and everyone you know has come to visit today, but you aren't here. I know that you two haven't always been the best of friends, but you need to get over it and get your ass over here to lend some support."  
  
Phillip coughed a little, and Chloe sensed something weird in his voice. She couldn't tell if he had been crying, was drinking or a little under the weather. "I... I was going to, I really was. But, uhm... uhh... something else happened... something came up."  
  
"Something came up? Something more important than your own flesh and blood? Jesus, Phillip... You have done some pretty screwed up, immature, things in your young life, but this just about takes the cake. I know that you ARE immature, but for once, act like you're not and be there for your family."  
  
"I will... I will be there. I promise I'll come visit."  
  
Chloe rested a hand against the wall in front of her and shook her head. "Don't promise me anything. You're not very good at keeping promises. Just be here. And, not for me. For Brady."  
  
Phillip coughed again and continued. "I will. As soon as I can."  
  
"Right, knowing you... that's probably tomorrow... or the next day. If you don't show up here to see Brady within 24 hours, then you can forget about ever speaking to me again."  
  
"Alright, I will see you soon." Chloe sighed softly as she hung up the phone and shook her head. She didn't know if what she had just done was for the best or not. But, as a person who grew up without a real family, she couldn't imagine how anyone could turn their back on their family when they needed them.  
  
Chloe walked towards Brady's room and slowly opened the door. She took her place at his bedside and once again held his hand in hers. She laid one arm on the railing of the bed and let her head rest on her arm. She smiled slightly at the man in the bed before her.  
  
"Hey again... You ready to open your eyes yet?"  
  
Chloe stared at him intently but there was no movement, no flicker, and no sense that he could even hear her.  
  
"Guess not." Chloe sighed and tried to inject a little humor into the moment, something that Brady had always tried to do for her in her darkest hours. "But you should really hurry and wake up, Brady. That new Harrison Ford movie comes out in a couple of weeks and I know how much you want to see it."  
  
Chloe frowned at her weak attempt at humor and shut her eyes. She planned to open them again after a second of reflection, but instead she began to feel the full weight of her tiredness hit her. Chloe yawned slightly and drifted off to sleep, Brady's hand lying limply in her own.  
  
***  
  
I think you all will really dig the next two chapters (8 and 9); at least I hope you will. :) 


	8. Another Dream

Chapter Eight  
  
Chloe's eyes were still closed but she could feel something softly brushing the base of her neck. She felt a hand run through her hair gently, and then move to caress her face. She sighed softly and muttered his name. "Brady..."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him lying in his hospital bed. His blue eyes were wide open and he was smiling at her. Chloe blinked her eyes in shock. She nearly jumped for joy when she saw him, but stopped herself when she looked closer. He was unblemished, healthy looking and wearing his jeans and black t-shirt again.  
  
Chloe leaned back in her chair, her expression dropping immediately. "Oh. It's YOU again."  
  
Brady sat up straight and kicked the blanket off of his legs. "Geez, Chloe... Try not to sound SO disappointed. I might not come back."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But, I think you're trying to trick me. I almost thought you were really awake, and instead... it's just another dream."  
  
"Well, there is a good reason that I'm here."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows curiously. "There is? What is it?"  
  
Brady shrugged in confusion. "I don't know. You tell me. This is YOUR dream, after all."  
  
"I... I don't know."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
Chloe sighed and nodded in understanding. "Because you're the only one I can talk to. I mean, I can confide in Belle too... But, I've never been more honest or more myself as I am with you."  
  
Brady winked and pointed at her. "Bingo. You got it. So, what do you need to talk about?"  
  
"You, I guess. I'm so confused and angry... I have so many questions, questions that you won't even have the answers to."  
  
"Hmmm.. Ask them anyway. You never know what I might know that you don't."  
  
Chloe bit her lower lip nervously and paused for a moment. "I just... There's so much I don't understand. My mother always says that there is a reason for everything. I'm trying to find one right now, and I just can't. You don't deserve what has happened to you. There's not a single good reason why you have to suffer like you are. You deserve only good things, Brady, and for some reason God has chosen to give you this life instead. It's not fair..."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and stroked her cheek gently. "I know. Life isn't fair sometimes. And, I know none of this makes sense right now, but the bad things only make you appreciate the good things more."  
  
"Yeah, but... We need to have those 'good things' first, before we can appreciate them. Everything is so wrong right now, and I don't know if they'll ever be good again. If you don't come back to me..."  
  
"Things will be okay, Chloe. Whether or not I come back, things will get better. People lose each other, they grieve, and then they go on. Life always goes on, no matter what, even when you think it can't."  
  
Chloe looked at him in desperation and grabbed both of his hands. "But... You HAVE to come back to me. If you leave me, I'll never have the chance to tell you how much I love you. I need to tell you how empty my life is without you."  
  
Brady squeezed her hands gently and nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know."  
  
"No. You don't. Because I never had the chance to tell you, and if you don't fight this, then I never will. And, then I will have to live the rest of my life without you, knowing what I have lost every time I think of you. Every time I see a happy couple, or a happy family, I will know that I lost my chance to have that."  
  
"But you can have all that. With or without me, Chloe."  
  
Chloe shook her head adamantly. "But, I don't want it with anyone else. I want to spend the rest of my life with YOU. I love you, Brady, and I can't imagine that I will ever love anyone as much as I love you."  
  
Brady nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "And how do you know that I won't make it through this? You don't seem to have a lot of faith in my amazing healing abilities."  
  
"Come on, Brady. You're not a comic book superhero. You're only human, and no matter how strong your spirit is... Sometimes your body can fail you. I want to believe with every inch of me that you're going to be just fine, but... I can't help but be scared that you might not be. It's only like fifty percent up to you, the rest is up to your body, and the man upstairs..."  
  
"No, no. You're wrong. It's more like a good seventy-five or eighty percent up to me. And, I can tell you, that I'm going to use all seventy-five percent to make sure I come back to you. I will be okay, and you and I will be together."  
  
Chloe's face was scrunched up with sadness and worry, and her tears were once again held at bay. "Damnit... Why do you have to be so real? You're not even really Brady, but it feels like you are. And you act like you know everything, but you can't possibly. You're not him, even if I want you to be."  
  
Brady leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, his kisses melting away the tension that filled her body. He broke off the kiss and grinned at her.  
  
"Maybe I am really Brady."  
  
Chloe frowned at him and shook her head. "You're not. You can't be."  
  
"And why not? Because you don't want to believe that I might be. You don't think it's possible that people can communicate to each other in their dreams?  
  
"No, I... Well, I've never really thought about it actually. I guess I don't believe in any of that kind of stuff."  
  
Brady shrugged slightly. "Hey, I'm not asking you to believe that UFO's landed in my backyard and abducted me last weekend. And, you know that I wouldn't normally believe in that kind of stuff my self, but you never know. This could be real, Chloe."  
  
Chloe's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "If this is real, then how come you agreed that it wasn't the last time I saw you?"  
  
"Because, I'm mysterious..." Brady paused for a second and then grinned wickedly at her. "And, I'm a huge pain in the ass."  
  
Chloe chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "Well, I can definitely agree with the second part of that sentence."  
  
"But you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
Brady smiled proudly at her. "And besides, you were the one insisting the whole time that I was just a creation of your subconscious. I don't know if I am or not, to tell you the truth... It's all a little muddled from my perspective. I just went along with whatever you said, because it is YOUR dream, not mine."  
  
Chloe looked at him strangely. "Wow, now I'm even more confused."  
  
Brady winked at her and then looked at the watch on his wrist. "I know, but things will clear up in due time. But, uhm... You have to go now."  
  
Chloe frowned at him. "Already?"  
  
"Sorry about that, but it's time to go. Something is about to happen... Not right away, but soon. Something big, something important."  
  
"Something to do with you?"  
  
Brady looked at her uneasily and shrugged. "Sort of. You'll see. Believe me, you'll know it when it happens."  
  
Chloe grinned at him and rolled her eyes. "Geez, you get put into a coma and now you're a prophet."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"Oh, yes it is... Master Yoda."  
  
Brady laughed softly and hugged her closely. "Okay, it's a little funny... Now get out of here."  
  
Chloe nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Brady kissed her deeply and Chloe squeezed her eyes shut. Moments later his lips disappeared and Chloe's eyes snapped open. Brady was in front of her, lying in his hospital bed unconscious.  
  
She yawned loudly, and kept her eyes on him, as the words he spoke in her dream echoed through her head. It felt like she had more questions now than she did before she dreamt of him this second time. Chloe wondered if it was possible that Brady's subconscious was somehow speaking to her through her dreams.  
  
Chloe now knew one thing for sure though. She would be completely on edge until this 'something important' that he had spoken of occurred. Chloe was sensing the worst, as she often did, but was hoping for the best.  
  
*** 


	9. Phillip

Chapter Nine  
  
(Very Early, the Next Morning)  
  
Chloe finished off the last crumbs of her bagel in a hurry. She had taken a shower, changed her clothes and promised Craig that she would grab a quick cup of coffee and something to eat in the hospital cafeteria. But, Brady was alone and she wanted to hurry so she could be back at his side where she had spent most of the night.   
  
His family had come back a few hours after they had left yesterday evening and stayed for a while. But, they had left late in the night, promising to return this morning. She knew they were due back soon, but Chloe would take no chances when it came to leaving Brady alone.  
  
Chloe stood, took her empty plate to the counter, and refilled her coffee before she exited the cafeteria. It had been another long night, but she was feeling pretty well considering. She had made sure to sleep any place that she could lay her head, and Nancy had made sure that she was eating right all day yesterday.  
  
She turned down the hallway towards Brady room and took another sip of her coffee. Healthy for you or not, coffee was a saving grace in a situation like this. It was the only thing that kept her energized enough to try and urge Brady on to recovery.  
  
Chloe reached Brady's closed door and paused in surprise. She saw a figure standing by the bed, and realized that it was Phillip. Chloe smiled slightly, glad that he had done as she asked of him.  
  
She slowly opened the door and crept inside. Phillip did not turn, so he must not have heard her. Chloe stood and tried to listen to what Phillip was saying, his voice obviously broken up by tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Brady. Sorry for everything. I never meant for this to happen."  
  
Chloe's forehead creased as she stared intently at the back of his head. She felt another strange shiver crawl up her spine, and her heart began pounding in her chest as he continued on.  
  
"I only wanted to keep you away from Chloe, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't want to kill you, I swear. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from my girlfriend."  
  
The entire room began spinning around Chloe and she thought her insides were going to burst. She felt the styrofoam cup in her hand fall in slow motion towards the floor. The hot coffee splashing all over her white tennis shoes as it bounced on the linoleum beneath her.  
  
She could barely rasp out just one sound. "Phillip..."  
  
Phillip jumped in surprise and turned to face her. "Chloe... I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Oh my God, Phillip. What did you just say? What did you do?"  
  
Phillip's blue eyes filled with fear and he shook his head in denial. "I didn't say anything... I didn't do anything."  
  
Chloe marched towards him angrily, her face turning hot as she raised her voice to him. "Yes, you did. You did this. You tried to kill him, didn't you?"  
  
"No, I didn't... I didn't mean to."  
  
"Damnit, don't you dare lie to me. I heard you. You wanted him out of the way. You wanted him away from me, so you tried to kill him. Tell me the truth, Phillip. PLEASE. Tell me what is going on."  
  
Phillip looked downward and nodded. "It's true. But, it's not what you think. I went there to talk to him, to tell him to stay out of your life... And, something happened... I guess I snapped or something. I didn't even know what I was doing, I just did it. And after it was over... I couldn't remember that it had happened. It only came back to me after we left the hospital the night that it happened. I saw my car in the garage, my dad didn't see the damage, but I did. And, it came flooding back."  
  
Chloe felt her stomach turn, and she was afraid she was going to be sick. "Why? Why would you even go down there in the first place? If Brady wants to be a part of my life, he will be. There was NEVER anything you could do about that."  
  
"I don't know. I lost my mind. God, Chloe... I love you. I did this because I love you."  
  
"You don't even know what love is, Phillip. You never have. This... What you did... It is not about love. It is about hate and pain and jealousy."  
  
Phillip tried to lay his hand on her arm but Chloe pulled her arm away before he could even touch her. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm so sorry."  
  
Chloe shook her head and glared at him with more anger than she had felt in her entire life. "Don't you touch me ever again. And don't you dare try to apologize for what you have done. You disgust me. You make me sick to my stomach. Now, pick up the phone, call the police and turn yourself in before I have to do it for you."  
  
Phillip's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head in denial. "No, I can't do that."  
  
"Then I'll do it." Chloe moved forward to reach for the phone but Phillip grabbed her arms and roughly pushed her against the wall. He pinned both of her arms down so she could not push him away and glared at her like a man possessed by the devil. Chloe felt her soul shaken to the core, as she realized that this was probably the same look he had when he ran down Brady only thirty-six hours earlier.  
  
Phillip's voice sounded desperate as he kept his eyes locked with hers. "NO. I said NO. The police will not find out about this."  
  
Chloe had felt a myriad of emotions towards Phillip in the past, but this feeling was new to her. She had never been truly afraid of him before. Chloe had never feared that Philip could hurt her physically, but now she knew the truth. He was completely capable of violence, and she knew he would not hesitate to hurt her now.  
  
Chloe tried to retain a cool head, even though she was suddenly filled with fear. "Even if I don't tell them, you won't get away with this. They have enough evidence to find out that you did it, Phillip. And when they do, you're going to jail."  
  
Phillip shook his head, his tone sounding more and more frightening to her. "I'm not going to jail. I'll leave town... and you can come with me. We can be together. We'll be happy... far away from Salem, far away from Brady."  
  
Chloe was stunned by how disconnected to reality he had become. "You are sick, Phillip. You need help. You have some sort of mental disorder and you need to see a doctor."  
  
"No, I don't. I don't need a doctor. I need you. That's all. If I have you, then everything else will be okay. I won't be sick anymore, I'll be fine."  
  
Chloe spoke with confidence instead of fear, even though she knew her words might only provoke him further. "Phillip... You will NEVER have me. You never had a chance to get me back, and you never will. It's been over for a long time. I don't want to be with you. The sight of you makes me sick. Please open your eyes and figure that out before you do something to me that you will regret later."  
  
Phillip's eyes flashed with anger. He pressed her arms down harder and moved his face closer to hers. "Don't make me hurt you, Chloe. Please stop. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Chloe stared at him with all the hatred that she had in her body, her eyes narrowing as she did. "It's too late. You may have killed the man that I love. So, you've already hurt me. And it hurts worse than any physical pain you could cause me."  
  
Phillip's gaze did not change, he kept his eyes fixed on her as she spoke and when she reared back to spit in his face, he pulled her away from the wall and then pushed her back into it forcefully. Chloe cried out in pain as her head smacked the wall loudly. Phillip pulled back his fist as if to punch her, and Chloe cringed in fear.  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable. She waited for the blow to come, but it never did. Phillip was pulled off of her and she opened her eyes to see what had happened. Shawn had come running in, with Belle behind him, and had seen him throw her against the wall. He yanked Phillip away from her and threw him to the floor.  
  
"What the HELL are you doing, Phillip?"  
  
Phillip got back on his feet and tried to come after Shawn. Thankfully, Shawn was quick and pounded his fist into Phillip's face. Phillip dropped to the floor and fell unconscious. Chloe exhaled sharply, a near gasp of relief that they had come in to save her when they did. She slid down the wall slowly until she was in a sitting position.  
  
Shawn kneeled down next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Chloe... Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe nodded slightly, but did not speak. Belle looked at her in shock and confusion and inquired. "What happened here?"  
  
Chloe blinked her eyes rapidly and surveyed the scene. She looked back at Belle and spoke softly. "Phillip... He... He did this. He was the one that hurt Brady. I... I... I tried to get him to turn himself in, but he snapped. He snapped just like he did when he tried to kill Brady."  
  
Shawn looked up at his girlfriend, his own face wearing a similar expression of shock and surprise. "Belle... Go get hospital security. I'm going to call my dad at the station."  
  
Belle nodded and ran out the door. Shawn turned back to Chloe and pulled her close for a comforting hug. "It's okay now, Chloe. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and let go of him. "I can't... I can't believe it. I knew Phillip had problems, but I never thought he'd go this far."  
  
Shawn stood and nodded in understanding. "I don't think any of us did."  
  
Shawn turned and grabbed the phone on the bedside table. He dialed his father's number and waited for an answer. Chloe watched him as he spoke to his father, but his words sounded fuzzy to her. She turned her gaze away from Shawn and looked at Phillip's unconscious form on the floor in front of her.  
  
Chloe wanted to cry this time. She wanted to let out all of the anger and pain she had been feeling in the past day and a half. But, she couldn't do it. She felt numb again, physically and emotionally. And for the first time since all of this had begun, she truly wanted to cry, but was in too much shock to let the tears fall.  
  
***  
  
(More soon...) 


	10. After

Chapter Ten  
  
Chloe was sitting on the couch in Craig's office next to Belle. Belle had an arm wrapped around her shoulder for comfort and Shawn sat in the chair across from them. Chloe had barely spoken two words since she had somehow managed to tell Belle and Shawn what had happened. Shortly after Shawn got on the phone with his father, Belle had returned with two security guards in tow.  
  
The security guards kept Phillip at bay until Bo and the Salem police arrived to place him under arrest. Craig had shown up immediately after Phillip's attack and escorted Chloe, Shawn and Belle to his office. They had been sitting there for nearly thirty minutes, barely speaking to each other, still stunned from what had transpired.  
  
Shawn sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I can't believe this. I've known Phillip my entire life. I didn't think he was capable of something like this."  
  
Belle nodded in agreement. "Me either. I knew he had a bad temper... but I never knew it was bad enough to do something like this."  
  
Chloe looked away from them and spoke for the first time in the thirty minutes they had been sitting in Craig's office. "He's sick. It's a psychological problem... And I should have known. I pretended that his obsession with me wasn't dangerous, but I should have known better."  
  
"Chloe... You had no way of knowing how far he could go."  
  
"No, I did. I just chose to ignore all of the signs."  
  
Shawn shook his head and interjected. "We have known Phillip a lot longer than you have, and none of us could have ever expected this. You're right, Phillip is sick... but NONE of us could have ever guessed that he was this sick."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and looked towards the floor, her shoulders hunched in despair. "But, I should have guessed it. I was the object of his obsession... The catalyst for his illness. I should have made him get help a long time ago."  
  
She didn't say it out loud, but she knew what the real truth was. This was all her fault. If only she had noticed the signs earlier, she might have been able to prevent all of this. And if Brady did not survive, the blame would be on her shoulders for the rest of her life.  
  
Belle frowned at Chloe in disappointment. "Don't say that, Chloe. I know you think this is somehow your fault, but it's not. None of us blames you, and Brady won't either. The blame belongs to Phillip, and him only."  
  
Chloe's eyebrows lifted in surprise, wondering how Belle could read her thoughts so well. It must be a skill that was passed down to her from her older brother. "I'm sorry, but I can't help but feel partly responsible for all of this. I could have stopped it, but I didn't."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done, Chloe. You've tried, we've all tried, to talk sense into Phillip before, but he never listened. There was nothing more you could say, nothing that would have fixed him. The only good news about all of this is that maybe he'll finally get the psychiatric help that he needs."  
  
Chloe nodded, but it wasn't necessarily out of agreement. Nothing good had come out of this, and nothing could have convinced her that this wasn't her fault.  
  
She almost had to laugh at the irony of it all. "You know, it's kind of funny."  
  
Shawn raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What is?"  
  
"For most of my life, I saw the worst of what the human race had to offer. And, then I came to Salem and I finally saw the good that people had to offer... I met you two and you taught me how to look for the good inside people's hearts. So, that's what I did. I tried to believe in all of the good things about Phillip... when I should have been noticing how truly dangerous and evil he could be."  
  
"Evil? You think he's evil?"  
  
Chloe shrugged in confusion. "I don't know. What he did was disgusting. And, I know that sometimes people with mental illness can't control their actions... But, part of me thinks he knew exactly what he was doing. And, he might not have planned on going there to hurt Brady, but he sure didn't hold back. Did he?"  
  
The question was left hanging in the air, unanswered. The conversation was interrupted when Craig came in holding three bottles of water. He handed one to each of them and took the seat on Chloe's other side. He glanced with concern at her and patted her on the knee.  
  
"How are you holding up, kiddo?"  
  
Chloe shrugged slightly. "I don't know. None of this makes sense."  
  
"I know it doesn't. But it's over now. Phillip won't hurt any of you ever again." Chloe nodded slowly and Craig kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Your mother is on her way over. She's bringing you a clean pair of socks and shoes since your other ones are soaked with coffee."  
  
"Oh no... Did she have a panic attack when you told her what happened?"  
  
"Almost. You know how Nancy is. But, I told her you were okay, and that thanks to Shawn and Belle, nothing worse happened."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly at Shawn and then made the same acknowledgement to Belle. "I know. Talk about being in the right place at the right time. If it wasn't for you two... I don't know what he would have done to me."  
  
Craig nodded and looked at Chloe with complete seriousness. "I want to do a couple of tests though, make sure that head of yours is still in one piece. That way when I tell your mother that you are okay, I won't be lying to her."  
  
"Craig, I'm fine."  
  
Shawn looked at her in surprise. "Chloe... I heard the sound your head made when it hit the wall. You really should get it checked."  
  
Belle nodded and continued Shawn's thoughts. "He's right. You hit pretty hard. I'm surprised you didn't get knocked unconscious. Remember, you can't help Brady if you're sick or hurt, Chloe."  
  
Chloe nodded, but she did it begrudgingly. "I know... I know. Run your tests, Craig."  
  
Craig smiled in approval. "Thank you. Also... Bo Brady needs you to give an official statement about what happened. He said he could do it whenever you're feeling better, no rush."  
  
"Can he do it here in the hospital? I don't want to leave."  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem at all. There's one other thing I need warn the three of you about. There will probably be a lot of press and media here tonight..."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in surprised. "Really? To talk to us?"  
  
Craig nodded and continued. "This is a big enough story with just the basic facts, but when you add in the Blacks and the Kiriakises... It's a HUGE story."  
  
Belle sighed softly and frowned. "The press never quits, do they? They can't leave us alone and let us handle this without the spotlight."  
  
Shawn leaned forward and rubbed her on the knee. "Just ignore it, Belle. Pretend that they aren't even there, and we'll get through this."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "I won't talk to them at all. I'm not ready for that. And if I ever do decide to talk to the press, it won't be to any of those disgusting tabloids or talk shows. I'd rather talk to Jennifer Horton."  
  
"Well, as a member of Jennifer's family, I think I can vouch for how much you can trust her to do right by this story."  
  
Craig stood and motioned for Chloe to join him. He looked at Shawn and Belle and addressed them. "I'm going to take Chloe for those tests now. You two feel free to hang out here as long as you need to."  
  
Chloe stood and walked with Craig towards the door. She looked at him with worry on her face. "Brady's not alone, is he?"  
  
"Of course not. John went to the police station with Bo, but Marlena is sitting with him right now."  
  
Chloe smiled weakly and followed him out. Everything around her still seemed to move in slow motion as if she was dreaming all of this. She wished that this was a dream, and that she would wake up in the morning with everything the way it was before that night in the parking garage.  
  
*** 


	11. Long Days

(Have to fast forward a bit. I figured chapters and chapters of Chloe talking to Brady's comatose body wouldn't be that exciting. But, maybe that's just me.)  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
(Five Days Later... Which means, Brady has been comatose for nearly eight days. Yech.)  
  
Chloe hadn't seen the outside of this hospital in almost eight days, and now she truly understood how someone could go crazy inside these walls. She didn't want to leave Brady, that was for certain, but a change of scenery was something she was desperately hoping for.  
  
She had been spending her days reading the newspaper, and Brady's favorite magazines to him. Chloe had talked to him for hours on end, reminding him of all the memories they had together and telling him stories from her pre-Salem past. She had done everything she could think of to get him to wake up. She had begged and pleaded and talked to him until she had lost her voice on one particular night. But, still, he lay motionless underneath his blankets.  
  
The physical therapist came in every day to make sure that his limbs were getting exercise, so that when he did wake up he would have less trouble moving and walking. On this particular afternoon, Brady's family had gone downstairs to eat lunch in the cafeteria, so when the therapist left, Chloe was once again alone with him.  
  
Chloe sat at his bedside and rested her arms on the handrail. She sighed softly as she stroked one of his cheeks with her index finger. The same cheek that she had shaved for him earlier. It was just one of the many duties that she had taken up in the days since Brady had been here.  
  
"Eight days, Brady. Eight very long days."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and shook her head in despair. "I don't know what else I can do to get you through this. I feel like I've tried everything. I've prayed, and begged, and I've been strong through all of this. And, it feels like we're getting nowhere. Nothing has changed, nothing has improved."  
  
She ran her hand gently over his forehead, letting it rest there for a moment. "Craig said that the place where they had to shave your head... it's already growing back. You should have a full head of hair again in no time. And, your bruises, your cuts... they're all healing, Brady."  
  
Chloe moved her hand to clasp his; she lifted it up and kissed the top of his hand gently. "You've got to wake up, Brady. You have to. You're healing so well, you need to wake up so you can enjoy life again. Wake up so I can love you. Please."  
  
The door behind her creaked when it opened, a sound that had become more than familiar to Chloe over the past eight days. It hadn't bothered her at first, but she was about ready to oil the hinges herself at this point. She turned her head and saw John and Belle come in to join her.  
  
"Hey... How was your lunch?"  
  
Belle shrugged slightly. "Cafeteria food. You think it's okay, but when you eat it as much as we have... It gets kinda old."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think it's just a subtle way to keep people IN the hospital."  
  
Belle smiled and handed Chloe a bottle of colored liquid. "Yes, true. But, I did bring you some juice."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate that."  
  
John moved around the bed to Brady's other side and looked him up and down. "How was physical therapy?"  
  
"Same as usual. But, she did say that when Brady wakes up he's less likely to have trouble recovering from all this time in bed. He was in such great shape before, that he should bounce back sooner than most people."  
  
"It's still a long road to recovery, I'm sure. He's got those pins in his knee and his hip... That's a lot of work."  
  
Belle nodded and replied to her father. "But he can do it. He came back from being shot in the back, and learned to walk again. He can definitely handle this."  
  
Chloe looked up at Belle and smiled weakly. She admired Brady and his family for their amazing strength and optimism in even the worst situations. Chloe had tried to be strong, but so many times she felt like all of this praying and wishing was hopeless.  
  
She stood from the chair and motioned towards the door. "I'm feeling pretty worn out. I think I'm going to go nap for like an hour, then I'll be back."  
  
Belle smiled at her and squeezed her arm reassuringly. Chloe and Belle had been best friends for a while already, but going through this together had brought them even closer. The love that Chloe felt for Brady had brought her closer to his entire family. She had previously only thought of Marlena and John as her friend's parents, but in the past days, Chloe felt like she had become an honorary member of the Black family. They had shared in each other's grief, worries and their love for one person had bonded them all together.  
  
Chloe said her goodbyes to Belle and John and walked out in to the hallway. She trudged slowly towards Craig's office, as other doctors and nurses that she had met this week waved or smiled at her. Not only was she closer to Brady's family, she had grown closer to her own. Craig and Nancy had been there for her every step of the way, and she knew that without their love, support and caring she couldn't have survived this far.  
  
She made her way into Craig's empty office. She knew Craig was in a meeting with hospital staff this afternoon, so she found her usual place on the couch and settled in. Chloe hadn't had a full solid eight hours of sleep since before all of this began, only sleeping in short intervals on Craig's couch or in the chair by Brady's bedside.   
  
She yawned loudly and laid her head against the pillow. If one thing was for certain, she had no problem falling asleep whenever her head found a place to rest. It was the staying asleep she was having problems with, especially after five nights without a single dream.  
  
***  
  
Sorry so short... more to come soon! :) 


	12. Hope Lost

Chapter Twelve  
  
Chloe found herself walking on a long, empty beach. She paused close to the water and stared out into the vast ocean before her. A soft breeze hit her face, swirling strands of her long dark hair around her face. The ocean air smelled comforting to her, for some reason she could not explain, and she inhaled it in deeply.  
  
She sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. Listening to the waves gently crashing against the shore, she felt content for the first time in many days. She began to sense something else nearby, and opened her eyes to look behind her. He was standing ten feet behind her with his hands in his pockets, grinning. Still wearing the same blue jeans, but now in a white tank top.  
  
Chloe turned all the way around and walked a few feet towards him. "You... You changed your shirt."  
  
Brady looked at his tank top and then back at her. "Well, the other one was getting kind of rank."  
  
"I... I haven't seen you since..."  
  
"Since the last time you saw me?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and moved even closer to him. "Since before Phillip showed up at the hospital."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and smirked slightly. "Boy, who would have guessed that one, huh? Ol' Uncle Phil popped his cork finally. It's too bad he had to do it when his car was pointed right at me. Crazy bastard couldn't wait until he was somewhere without dangerous objects to endanger the lives of others."  
  
"Brady, this isn't the time to be joking around..."  
  
"Oh really? What is it the time for? It's certainly not time for tears... I don't think you've shed any, have you?"  
  
Brady's words stabbed at her heart and her face contorted with regret. "I... I can't. I have to be strong."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes and imitated her speech pattern. "I know. I have to be strong. I can't let anyone see me cry. Crying is for the weak. Blah blah blah."  
  
Chloe's face dropped and she turned her back on him. "Jesus, Brady. Did you come here just to say things to hurt me? To make fun of me?"  
  
Brady sighed softly and moved towards her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "Of course not. I'm sorry if I hurt you... But you need to listen to me, Chloe. Crying is not for the weak. In fact, it takes a strong person to be able to cry in front of someone. You need to let it all out. Let out all of the pain, the anger, the fear... everything you've been feeling. That's the only way you can get back what you've lost."  
  
Chloe whirled around to face him, her eyebrows raised curiously. "What I've lost?"  
  
"Yes, you've lost two things, Chloe. And the only way your life will get better is if you find them again."  
  
"And the things I've lost would happen to be what?"  
  
Brady smiled at her and tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger. "Hope."  
  
Chloe wrinkled her nose up as if his touch tickled and looked at him in confusion. "Hope? I've lost hope?"  
  
"Yes, you've lost hope. I did say it clearly, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you spoke perfectly clear. But, I still don't understand. I've tried to be hopeful, I really have. I've been doing everything I can to be optimistic, but--"  
  
Brady shook his head and interrupted her abruptly. "You haven't tried hard enough, Diva. Sure, you say things like, 'He'll make it, I just know it.' But you're not really meaning them. I can see inside your heart, and I know the truth. You've been spending so much time worrying about how miserable your life is, that you haven't stopped to see how beautiful it is too."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and her words came out more angrily than she had expected them too. "Beautiful? My life is beautiful? Are you insane? There's nothing beautiful about any of this, Brady. I love you, and I might lose you. There is NO beauty in that. The man that I used to love, or thought I loved, tried to kill the love of my life. That's not beautiful, that's ugly and hateful, and..."  
  
"Exactly. That's the spirit. Keep going."  
  
"What?"  
  
Brady laid his hands on her arms and locked eyes with her. "You're keeping all of these feelings locked up inside you, and it's unhealthy. You need to let them out. Tell somebody. Rinse all of it away, so you can focus on other things."  
  
Chloe raised one eyebrow. "On other things?"  
  
"Yes. Wash the negative things away, and focus on all the wonderful things. You have so much to be happy about, even with all that's happened. You have a family that loves you, and friends that would do anything for you. You are beautiful, intelligent and you have an amazing talent, Chloe. You will have a wonderful future no matter what, as long as you don't let yourself get mired down in all of the bad things that life has shown you."  
  
"But, I don't have you, Brady."  
  
He shrugged slightly and kissed her on the forehead. "You have me. We may not have been lovers in life, but no matter what happens, you will always have the memories that we shared together. And, if you swear that you'll never give up hope, then we will have a long and happy future together."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and frowned at him. "The future is never certain. What if I do exactly what you say, and you still don't come back to me. What then?"  
  
"How about... You let ME worry about that. Do what I told you, find that little glimmer of hope inside you, and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
Brady shook his head and smiled at her. "Promises are broken all the time. I'd rather call it... a bargain. A deal. So, do we have a deal?"  
  
Chloe bit her lower lip for a second. "I will try."  
  
"Do or do not, young Jedi. There is no try."  
  
Chloe laughed loudly and rolled her eyes. "The second Yoda reference in two dreams? You and I really need to get out more."  
  
Brady laughed along with her and nodded in agreement. "I'd love to, as soon as I get over this 'hit by a car' thing."  
  
"Brady... Out of curiosity, what's the other thing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Chloe groaned in frustration and continued. "You said that I've lost two things. One of them is hope, what's the other one?"  
  
Brady nodded in understanding. "Ohhhh, right, now I remember. I can't tell you."  
  
"You can't tell me?"  
  
"Nope, not yet. You have to figure it out for yourself, Diva. But, you will. In time..."  
  
Chloe sighed and looked towards the sandy ground beneath them. 'In time', he said. She didn't want to be patient, she wanted to know now. She wanted Brady awake and in her arms now, not 'in time'. She heard the waves crash behind her and then looked back up at Brady.  
  
"So... Why are we here? We're not in the hospital like the last two times. Why here?"  
  
Brady shrugged in confusion and looked around at the beach, and the rocky cliffs nearby. "Beats me. It's your dream, not mine."  
  
Chloe stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. "Stop saying that. It may be 'my' dream, but you're apparently the one who is all-knowing and all-powerful."  
  
Brady grinned and put his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. "Wow... I am so glad you finally decided to recognize my amazing powers of intuition and the depth of my wisdom."  
  
Chloe grinned back at him and shook her head. "Or perhaps, it was your insanely large ego that I couldn't miss from a hundred miles away."  
  
"No, no... I think it's the other thing. You've just finally opened your eyes to how brilliant I really am."  
  
"Or how crazy you really are."  
  
Brady chuckled softly and leaned in close to her, he gently laid his lips on hers and she reciprocated without hesitation. Part of her hated knowing that this was only a dream. Knowing that she would wake up and he would still be bruised and broken, still in a coma. But, the rest of her could not resist his touches and his kisses, praying that someday she would be able to experience the real thing.  
  
Brady broke away from her and tapped her on the nose again. "Time for you to go."  
  
Chloe pouted at him. "Already? But... I haven't seen you in days, and we haven't even been here that long."  
  
"I know, but I can't make these visits any longer than they already are. You have things to work on, lots of things, Chloe. And the next time I see you... please have hope in your heart."  
  
Chloe nodded and kissed him quickly. "I will."  
  
Brady smiled sweetly at her and put his hand over eyes. "Then close your eyes."  
  
Chloe did as she was told and felt the ocean breeze hit her face once more. When she opened her eyes, she was back on the couch in Craig's office. She sat up with a loud yawn and looked around her.  
  
She stood and wrapped her arms around herself; part of her still felt like Brady was standing right there with her. She smiled and spoke quietly to herself.  
  
"It's time to find hope again."  
  
***  
  
(I know, it's weird. For someone named Hope, a lot of my stories have reoccurring themes about 'hope'. When I was a kid, I didn't quite understand the significance my name, but now that I'm older, I realized how important it is. So, all of my talking about 'hope' isn't me doing a self-serving plug, it's actually the truth.) 


	13. Found

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Chloe woke up from her hour long nap and quickly made her way back to Brady's room. She slowly pushed the door opened and saw Belle sitting on the other side of Brady's bed. Belle looked up and greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Hey... That was a short nap."  
  
Chloe shrugged and took her usual seat across the bed from Belle. "Sometimes that's all you need. Did your dad have to leave or something?"  
  
"Yeah, he got a call from work. Things have been crazy over there with Brady out, and my dad spending most of his time at the hospital."  
  
"Just goes to show you how important Brady is to that company's success. As self-confident as he acts most of the time, I don't think he truly realizes how important he is to any of us." Chloe smiled slightly and leaned forward to hold his hand as she always did. "If it wasn't for him, my summer would have so been miserable last year."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding. "So you've told me. You two definitely had a great time together."  
  
"It was the best summer of my entire life... And when Brady wakes up, maybe I can have another one just like it."  
  
"Chloe... Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
Chloe nodded without hesitation and motioned for her to continue. "Of course, you can talk to me about anything."  
  
Belle paused nervously and stammered at first. "You... You love my brother, right?"  
  
"I think that's pretty obvious. Especially after this past week."  
  
"Then how in the world are you holding yourself together so well? I thought I was being strong, but then I see you and you're like a rock, Chloe. I don't know how you're doing it. It's amazing."  
  
Chloe shook her head and looked downward. "Don't admire for me that, Belle. Please. The way I've been... It's a mistake to act this way. It's just a defense mechanism. If I don't break down, then maybe none of this is real, right? It's just an act."  
  
Belle stared at her in surprise. "An act? So, this is just your brave face?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you. But, I'm no stronger than anyone else. Inside, I'm falling apart. I have all these feelings that I've been bottling up, and I know it's not good for me."  
  
"Why? Chloe, why would you hide all of your feelings like that? You know you've always been able to talk to me about anything."  
  
Chloe lifted her gaze and looked Belle in the eyes. "Because... If I start to cry, I'm afraid I'll never stop."  
  
Belle sighed sadly. "And what's wrong with that? Sometimes you have to cry, it's the only way that you'll feel better. Release all the pain, the sorrow and move on... Trust me, it works."  
  
"I just... I didn't want to feel weak. I wanted to be the strong one."  
  
"Chloe, come on. That's not weak. It takes a very brave person to share their deepest feelings with another person. No matter what those feelings are. If you can open up like that, then that's strong, not weak."  
  
Chloe chuckled softly and grinned at her friend. "Sometimes you are so frighteningly like your brother."  
  
Belle grinned back at her. "That's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Without a doubt. You know, it's weird. At first, I refused to cry, I didn't want to. And, then the day that Phillip was here... That's all I wanted to do. But, I couldn't. I was numb, Belle. Just unable to function on that level."  
  
"Well, what do you want to do now?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly, her face contorted with tension. "I want to cry. I want to feel the anger that I've been holding back. I want to let go of the pain. I have to get all of this out of my system so I can start to feel something other than what I feel right now."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding and motioned for her to go ahead. "Then do it. I'm here for you if you need me. If you want a shoulder to cry on, you can have mine. If you want to throw things at the wall, and scream and yell, then we'll do that. If you want to hit something... Well, don't hit me. We'll get you a pillow or something."  
  
Chloe laughed quietly and then ran her hands through her hair. She looked downward for at least two minutes, trying to gather her thoughts. Never having been good at expressing her feelings out loud, it took her a little longer to figure out what she needed to say. She didn't realize it, and wouldn't for several minutes but one tear had already begun to trickle down her cheek, as the dam inside her waited to burst.  
  
Chloe lifted her head and Belle was looking at her expectantly. She dragged her chair around the bed so she could sit next to Chloe. Then she sighed softly and decided to break the ice. "Okay, I feel like I'm doing my mother's job. But, maybe it will help if I start things off. Just say the first thing that comes off the top of your head. Tell me exactly how you felt when I called you to come to the hospital."  
  
"Afraid." Chloe answered without hesitation and frowned sadly. "I haven't told you this, I haven't told anyone... But, that night, I had called Brady at work and asked him to come over. That's where he was heading to when Phillip hit him. He was coming to my house. He was coming over because I wanted to tell him that I was in love with him. But, he didn't show up, so of course I was worried. And, as soon as I heard your voice, I knew something terrible had happened to him."  
  
Belle's face dropped and she looked at Chloe sadly. "Oh God, Chloe. I'm so sorry."  
  
"I was so scared. I still am. I'm afraid that he's never going to wake up, and I will never get the chance to tell him exactly how much he means to me. And, I'm angry. I am so angry, Belle, that it's almost blinding."  
  
"Angry at who?"  
  
Chloe's lower lip was quivering slightly and she threw her hands up in frustration. "At everything. I'm angry at Phillip, for being the cause of all of this. For thinking that he owned me, and he could control me the way that he tried to. And, for whatever part of him made him do what he did. I'm angry at God, which is a terrible thing to say, I know. But, when something like this happens, I can't help but feel that way. My life has had enough twists and turns, and when I finally thought I was going to have the kind of life I'd always dreamed of, this had to happen. It's not fair, it's not justified and it doesn't make sense to me."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding and grabbed on to Chloe's free hand. "I know, and we all feel that way sometimes. Nobody understands why this happened to Brady. But, we have faith that things will get better, because they will."  
  
"I want to believe that, I really do. But, all I can feel is anger and sorrow and fear. Do you want to know who I am the MOST angry at?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Chloe paused and Belle reached over to grab some tissues from the nightstand. She handed them to Chloe, and Chloe stared at them strangely. She had been so caught up in her words, that she hadn't even realized she was crying. A slow, but steady, stream of tears had been falling from her eyes and Chloe swiped them away with her tissues. She shook her head in surprise, feeling a little bit of relief that she was finally getting emptying the black hole in her heart that had surfaced nearly eight days ago.  
  
  
Chloe sniffled slightly and then looked Belle in the eyes, ready to answer the question still hanging in the air. "Me, Belle. I am the most angry at myself."  
  
"But... This isn't your fault, Chloe. None of this is your fault."  
  
"You know, you say that... And, maybe part of me can believe it. But, I can't help but take responsibility for all of this. I should have known how far Phillip could take his obsession, and I should have stopped it, but I didn't. I should have never let him control me and treat me the way that he did. And, I'm angry because I waited too long to tell Brady how I feel about him. I should have told him a long time ago, Belle, but I never really knew how. It took so long for me to be able to admit it to myself. So, when I was finally ready to tell him, it was too late. And, I may never get that chance back again."  
  
Belle shook her head in denial. "Don't say that. You WILL have your chance. I know everything seems so bleak, but you have to have hope. Brady is strong, he's a survivor and he'll make it through this. You will have your chance to tell him everything you need to say."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly and wiped more tears away. "That's another reason why I'm angry. This may sound silly or unbelievable, but I dreamt about Brady. And, in my dream he scolded me for losing hope and losing faith... for giving up basically."  
  
Belle grinned and nodded in understanding. "That doesn't sound unbelievable. It sounds EXACTLY like my brother."  
  
"Yeah, well... He told me a lot of things, Belle. And, he was right about all of them. It may just be that my subconscious is more wise than I am, I don't know. But the point is, he said that I have to let go of all that's bringing me down and find the beauty in life."  
  
"The beauty in life? It makes sense. My mother used to tell us when were kids that no matter how bad life may seem, there is always something beautiful to live for."  
  
Chloe nodded and sniffled loudly, the tears still flowing as she spoke. "I know, and she's right. And that's just another reason for me to be angry at myself. I've spent so much time thinking about what could have been, and what might never be, that I haven't focused on what I do have. And that's how I lost hope. I've been so worried about Brady not making it through this, that I haven't even paused to see the truth that is deep down inside of me. The truth that tells me that he will wake up, and everything will be okay even if he doesn't."  
  
Belle smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He will survive this. If you don't have hope, then I will. If you lose faith, I have plenty of it. This is just a speedbump, Chloe. It's just an obstacle to get through and we will get through it. All of us together. And that's the only way we can do it, is if we do it together. You can't hide all of these feelings anymore. That's what friends and family are for. Everybody needs someone to lean on, even you."  
  
Chloe felt a sob erupt from her throat involuntarily. She nodded as Belle spoke, but her sobs grew with each word. Eight days of anger, fear and sadness was finally getting it's released. Belle pulled her closely and Chloe rested her head on Belle's shoulder as she continued to speak.  
  
"Chloe... Sometimes the world doesn't make any sense, but someday it will. Maybe these things do happen for a reason. Maybe God wants to teach us to never take a single moment for granted. Not to let love, and the opportunity to experience it, ever pass us by. As terrible as everything feels right now, maybe it's God's way of saying that we need to learn to appreciate the wonderful things that we do have. And so that we never forget to let the people we love know how much we love them. I'm guilty of it too. I take so much for granted, and only focus on what was going wrong with my life. But, now I realize that I can't do that. I have to focus on the positive, and remember that the negative things just make all the beauty in life even more beautiful."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly, but kept sobbing. She knew that Belle was right. So many times she had failed to tell Brady how much he meant to her, and it wasn't just him. Chloe had, on many occasions, treated her own mother shamefully and she regretted it deeply. She had failed in the past to show her friends, her mother, Craig and Brady how much she loved and needed them.  
  
Belle held on to her tightly, giving her comfort as Chloe cried until her tear ducts went dry. She cried for her past, her regrets and her mistakes. And she made a silent promise to herself to never take a single moment for granted. Somehow in all the chaos of her life, she had forgotten how many things she was lucky to have, but she swore to herself that she would never do that again.  
  
The two friends held on to each other for nearly an hour. As Chloe let go of her pain, she could almost feel a weight being lifted from her shoulders. The black hole inside her began to empty, leaving room for hope and love to find it's way back in.  
  
***  
  
(Hey, sometimes all you need is a good cry. Right?) 


	14. The Other Thing

(Yes, I know. The wait for Brady to wake up has been excruciatingly long. But, guess what? You're going to have to keep waiting! Muahahaha! That is how I laugh evilly as I make all of you growl in anger. Muah-ha-ha-ha! I'm so bad, I know. But, that's why you love me. Right?)  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
(Four Days Later - That's right, Day 12)  
  
Chloe adjusted the fresh bouquet of flowers on Brady's nightstand, and smiled at his still motionless form. She held his hand in hers and kept her smile plastered on.  
  
She had been smiling a lot more in the past few days than she had before. The smiles came naturally, and stayed longer. Mimi had been the one to notice the day before, commenting that Chloe seemed happier, more hopeful and almost had a spring in her step.  
  
Mimi had definitely been right in her assessment. Chloe had done exactly as Brady had advised her to. She had let go of the blackness in her heart and found hope. It was inevitable that the dark thoughts would still sometimes seep in, trying to grab a hold of her and mire her down again.  
  
But, Chloe did not let it happen. She was determined to push them away, but not to let them well up inside her again. When she felt sad or angry, she talked about it, got it out of the way and moved on. Ever since the day that she had finally been able to cry, she had almost done a complete turn around in her attitude.  
  
Belle liked to jokingly refer to it as the 'Great Salem Flood of 2002', and Chloe had to agree. Once she had begun, everything kept flowing out of her and did not stop until she felt free again. And it was only after she had recovered from her mini-breakdown that she developed her new, improved, more optimistic approach to life.  
  
Chloe laid her arm on the railing and rested her chin on top of her arm. She looked at Brady curiously, memories of the last dream he had appeared in still floating through her head.  
  
She muttered under her breath, "You never did tell me the second thing, Brady. What was the second thing I've lost?"  
  
Chloe laughed quietly to herself. So many times in the days that had past, she had talked to Brady's comatose body and somehow expected him to answer. But, she knew that he wasn't just going to snap his eyes open, sit straight up and give her the answers she was looking for. No, no, Brady Black was far too difficult to make things easy on her.  
  
"But, that's why I love you. You've always been a challenge to me."  
  
She sighed softly and shut her eyes for a moment. The room around her was quiet and still. There would be no other visitors for at least a half hour, as everyone else had left to have a decent non-cafeteria meal at the Brady Pub. The one thing that had not been fixed was Chloe's ability to sleep well. She slept only in short intervals, and did it wherever she could.  
  
Somehow the silence was comforting, and it enveloped her like a warm blanket. Chloe gave in and let the feeling of contentment lull her to sleep. She muttered to herself as she felt sleep take her over. "Just a quick nap... That's all."  
  
***  
  
She did not find herself in a hospital room this time, nor was she standing on the beach from her last dream. Chloe had somehow dreamed herself into a place comforting and familiar to her. She was standing right in the middle of the gazebo in the park. The same one that she had sang with Brady at last summer.  
  
Chloe looked down at her clothing and smiled. After days of wearing her most casual clothes, while slumming around the hospital, Chloe was quite pleased to be wearing something a little more dressed up. She was, in fact, wearing the same dress that she had worn the night that she had been here with Brady. Even her hair was styled in exactly the same way it had been that night.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and turned to take a look. Brady was standing at the entrance; also wearing the white shirt and black pants he had worn that night. Every detail of that night was etched in her brain for all time, and all of it had been recreated in her dream.  
  
Brady grinned at her and walked closer. "Hey there, Diva. How have you been?"  
  
Chloe smiled happily and replied. "Don't you already know that?"  
  
"I do. I was just being polite enough to ask. You're doing a lot better. I see an amazing improvement since our last visit."  
  
"Well, it's all because of you."  
  
Brady shook his head and gently took her hands in his. "No, it's because of you. I may have guided a little, given you some ideas. But, my words mean nothing if you don't listen to them."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and kept smiling. "I listened, and you were right. I feel so much better... I feel like any moment you're going to open your eyes and everything is going to be okay--"  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing. There is no but."  
  
Brady raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Yes, there is. You're still not sure about something, Chloe. What is it?"  
  
Chloe averted her eyes and sighed softly. "Geez, Brady... you never let up. You never let me get away with anything, do you?"  
  
"No chance, no how, Diva. Now spill it."  
  
"It's about the last we talked. You said there were two things that I lost. One of them was hope. But, you never told me what the other one was."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and then kissed her forehead. "That's because you already know."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration. "Nooooo. If I already knew, then I wouldn't be asking you. Now would I?"  
  
"You do know what it is. You just have to think a little bit harder about what you've lost. Something you can get back very easily."  
  
"Think harder, huh? Brady, if I think any harder about it my brain will blow out the back of my head."  
  
Brady wrinkled his nose up in disgust and laughed. "That's really really... gross."  
  
Chloe chuckled softly and nodded. "I know, but you get my point. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what piece of the puzzle I'm missing... and I just can't."  
  
"That's very surprising considering how important it is. Important to the both of us. It's something you've always had, and something you've always needed. Something you can't live without."  
  
"Something I can't live without? Well, that's almost an actual clue. Thanks."  
  
Brady shrugged innocently and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll figure it out, I know you will. It will just come to you, like a light bulb going off."  
  
Chloe nodded and grinned at him. "And when it does, I'll want to kick myself for not figuring out sooner. Am I right?"  
  
"Oh, most definitely. Then, you'll wonder why it wasn't the very first thing that you thought of."  
  
"Well, that's good. I like feeling stupid sometimes."  
  
Brady shook his head. "You're not stupid. You just have your focus on other things."  
  
Chloe sighed and moved her face closer to his. "Well... There are a lot of things to focus on right now."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm..." Brady winked at her and pressed his lip against hers. Chloe held on to him tightly and kissed him with all the love she had in her heart.  
  
She broke away from him with a smile. "Please don't say that you have to leave now."  
  
"I wish I didn't, but I have no other choice."  
  
"But, these dreams just keep getting shorter and shorter."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and gave her another quick kiss. "I know, but it's for a good reason. Now, you have to go... People are coming."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding and let him slip away from her. She watched him walk away until she could no longer see him. When he was gone, she walked in a circle around the gazebo, wondering why she hadn't woken up yet. She slowly ran her hand around the railing, and realized that there had to be some sort of clue here that she was missing. This dream had taken place in the gazebo for a reason, and she swore to herself that she would figure it out.  
  
***  
  
Chloe was suddenly jolted out of her dream by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and lifted her head to look. Belle had tapped her on the shoulder to wake her, and was standing behind her smiling. John, Marlena and Shawn were standing in the doorway watching them.  
  
Belle took a step back and spoke. "Hey... Sorry if I scared you. You just look kind of uncomfortable with all propped up on the railing like that."  
  
Chloe brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and shrugged. "Uhm, no, I'm fine. How was lunch?"  
  
Shawn stepped forward, holding a brown paper bag in front of him. "Lunch was great. And, my grandma insisted that I bring you some good non-hospital food, made with a lot of Brady family love."  
  
Chloe smiled and took the bag in her hands. "Thank you. Please tell her I said thanks."  
  
Marlena and John stepped further inside and moved around to the other side of Brady's bed. John looked down at his sun and then looked over at the three teens. "I'm getting worried. With all of his other injuries healing so well, they're going to want to take him out of the hospital and put him in a nursing home. I really don't want to have to do that to my son."  
  
Chloe paused for a second, and an idea popped into her head. An idea to help her figure out what she was missing, to help her find the final piece to put the puzzle together. Something that might very well bring Brady back to them. Chloe stood and looked around at all of them.  
  
"You're all going to be here for the next hour, right? All four of you?"  
  
They all began to nod and Marlena looked at her questioningly. "Of course, Chloe. What's going on?"  
  
She smiled proudly at Marlena. "I may just have an idea. I'm going to go take my lunch up to Craig's office and make a couple of phone calls. I'll be back in a little bit."  
  
Belle nodded, but looked at her in confusion. "Okay, Chloe... Whatever you say."  
  
Chloe grinned happily and nearly ran out the door. She was beginning to realize just exactly what she had lost, and how to get it back. Granted, she wasn't completely sure, but she had a feeling what she was about to do would confirm exactly what she was thinking.  
  
***  
  
(Hmm. What IS Chloe thinking? That's for me to know, and for you to find out in Chapter 15! Wheeeeee!) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
(A short while later.)  
  
Chloe came back into Brady's room and scanned all around with her eyes. John and Marlena stood on the opposite side of Brady's bed, while Shawn and Belle were on Chloe's usual side. Nancy and Craig were in the two extra chairs, and Mimi was perched on an empty hospital bed that Belle had used on many nights to sleep near her brother.  
  
She shut the door behind her and walked to the end of Brady's bed. "Good, everybody is here."  
  
Mimi was the first to question her. "Yes, we are. Can you tell us why we are here? I mean, I was planning on stopping by later, but then you called and said to get over here as soon as possible."  
  
Chloe nodded and clapped her hands together. "Yeah. Let me get right into it, actually. You see, I've been learning a lot over the past few days. A lot of things about how beautiful life can really be. Even when it feels like things can't possibly get worse; there is always something that can make you feel better. So, I wanted all of the people important to me, and the people important to Brady to be here, so we can all share what we have found in our lives to appreciate."  
  
Nancy looked at her daughter with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "And you think this will help Brady get better?"  
  
"I think it will help us all. And, if it helps Brady in the process than life is even more beautiful than I ever thought it could be. So, please... It may sound silly, and you may feel stupid doing it. But, go around the room, and tell me something that proves to you that life is a thing of beauty and wonder. It can be something small, and insignificant to other people... but if it's something that makes you joyful on even a really bad day, then it's important. And, then I'll share mine."  
  
The room was silent as Chloe looked at all of them. Nobody spoke, so Chloe frowned at all of them. "Well come on... I know it sounds dorky, but bear with me, please. I'm begging you. Somebody has to go first."  
  
Nancy cleared her throat and smiled at her daughter. "Alright, I'll go."  
  
Chloe smiled proudly and motioned for her to continue. "Thank you. Please go ahead."  
  
"I'm sure everyone here will have answers about their family, and I'm no different. My husband Craig has brought something special and unique into my life every single day that I've known him. And Chloe... Even when you are being stubborn, and you won't listen to me, you bring a kind of joy in my life that I never thought was possible. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to be able to bring such an amazing person in to this world, and I'm grateful for that gift every single day."  
  
Chloe was smiling at her, but she prodded for something else. "And what else, Nancy? Something besides your family, because that's what everyone is going to say."  
  
Nancy smiled girlishly and threw up her hands with a giggle. "Shoes. I don't know what it is, but buying a new pair of shoes heals everything."  
  
Craig laughed and grabbed his wife's hand. "You don't have to tell me that. I pay the credit card bills."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and then directed her questioning towards Craig. "Okay then, Craig. What about you?"  
  
"Besides you and your mother, right?"  
  
"Right, I'm not looking for the obvious answers, as much as I appreciate the sentiment and all."  
  
Craig nodded and continued. "Well, in my job... Every single day I see the best and the worst that life has to offer. Sometimes I feel that it's the worst job in the world, but that feeling doesn't last for long. I have the opportunity day in and day out to save lives, and that makes me the luckiest man on earth. To be able to touch people's lives like that... That's what proves to me that my life is worth living, even through all of the hard times."  
  
Chloe nodded in appreciation and then moved on to Mimi. "Alright, Meems... You're up."  
  
Mimi cringed and frowned slightly. "Oh geez... I hate being put on the spot like this."  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me the greatest mouth in the Midwest has absolutely nothing to say."  
  
"Oh no, I've got some things to say. I'm just, for once in my life, having a hard time finding the words to say them. I guess, I'm really glad to have the friends that I have. Friends that are willing to forgive me for all the bad things I did in the past. And, my family, in particular, has really learned to appreciate the little things, because there was a time when we had nothing. So, just knowing that we have a roof over our head, and we're safe, and healthy... That makes me really appreciate life. And, one other thing..." Mimi paused and grinned sheepishly before continuing. "Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream."  
  
Chloe laughed and raised a hand in agreement. "I will second that feeling, just make mine a mocha chip."  
  
Belle raised her hand along with Chloe and nodded. "Ditto that, only Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey for me."  
  
"Alright, Belle... Your turn."  
  
Belle paused to think for a moment, twirling a stray piece of her blonde hair on one finger. "Of course, all of you go on my list. And, shopping, ice cream, a good movie playing at Salem Place, holding hands with Shawn, a sunny day to have a picnic on, a frozen cappuccino from Dot.Com, winning at trivial pursuit, getting an A on my Physics test... And, love. Being loved and giving my love to other people is the absolute greatest gift I can imagine. Maybe it's a more simple answer than everyone else's, but it's the truth. All of that is what makes me get up in the mornings, even when I want to sleep for an extra ten minutes."  
  
Shawn smiled at his girlfriend and gently held her hand. "That's not simple at all. It's perfect."  
  
Belle smiled sweetly at him and Shawn continued. "That smile is right near the top of my list. When you smile at me, I know that everything is right with the world."  
  
Shawn stopped and then pointed around the room as a warning. "And don't any of you 'awwww' at me for saying that."  
  
Chloe chuckled and shook her head. "You'll get none of that from me, I promise. That's a perfectly wonderful, and perfectly acceptable answer. Please go on."  
  
Shawn nodded slightly and continued. "I've been very lucky, and very blessed to have two of the best parents any person could ask for. And, even though he was only with us for a short time, hearing J.T. laugh, or having him call me 'brother' really made every day much more special. And, I don't think there has been anything more life affirming in this past year than finding out that Zack is my father's biological son. If that doesn't make you understand the power of love, then nothing will. So, all of that... and hitting a perfect three point shot on the basketball court."  
  
"Thank you, Shawn. Marlena? John?"  
  
John looked briefly at his son and then back to Chloe. "My two amazing children. My wife who has stood by me through everything. Knowing that love can survive any obstacle, even death. And... A nice thick steak, medium well."  
  
Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes. "A through and through carnivore, just like your son."  
  
"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I'm just grateful that Brady and Belle inherited all of the best qualities from their mothers, and none of my flaws."  
  
Marlena smiled and rested her hand on John's arm. "Oh, there's plenty of you in them too. And, that's just one of many things that make me see the beauty of life every day. Not only have I been blessed to raise three wonderful children of my own, but I was also given the privilege to raise two stepchildren. And, I couldn't love Carrie or Brady any more then if they were my own. To be given that kind of gift is truly precious. I'm so lucky to have the greatest husband on earth, five children who I love and adore, and an amazing little grandson. And one of my smaller pleasures in life is a really great book that I can curl up with on a cold winter night."  
  
Chloe rubbed her hands together and smiled proudly. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? And, I know that's just a small sample of all of the millions of things that make life very special for all of us."  
  
Shawn raised his eyebrows questioningly. "And what about you, Chloe?"  
  
"Oh, I was getting there. I have so much to be happy about, and the sad part is that I've only just come to realize exactly how much I have. I have all of you in this room, and whether we are related by blood or not, this feels like a family to me. And, I have so many great memories of times spent with all of you, and times spent with Brady. I will always be grateful for that. And, no matter what happens, I will never forget the many things that Brady and I shared that will always remind me of how beautiful life is."  
  
Chloe moved closer to Brady's bed and laid her hand tenderly over his. She addressed the next part of her speech to him directly "Let's see... There's the perfect BLT that you taught me how to make. You exposed me to the wonderful world of bowling, even though you did try to cheat. We shared pancakes in the afternoon, food fights, basketball games, ice cream, walks in the park, and phone calls for no real good reason other than to just hear each other's voices. You made me laugh when I needed to laugh, and you held on to me when I needed to cry. So, I thank you for that. And for one other thing..."  
  
Chloe paused with a smile on her face. She looked up to glance around the room, and addressed everyone else this time. "And that one other thing is something I've been trying to figure out. I knew that I was missing something in my life over the past days, but I didn't know what. And then it just kind of came to me... I thought about all of those things that I love and can't live without, and I remembered."  
  
Chloe hesitated and Belle looked at her anxiously. "Remembered what? What is it, Chloe?"  
  
"You see, I lived a large part of my life without a lot of things to be happy about. Until I moved here, I never had one single true friend. I never had anyone who loved me for who I am, the good and the bad. And, then I came to Salem. And, it took a while for me to warm up to the idea that I could be happy, that I deserved to be happy. But, it's all because of the people in this room. Shawn, Belle, you two were the first friends I ever made, and you never cared what other people said about me, you only cared about me. And, Nancy and Craig... Even when I shunned you and disrespected you, you still loved me anyway."  
  
Chloe shared a smile with her parents and then continued. "So, what I'm trying to get at is something from the many years before I came to Salem. Whenever I felt sad, which was most of the time, I held on to one thing. There was one thing that always made me feel better, and it has carried over into my life here. My friendship with Brady. And, everything that I do. It has always been important to me, and it's something I can't live without. So, the one thing I've been missing is... music."  
  
Chloe looked briefly at Brady and then back towards everyone else. "And, I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. But, in the past twelve days, I realized that I haven't heard any music. Not anywhere, and not even in my head. I haven't hummed, or whistled or sung even a single note. I got so caught up in everything I was feeling, that I forgot about the one thing that has always been the cure to everything in my life."  
  
Belle smiled knowingly and interjected. "And that's not what Brady would want you to do either. He always said never to let anything stand in the way of your music, Chloe. No matter what it is."  
  
"I know, and that's what I've been doing. I've been so worried about him, that I let the music stop. But, if you will all bear with me for a moment... there is something I have to do."  
  
Chloe glanced around the room as everyone looked at her, waiting for what was to come. She held Brady's hand tenderly, and placed her other hand on top of his. Chloe fixed her gaze on his peaceful, sleeping form. There was something about a person when they slept that made them look more innocent, vulnerable and much more beautiful. Brady was no exception to the rule either.  
  
She sighed softly for a moment, trying to build up her courage. Chloe closed her eyes for a second as she tried to remember the words to a song she had listened to on the same day that Brady had been hit by Phillip's car. A song that she felt encompassed everything she was trying to get across to her friends and family on this very afternoon.  
  
She muttered quietly before she began, "This one's for you, Brady."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath in and opened her eyes, the first notes coming out of her throat with ease, all of them perfectly on key. She was afraid she would be out of practice, but the love and beauty in her heart pushed the notes out effortlessly.  
  
***I held you close to me  
Once in a distant dream  
Far from the shores of my fear  
I sailed on this ocean  
Where all I imagined could happen  
And now you are here   
It's so hard to touch what is out of our hands  
To know and to trust what the heart understands***  
  
So many times Brady had told her she didn't sing with emotion, that she left her heart behind. But, through no fault of her own, it wasn't the case this time. She believed the words in the song, and she felt them with every ounce of her body, heart and soul. And when she sang them, it showed in every note and every inflection.  
  
***Only the ones who believe  
Ever see what they dream  
Ever dream what comes true  
Life gives us magic  
And life brings us tragedy  
Everyone suffers some loss  
Still we have faith in it  
Childlike hope  
There's a reason that outweighs the cost  
  
And gravity throws all these rules in our way  
And sometimes the spirit refuses to play  
  
Only the ones who believe  
Ever see what they dream  
Ever dream what comes true  
Life gives us magic  
And life brings us tragedy  
Everyone suffers some loss  
Still we have faith in it  
Childlike hope  
There's a reason that outweighs the cost***  
  
Chloe now understood what Brady had been talking about all of those times. She would normally just get angry at his criticisms, but she knew he had been right. Chloe had always been too scared to open up a part of herself and put it into her song, but now she was ready to let her heart and her voice take wing.  
  
***Oh Love  
Turn me around in your arms  
And in this dream we share  
Let us not miss one kiss  
  
And add my regrets to the tears in the rain  
That's what the color of roses contain  
  
Only the ones who believe  
Ever see what they dream  
Ever dream what comes true  
Life gives us magic  
And life brings us tragedy  
Everyone suffers some loss  
Still we have faith in it  
Childlike hope  
There's a reason that outweighs the cost***  
  
Chloe let the last note of the song float into the air. The room was silent around her, everyone entranced by her song. She leaned forward and kissed Brady gently on the lips, smiling as she backed away from him.  
  
"Now you have to wake up, because none of these people have ever had the guts to tell me how awful I am."  
  
Chloe grinned slightly and turned to address Craig. "Craig, I know you said that Brady might not even be able to hear us. He might not even know we're here. But is it possible that he does?"  
  
"It's possible, Chloe. Anything is possible if you believe in it enough."  
  
Chloe nodded and squeezed Brady's hand. "I believe."  
  
And for the first time in twelve days, she really did. There were times when she spoke to him, when she compared it to speaking to a brick wall. Never knowing whether he could hear her or not, she kept trudging along. But, now she knew. Brady had to hear her, and now that she had finally put all the pieces together, he would come back to her. It was only a matter of time, she thought to herself, a matter of time until he decided it was time to wake up and rejoin her in waking life.  
  
***  
  
The song is "The Color of Roses" by Beth Nielsen Chapman.  
  
And let me tell you... I had a list of about 12 songs to use in this chapter, and none of them seemed to fit quite right. I happened to pop in Beth's greatest hits CD yesterday, and BAM!, it smacked me right in the head. A song about tragedy and loss, but also about hope and beauty. Hello? Perfect. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
(In the middle of the night... Very late)  
  
Chloe crept back into Brady's room after her middle of the night trip to the bathroom. She tiptoed quietly over to her chair and took her normal place at Brady's side. Chloe glanced around the room with a slight smile on her face. After her little pow-wow earlier, Chloe had convinced John, Marlena, Belle and Shawn that tonight was the night they should all sleep in Brady's room. Some nights they chose to sleep at home, but something inside her told her that tonight they should all be here. Craig had taken a little more convincing to allow what was virtually a pajama party in a patient's room, but Chloe had begged him, and he was powerless to resist his daughter's sad blue eyes.  
  
She rubbed her eyes blearily and tried to glance at her watch under the faint bits of moonlight peeking through the window. It was 3:37 and everyone was fast asleep. Belle and Shawn slept in adjoining cots; his hand was lying on top of hers as they slept peacefully. Shawn had rarely left her side since this ordeal began, his parents even allowing him to spend some nights at the hospital with her. Marlena laid in the extra bed on the other side of the room, with John was sleeping in the chair next to her.  
  
Chloe slipped her hand over and rested it on top of Brady's. She yawned, but stifled the noise that would go along with it, trying not to wake anyone. Chloe slipped lower in her chair resting her head on the back of it and closing her eyes, allowing sleep to engulf her quickly.  
  
***  
  
She was on the beach again, and she was all alone. The breeze had gone, and the skies above her were bright and clear. Chloe searched all around her, turning slowly in a circle. There was nobody else there, just the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the miles of sand and rocks on either side of her.  
  
Chloe took a few steps forward, feeling the sand squish underneath her bare feet. She called out towards the empty spaces in front of her. "Brady! Braaaaaady! Are you out here?"  
  
She sighed out of frustration and kept looking all around her, waiting for him to appear. Turning her back to the water, she called up the hill of sand that seemed to lead to nowhere. "Brady! Where are you? Are you here? Brady! Please! If you're here, give me a sign!"  
  
There was a strange sound behind her, as if something was hitting the water. Chloe turned on her heel to see what had happened, and that's when she saw him. He was sitting, strangely enough, on a large yellow inflatable raft that was parked right where the water hit the sand.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled happily at him. "Brady... There you are. But, why the raft?"  
  
Brady grinned mischievously at her and opened his mouth to speak. His lips moved as if he was forming words, but no sound came out. When he finished, Chloe stared at him confusion.  
  
"Brady... I... I can't hear you."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and moved his lips again, but still Chloe could not hear him. She threw up her hands in frustration and shouted back at him. "Brady, what's wrong? I can't hear a word you're saying."  
  
He shrugged, somewhat nonchalantly and moved one hand forward. He motioned to her, as if he was asking for her to join him on the raft. Chloe nodded and moved towards him quickly. She came just a few feet away from him when she felt like she hit an invisible wall. Chloe was thrown back instantly and nearly fell over. She caught her balance with a gasp and glared at Brady with fear written all over her face.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Her voice rose along with the mixture of fear and anger that was rising within her. "Why can't I hear you? Why can't I walk any further? Please, ANSWER ME."  
  
Brady smiled sweetly at her and shook his head. She could read the words on his lips this time, there were only two of them and they made her heart drop into her stomach.  
  
"Goodbye Chloe."  
  
Chloe shook her head and tried to run forward again, but the wall between them stopped her. This time it threw her backwards and on to the ground. She could feel her eyes well up with tears, and she screamed out at him. "Brady, don't say that! Don't leave... Stay here with me."  
  
Brady mouthed the words; "I love you" to her, and Chloe felt her hot tears began to stream down her face. "I... I love you too. Please don't go. Tell me what's going on. I don't understand any of this."  
  
Brady turned his gaze way from her and picked up an oar out of the floor of his raft. He pushed off of the shore into the waters of the ocean. He looked back at her and smiled again, waving as he drifted further away from her. Chloe's entire body became wracked with sobs as she sat on the shore and watched him go.  
  
Chloe pulled her knees close to her chest and kept sobbing as she watched him. He quickly became nothing more than a tiny speck in the vast ocean before her, but her tears kept falling. None of this was making sense to her muddled brain. Aside from the location and the players, this dream was completely unlike her previous ones.   
  
Her sobs had slowed down, and she muttered quietly to herself. "What are you trying to tell me now? I don't get it."  
  
She sat there alone on the beach, crying steadily for at least fifteen or twenty minutes. Chloe's head suddenly lifted when she felt a strange tingling on the palm of her right hand. She lifted the hand from her leg and waved it in front of her, but saw no reason for the tingle. Chloe stared at it intently and it tingled again, making her eyes widen in surprise.  
  
There was a whisper in her ear, and the soft breeze from her last dream returned again. And it carried a voice that called her name along with it.  
  
"Chloe... wake up. Chloe. Chloeeeeeee."  
  
She looked over her right shoulder and saw nothing.  
  
"Hey Chloe... Wake up."  
  
This time she looked over her left shoulder and still saw nothing. She sighed softly and rested her chin on her knees, closing her eyes to shut out the light streaming from the bright sun in front of her.  
  
"Come on, Chloe. Wake up and let me see those big blue eyes again."  
  
Chloe's eyes snapped opened and she was back in the hospital room again. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with the back of her left hand, and that's when she felt it again. The tingling in her right hand had returned, but this time it had turned into a squeeze. Brady's fingers were intertwined with hers and he was squeezing her hand gently.  
  
Chloe leaned forward in surprise and squeezed his hand in return. "Brady?"  
  
Brady turned his head slightly and looked up at her, the moonlight reflecting off of his familiar blue eyes. She shook her head in shock, and a feeling of pure joy began to fill her from her head to her toes. She tried to speak, but could barely get the words out of her mouth. "Oh my God... Brady..."  
  
Brady's voice was quiet and raspy from over twelve days without use. But, she could hear him clearly, and she knew this wasn't a dream. "I've been trying to wake you up. It's about time."  
  
Chloe laughed through her tears and smiled at him. "I could say the same for you, you know."  
  
A small smile crept on to his face as Chloe wiped her tears away. "Hey... don't cry, Diva."  
  
"Oh, I can't help it. These are good tears though. I have never been more glad to hear you call me Diva than I am right now."  
  
"Where is everyone? What's going on?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly. "You don't remember?"  
  
Brady shook his head ever so slightly. "Not really. I remember being in the garage... and that's all..."  
  
"You got hit by a car. You've been asleep for twelve days and..." Chloe paused and checked her watch. "And about eight hours."  
  
She smiled reassuringly, and decided not to tell him about Phillip. Not until she had woken up his family, and everything could be explained more clearly. For now, she was thanking her lucky stars just to have him awake again. She had so much to stay to him, and now she would finally have her chance, as soon as she found the right moment.  
  
Brady coughed slightly and looked at her curiously. "Am I okay?"  
  
Chloe chuckled and nodded. "I guess so. Now that you're awake, I guess you will be. How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I need a glass of water."  
  
"Alright, I'll get you one. And, your whole family is here you know... I'll wake them up."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and let go of his hand. She quickly moved over to the cot that Belle was sleeping on. She crouched down beside her and gently shook her arm. "Belle... wake up. Come on, get up."  
  
Belle groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. "Chloe... What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong. Brady is awake. He's back."  
  
Belle's eyes widened and she sat straight up. She quickly nudged Shawn and began shouting loudly. "Shawn! Wake up! Mom! DAD! WAKE UP!"  
  
Chloe couldn't help but giggle. She knew if she woke up Belle first, the entire hospital would probably be woken up by her excited shouts. Belle jumped from her cot and started shaking her parents awake, as Shawn sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
"WAKE UP! BRADY IS AWAKE! WAKE UP! GET UP EVEROYONE!"  
  
Belle ran to her brother's side and grabbed his hand, as everyone else began to wake up and stand up slowly. She smiled happily at her brother and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Oh thank God, you're awake."  
  
Brady smiled weakly and retorted. "If you keep shouting like that, everybody in Salem will be awake, Tink."  
  
Belle laughed and laid her head on his shoulder briefly. She lifted it back up and smiled at him. "Pick on me all you want, I've definitely missed it."  
  
Chloe watched in bliss as John and Marlena went to Brady's side, happily welcoming him back. Shawn moved next to Belle and wrapped his arm around her waist. Chloe motioned towards the door and started to move away.  
  
"I'm gonna go get Brady some water... I'll be right back."  
  
Marlena smiled in appreciation and nodded. "Thank you, Chloe."  
  
Chloe nodded and hurried out the door. She went to the nurse's station in the hallway, where the graveyard nurse was working on a crossword puzzle.   
  
"Uhm, Excuse me... Could I use the phone? I need to call Dr. Wesley right away."  
  
She nodded and put the phone up on the counter for her. "Absolutely, Miss Lane. Is everything all right?"  
  
Chloe punched in the numbers to her house and nodded enthusiastically. "Everything is perfect."  
  
She smiled at the nurse and waited for someone to answer. After three rings, Craig's voice came over the line, sounding very groggy. "Hello..."  
  
"Craig, it's me."  
  
"Chloe? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no. Brady's awake... It just happened. He woke up and he talked to me.'  
  
She could hear Craig breath a sigh of relief. "How is he? How does he seem?"  
  
Chloe smiled happily, still feeling a few tears of joy run down her cheeks. "He's fine. He's talking, and he's alert... And, he's back."  
  
"Good, good. Let me throw some clothes on and I'll be right over."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon."  
  
Chloe hung up the phone and had the nurse help her get a small pitcher of ice water, and a cup. She hurried back to Brady's room, but paused right outside the door. The bliss of those still in his room was so evident that she could practically feel it through the door. Chloe couldn't have found words to describe her happiness if she tried. She had embraced faith and hope in the past days, and her wish had been granted. Now she knew, with love and hope, they could overcome any obstacle in their way.  
  
*** 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Chloe returned to Brady's room and poured him a glass of water, inserting a bendy straw in the small pink cup. He had been helped into a sitting position, and he held the cup with his uninjured hand gratefully and sipped through his straw.  
  
"Thanks, Chloe... You're the best."  
  
John smiled gratefully at Chloe, but directed his comment to Brady. "You have no idea, kid. Chloe has been here every second of every day. She's never even left the hospital once, not even for a breath of fresh air."  
  
Brady looked at her with surprise. "For me? I didn't know you cared that much, Diva."  
  
Chloe grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't, I just like the hospital food. Plus, with the constant flow of new patients, it's a good way to meet new people. Sick people, sure... but new."  
  
Brady laughed, which quickly turned into a gentle cough. He took another sip of water and smiled at her. "Well, no matter what the reasons are, I appreciate it. And, I'm sure once somebody decides to inform me of what's been going on the past twelve days, I'll appreciate each and every one of you."  
  
The five standing around the bed looked at each other awkwardly, waiting for one of them to break the ice. Somebody had to explain all of the events of the past days to Brady, but none of them wanted to do it.   
  
John laid a hand on Brady's shoulder and looked at him sternly. "Brady, we will tell you everything. But, you need to stay calm, and don't get angry. Getting too upset would not be good for you right now, not in your condition."  
  
Brady stared at him in confusion and nodded. "Alright... I will keep my cool. I promise. Please tell me everything."  
  
John looked briefly at Marlena, and she nodded for him to continue. "You were leaving the office, and you were in the parking garage getting ready to get in to your car."  
  
"And that's the last thing I remember."  
  
"I figured as much. You got hit by a car, and the person who hit you left the scene. A security guard found you and called 911. Shawn, Belle, Chloe came here right away, and Marlena and I flew in from New York as soon as we got the call. You had a collapsed lung, and some internal bleeding. You've got some pins in your left knee, and you hurt your left arm and your right leg. You'll be able to use it all normally again after some therapy and some time to heal. The worst part was the head injury. We didn't know if you would ever wake up, but now you are. So, everything is going to be fine."  
  
Brady nodded but still looked confused. "Okay... Then tell me the part that's going to make me so angry it will be bad for me. Because, while everything you just said is bad... it doesn't quite make me want to get out of this bed and hit somebody."  
  
Chloe turned her gaze away from him, feeling a lump forming in her throat as her tears ran slowly down her cheeks. She had been so focused on Brady waking up, that she had never thought about how he would react to the news about Phillip. She had been so worried about him, and trying to bring him back, that she had almost forgot to feel terrible about what Phillip had done. There was another awkward silence, and Belle decided she would have to be the one to do it. She sat down in Chloe's usual chair and took Brady's water cup from him.   
  
Belle held on to his hand and smiled reassuringly. "See, Brady... Everybody knows about your famous temper, and the way you might react to what I'm going to tell you. But, I know that you can handle it just fine, and you will. One of us HAS to tell you, so I'll do it."  
  
"Then tell me, please. The suspense is worse than anything you could possibly tell me."  
  
Belle sighed softly and began. "A couple of days after you got hit, mom, dad, Shawn and I had left to go home, sleep, shower and so on. Chloe was here, but she went to the cafeteria for a few minutes to have breakfast. When she came back to your room, Phillip was here. He was talking to you, and she overheard him. He confessed... He's the one that did this to you. He said he came there to talk to you that night, to tell you to stay away from Chloe. And, then something in his brain just snapped... He said he didn't go there meaning to kill you, it just happened."  
  
Brady kept his cool, but his anger was obvious in his clenched jaw. "Phillip? That son of a... Chloe, what did you do?"  
  
Chloe turned back to him, her face tracked with tears, and her voice shaky when she replied. "I told him... I begged him, to turn himself in. But he refused. And then I told him how he was sick and he needed help. And, when he refused to do anything, I tried to call the police. And, he attacked me..."  
  
Brady expelled air slowly through his clenched teeth, trying to hold down the anger inside him. "Oh God... Chloe, are you okay? What the hell did he do to you?"  
  
Even though she was clearly upset, she waved a hand to reassure him. "I'm fine, Brady. I had a little bump on my head for a few days, but I'm fine now. It could have been worse, but thanks to Shawn... I'm just fine."  
  
Shawn patted Chloe on the arm reassuringly and turned to Brady. "We were lucky. Belle and I were just getting here, and I pulled Phillip away from Chloe before he had a chance to cause any damage."  
  
Brady let his anger slip away and smiled at Shawn. "Well, thank you. Thank you for taking care of Chloe for me."  
  
Marlena smiled at him and interjected. "It goes all around, Brady. Chloe took care of you this whole time. And we all took care of each other."  
  
"So, what happens to Phillip now?"  
  
John exhaled slowly and replied to his son. "He's in jail. There's going to be a trial eventually. His lawyer wants him to plead temporary insanity."  
  
Brady nodded and practically growled in angry. "So they can put him in a psychiatric hospital, right?"  
  
"He is very sick, Brady. It's a mental illness. What drove him to do what he did, none of us will ever really understand it..."  
  
Chloe locked eyes with Brady, and she wondered if he could tell what she was thinking. She knew exactly what caused Phillip's illness. It was obsession, so-called love, anger and jealousy that drove him to madness. And it was all because of her, something she would have to live with for the rest of her life.  
  
Chloe sighed and frowned at him, the guilt of what Phillip had done weighing heavily on her shoulders. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Brady."  
  
"Chloe, you don't have to say that..."  
  
But she did. She knew that she would have to talk to Brady alone very soon. She had so many things she needed to say to him, and so many questions she wanted answered. But, not now, not in front of everyone. Instead, she just nodded in reply and sniffled quietly.  
  
Belle smiled at her brother and squeezed his hand gently. "See, I figured you'd be able to take this news well. You're not going to go all Incredible Hulk on us or anything, so that's good."  
  
Brady nodded slightly and sighed. "Well, I know one thing for sure. I'm just happy to be alive right now. Everything else... is less important. Then again, you might not want to put me in a room with Phillip any time soon. Especially not after I'm up and walking again."  
  
Shawn nodded in agreement and interjected. "We all feel that way sometimes. Phillip has caused a lot of pain to a lot of people. So much that Victor doesn't even want to have anything to do with him."  
  
"What? His own father?"  
  
"You know what Victor has always said. Nothing is more important to the Kiriakises than their family. And, Phillip did the most unimaginable thing there is. He tried to kill a member of his own family. Victor is heartbroken and ashamed. He's paying all of Phillip's legal bills, but I don't think he has even been to visit him in jail once."  
  
Brady shook his head mournfully. "It's weird. Part of me can't believe that what you guys are telling me is true. But, another part of me isn't surprised at all."  
  
Everyone turned in surprised when the door behind them opened and Craig walked inside. He quickly hugged Chloe and she smiled contentedly at him, her tears already drying. Brady peeked in between Shawn and Belle and greeted him.  
  
"Dr. Wesley... That was quick."  
  
Craig smiled and moved closer to Brady's bed. "Well, I was in a hurry to see how miraculous your miraculous recovery really is."  
  
Brady shrugged slightly. "I feel pretty good for a guy who's been out cold for quite a while."  
  
"That's good, but I'll be the judge of just how good you're doing." Craig turned away from Brady and addressed the group. "Do you all mind stepping outside for just a few minutes? I need to examine my patient alone, please."  
  
John nodded in understanding and laid his hand on his wife's back. "Absolutely, Craig. We'll be right outside."  
  
John and Marlena exited first, but Belle stopped to give her brother a hug and kiss. When she leaned into him for the hug, Chloe noticed her whispering something in his ear. When she finished, Brady just grinned at her and nodded. Chloe couldn't hear what Belle had said, but Brady replied to her with two words. "I know."  
  
Belle let go of him and grinned happily. She walked past Chloe, with Shawn in toe, and winked at her as she passed by. Chloe stared at her in confusion as she exited the room and then turned back to Brady. "What the heck was that about?"  
  
Brady shrugged innocently. "Nothing important."   
  
He held his hand out towards her, and she gladly slipped her hand into his. Chloe smiled slightly as he entwined his fingers with hers.  
  
Brady smiled back at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Everything is going to be fine now, Chloe. Everything is going to be the way it's supposed to be."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly as he slipped his hand away from hers. She spoke no words in reply, but the answer was clear on her face. She believed his words without even the slightest doubt. Chloe turned and left, joining the others in the waiting area.   
  
Belle hugged Chloe tightly, the smile on her face unable to be wiped away as she spoke to her. "Chloe... You did it. I don't know how, but you did. All of this has to be because of you. Thank you so much for bringing my brother back to me."  
  
Chloe smiled and hugged her back, letting Belle's head rest on her shoulder. "It wasn't me, Belle. It was Brady, all along... Everything I did, was because of him. And, he's only here with us now because he was strong enough to fight. And strong enough to inspire me to help him fight."  
  
Belle let go of her and nodded, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Then you two together are a pretty unstoppable team."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and leaned against the wall with a sigh. She still felt responsible for Brady even being here in the first place. But, part of her wondered if Belle was right. She wondered if somehow she could be responsible for Brady's sudden awakening. Chloe stared at the wooden door in front of her intently, anxious to finally be able to tell Brady what she had planned to say over twelve days ago.  
  
*** 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
  
(Minutes later...)  
  
Craig stepped out of Brady's room and into the waiting area, carrying the good news all over his expression. Everyone looked up at him expectantly, waiting for the latest on Brady's health.  
  
Belle raised both her eyebrows anxiously, her voice sounding clearly excited. "Well? What's the news?"  
  
Craig smiled and waved Brady's chart in front of him. "He's... a miracle."  
  
A collective sigh of relief went across the group, and John stood to shake Craig's hand. "Thank you, Craig. Thank you so much."  
  
"No need to thank me. I can't even explain how this happened, I'm just glad it did. Not only is he awake, but every single one of his vital signs is normal, he's alert, talkative.... He's doing great."  
  
Chloe smiled thankfully and rested her hand over her heart. "Oh, thank God..."  
  
"I will need to run a few tests, just to make sure that everything is as good as it looks. For now, I think it's a good idea, if you all go home, and get some sleep, come back in the morning. Brady just woke up, and I don't want him to have too much excitement this quickly."  
  
Marlena nodded in agreement and stood from her chair. She glanced sideways at Shawn and Belle who were also nodding. "I think you're right, Craig. We haven't been able to rest easy since all of this began, I think it's about time we all got a really good night of sleep."  
  
Craig smiled and motioned towards Brady's room. "Go ahead, and have a few minutes with him before you leave. I need to make the arrangements for those tests."  
  
John opened the door, and Marlena, Shawn and Belle followed him inside. Belle paused before closing the door and turned to Chloe. "Chloe, are you coming?"  
  
Chloe glanced at Craig for a moment and then back to Belle. "I, uhh... I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Belle nodded and closed the door behind her. Chloe turned to Craig and he threw his arms around her, holding her tightly. "What about you sweetheart?"  
  
Chloe hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'll come home, which I know will make Nancy happy. But, uhh... I need a few minutes alone with Brady before we go."  
  
Craig let go of her and nodded in understanding. "Of course. I've got those arrangements to make, and that will take a while. So, I'll just come get you when I'm done, and I'll take you home."  
  
"Okay, thanks Craig. Thank you for everything."  
  
"You're welcome." Craig smiled at her and turned to leave. But, he hesitated and turned back to her. "Chloe... You love him, don't you?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled slightly. "I do. I really and truly do."  
  
"Then tell him. Don't waste another minute. Life is too short to hold those feelings inside."  
  
"I know... I plan on it."  
  
Craig nodded and turned around, walking towards his office and leaving Chloe alone. Chloe leaned against the wall and watched them through the window. She couldn't remember the last time she saw a room full of truly happy people. Chloe waited patiently for Brady's family to say their good-byes, and they exited his room together in a group of four.  
  
Chloe hugged each one of them goodbye, and watched them walk away. When they were out of sight, she took a deep breath and headed into Brady's room. She took her usual seat at his bedside. The same chair that had been her home away from home for the past twelve days.   
  
Brady was smiling at her as she motioned towards the chair. "Hey... I've sat here so much, I think they're going to bronze it and put it on display in the lobby some day. The Chloe Lane Memorial Hospital Chair."  
  
Brady laughed at her and reached out his hand for her as he did earlier. Chloe reached hers toward him and he held it in his, pulling it close to him and kissing the top of her hand. "That's what I've heard. And, I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve that kind of friendship."  
  
Chloe did not answer him, but instead changed the subject. "Brady, there's something I need to ask you. Something I want to know."  
  
"You want to know what my sister whispered in my ear earlier?"  
  
"Well, yes, of course. But, that's not what I was going to ask you. I know what all of this was like from my end, but I wanted to know what it was like for you. Do you remember anything that's happened since you went into your coma? Or is it just like... having twelve days disappear on you? I want to know what you have been feeling."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and grinned at her. "I think I can answer both of your questions at once, actually."  
  
Chloe's blue eyes widened in surprise. "You can? How is that?"  
  
"Let me explain, and I promise you'll understand in a minute. Craig said that I shouldn't remember anything, a coma isn't like taking a really extended nap... It's much deeper than that. But, I do remember some things. Nothing specific, but I remember. It's like... You know when you wake up in the morning and you know you dreamt that night, but you can't remember what the dream was about."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Well, it's a lot like that. I don't remember specifics right now, and maybe I never will, but I remember the feelings. I can still feel them."  
  
Chloe looked at him in confusion. "Feelings? What kind of feelings?"  
  
Brady took a deep breath in and then exhaled slowly. "Everything that all of you must have been feeling. Anger, sadness, fear... and love. The love of my family surrounding me. But, there was one thing of all of those feelings that stands above everything else. It shines brighter than all of those things put together."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"Your love, Chloe. It was your love."  
  
Chloe gasped softly and put her free hand over her mouth. "What? What do you mean?"  
  
Brady smiled at her and continued. "Your love was stronger than anything, and it conquered all of the negative feelings. It engulfed me, and it kept me warm and safe when I needed it. And it gave me something to believe in, something to come back for."  
  
"Oh my God, Brady... Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. And when Belle whispered in my ear earlier, she said, 'Chloe loves you, you know.' and I said..."  
  
Chloe finished his sentence for him. "I know. You said that you knew."  
  
"I do. I have felt it for the past twelve days. I felt whatever you were feeling. Your pain, your anger, your fears... but most of all, your hope and your love." Brady grinned and squeezed her hand gently. "And I must be on to something because your palm is kinda sweaty."  
  
"Oh geez..." Chloe cringed in embarrassment and looked away from him.  
  
"Well... Am I completely off the mark? Because I certainly don't feel like it."  
  
Chloe turned back to him and shook her head. "You're not. Not at all. The night that you got hurt... I called and asked you to come over for a reason. I wanted to tell you that I love you. And, I do. I loved you long you before this, and I love you even more now that I almost lost you. Phillip may have been the first person to ever make me feel beautiful. Shawn and Belle were the first ones to ever make me feel cared about, to teach me about friendship. But, you, Brady... you were the first person I have ever known that has made me feel important. You make me feel like I serve a purpose in this world, that I'm here for a reason, that I belong. When I am with you, I feel safer and more comfortable than I have ever felt with anyone. I trust you with everything that I have, and I want to give you my heart. And, I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. And, I've been worried for 12 days that I would never get the chance to say it, so here I am and I'm telling you as many times as I have to. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, Brady Black."  
  
Chloe felt a few salty tears run down her cheeks and she rubbed them away with the back of her free hand. She took that same hand and rested it on top of the two hands that she and Brady already had entwined together. Brady's face was hard for her to read, a mixture of surprise and something else swimming through his eyes. There was a very long silence between them, and Chloe was afraid she would burst if he didn't say something quick.  
  
"Brady... You... You don't have to tell me that you love me. If you don't, I understand. As long as you swear to me that we will always be friends, it doesn't matter what you feel about me. I love you no matter what, and that's all I need. I don't expect anything from you in return... I just wanted you to know."  
  
Brady sighed softly and looked downward away from her. He smiled slightly and fixed his gaze on Chloe again. "I... I'm sorry, Chloe."  
  
Chloe's heart dropped, and she though for just a second that she might pass out. She had meant what she said, Brady's answer didn't matter, she would love him no matter how he felt about her. But, still... she had hoped for him to return her feelings.  
  
Brady saw her shock and continued. "Chloe... Don't freak out. I'm sorry because I didn't answer you right away. I should have. Hell, I should have told you months ago, but a lot of different things kept me from saying anything. I'm sorry that it took this long for me to be able to say it. I... I love you too, Chloe."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened and her frown turned into a smile. "You do?"  
  
"I do. I have never met anyone like you in my entire life, and I am sure that I never will. All I've ever wanted to do since the day I met you is to make you happy, because I love you. You are my strength, my light at the end of the tunnel, the one thing that I knew I had to come back to. And not just because you are my best friend, but because I love you. I knew I had to fight what was happening to me so I could spend the rest of my life making you happy."  
  
Chloe smiled through her tears of joys and stared into Brady's blue eyes. She wondered how she could have ever doubted his love, when it had always been there, sparkling through his eyes every time he looked at her. Chloe leaned forward and gently planted her lips on his, and Brady accepted her mouth willingly and passionately. He let go of her hand so he could gently run his hand up her arm, leaving it to rest in her hair. They had waited so long for this moment, and had been through so much to get here. But, it was completely worth it. Chloe had never felt this way before, his kisses made her skin warm from head to toe, and filled her heart with more love than she had ever known.  
  
She finally broke away with him and smiled widely, staying as close to him as their seating situation would allow. "This... This isn't a dream is it? Please, God, don't say it's a dream."  
  
Brady gently brushed her cheek with his hand and shook his head. "It's not a dream. This is as real as it gets."  
  
Chloe sighed softly, out of both relief and happiness. She gave him another quick kiss, just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. They had waited so long for this moment to come, and Chloe planned to memorize every detail of it so she could hold it in her heart for the rest of her life. Brady broke away and scooted over in his hospital bed. Chloe took the hint and slid on to the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer and she gently rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So, Diva... You love me?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Even now, after I've been in bed for twelve days, I haven't taken a shower and I must have the worst morning breath in history."  
  
Chloe giggled and looked up into his eyes. "Even with the morning breath, I love you. But, it's not as bad as it could be."  
  
Brady looked at her curiously. "What's not as bad it could be?"  
  
"Your breath. I did brush your teeth for you while you were asleep."  
  
"You brushed my teeth?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled at him. "Well, yeah. We didn't want your teeth to rot out of your head. Sure, you haven't been eating, but still... icky. So, I volunteered. I also made sure to take care of that facial hair so nobody would ask you to join ZZ Top when you woke up. Plus, I gave you daily sponge baths. Sometimes two or three times a day if I was feeling frisky."  
  
Chloe thought Brady was going to roll out of his hospital bed in shock, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise. "What? You did WHAT?"  
  
She couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him, she gently laid her hand on his chest, when the laughter began to die down. "I'm sorry, Brady. I'm just kidding. They had medical staff make sure you were bathed. I just... I wanted to see the look on your face."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you thought it was funny."  
  
Chloe tried to look at him seriously, but couldn't help laughing again. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. I just couldn't help myself."  
  
Brady sighed softly and kissed the top of her head. "Boy, I've been back in the land of the living for thirty minutes and I'm already getting made fun of."  
  
"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine for once." Chloe snuggled up closer to him and sighed. "I'm just happy, Brady. Happier than I have been in too long..."  
  
"Me too, Diva... Me too."  
  
They lay there together, holding on to each other tightly without speaking. No more words were necessary to tell each other how they were feeling. Chloe could see everything in his eyes, his smile, and his kiss and he could see the same in her.  
  
Their time together came to an end when Craig peeked his head around the door. "I'm not... uhm, interrupting anything important, am I?"  
  
Chloe turned and smiled proudly at him. "Nope... So, is this my cue to leave?"  
  
"Sorry, but yes. Nancy is extremely anxious to have you home again."  
  
Chloe nodded and turned back to Brady. She whispered softly to him after giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you in the morning... or... the afternoon, cause it's kind of morning now. I love you, Brady."  
  
Brady nodded and whispered back. "I love you too."  
  
She reluctantly slipped from his embrace and stood again, squeezing his hand briefly before she walked away.   
  
Chloe followed Craig outside to the car in silence, but hesitate in the parking lot for a moment. She took a deep breath in, enjoying the cool night air. It was her first time outside in twelve days, and everything seemed different to her. Everything seemed better. The air seemed cleaner and cooler, and the sky was filled with more stars than she had ever seen in her life.  
  
She looked up at the stars for a second and then looked at Craig. "You know what? I got what I wished for, and I didn't even have to wish on a star for it."  
  
Craig nodded in understanding and smiled at her. "That's right. You don't need to wish on stars, when you have faith."  
  
Chloe nodded and continued on to the car. Craig was exactly right. She had found faith in love, and it had carried Brady through his darkest hours. Chloe smiled gratefully, knowing that no matter how horrible the past days had been to her, she would always appreciate them for the lessons that they had taught her. A lesson in faith and hope.  
  
***  
  
(I know, everybody wants to know if Brady was really in her dreams or not. But, I can't tell you that. Not yet. But, I promise it won't go completely unresolved.) 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
  
(After a good night's sleep.)  
  
Chloe awoke in her own bed for the first time in far too long. She rolled over, pulling her blankets close to her, her mind and heart still reeling from what had happened the night before. Chloe opened her eyes and saw the sun peeking through her curtains. She yawned loudly and sat up, pushing her blankets aside.  
  
Chloe slid out of bed and slowly trudged towards her bedroom door. She opened it to find Nancy standing directly on the other side. Both women jumped in shock, and Chloe yelped loudly.  
  
"Geez, Nancy... Have you been standing outside my door all morning or something?"  
  
"No, Chloe. I was just about to peek in and check on you, to see if you were awake yet."  
  
Chloe nodded and stifled another yawn. "Well, I'm awake... What time is it anyway?"  
  
Nancy checked her watch and looked back at Chloe. "It's almost noon."  
  
"Noon? Already?"  
  
"We didn't want to wake you too early, you need your rest, sweetheart."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding. "I know, but..."  
  
Nancy continued her sentence for her. "But, you want to go back and be with Brady. Craig told me what happened last night. You love him..."  
  
"Nancy, please... I know that you've never really approved of me spending time with Brady, but this isn't like with Phillip. Everything is different. Brady is good for me..."  
  
"Chloe, you're right. I haven't always approved of your friendship with Brady Black. But, I know that he's been there for you on every occasion that you have needed him. And, I also know that my daughter is strong, intelligent and very perceptive. If you think this is the right choice, then so do I."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and hugged Nancy closely. "Thank you, Nancy. I know without a doubt that Brady is the one for me. And, I know that you'll feel the same way too eventually."  
  
Nancy let go of her and smiled proudly at her daughter. "I'm sure I will. Now, why don't you go take a bath and pamper yourself for a little while, and I will fix you a big healthy breakfast... or lunch... or something. And, then I'll drive you over to the hospital."  
  
"Thanks Nancy... A little pampering and some home cooked food sounds perfect right about now."  
  
"Good, I'll go get started on that breakfast."  
  
Chloe sighed softly as Nancy turned and walked away. She shut the door behind her and smiled happily. Chloe went to her closet, picking out some clean clothes to wear today and was about to head towards the bathroom when the phone on her nightstand began ringing. She laid the clothes on the bed and quickly grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Good morning, Diva... Actually, good afternoon."  
  
"Brady..." Chloe smiled as she always did when she heard his voice.  
  
"So tell me that there's a reason why you're not here with me right now... Please."  
  
Chloe laughed softly. "Because, I just woke up. I plan on coming over as soon as I take a bath and get some breakfast."  
  
"Oh good, because the hospital staff was getting worried about you. The nurses, the orderlies, the doctors... They all keep asking what happened to that dark haired, blue eyed, extremely beautiful diva that's been roaming around here for days."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ha... Very nice. I hope you told them, that the diva went home for a little pampering. Finally. I can't even tell you how nice it was to sleep in my own bed again."  
  
"Hmmm. Well, I should be able to know that feeling in about three days, so we'll compare notes then."  
  
"Three days? Really?"  
  
"Yup. Craig just stopped by, said all my tests were perfect, and I should be able to leave the hospital in a few days. I just need to be able to get up and walk around some before they'll unleash me on the world again."  
  
Chloe smiled happily. "Oh, that is great news, Brady. So, have you tried to walk yet?"  
  
"Uh-huh. It wasn't easy at first, but with crutches I think I'll be able to get around pretty well. And after many many weeks of physical therapy, I should be... well, almost back to normal."  
  
"Brady... There was never anything normal about you to begin with."  
  
Brady laughed and retorted, "Then I don't have far to travel to get to almost normal, so that's good news."  
  
"By the way, how exactly are you feeling today?"  
  
"Mmmm.... I'm starting to feel the pain. Last night was such a blur... all the excitement and everything, I didn't really notice it... Now, I feel all the bumps and bruises and breaks."  
  
Chloe sighed heavily and looked at her floor. When Brady hurt, so did she, and even more so in this case, because she was the reason he was hurting this time. "Brady... I am so sorry."  
  
Brady groaned in frustration. "Chloe, I wish you would stop saying that because this is NOT your fault. Phillip's actions have nothing to do with you."  
  
"Yeah, except that they have everything to do with me."  
  
"I don't want you to feel this way, Chloe. It's not right, and it's not justified. You can't blame yourself for what happened to me."  
  
Chloe stopped her tears before they began to fall and closed the subject off. "Okay, okay... We'll... we'll talk about it later, okay? I'm going to go take my bath, and eat and I'll be right over. Okay?"  
  
There was a silence on Brady's end and Chloe could tell he was disappointed with the way she decided to change subjects. "Alright, Chloe... I love you, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Love you too..." Chloe sighed and hit the off button on her phone, cradling it back into it's charger.  
  
She really hated ending their conversation on a negative note, but it was no surprise to her that she had already begun to screw things up. Chloe had a tendency to commit self-sabotage sometimes, but normally she was sharp enough to catch herself before things went completely askew. She wanted so badly to be absolved for her part in Phillip's actions, but for a reason unbeknownst to her, she just could not let go of her guilt.  
  
And more than anything, she hated that even though he was locked up in jail, Phillip Kiriakis still had a hold on her. But not with his love as it used to be long ago, but with his jealousy and hatred. Perhaps this was a final victory for him, filling Chloe with guilt so that no matter how happy she was, she would always have a piece of darkness left inside her... a piece of him.  
  
Chloe groaned in disgust, disgust with herself mostly. She planned on trying as hard as she could to not think about Phillip, but every bruise, every bump and every scar that Brady had was a painful reminder of what had passed.  
  
She shook the dark thoughts away for the time being and picked her clothes up off the bed. Chloe went into the bathroom and started running the hot water, hoping that a nice hot bath would miraculously wash way her guilt.  
  
"Right... Only one miracle per lifetime, Chloe Lane. And, you already got yours last night."  
  
***  
  
(Later... At the Hospital)  
  
Chloe walked happily into Brady's room, where Shawn and Belle were already hanging out talking with Brady. Brady was sitting up, wearing a pair of pajamas instead of a hospital gown. He looked pretty good to her, for a person who had been through hell in the past two weeks. But, he still looked pale and tired from his ordeal, which was completely expected considering his situation.  
  
Belle greeted her with a smile and pointed. "Hey, Chloe... You look really really great."  
  
Chloe did a mock curtsy and grinned at her. "Thank you very much. After twelve days of taking showers in empty hospital rooms and wearing sweatpants or jeans, I figured a little pampering was in order."  
  
And that's what she had done. She picked out a pink flowered sun dress, washed and styled her hair, painted her nails, and put makeup on for the first time in twelve days. "Plus, Belle... you always told me that part of feeling good is looking good. And, I feel pretty good..."  
  
Brady smiled at her and waved her closer. "And you look pretty good. You look beautiful, Chloe."  
  
Chloe smiled and walked towards him, leaning in for a quick kiss. When she backed away from him she sneaked a glance in Belle and Shawn's direction. They were grinning happily at her, Brady had no doubt told his sister all about last night. Chloe took a seat next to him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself."  
  
Brady shrugged and patted the place on his head where he had been shaved for surgery. It was already growing back pretty well, it just looked like a medium sized patch of short hair among a growth of thicker hair. "I'm... I'm worried about my hair."  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Don't be so vain. It's hardly noticeable. Just wear a hat until it grows back all the way."  
  
"Hmm... You do think it will grow back right, don't you? I'm just worried about the scar and everything."  
  
"The scar is so tiny you can't even tell it's there. The surgeons here are quite good at patching up people like you. Everything will grow back the way it used to be. I promise."  
  
Brady smiled and nodded in understanding. "Well, if you say so, Diva."  
  
Chloe grinned and sat up proudly. "That's right. The Diva has spoken. Do not defy the Diva."  
  
Shawn interrupted and motioned towards the door. "Alright, you two. We have to go meet Mimi at the Java Cafe, so we'll leave you two alone."  
  
Brady nodded and interjected. "Hey, tell Mimi I said hi, please."  
  
"Tell her yourself. We're coming back later on, and she'll be with us then."  
  
"Great. We'll see you guys later then."  
  
They waved Shawn and Belle off, and Chloe quickly turned to Brady with a look of concern. "So, how are you feeling, REALLY? Because I know how you like to put on a brave face in front of people."  
  
"Honestly, I feel... fine. Not great, but not really bad. Somewhere in the middle. It will take a while for everything to heal... physically."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding, but raised an eyebrow curiously. "What about... mentally? How are you feeling?"  
  
Brady exhaled slowly before answering. "I'm angry, and confused... And worried. Worried about you."  
  
"Brady... We're NOT talking about me."  
  
"But we should be. I know you feel guilty for what happened to me. But, you shouldn't. You can't control the mental illness of somebody else. And, you're not the cause of his illness either. It's something inside his head that went wrong, and it has nothing to do with you."  
  
Chloe waved her hands, begging him to stop. "Brady, please. I don't want to talk about this right now. So please, don't push me. I know that he is sick, but I also know that he targeted you because of me. And yes, I feel guilty about that, and nothing anyone can say will ever change that. But, other than that... I feel great, Brady. Better than I have in a long time. And life is too short for us to sit here and talk about all of the negative things, so please let's not."  
  
Brady frowned and reached out his hand to her, laying it on her arm. "I know, and I don't want to focus on the negative. But, if we want a happy future together, we need to get past this... both of us. Because, I know you. And, I know that every time you look at me, and every time I have a pain in my knee, or some other side effect of my injuries, you're going to be hurt by that. And, I can't bear to watch you go through that, especially when you are not to blame for this. I can't watch you, and our relationship being eaten away every day by guilt. Not after everything we've been through already."  
  
"I know, Brady. I know you're right, and we do have to work on it. And, we WILL. But, not now. Please. I just want to focus on you getting out of here, and getting better. I will be fine, so please don't worry about me."  
  
"Chloe... I'm always going to worry about you. That's what people do for the ones they love."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "I know, Brady, and thank you for always looking out for me. And, I swear that we will work on all of this soon. But, I just want to talk about happier things. Things have been less than happy lately, so I want to enjoy these moments with you as much as I can. I've been waiting too long to be with you, to let other things get in the way right now."  
  
Brady nodded and wracked his brain for a subject to change to. Chloe knew she shouldn't be putting him off, but she just couldn't bear to have another day in Salem filled with misery right now. "Alright... happier things to talk about... like... uhm..."  
  
Chloe grinned, and she figured that Brady could probably see the light bulb go off over her head. "Like parties."  
  
"Parties?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Now that you're getting out of the hospital soon, your family will probably want to have a party to celebrate."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes and cringed. "Oh God no. Please don't. I mean, really... Craig said I shouldn't have a lot of excitement in my condition, and I think a party with a bunch of noisy people who I barely know congratulating me on being alive qualifies as too much excitement."  
  
Chloe shook her head adamantly. "Oh shush. We haven't had anything to celebrate around here in a long while. And you returning from... wherever it is you went... is definitely something that deserves a celebration. Now, why are you complaining? I thought you liked every possible chance to party."  
  
"Hey, I'm all for a party. A GOOD party though. Not a pity party, which this would so obviously turn out to be. Besides, I don't think I know enough people who would want to come to a party in my honor."  
  
"Brady Black, that is not at all true. Have you noticed all of the flowers in this room? And these are just the ones that are still fresh. We've already had to get rid of a whole bunch that died. The people in this town came out of the woodwork to support you. Not to mention all of the cards and letters from some of your former classmates."  
  
Brady's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I guess bad news travels fast."  
  
Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah. Your name has been splashed across every newspaper from here to the next three states. It's a story that has everything those media jackals are hungry for. Wealthy families, attempted murder, love triangle, mental illness, a young man in his prime fighting for his life. It's all pretty intriguing to the newspaper purchasing public."  
  
"You think I'll get on Dateline?"  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't called already. Dateline, 20/20, The Today Show, Oprah, uhm, uhh... Jenny Jones... All of those people."  
  
Brady laughed and shrugged nonchalantly. "I think Jenny Jones would only call me if I was somebody's teenage daughter who was dressing too sexy. And I am neither of those things."  
  
Chloe giggled and nodded in agreement. "That's true, but I'm sure the more respected news outfits will be calling you any day now. So, what do you say? Can we have a party?"  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"Pleeeeeease? Please? Please? Please?" Chloe pouted sadly and batted her full eyelashes pleadingly. "Come on, I know Marlena and Belle want to do this for you. And, so do I. Pleeeeeeeeeease, Brady, please."  
  
Brady sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, alright. Have your party, just stop pouting at me like that... You know I'm unable to resist the puppy dog routine when it comes to the women in my life. Just promise me one thing..."  
  
"Okay... What?"  
  
"That I'll have plenty of time to spend alone with YOU."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly and crossed her heart with her index finger. "I promise. Besides, that's the one thing I've been looking forward to the most. A little alone time outside of this hospital with you."  
  
Brady grinned slightly and Chloe leaned over to give him another kiss. When she broke away from him, he was still grinning. "We've got a lot of time to make up for. You know, we should have done this whole 'I love you' thing a long time ago."  
  
"I know... Why didn't you tell me before this?"  
  
"Why didn't YOU tell ME?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Uhm, I asked you first."  
  
Brady smirked at her and retorted. "Yes, but this isn't the first grade. So don't get into the 'I asked you first' routine with me."  
  
"Well, I think my reasons are pretty obvious, Brady. There was Phillip... and everything was ALWAYS confusing and ALWAYS overly dramatic with him. I knew that I had feelings for you a long time ago, but I didn't really understand how deep they were. And, I think that was part of it too. I couldn't tell you how I was feeling, because I didn't really understand it myself. The way I feel for you is something I had never experienced before, so it took me a while to understand it."  
  
"I get it, because I was going through the exact same things myself. I didn't know it was possible to feel this strongly for another person, and it scared me at first. Something that powerful can be a little hard to handle."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand gently. "Are you still scared?"  
  
Brady paused to consider her question, breathing in deeply first "Maybe a little. What you and I have, this path in life that we're about to take together... I just want everything to be right, to be perfect."  
  
"Nothing is ever perfect, no matter how hard you try to make it that way. Even if everything that you and I do is right, life tends to throw a wrench in the gears and screw everything up."  
  
"I know, I know. And, if that happens we'll deal with it. We'll get through it. I just don't want our downfall in life to be... ourselves."  
  
Chloe looked downward for a moment, her face dropping with worry. But, she shook it away and looked back at him with a painted on smile. "Then it won't be. I have flaws, and so do you..."  
  
Brady shook his head slightly and interrupted you. "No, no, I don't."  
  
Chloe laughed and playfully swatted him on the arm. "Oh yes, you do. What I'm trying to say is, that I can't promise every day will be perfect. And, I can't promise you that my own emotional issues that I've carried with me for the past 18 years won't get in the way sometimes... But, I can swear to you one thing. That I will love you no matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, I will always love you. If you can rely on one thing, please rely on that."  
  
"I will. And, you do the same. I want to make you happy, Chloe... That's all I have wanted to do for a long time. But, as I generally have a tendency to do, whether I want to or not... I will most likely piss you off on many many occasions. So, when that happens, just remember how much I love you, and how good everything feels when I'm not pissing you off."  
  
Chloe nodded and chuckled softly. She moved her chair closer to the bed so she could lay her head on his chest. "At least you can recognize that you have a tendency to piss off people. That's the first step to getting help, you know."  
  
Brady snickered and rested his hand on her arm. "But, sometimes pissing people off is good for them. You know, makes them yearn to prove me wrong... to do everything better."  
  
"That's true. That's what it did for me and my singing."  
  
"You got it, Diva. It's a little bit of therapy called tough love."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly and snuggled him closer. "As long as you promise to keep throwing in a lot of extra love with your tough love, you can keep it up."  
  
Brady sighed softly and kissed the top of her head. "I promise. One order of 'extra love' coming right up."  
  
They sat there in silence for quite a while, with Brady gently stroking her hair, as Chloe just enjoyed the nearness of him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his skin near hers, and his gentle touch. He always made her feel safe and content, and Chloe silently prayed that the dark thoughts that were looming in the back of her head wouldn't ruin what they had only just begun.  
  
She quietly thought to herself, "Please, don't let Phillip Kiriakis ruin another day of your life. He's just not worth it."  
  
She thought it, but wasn't sure if she believed it. Chloe knew that she had to enjoy ever happy moment she could, before the inevitability of another sad moment engulfed her completely. She had never been the most optimistic person in life. And, no matter how full of love and happiness she felt, there was always some new fresh hell looming behind her, waiting to be discovered.  
  
***  
  
(Come on. Don't be too depressed. You know I can't possibly have Broe be perfectly blissful for too long. This is definitely one of my less happy stories, but I'll try to feed you enough happy Broe moments as we go along to keep you satisfied. And me too. I hate hurting my two favorite characters the way that I often do. But it makes for much more interesting writing than if I did chapters and chapters of, 'I love you, 'I love you', 'I love you more', 'Well, you can't possibly love me more because I love you to infinity' and all of that.  
  
So, basically: Guilt sucks. But, it's a very real and unfortunate emotion, especially unfortunate when it's not justifiable guilt.  
  
Just remember, it ain't over until I say "THE END". Now I shall laugh evilly again ---- MUAHAHAHA!) 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
  
(Two days later. And they were HAPPY days, I swear.)  
  
Chloe looked through the window on the door to Brady's room curiously. He was sitting up in bed chatting with John, who sat comfortably on the other side of the bed. Chloe couldn't help but overhear their conversation and although she felt guilty for eavesdropping, she stayed at the door letting her curiosity get the best of her. She tried to stay out of sight, hoping John wouldn't notice her staring through the window and listening in.  
  
John was nodding to whatever Brady had just said, and replied to him. "Are you sure this is what you want to do, son?"  
  
Brady exhaled, his expression full of hesitation. "I don't think I'll ever be completely sure... And, it's not about wanting to do it. I HAVE to do it. I have no other choice. And despite all of my hesitation, I know it's for the best."  
  
"Well, I've got most of the arrangements made, but you can back out at any time. You can change your mind whenever you want. So, how do you think Chloe's going to feel about it?"  
  
"She's not going to be happy about it, I know that. But, I think... At least, I hope that in the long run, she'll understand."  
  
Chloe shook her head in confusion. What on earth could they be talking about? She didn't mean to walk in, but her natural instincts overtook her and she marched in to Brady's room and laid the bag she was holding on the table.   
  
She raised a suspicious eyebrow in Brady's direction and inquired, "Understand what? What am I not going to be happy about, Brady?"  
  
Brady cringed in fear and shared a glance with his father. John knew what the glance meant and stood from his chair. "Brady, I'm going to go upstairs to Marlena's office... I will be back later."  
  
John made a hasty exit, and Brady turned to Chloe. "Chloe, please sit down."  
  
Chloe took her usual seat next to Brady and glared at him expectantly. "Well? What's going on? What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"I'm... I'm going on a trip."  
  
"A trip?" Brady nodded and Chloe continued her interrogation. "For how long?"  
  
Brady averted his eyes and answered quietly. "I don't know."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"California. My dad is renting a little house near the ocean for me to stay in."  
  
Chloe nodded, her anger plainly written all over her face. "When are you leaving?"  
  
Brady shrugged slightly. "I don't know yet."  
  
"So... Let me get this straight. You're going to California, but you don't know when or for how long. And... You were planning on keeping it a secret from me."  
  
"I was going to tell you eventually. But, I knew if I told you too soon, you'd convince me to stay."  
  
Chloe threw her hands up in the air and glared at him. "Of course I would. Brady, I just got you back less than three days ago and now you want to leave me... Why? What's going on?"  
  
Brady sighed softly and laid his hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Chloe. I need to get away. Away from Salem, away from this hospital, away from the reporters that keep calling because they want my story on their front page..."  
  
"Away from me."  
  
"God, Chloe, no... I love you, and I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I don't need to be away from you, but I think you need to be away from me for awhile."  
  
Chloe shook her head adamantly and grabbed on to his hand. "No, no, I don't. I need you here with me, Brady. Why would you think that I need time away from you?"  
  
Brady looked downward sadly. "Because of Phillip, because of your guilt... You're not going to get over it, not any time soon, and especially not if you have to watch me go through all the pain of healing. I will heal, very soon, but until I do... I just don't want you to have to watch me do it. I know how much you're hurting, and I want to save you from that."  
  
"If you want to save me from hurting, then don't go. Don't you think that you leaving might hurt me more than my guilt does?"  
  
"No, I don't. And believe me, I don't want to hurt you, Chloe. It's the last thing I would ever want to do. And, if you let me finish what I'm trying to tell you, maybe you'll see that. I just feel like, as much as you're mad at me now, that in the long run..."  
  
"I will understand..." Chloe pursed her lips together and sighed in frustration. "Yeah, Brady, I've heard that part already. What will I 'understand'? Please tell me."  
  
Brady sighed and looked at her calmly. "Okay, listen to me for just a minute without being angry with me."  
  
Chloe nodded and took a deep breath in, trying to calm her already frayed nerves. "Alright, I will be quiet... as long as you start making sense really soon."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Brady paused and looked into her eyes. Chloe knew deep down that whatever Brady was trying to do was not done with the intentions of hurting her. She knew he wasn't capable of causing her that kind of pain. But, still, she wanted an explanation.   
  
Brady smiled uneasily at her and continued. "I love you, Chloe, and I know that you know in your heart exactly how much I love you. And, this is just a beginning for us. A start of something new and wonderful. And, I know as sure as I know that the sun comes up every morning, that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. That is a huge thing, Chloe; it's bigger than anything I've ever been a part of. So, I want to make sure that everything is right. I don't want us to start out our relationship with all of this baggage between us."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and looked away from him. Brady gently stroked her hair with his hand and continued. "This relationship we have... our future together... It's built for the two of us. Me, and you. And, not Phillip Kiriakis. We need to get him, and what he did, out of our lives before we can have the happiness we deserve."  
  
Chloe nodded as he spoke, just the two words 'Phillip Kiriakis' were like daggers stabbing at her heart. She was beginning to understand Brady's motives, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "What if I told you not to go? What if I begged you to stay here with me?"  
  
  
"I... I would still go. I'm sorry. But, you know I never back down, and I wouldn't this time. But, I don't want to leave until I know that I'm not breaking your heart when I step on that airplane."  
  
"As long as you don't stay away for too long."  
  
Brady smiled and gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "I could never do that. We've waited too long to be together, I'm only going to stay away for as long as necessary. We both need to heal, physically... emotionally... mentally. I've got a physical therapist that will come to the house every day, and I will work as hard as I can to get better. And you... do whatever you have to do to get past your guilt. I know you can do it. And when we're both all healed up... Trust me, the wait will be more than worth it. Because once we get past this one last obstacle in our way, it's nothing but smooth sailing after that."  
  
Chloe shook her head uneasily. "Don't say that. Because... There is always some surprise, something bad around the corner, to try and screw things up."  
  
"I know... Because, life is very mysterious. But, you and I can be in control of our own destinies... There will always be events that are out of our control, but we can choose how we deal with them, and how we learn from them. We've been through so much already, and we will get through anything else that stands in our way."  
  
"So what do we now? Until you have to leave? You know, since I can't convince you to stay."  
  
Brady leaned forward and gave her a long sweet kiss. He grinned at her as he broke his lips away from hers "We enjoy every second of every minute that we're together."  
  
Chloe smiled back at him. "Mmmmm... That's the best idea I've heard all day."  
  
Brady motioned towards the bag she had thrown on the table upon her entrance and looked at Chloe in curiosity. "So, what's in the bag?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, the bag. I brought you a little present."  
  
"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you."  
  
Chloe laughed and grabbed the blue gift bag off the table. "You love me because I bring you presents? How materialistic of you..."  
  
"Well, I love you for the presents... and a million other things."  
  
"Oh okay, just checking." She placed the bag in front of him with a smile. "Well... Go ahead. Open it."  
  
Brady smiled at her like a small child on Christmas morning. He excitedly pulled the white tissue paper out of the bag and slid out the plain black shoebox. He inspected it closely and then grinned wickedly at Chloe. "This... wooooo... This is a *nice* shoebox. I mean, wow... I have seen a lot of shoeboxes in my twenty years, but this one really is the best one I've ever seen."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him on the arm. "Oh, cut it out, you pain. Take the lid off the box, please."  
  
Brady winked at her and did as she had instructed him. He lifted the lid of the box and smiled when he saw its contents. "Chloe... Wow..."  
  
"I know, it's kind of silly..."  
  
"No, no, it's not silly at all. I love it." Brady pulled her gift out of the shoebox to admire it more closely. She had gone out early this morning and bought him a brand new pair of black and white bowling shoes.  
  
Chloe smiled bashfully and replied. "I just thought that, you know, when you get back on your feet and you're all healed... We could go bowling again. I had so much fun the last time, and it's been far too long since we went."  
  
"I think it's a great idea. I love the shoes. Thank you, Chloe."  
  
She winked at him slyly and pointed at him with her index finger. "Hey... If you play your cards right, there could be a bowling shirt to match in it for you later."  
  
Brady grinned at her and scooted over, patting the place beside him. "You are too good to me, Diva"  
  
Chloe gladly slid into the bed beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know, I know. I'm just a sucker for you, Brady Black."  
  
"That's because I'm so irresistible."  
  
Chloe sighed softly as Brady wrapped her in his arms. "As much as I usually love to burst your bubble... in this case, you're right. You are irresistible."  
  
Chloe lifted her head up enough to kiss him passionately. Of course she didn't want him to go, but she knew that his decision was made and would not be changed. So, instead of thinking about it, she decided to savor every moment they had together until he had to walk away from her.  
  
***  
  
(Next two chapters are guaranteed happy-Broe-chapters. I promise. I hope that I made Brady's reasons for leaving justifiable enough to warrant a separation. The last thing I wanted was for him to come off as a jerk. It sucks and all, but it makes sense to me. I hope it makes sense to you too.) 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One  
  
(The Next Day - Afternoon - Hospital)  
  
Chloe came bounding happily into Brady's room, knowing that in less than an hour, he would be out of here for good.  
  
"Hey... Are you ready?"  
  
Brady was sitting on the edge of his bed, still in his pajamas. He smiled innocently at her, and Chloe frowned in reply. "Alright, you're not ready. Why aren't you ready?"  
  
Brady held up his injured arm, still wrapped in a brace and bandaged up. "It's not easy getting dressed, when you've got a bad wrist and arm. Plus, trying to get these pants over the knee brace with only one hand... It should probably be a new Olympic event for 2004."  
  
Chloe laughed and walked closer to him. He greeted her with a gentle kiss. She broke away from him and pointed at the clothes sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well, why did you have your dad bring you this? You should just wear sweats or something with elastic that you can just pull up, and something that fits over the brace better."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes at the nice pair of dress pants and white button-up shirt that John had brought him earlier. Brady placed his hand on her arm and pouted. "Because, I want to look good for my party. I've had exactly two ensembles in the past two and half weeks, one was a hospital gown and the other is these stupid pajamas. I want to wear something NICE."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding and motioned for him to stand. "Alright, I'll help you. But, you'll need to stand up."  
  
Brady used his good hand to push himself up and Chloe helped him the rest of the way up. She grabbed his crutches quickly and handed them to him, so he would have something to keep himself propped up on. Chloe paused tentatively before she went to undo his pajama bottoms.  
  
"Uhm... Brady... You ARE wearing underwear, aren't you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Chloe's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh boy..."  
  
Brady laughed loudly and shook his head. "I'm just kidding, Chloe. Yes, I am wearing underwear. A clean pair and everything."  
  
Chloe nodded and deftly undid the drawstring on his striped pajama bottoms. She dropped them easily to the floor, and Brady was grinning at her as she kneeled down to take them all the way off. Chloe tried not to look at Brady's facial expressions as she undressed him. She hadn't planned on making this some sort of sexual experience, it was more of a necessity.  
  
She grabbed his black pants and instructed him to lift his left foot. "Left foot, please." Brady did as told, and she put his foot into the left leg of the pants, repeating the same procedure when she said, "Right foot."  
  
Chloe pulled the pants up over the brace on his knee, leaving them unzipped and resting at his hips. She put a gentle hand on his chest and smiled. "There, I think you can sit down for a minute now."  
  
Brady nodded and put his crutches down, sitting back on the edge of the bed. He was still grinning at her, and Chloe just rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You know, Brady... I think you really can dress yourself, you'd just rather have me do it."  
  
He shrugged innocently and shook his head. "I have no idea what you could mean by that. I needed help, and you just happened to show up at the right place and the right time."  
  
"Yeah, right, okay." Chloe chuckled and began undoing the buttons on his pajama shirt. She paused for a second and made a clear cut decision. If Brady wanted to enjoy this, then so would she.   
  
She undid the last button, and opened his shirt, exposing his perfect abs and well-muscled chest. She used the tips of her fingers to gently run over his abs and up to the top of his chest. Chloe winked at him and slowly began to pull his shirt away, running her fingers down his arms as she yanked the sleeves away. She most definitely loved Brady for what was on the inside, his mind, heart and soul. But, what was on the outside was so appealing, it was like the cherry on top of the hot fudge sundae for her. That little extra bonus that makes everything the right amount of perfect.  
  
Chloe reached an arm around his chest, and threw the pajama shirt aside. She realized that her hands were on Brady's bare back and his face was positioned near her neck. He must have too, because he tilted his head slightly and gently pressed his lips to her neck. He kissed her gently, repeating the motion a few times on the side of her exposed neck. Chloe felt a jolt of electricity go through her body, but somehow kept herself from melting into a puddle in the middle of his hospital room.  
  
She backed away from him slightly and grabbed his pressed, clean white shirt. Chloe slowly helped him pull his arms into the sleeves, and Brady used his good arm to wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. Her clothed skin was pressed tightly against his exposed chest, the heat from his skin radiating through her clothing. Brady made a trail of gentle kisses from her collarbone and back up to her neck.  
  
Chloe moaned softly, but Brady silenced her when he pressed his lips to hers. Chloe ran her hands under his shirt, craving the heat from his bare skin, as Brady gently and lovingly explored her mouth. She felt her knees began to wobble, and heart was beating faster and faster as they continued.  
  
Chloe broke away from him and tried to catch her breath. "Oh, wow... Brady... Wow."  
  
Brady grinned proudly at her. "Yeah. I never knew getting dressed could be this much fun. Maybe I should have you come to my house every morning before work and get me dressed."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and quickly finished buttoning up his shirt for him. "Well, as much as I AM enjoying myself, and I am... We have a party to get to."  
  
Brady stood and propped himself up on his crutches again, tucking his shirt into his pants and Chloe zipped and buttoned them for him. He paused and raised one eyebrow curiously. "Where is everyone else anyway?"  
  
Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. "Who cares?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean... I like having a little time alone with you, that's all. Besides, Marlena and Belle had to finish getting all the food ready, and your dad had some work to finish up before the party."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding. "So, you were the lucky one who got nominated to pick me up at the hospital?"  
  
Chloe smiled at him and stuffed his pajamas into the overnight bag on the nightstand. "Yup, and I'm glad to do it. Are you sure you're not going to need me to get a wheelchair?"  
  
"Nope, I can do it. Just me and my crutches. I have past experience, you know."  
  
"Yes, I remember it quite vividly." Chloe took a quick glance around the room, making sure there was nothing left behind. Marlena had been here earlier and taken all of his flowers and get well gifts to his loft, so all Chloe had to worry about was one overnight bag and Brady.  
  
Brady smiled at her and briefly touched his hair. "How does my hair look?"  
  
"Your hair looks perfect." Chloe grinned and ran her hand through it, he had brushed it to hide the scar and shaved spots, and it wasn't noticeable at all. "I swear, Brady. Sometimes you are so much like your sister it scares me. Now, are you ready?"  
  
"One more thing..."  
  
Chloe hefted his overnight bag on to her shoulder and looked at him curiously. "What?"  
  
Brady smiled and pulled her close to him. "Thank you, Chloe."  
  
"For helping you get dressed? It's not like I had much of a choice. You can't go to your party in your pajamas."  
  
"Well, yes, thank you for that. But, that's not what I meant. Thank you for being by my side through all of this. And, thank you for never giving up on me."  
  
Chloe smiled shyly and nodded. "You're welcome. I could never give up on you, I need you too much."  
  
Brady smiled and gave her a brief kiss. "I need you too, Chloe Lane. And, when I needed you the most, you came through for me. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, Brady. Just remember this when I need a favor someday."  
  
Brady chuckled and nodded in understanding. "You got it. Come on, let's get out of here. I'm really tired of this place."  
  
Chloe smiled and went to open the door for him. "Me too..."  
  
She sighed softly as she watched him move through the door on his crutches. He got around pretty well for a guy on crutches, and Chloe was impressed. She took one last glance at the hospital room that had been their home for the past two and a half weeks, and grinned slightly.  
  
She muttered under her breath as she walked away, "Good riddance."  
  
***  
  
(Okay, I was mistaken previously. There are at least THREE happy Broe chapters in a row. This was supposed to be the first part of a much longer chapter, but I thought it would work better if I divided it here. So, you get this one, and at least two more after this. Yay!) 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
(Later... Party time!)  
  
Brady had decided that if he was being forced to have a party celebrating his release from the hospital, he wanted it to be outdoors. After so many days trapped inside the hospital walls for both him and his family, he wanted to be able to sit underneath the blue skies and the bright yellow sun. Belle had suggested a party in the picnic area at the park, and everyone had agreed.  
  
As Chloe and Brady were walking towards the party, already in full swing, he leaned towards her and muttered quietly. "I didn't know I even knew this many people."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and nodded. "Well, you haven't exactly made a ton of friends since you came back here. But, that doesn't mean this town doesn't care about you."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding. It seemed the town of Salem loved any excuse to party, and this was no exception. The Bradys, The Hortons and seemingly everyone else in town had shown up to celebrate Brady's return to the land of the living. A surprisingly large turnout for someone who didn't think that most of the people in his hometown would even give him the time of day.  
  
They walked closer to the party and were immediately greeted by John and Marlena. John patted his son on the shoulder and stared at him curiously. "You're late, kid. What took you so long?"  
  
"I... uhh... had a little trouble getting dressed. But, I'm fine now."  
  
Chloe looked away and tried to hide the red that was most assuredly blushing her cheeks with embarrassment. Marlena smiled at Brady and gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek. "Well, you're here now... and I have a feeling that there's a whole bunch of food over there with your name on it."  
  
Brady grinned and patted his stomach. "Finally... something besides hospital food. I haven't had a good meal in weeks. Hell, I haven't had any meals really."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and watched him walk towards the buffet table in between his father and stepmother. She was standing there smiling and observing him when Belle came up to hug her tightly.  
  
"Hey Chloe..."  
  
"Hey Belle... The party is amazing. You guys did such a great job."  
  
Belle shrugged nonchalantly. "It was easy, really. Heck, most of the food came from the Brady Pub. Shawn's grandmother was adamant about bringing all of this food. She's always had a soft spot for Brady in her heart."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "Apparently, a lot of people do. And they are all here."  
  
"And the weather is perfect for a picnic. It's a good day today."  
  
Chloe looked around her at the clear skies, and nodded in agreement. "No, it's a *great* day."  
  
Belle smiled in understanding and happily ushered Chloe towards the tables and tables of food.  
  
***  
  
(A little while later.)  
  
Brady sat at the head of a long picnic table; he had been shoveling in food continuously for the past hour. Chloe sat on his left side, her own stomach full and aching. She stared at him silently with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
Brady turned to her with his eyebrows raised and mouth full of food. "What?"  
  
"You. That's gross, Brady. I have never seen anyone eat this much in my entire life. Maybe you should slow down before your insides explode."  
  
Brady shook his head and swallowed whatever he was chewing on. "Sorry... It's just... I haven't had any SOLID food in a long time. And, this is all really good. Besides, the Bradys went through all the trouble of making it, I might as well eat it."  
  
Chloe groaned slightly and rolled her eyes. "That may be so, but you're going to make yourself sick."  
  
John, who had been sitting on Brady's other side nodded in agreement with Chloe. "She's right, son. Besides, I think it's time you give a little speech to all of your guests."  
  
Brady's eyes widened and he suddenly let his fork slip from his hand, dropping it to the plate in front of him. "A speech? To people? Right here? Right now?"  
  
Chloe's jaw dropped in amazement and she laid her hand on his forearm. "Oh my God... Have we finally found something that Brady Black is afraid of? Public speaking?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of it, Chloe..."  
  
Chloe giggled loudly and shook her head. "Oh, yes you are. I can see it in your eyes. The overly confident and unflappable Brady Black is afraid of public speaking. That is so funny."  
  
Brady frowned at her and shook his head. "It's not funny, and I'm not afraid. I'm just... less confident than other people. It's no big deal."  
  
Mimi was sitting nearby and interjected her own comments. "At least you don't have foot-in-mouth disease like me, Brady."  
  
"And what exactly is that, Meems?"  
  
"It's like, I have this habit where I usually talk a LOT. I love to talk, and I'll talk at any opportunity you give me. But, I have a tendency to say things that I shouldn't, and I get myself in trouble. Even if I'm not trying. So, basically -- open mouth, insert foot."  
  
Belle shared a glance with Shawn and then looked back at Mimi. "You don't have to tell US that."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement and then laid her hand on top of Brady's reassuringly. "Brady... Just speak from your heart like you do with me, and be honest. You'll do just fine."  
  
Brady sighed and begrudgingly gave in to his father's requested. He stood from his seat, propping himself up on his crutches, as John shouted to get everyone's attention.  
  
Brady took a deep breath in to calm his nerves, and Chloe smiled as she watched him. "Hey everybody... Uhm... I just wanted to say uhm, something... I guess I need to thank all of you for your prayers, your thoughts and all your help. You've done a lot for me, and if I name all of you individually we'll be here all night. So, remind me to thank you privately later. But, I do have a few other things I should say. I should say thanks to Dr. Wesley, first off. He and the rest of the staff at the hospital saved my life, and made sure that we had a reason to have this party today. And, Mrs. Wesley... Thank you too. Your support means just as much to me as the support of my own family."  
  
Nancy smiled at him and rested her hand on her husbands. Nancy and Brady may not have always gotten along, but she had been very supportive throughout this entire crisis. And, she had even begun to change her mind about him, finally trusting Chloe to make the right decisions about who she let into her heart.  
  
Brady sighed softly and turned to his family. John and Marlena were now standing behind Shawn and Belle, and Brady smiled proudly at them. "And of course, my family and my friends. Dad, Marlena, Belle, Shawn, Mimi, my grandpa Victor... Thank you for everything. You have all been so strong, and done everything in your power to make sure that I could be standing here today. I have been so blessed to have you all in my life. And, it's because of you that I will be able to have you in my life for a very long time to come. No words can tell you how grateful I am for everything you've done."  
  
Mimi leaned over the table and whispered to him. "You're not that bad at public speaking, see?"  
  
Everyone around the table laughed and Belle nudged Mimi in the ribs playfully.   
  
Brady winked at Mimi and continued. "Thanks, Meems. I appreciate the confidence boost. So, there's only one really important person left to thank."  
  
Chloe smiled at him as he reached for her hand. She gladly slipped her hand into his and he continued, speaking to her almost as if nobody else was in the room. "Chloe... I know I've said thank you numerous times over the past few days. But, I want everyone here to know what I know. And, that is just how amazing you are. You stayed in that hospital every second of every day that I was in my coma. You stayed behind when others left, and you didn't have to do that. You challenged me, and pushed me, even when I was unconscious. You gave me hope, faith and all the strength that I could ever need. You made me fight to stay alive, and you gave me a reason to fight. And, your love was my northern star, guiding me to where I needed to go. And, I will spend the rest of my life thanking God for you, and thanking you every day for the things that you have done for me. You are the greatest gift I have ever received."  
  
Chloe looked downward shyly, not able to find a response that could come even close to Brady's words. She sensed a park full of people about to sigh wistfully around them, so she used her sarcasm to keep this from turning into too much of a sappy lovefest.   
  
She raised one eyebrow wickedly and grinned up at Brady. "You mean better than a brand new pair of bowling shoes?"  
  
Brady laughed and quickly kissed her on the forehead. "Hmm... only by a little bit."  
  
Brady turned back to the rest of his guests and continued. "So... uhm... In closing, I want to say thank you all for being here, and for everything that you've done to get me through this. Thank you to the Bradys for all the delicious food. Everyone... eat up, enjoy the rest of the night and thank you again."  
  
Brady sat down slowly as everyone began to applaud. He looked surprised that he had said something that deserved appaluse and turned to Chloe for an explanation. Chloe laughed softly and leaned in to whisper to him. "See? There was nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Brady squeezed her hand gently and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "There never is when I have you."  
  
"Brady... The things you said... They were beautiful. I can't even find the right words to reply to something like that."  
  
Brady brushed his hand over cheek and smiled. "You don't have to say anything."  
  
Chloe nodded and Brady let go of her, turning to speak to his grandfather who had just walked up to him. Chloe grabbed her bottle of water off the table and slouched in her seat, sighing contentedly as she did. She looked around her at all of the smiling, happy faces surrounding her. The faces of the people she cared about the most, and others who had all touched her life in some way or another. Her heart made one secret wish, that there would be many many more nights like this in their future.  
  
***  
  
(A while later...)  
  
Chloe had wanted to get away from the bustle of people in the picnic area for just a moment. So, she had quietly slipped off to the nearby gazebo. The same gazebo that she had once secretly claimed as 'theirs'. Brady's and her's. It was a public park, and anyone could come to this spot, but it would forever in her mind belong to only them.  
  
She had been here alone for at least fifteen minutes when he arrived. Chloe heard him shuffling behind her and she turned with a smile on her face. "Brady..."  
  
"I figured you would be here."  
  
"So I must be predictable?"  
  
Brady shook his head in disagreement. "Not hardly. Every time I think I know you by heart, you do something to surprise me."  
  
Chloe grinned and shrugged innocently. "That's me. The ever changing, somewhat surprising Chloe Lane."  
  
"So, I gimped my way all the way over here to find you. Please tell me why you're here."  
  
"I don't know. I just needed a moment alone. I'm having fun at the party, but I wanted a few minutes of quiet."  
  
Brady nodded and motioned towards the picnic area. "Well, don't let me interrupt your quiet time."  
  
Chloe shook her head vehemently. "No, no. I'm glad you're here. Stay, please."  
  
Brady leaned against the railing and put his crutches aside. "Is everything okay, Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted a few minutes away from the party, and I came here. I love this place, brings back a really special memory."  
  
"Oh yeah? A memory of what?"  
  
Chloe laughed and playfully swatted him on the arm. "You know exactly which one."  
  
Brady nodded, mocking as if the memory had just come flooding back to him. "Oh yessssss. Now I remember. Then, I guess maybe now is a good time to give you your present."  
  
"My present? What? Brady, you didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I didn't. I was in the hospital, remember? I told Belle what I wanted, and she went out and got it."  
  
Brady reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, handing it over to her. Chloe opened it and sighed when she saw what it was. It was a delicate silver ring with a bright green emerald in the shape of a heart in the center. The emerald heart was surrounded by a pair of hands, and topped with a crown.  
  
"Brady... It's so beautiful. I love it."  
  
"It's called a claddagh ring. It's an Irish custom."  
  
Chloe grinned at him slightly. "But you're not Irish."  
  
Brady shrugged innocently. "That I know of. I know I'm not on my mom's side, but my dad's side is a bit iffy. But, that's not the point. The point is that everything about this ring symbolizes something. And, I know it's a big cliche to give your girlfriend jewelry, but I thought this one would mean something more than just a plain old piece of silver."  
  
"So, what does it symbolize?"  
  
Chloe held the ring box in between them and Brady explained it to her. "The hands are for friendship, which is how you and I started out. You are my best friend, and you always will be. The crown stands for loyalty, because you have stood by my side through everything, the ups and the downs. And, I will always stand by you. The heart, obviously, is for love. Which, is what we've always had, but have only just been able to have together recently. But, now we will have forever and always. So, this ring symbolizes our friendship, loyalty and our love."  
  
Chloe smiled widely and took it out of the box. Brady stopped her before she put it on and explained one more thing to her. "Make sure you wear it right. You wear it towards your heart if you're taken, and away if you're not."  
  
Chloe nodded and placed the ring on her finger, pointing it towards her heart. She admired its simple beauty for a moment and then looked back at Brady. "It's perfect, Brady. I love it. Thank you so much."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closely. "I love you so much, Diva."  
  
Chloe looked him in the eyes and smiled happily. "I love you too."  
  
Brady leaned in and kissed her sweetly, and Chloe melted into his embrace. Each one of his kisses was different from the others, always special and uniquely wonderful. Chloe ended the kiss and rested her forehead against his with a sigh of bliss.  
  
"When do you think you'll be wanting to leave your party?"  
  
"Hmmm... Soon. I'm getting tired. Do you think you can take me home?"  
  
Chloe smiled slightly and lifted her head. "Of course."  
  
Brady smiled back at her and nodded. "Good. I don't want to trouble my parents, and actually, I'd rather spend the rest of evening alone with you."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan." Chloe rested her head on his shoulder, and Brady kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. She could have stayed there with him forever if time would allow, but she knew that they would soon have to make their way back to the party. Otherwise, her mother would most likely send out a search party within minutes.  
  
***  
  
(I know jewelry gifts & claddagh rings are getting to be somewhat cliched, but I never said I was original.   
  
And, let me just say... The line where Brady tells Chloe that she is the greatest gift he has ever received, I SWEAR in the name of Broe, that I wrote that BEFORE John said something similar to Marlena at the anniversary party on today's [6-21] show. It's just a weird, freakish coincidence.  
  
By the way, if you loved the Brady undressing scene... hehe... I've got something else up my sleeves later. Wooooo-hooooo.) 


	23. Chapter 23

(I figure this is a hard R-rating, not an NC-17, because heck, I've seen much worse in R-rated films.)  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Chloe slid open the heavy metal door to Brady's loft and allowed him to enter first. Brady hobbled in and stood in the middle of his home. Chloe slid the door closed behind her and stood by his side. His eyes went around the room, lovingly taking in the sights that he hadn't seen in far too long.  
  
"Wow... the place looks good."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "Thanks to Marlena. She made sure somebody came over and kept it looking spic and span for you. We didn't know how long you'd be in the hospital, and she wanted to make sure that your loft didn't get all dusty while you were gone."  
  
Brady smiled at her as she laid his overnight bag at the bottom of the steps. "I'll have to remember to thank her later. I just can't believe how on the ball everyone was while I was sleeping. You guys took care of everything."  
  
"Well, almost everything." Chloe pointed up his twisted stairs, a worried glance crossing her face. "How in the world are you going to make it up those stairs?"  
  
"I guess I could always sleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh, no you don't. You need rest, Brady. Lots and lots of it. And you're not going to be able to sleep well and get better if you sleep on your couch."  
  
Brady paused and inspected the stairs closely. "I think I can do it. I just need to go slowly."  
  
Chloe groaned in frustration. "Well, I'm going with you. If you fall down those stairs, and I'm not there to catch you, I'm going to feel really guilty. And, I'm not leaving here until I know you're okay, and still in one piece."  
  
"You know, you don't have to leave here at all if you don't want to."  
  
"Oh right, I'm sure Nancy would love that idea. She's been nice enough to let me borrow her car today, I'm not going to push it any further."  
  
Brady nodded and went closer to his stairs. He handed Chloe his crutches and took a deep breath in. Brady put his hands on both railings and began his ascent. Chloe held on to his crutches and walked behind him as he went up the stairs slowly. He finally made it to the top and paused to catch his breath.  
  
"Wow, it's not very often that I get winded from walking up one flight of stairs."  
  
"Well, you're still weak, and you haven't done any real exercise in quite a while. It's going to take some time before you're back at your usual Mr. Universe strength."  
  
Brady laughed softly and motioned towards his bed. "Help me?"  
  
Chloe nodded and stood beside him, wrapping one arm around his waist. Brady threw his arm around her shoulder and she slowly helped him to the bed, until he could sit on the edge of it. Brady winced slightly as he sat down and Chloe frowned with worry as she sat beside him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm a little sore. But, it's been a long day with a lot of excitement, so I guess it's to be expected. Right?"  
  
Chloe smiled confidently. "Absolutely acceptable. So, now that we got you up the stairs... How do you plan on getting back down them in the morning?"  
  
Brady paused thoughtfully and then shrugged. "I could slide down on my butt, like we used to do when we were kids."  
  
"Uhm, no. I don't think that's a very good idea."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Chloe. I made it up here, that's the hard part. And, if I don't think I can make it down, I'll just call someone in the morning to come help me."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Okay, okay. I'm just being a worrywart, I know. I think that's one trait that definitely got passed on to me by my mother."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Today was a pretty good day, wasn't it?"  
  
"With many more like it to come, I hope." Chloe admired the ring on her finger with a satisfied smile. "So how did you find out my ring size? It fits perfectly..."  
  
"It was a whole covert operation. My sister got your mom to nab a ring out of your jewelry box and Belle took it with her to the jewelers to get the right size."  
  
"Wow... That's a whole lot of trouble to go through. But I'm glad you did, I love my ring. And, I love you."  
  
Chloe lifted her head and smiled at him. Brady leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and a smile in return. "I love you too, Diva."  
  
"You know, I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say that."  
  
"Good, because I'll never be tired of saying it."  
  
Chloe smiled and checked her watch. "You know, I don't really have to be home for a few more hours. I can stay with you for awhile, if you want me to."  
  
Brady grinned wickedly at her and nodded. "Oh please, stay. I need your help with something."  
  
"Oh really? And what is that?"  
  
"Well, you helped me get into these clothes. I may need your help getting out of them."  
  
Chloe laughed and jumped up from the bed. "Right, sure. I'm sure you didn't even really need my help getting into them earlier. You're just being..."  
  
Brady raised one pointed eyebrow and purred at her. "...Naughty?"  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
"Come on, Chloe... I'll behave, I promise. I just want you to stay. Please?"  
  
Chloe sighed heavily and nodded. There was a moment of silence as Brady sat on the edge of his bed smiling innocently at her. Chloe did not change her facial expression, but a new thought entered her brain. He had promised to behave, but she wasn't sure if she could make the same promise, not after this morning's events. Chloe walked towards him slowly and placed her hands on the back of his neck. She leaned forward and forcefully planted her lips on his, kissing him deep and passionately. Brady wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss.  
  
She broke away from him and pulled her hair back so it was out of her way. She smiled seductively at him and leaned forward again, this time returning what he had done to her earlier. She planted a soft trail of kisses on his neck, moving her way up until she was once again positioned with her face in front of his.  
  
Brady was clearly enjoying this, but he looked at her suspiciously. "What exactly are you trying to do?"  
  
Chloe pouted playfully as she replied. "I'm helping you. I can always leave if you want me to."  
  
She tilted her head and grinned at him, knowing that she was playing the seduction act to the hilt. Chloe had never realized before what kind of power a woman could hold over a man, and she was really starting to enjoy it. Brady shook his head and stammered out an answer. "No, no... Stay. Help me, please."  
  
Chloe nodded and winked at him. She moved lower and planted a kiss on his chest where his top button was unbuttoned. She used her fingers to undo the first button, planting another kiss after another piece of his chest was exposed to her. She repeated the procedure for each button, making a line of kisses down his chest. Brady's breathing became more shallow and labored as she moved further down, and Chloe knew he was trying to show restraint as she continued her assault.   
  
She undid the last button on his white shirt and she placed her lips on his waistline right above the button in his pants, this time letting her tongue gently flick his warm skin. Brady let out a soft moan of pleasure, and Chloe had to suppress her urge to giggle, knowing that she was gradually weakening his defenses, and bringing him under her power.   
  
Chloe pulled the bottom of his shirt out of his pants and opened it wider, exposing his bare chest to her. She ran her hands over his skin slowly, enjoying its warmth and smoothness, and the well-defined muscles that were underneath. Chloe leaned again, capturing Brady's mouth with her own as she gently scratched her nails over his chest and stomach. She kept the kiss going as she pulled his shirt off of his shoulders and arms, tossing it to the floor beside the bed.  
  
Chloe moved her hands to his back, stroking her fingertips from the base of his spine to the base of his neck as they kissed. She pressed herself closer to him, allowing her breasts to press up against his chest. Chloe moaned softly as she felt the fire from his skin through her clothing. She was having fun, true, but she wanted more. She craved his touch, and the feel of his skin on hers. She had previously imagined what it might be like in dreams she had on cold lonely nights alone in her room.  
  
She broke off their kiss and smiled sexily at him. At least she tried to make it sexy, but feared it would come off as silly. However, she must have done something right because Brady responded with raised eyebrows and a grin of his own. Chloe took a deep breath in before she made her next move, but she was not afraid of what she wanted to do, only nervous that he would turn her away.  
  
She pulled the thin straps of her pink sundress off of her shoulders slowly, tugging it over her pale pink strapless bra. It dropped all the way to the floor on its own, leaving her standing in front of him in her matching bra and panties. Brady's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"Brady, shhhh... Don't talk."  
  
"It's just... You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You are amazing."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly at him and kicked her dress aside, slipping out of her shoes as well. She moved close to him again and grabbed his hands, laying them on her bare stomach. Just the feel of his hands on her skin was enough to send a shock like lightning through her body. "Don't tell me what you feel, Brady. Show me, show me what you're feeling."  
  
Brady nodded slightly, unable to form any words at all. He breathed in and moved one hand towards the base of her spine, pulling her close to him. She moved closer and straddled his closed legs so that she could rest on his lap. Brady looked up at her and kissed her passionately; letting his hands roam freely over her skin. One hand caressed her back gently, while the other one rubbed lazy circles on her stomach. Chloe craved more, so she deepened the kiss and thrusted herself closer to him. Brady responded by using both hands to move up her stomach and caress her breasts through the thin satin material covering them.  
  
Chloe moaned loudly as she broke from his kiss. Her nipples hardened as he ran the palms of his hands over her clothed breasts. She knew that Brady had no idea how far she wanted to take this, and would not make a move without her permission, so she kept her aggressive streak going strongly.  
  
Chloe arched her back as she gave him further instructions. "Take it off for me, please."  
  
Brady nodded slightly, still unable to speak. He moved one of his hands to her back and with great skill unsnapped her bra. Chloe was momentarily impressed, wondering if he had a lot of practice doing that. Brady moved his hand back to her front and pulled her bra away throwing it to the floor with the rest of her clothes. He used one hand to continue caressing one breast, while he used his mouth and tongue to slowly tease the other one. Planting kisses on her soft flesh, and lightly flicking his tongue over her nipple as shivers of excitement rolled up her spine.  
  
The growing wetness and warmth between her legs was starting to drive her mad, as Brady furiously worked at her full round breasts. She shifted her hips forward trying to adjust her position, pulling herself even closer to him. Chloe could feel his erection underneath his pants, and gently rubbed her self against it as she moved drawing a loud moan from Brady, even as his mouth was clamped over her right nipple.   
  
Chloe's own moans of pleasure began mixing with his and she moved one hand from his back and ran it down his chest towards his waistline. She was not worried or frightened about what they were doing; she only felt joy, bliss and pleasure. And, most of all freedom. She had never given so much of herself, body, heart and soul, to one person before and it made her feel more free than she had ever felt in her life. But, Chloe knew that she could trust Brady with everything she had, and she was ready and willing to give all of it to him.  
  
Her hands were shaking, but not from nerves. She was trembling because of Brady's loving touches, and kisses, the heat radiating off of his skin showing her how deeply he loved her. Chloe stopped her hand from shaking long enough to undo the button on Brady's pants, quickly pulling the zipper downwards. She stood up, forcing Brady to remove his lips from her chest, although his hands still roamed even as she moved. Chloe moved backwards, yanking Brady's pants away, bringing his boxer shorts with it as she tossed his remaining clothing aside.  
  
Brady gasped in shock, staring at her in surprise. He certainly had never expected her to be this aggressive, and neither had she. But, if Chloe had learned something in the past weeks, it was to never let a moment pass you by.   
  
She grinned at him wickedly. "I just thought you might be more comfortable this way."  
  
He stared at her with a mixture of confusion and lust as she moved towards the bed, and away from him. She slid past him, lying down with her head on his pillow. Brady turned to look at her, drinking in the beauty and perfection of her form as he did.  
  
Chloe ran her index finger along the band of her satin panties and winked at him. "Fair is fair. I think you owe me a little help too."  
  
Brady slid in beside her and lay on his side. Chloe turned her head to face him and ran her hand over his torso, admiring every perfect nook and cranny that his body revealed to her. He leaned forward and gave her a short, but deep kiss on the lips. He used his hand to slowly run down the length of her body, stopping at where the waistband of her panties met her skin. He quickly pulled them downward and Chloe drew her legs up so he could easily take them off and toss them aside.  
  
Chloe smiled lovingly at him and shifted on to her side so she could face him. "Brady, I love you..."  
  
"I... I love you too, Diva."  
  
"And there is nothing I want more than for you to make love to me."  
  
Brady furrowed his eyebrows together, somewhat unsure. "Are you sure that's what you want? We've only officially been a couple for less than four days."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and nodded. "But we did have almost two years of verbal foreplay leading up to this. Listen, Brady... I have already given you more of myself than I ever thought it was possible to give. You have my heart, and my soul, and my spirit, and all of my love. The only thing left I have to give is my body. You are the only want I want to give it to, now and for the rest of my life."  
  
"But... I just don't want you to have regrets later on."  
  
Chloe smiled and spoke with confidence. "No matter where life takes us in the future, I will never regret one second of time that I have spent with you. I have too many things in my past that I regret, and I don't want to do that anymore. Life is too short to not live our lives to the fullest in every moment that we have. I want to be with you, and I want to make love to you, and nothing will ever make me regret that."  
  
Brady opened his mouth to reply but Chloe pressed a finger to his lips. "Brady, shhhhhhh. No more overanalyzing, no more talking. Everything will be just fine... Everything will be perfect."  
  
He nodded with a slight smile and reclaimed her mouth with his. They held on to each other tightly, moving together, and exploring every inch of each other's bodies through the rest of the evening. What they felt between them went well beyond what only a few words could have explained, their hearts beat in rhythm with each other and their two souls entwined, merging to become one.  
  
***  
  
(Much much later... Meaning, I expect Brady to be as virile as the Energizer bunny. He keeps going and going and going.)  
  
Chloe had her face burrowed into his bare shoulder, as Brady drew lazy circles on her back with the tips of his fingers. They had been cuddling together for quit awhile, awash in the bliss of the afterglow. She sighed in contentment, and let her eyes close sleepily. Brady smiled at her and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Come on, Diva. No time to sleep."  
  
Chloe shook her head and mumbled softly. "Mmmmm, but I'm so comfortable... And, happy."  
  
Brady chuckled softly and kissed the tip of her nose. "I know, and I wish you could stay. But, uhhh... your mother might disagree."  
  
She groaned loudly in frustration and sat up. The last thing either of them wanted was Nancy sending out the cavalry to find out where she was and what she had been doing. "Alright, alright... I guess you better hand me my clothes."  
  
Brady leaned over his side of the bed and picked up her small pile of clothes from the floor, handing it over to her. He sat up and sat on the edge of his bed, turning his back away from her for a reason she couldn't figure out. Chloe quickly replaced her clothes and hopped up off of the bed. She found his hairbrush on his dresser and began running it through her hair that was now in disarray.  
  
Brady was looking downward, and Chloe watched him closely as she brushed through her long dark tangles. "Brady... Are you okay?"  
  
He lifted his head and looked at her with a smile. "I'm perfect. Just perfect. Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe grinned as she laid his hairbrush down. "Never been better."  
  
She grabbed her shoes and slipped them on, and then perched herself next to him. Brady grabbed her hand and held it gently. "No regrets?"  
  
"There's nothing to regret. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and gave him a quick gentle kiss. "Now, as much as I want to stay. I can tell by the clock that I better hurry up and get home."  
  
She stood from the bed but Brady would not let go of her hand. Chloe turned back to him and he motioned her forward, kissing her. This one was much deeper, more passionate and lasted longer than the one she had given him, and Chloe sighed softly as she broke away from him.  
  
"I love you, Chloe. More than anything."  
  
She smiled at him sweetly and ran her hand through his disheveled blonde hair. "I love you too, Brady. Forever."  
  
Brady let her hand slip from his grasp, and Chloe walked towards the stairs. He waved at her slightly and smiled. "Drive safely... I'll uhhh, I will..."  
  
Chloe nodded and finished his sentence. "... Talk to me in the morning. I know. I'll call you."  
  
She quickly turned and ran happily down the stairs. She slid the loft's door open and walked out into his hallway. As she waited for the elevator to arrive, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and sighed happily. No matter what was in their past, or their future, they would always have this one moment in time together. And, nothing would ever change the pure bliss that she had felt on this day.  
  
***  
  
(My apologies if my attempt at a mild sex scene SUCKS. I've never written one before, and I wasn't sure how to do it this time. That's why it's not NC-17, because that is far beyond my writing capabilities. Besides, I'm not sure how many times I can allow myself to use the word 'thrust' in one story. LOL.  
  
I guess I never write sex, because I'm more of a dialogue person, and unless it's 'dirty talk', there's not a lot of dialogue to be written in sex scenes. Hehehe.) 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Chloe rolled over in her bed and clutched her comforter tightly. She opened her eyes to the morning sun and yawned softly. If it were up to her, she could have laid there safe under her blankets for the rest of the day, but she knew Nancy would be knocking on her door at any moment. Chloe slipped out from underneath her covers slowly and headed over to her mirror.  
  
She grinned at her reflection in the mirror and shrugged. "They always say you're supposed to look different after your first time. I just don't see it."  
  
Chloe laughed softly, embarrassed that she was talking to herself in the mirror. She certainly didn't look any different, but she felt different inside. Chloe had spent so many years believing that it wasn't possible to have love in her life. Now, she felt whole and complete, having experienced a love more powerful than she could have imagined in even her best dreams.  
  
She sighed softly and grabbed a rubber band off of her dresser, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. Chloe rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and was about to head towards the bathroom when she heard the soft knocking on the door. The same knocking she heard every morning. Chloe couldn't help but smile, thinking that you could practically set your watch to the Nancy Wesley alarm clock. Same time, every morning.  
  
Chloe opened the door and greeted her mother with a smile. "Good morning, Nancy."  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?"  
  
"Very well, thank you. I did get home by the curfew you set, by the way, but you and Craig were already asleep when I got home."  
  
Nancy nodded and smiled at her. "I know. We heard you come in. You're not exactly quiet when you clomp those shoes of yours up the stairs."  
  
Chloe cringed slightly. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. We were just glad that here you got home safely. I do trust you to be responsible, Chloe."  
  
"You trust me?"  
  
Nancy nodded, but in her eyes was a warning. "I do. You are being responsible, aren't you?"  
  
Chloe looked at her strangely, wondering exactly what it was that Nancy was trying to hint at. "Of course I am. I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know you can, Chloe. I just wanted to be sure. So, what are your plans for today sweetie?"  
  
"I was sort of thinking about bringing Brady some breakfast. He's at his place all alone for the first night, and I want to make sure that he's okay."  
  
Nancy nodded in understanding and laid her hand on Chloe's arm. "How about I cook up a nice big breakfast for the two of you? You can take my car, drop me off at the hospital first, and then drive on over to Brady's."  
  
Chloe nearly toppled over in surprise. Nancy rarely allowed Chloe to borrow her car, and had never offered it up this easily, for a second day in a row. "Are you sure? You're going to do all that for me?"  
  
"Of course. The boy needs you, I'm not too blind to see that."  
  
Chloe smiled widely and impulsively hugged her mother. "Thank you, Nancy. Thank you so much."  
  
Nancy smiled at her and made a hand motion towards the bathroom. "You go get yourself cleaned up, and I'll be downstairs cooking. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, alright."   
  
Chloe watched her mother leave with a smile on her face. Nancy's words still echoing in her head. He needed her. Brady needed her. Never in her life, had Chloe felt needed, and she felt proud that she could contribute something so important to the life of one person.  
  
***  
  
(Later)  
  
Chloe stood at the door to Brady's loft with a bag of food in her other hand. She firmly pounded her fist against the door and waited for an answer. She stood their patiently, but heard no noise coming from inside.   
  
"Hmm... Maybe he's still asleep."  
  
She knocked again, much louder, and shouted through the door at him. "Brady! Are you awake in there? BRADY! OPEN UP!"  
  
Chloe groaned in frustration and stood on her tiptoes reaching above the door to find what she was looking for. She hated busting in unannounced, but figured Brady would understand. Her hand found the spare key he kept hidden in a crevice above the door and slid it in to the lock.  
  
She slid the door open and walked immediately to the stairs, shouting upwards at him. "BRADY! WAKE UP!"  
  
There were no sounds in response and she turned to look around the first floor in curiosity. That's when she saw it. A pale white envelope resting on the kitchen counter. Chloe frowned, knowing exactly what was in it before she even reached the counter. She laid the bag of food on the counter and stared intently at the envelope, her name was written on it in Brady's familiar block lettering. Chloe sighed softly and reached out for the envelope, her hand shaking nervously as she picked it up and held it close to her. She moved to the couch and took a seat before slowly slipping the paper out the envelope.  
  
She unfolded his letter and took a deep breath, almost not wanting to read what her heart had already confirmed.  
  
"My Dearest Diva,  
  
I am sorry that I had to do things this way. Please do not be hurt by my sudden and surprise exit. Hurting you right now is the absolute furthest thing from my mind. I only left this way so that neither of us would have to endure a long, sad goodbye. Having to go through that would only make this separation hurt more; at least I hope you will agree.  
  
In any case, this letter is not about goodbye. I refuse to say goodbye to you. We will be together again soon. And when we are, we will start our lives together happily and free forever from the demons that have been haunting us.  
  
Until that time comes, I will hold you in my heart every second of every hour of every day. You live inside me no matter what I do or where I go, for always and forever. And just knowing that I have your love will keep me safe and warm until the day that I can come back to you. I pray that you will hold me in your heart as well, and remember that our love will only grow stronger for every day that we are apart.  
  
Chloe, please do me one favor while I am gone. Take care of yourself. Do whatever you have to do to relieve yourself of the guilt that is burdening you. Be healthy, be happy, and cherish every day with your family and friends.   
  
I love you with all of my heart and soul, Diva. I will see you soon.  
  
All of my love,  
Brady"  
  
Chloe felt a few hot tears roll down her cheeks and she held Brady's letter to her heart. She used her other hand to wipe her tears away. She knew it was coming, that he would be leaving her soon, but she didn't realize that it would be this soon. Chloe knew she would miss him every single day, but made a promise to herself and to Brady. She swore to herself that she would become mired down in the sadness of their separation, and that she would work as hard as she could to release the guilt had been slowly filling her with darkness as each day passed.  
  
*** 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
(Later - At the Hospital)  
  
Chloe walked down the hallway, staring at the names on the office doors as she passed them. She had Brady's letter still folded into the back pocket of her jeans. Even though she knew it was coming eventually, she was still emotionally shaken by Brady's sudden departure. She paused outside the door with the familiar name on it. Dr. Marlena Evans.  
  
She turned the knob and quietly crept into the front office where Marlena's secretary was busy typing away at her computer. Chloe hesitantly spoke up, hating to interrupt her.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
The young woman looked up from her work and smiled cordially at her. "Good morning, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm uhm, a friend of Dr. Evans' family. I was wondering if she was busy, I need to speak to her."  
  
"She's not in with a patient right now, so I can check for you. What's your name, miss?"  
  
"It's Chloe... Chloe Lane."  
  
She nodded and picked up her phone pressing a button that rang into Marlena's office. "Dr. Evans... There's a young lady out here asking to speak to you, a Miss Chloe Lane... Yes, yes. Alright."  
  
Marlena's secretary hung up the phone and turned to Chloe. "Go on in, Miss Lane."  
  
Chloe smiled in appreciation as she headed to Marlena's door. "Thank you."  
  
She turned the knob and peeked her head around the door. Marlena motioned for her to come in and smiled at her. "Come on in, have a seat."  
  
Chloe nodded and took a seat across the desk from Marlena. She sighed softly and smiled weakly at her. "Brady... He's gone."  
  
"I know. John went with him this morning. I'm sorry, Chloe."  
  
"No, no, I'm okay. I'm glad to hear that his father went with him."  
  
Marlena nodded in reply. "John is just going to be with him a few days, to make sure everything is set up for him, and that the physical therapy appointments are all set to go. Listen, Chloe... I don't mean to pry... I know some of the reasons that Brady left town, but I don't know all the reasons. Are you taking all of this okay?"  
  
Chloe sighed heavily and shrugged. "I... I guess so. I knew it was coming, and we talked about it, but now that it's happening... Well, it's not as easy as I thought it would be. So, now I wonder if this is a big mistake. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now I don't know. We even made this stupid agreement not to call each other, just letters and e-mails, that's all. It's supposed to make it 'less painful' if we don't have to hear each other's voices every day. And, now I feel stupid. I feel like I want to get on an airplane right now and follow him and bring him home."  
  
"And Brady... Is that what he would want you to do?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't. And that's why I'm here. I need to keep my end up the bargain, to do what he's asking me to do."  
  
Marlena looked at her curiously. "And what is he asking you to do?"  
  
Chloe paused and bit her lower lip nervously. "Is this conversation on a personal or professional level?"  
  
"It's on whatever level you want. You're like a member of our family, and anything you need to discuss with me, you can do it anytime. I'm here to listen, and if you ask for my advice, I will do my best. Or, if you want to have these talks on a regular basis, formally, we can set up appointments with my secretary. It's up to you."  
  
"Considering what I have to do... We might need to do this on a regular basis. It's so hard for me to do this... I've spent so many years being independent, and only having myself to rely on. And, now I have to ask for help. And, it's not easy for me to have to rely on other people. I'm not used to being needy."  
  
Marlena nodded in understanding. "But, there's nothing wrong with asking for help, Chloe. It doesn't make you any less strong than you are. None of us can only rely on ourselves one hundred percent of the time. That's what we have friends, family and shrinks for."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and nodded. "I know... And that's why I'm here. I've been dealing with a lot of personal issues for my entire life, and I've never sought help for them. And, I probably should have. Especially now. I need to start my relationship with Brady on a clean slate. I need to get rid of all the horrible things that have been haunting me since I was a child, and there is this one thing in particular that I need to get over."  
  
"Phillip?"  
  
Chloe looked downward and placed her hand on her forehead, trying to hold her tears back. She knew that therapy was built to make you cry, she just didn't want to do it right off the bat. Chloe nodded slightly and Marlena continued.  
  
"I think I understand. You feel guilty, somewhat responsible, for Phillip's actions. And, whether that feeling is justified or not, it doesn't make a difference. It's there, and it needs to be dealt with."  
  
Chloe looked back up at her and nodded in agreement. "That's it. And, it's not just his most recent actions that I feel responsible for. It's everything. I can recognize the fact that I dealt with my relationship with him incorrectly from the very beginning. I made a lot of mistakes, like continuing to take him back every time he screwed up, and believe me, I regret it. And, I don't want to make ANY mistakes with Brady. I want it to be perfect. We both do."  
  
Marlena smiled reassuringly at her. "Chloe, I know that you had a difficult childhood, and part of your therapy will be dealing with that as well as your problems with Phillip. It's going to be a painful process. But, as someone who has been in this business for many many years, you can trust me when I say that everything will be better just because you made the decision to come here today."  
  
"I hope so. Because if I don't get better... I'm scared. I'm scared that Brady won't come back."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. You will get over this. It may take some time, and it may seem like you never will. But, every day a little piece of you will heal, and before you know it, everything will be just fine. And, Brady will be back -- just like that."  
  
Chloe felt a couple of stray tears start their journey down her cheeks and she attempted a weak smile. "I... I love him so much. And, I need him, and he needs me. I've never felt anything like that before. I've never been needed, and wanted, and loved this way before. It's just so strong. I just don't want to lose it."  
  
Marlena stood from her desk chair and walked around to the chair beside Chloe's. She sat down, and pulled the girl she had come to know as an honorary family member into a warm embrace. "Chloe, I know how scary this is. Love is a powerful thing, it's strong, and sometimes it just knocks you off your feet. But, it's also a miracle. It can overcome anything. All of this pain and guilt you have inside is nothing in the face of how strong your love is. All of the faith and hope that you gave to Brady when he was in his coma, use it now to get past this. You will overcome this obstacle, as long as you believe that you can."  
  
Chloe sniffled and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, leaning out of the embrace and smiling in appreciation. "Thank you, thank you so much."  
  
"There's no need to thank me. There is nothing I want more in this world than for my children to be happy. I know that you and Brady belong together, Chloe. I saw it every day that you stood by his side during his coma. And, I will do everything I can to make sure that you stay together. I am always here for you if you need to talk. But, can I ask you one favor?"  
  
"Uhm, sure, anything you want..."  
  
Marlena looked at her cautiously and placed a hand on her arm. "Please, let your mother in, Chloe. I know that the two of you haven't always gotten along, and there's still a lot of pain to work out before you can have the kind of relationship that a mother and daughter should have. But, she's there, and she wants you to open up to her. Your mother loves you, and you need to open your heart to that."  
  
Chloe sighed heavily and looked away. "I just... I'm afraid. I'm scared to talk to her. She's hidden a lot from me, and I do the same to her. I hide myself, because I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I'm afraid of losing her love."  
  
"Chloe... She's your mother. She will love you no matter what you say or do. Parents don't just love their children when it's convenient or when they're behaving the way they want them to. Parents love their children every second of the day for their entire lives, no matter what. And, I'd wager a guess that she's probably just as afraid as you are."  
  
"You're probably right, I know. And, I want a good relationship with her. I... I look at the way you and Belle are, and it makes me jealous. It makes me sad that I don't have that with my mother."  
  
Marlena rubbed her arm comfortingly. "But, you can. Just be open and honest with her, talk to her. That's all it takes. Don't just be her daughter, be her friend. And, I would give Nancy the same advice too. The reason why Belle and I are so close is because we're not just mother and daughter, we're friends. She can talk to me about anything, and she always has been able to."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled at her. "You're right, I know you are. I may not show it very often, but I do love my mother. I always have, even if I don't act like it sometimes."  
  
"I know you do. And Nancy knows it too, but you need to tell her that, and show her." Marlena looked at the clock on the wall out of the corner of her eye and then looked back at Chloe. "Now, I'm sorry I have to cut this so short, but I do have a patient coming in a few minutes. I should have some time free tomorrow, if you want to come back and we'll talk longer. Just schedule it with my secretary, okay?"  
  
Chloe stood from her chair and Marlena stood with her, walking her towards the door. "I will do that. Thank you for listening, and talking, and for wanting to help me."  
  
Marlena hugged her again and smiled. "Chloe, you really have become a member of this family, especially over the past few weeks. It's really not a problem for me, I want to help you because I care about you."  
  
"Thank you, that means a lot to me."  
  
"You're welcome. And, I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Chloe nodded and exited quickly, closing the door behind her. She stopped at the desk and made an appointment for the following afternoon. And although it made her nervous to be starting therapy, she realized deep down that it was a step she should have taken over two years ago. She knew she had to do this, and not just for Brady, but for herself and for her future.  
  
***  
  
(Which reminds me... Whatever happened to Jennifer going to see Marlena for therapy? She had like two appointments last year, and that's the last we heard of it. Considering recent events, that girl needs to get her ass right back to Marlena's office because her therapy is NOT done.  
  
Heck, half of Salem needs a therapist. And with a past like Chloe's, that girl should be seeking some professional help too.) 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
(One month later.)  
  
Chloe stared across the desk as Marlena jotted something down on then notepad in front of her. She said a few words to the person on the other end of the phone and hung it up, turning immediately back to Chloe.  
  
"I'm sorry for the interruption, Chloe."  
  
"That's okay..." Chloe motioned towards the clock. "I think our time is almost up anyway."  
  
Marlena nodded and smiled sweetly at her. "You know, you've made great progress in just a month's time. It's almost remarkable how much better you're doing."  
  
Chloe smiled bashfully and shrugged. "Thank you. Of course, I'm here practically every day, so that could be why my therapy is moving along at such a rapid pace."  
  
"You can come here as often as you like, as often as you need to."  
  
"Tell that to my parents when they get the bill."  
  
Marlena laughed softly and winked at her. "Don't worry about that. You get a special family discount."  
  
Chloe grinned at her and wiped her brow. "Whew... That's a relief."  
  
"Have you taken my advice yet? The advice about your mother? You haven't mentioned anything about it lately..."  
  
"I.. I want to. And, I'm going to. There's so much that I need to say to her. And, there are so many things I need to ask her. So, I am going to... very very soon." Chloe thought another sentence, but did not say it loud. She was going to do it today.  
  
"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it."  
  
Chloe paused and bit her lip nervously before asking Marlena a question. "I... uhm... I was just curious. Have you talked to Brady recently? On the phone?"  
  
Marlena looked at her curiously and nodded. "Yes, I spoke to him this morning actually. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. That I know of. I just want to know if he's really doing okay. He writes me and says that everything is great, but it's really easy to lie to someone in a letter or an e-mail. But, you can't hide that kind of thing on the phone. So, is he really doing fine?"  
  
"Yes, he is. He's healing quickly and his health is holding up very good. He's happy, but he misses you. He's always asking about you."  
  
Chloe nodded sadly. "And what do you tell him? About me?"  
  
Marlena smiled reassuringly and continued. "That you're doing really well. You're happy. But, that you miss him just as much as he misses you."  
  
"Okay... Just checking. Thank you." Chloe stood and Marlena followed, walking her towards the door.  
  
Marlena hugged her briefly and bid her farewell. "Take care, Chloe. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Chloe nodded and grinned at her. "Same bat-time, same bat-channel."  
  
She closed the door to Marlena's office behind her and waved goodbye to the secretary, quickly making her way out into the hallway. Chloe started to walk towards the elevators, but suddenly changed her mind. She turned on her heel and headed towards Craig's office.  
  
Chloe took a deep breath in before opening the door and peering around it hesitantly. Nancy was sitting at Craig's desk, enthralled in the latest issue of Bella.  
  
"Nancy..."  
  
Nancy looked up from her magazine in surprise. "Chloe... Sweetheart, I didn't expect to see you after your appointment with Marlena. Come on in."  
  
Chloe nodded and sat down on Craig's couch. "Nancy... I need to talk to you, and it's important."  
  
Nancy closed her magazine and stood from her chair, walking over to join Chloe on the couch. She laid her hand on Chloe's knee and looked at her with concern. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is okay. Or it will be very soon. You see, I've spent most of my life depending on myself, because I never had other people to depend on. So, it's been hard for me to give that up. It's not easy to ask for help, or to share my feelings with people because I've never been able to do it before. But, I'm starting to realize that it doesn't make me weak if I need to lean on somebody every now and then. I started learning that when I met Brady, because around him, I could be myself and I could share things that I've never shared with anyone else. And, he never rejected me or looked down on me because of who I was. Never... not even once."  
  
Nancy nodded, beginning to realize where Chloe was going with her speech. "And you thought that if you opened up to me that I would reject you? That I would love you less?"  
  
Chloe turned her head away from her mother and nodded slightly. "I... I'm sorry, Nancy. I just... I don't know if you know how hard it was for me to grow up feeling rejected by my own mother. And, then my foster mother even rejected me. It just made me so scared because every person that I ever loved, I lost. I thought it was my fault... that I wasn't good enough to be loved. That I didn't deserve happiness."  
  
Nancy had tears in her eyes and she reached to pull Chloe into her arms. "Oh Chloe, my baby. I'm so sorry. You have no reason to feel that way. Not only do you deserve happiness and love, you deserve it more than any one I know. You are a wonderful person, Chloe, and I only wish I could take credit for it. But, I can't. And, I know that a lot of your problems are because of me, because I gave you away... And, I am..."  
  
Chloe let go of Nancy and shook her head vehemently, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "No, it's not you, Nancy. And, I am sorry for blaming you for all these years. You did what you had to do, and I know that you didn't think there was any other choice at the time. I also know that if you could change things, go back and fix them, you would. But, you can't. The past is in the past, and I want to leave it there. Maybe things would have been better if you would have kept me, but maybe not. Nobody knows for certain, and we never will."  
  
"But, Chloe... I am so sorry. Not a day has gone by that I don't regret what I did." Nancy paused, becoming almost too choked up to continue. Chloe grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly, hoping to give her reassurance. "Every time that you do something that makes us proud, your grades in school, your music, the way you help people who need it, the way you took care of Brady... It makes me happy, but it also breaks my heart because I had nothing to do with making you into the person that you are. I was never there to watch you grow up and experience all of that with you. And, other times... when I see you in pain, and sad, and feeling like you are worthless... It breaks my heart again, because I wasn't there to give you the love that you deserve."  
  
"I know. I know. But, you can't feel that way anymore. There's no way to change what has passed. We just have to accept it and move on. And, that's what I'm trying to do. I want to tell you... that I forgive you. Whatever mistakes you may have made, I forgive you. I'm working through the pain, and I'm going to be okay. I want to be your daughter, and I want you to be my mother. I really want to fix our relationship. I want us to be close, like a mother and daughter should be."  
  
Nancy smiled at her through her tears and began to wipe them away. "You forgive me?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled back at her. "I do. All of the pain that we have put ourselves through in the past seventeen years; it's not doing us any good. There's no point in it, there never really was to begin with. It doesn't move us forward or help us grow as people; it only keeps us glued in the same place for an eternity. I forgive you... And, I hope that you can forgive me for the way that I have treated you since the day that you came back into my life."  
  
Nancy reached forward and hugged Chloe again, gently stroking her hair as she cried tears of joy. "Of course, I can, Chloe. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, mom." Nancy let go of her and Chloe smiled happily at her mother. "And, I hope this becomes a regular thing for us. I have so much I want to share with you, so much to talk about that I could never open up to you about before. And, I know that you must have things that you want to tell me, things that you are afraid of. But, you are my mother, and I love you, and nothing you can tell me will make me stop loving you."  
  
Nancy turned her head away, and Chloe realized she had unwittingly hit the wrong nerve. "Chloe... I know that you want to know who your father is, but, I just don't know if I can tell you yet."  
  
"I know, and you're right, I do want to know. But, I understand if you're not ready to tell me yet. Hopefully, in time, you will be ready. And, when that time comes, don't be afraid of what I might think. It doesn't matter how I was brought into this world, the only thing that matters is what I do with the time I have here."  
  
"How did my daughter get so wise?"  
  
Chloe shook her head in disagreement. "I'm not wise, believe me. I'm just as lost as every other teenager my age. The only difference is that I'm ready to find my way. I have so much to be grateful for, and that's how I want to live my life from now on. Without regret, and pain... only love."  
  
Nancy couldn't help herself, she had been waiting for over two years to make a connection with her daughter, and she was beside herself with joy. She reached over and hugged Chloe tightly again. "I love you, Chloe. Promise me we'll keep this up. We'll be able to have talks like this more often."  
  
Chloe nodded and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "I promise. That's why I came to talk to you today, so that things can always be like this. And, I love you too."  
  
The door to the office open and Craig stepped inside. He was obviously taken aback by the sight of his wife and stepdaughter embracing each other in tears. "Nancy... Chloe... Is everything okay?"  
  
They both laughed in embarrassment and separated from each other. Chloe looked up at him and nodded confidently. "Everything is... great. Really really great."  
  
Craig nodded and sat in the chair across from them. "Alright then, if you say so. So, Chloe, how was your appointment with Marlena? And, what are your plans for the rest of the day?"  
  
"Wow, two questions in one. The first answer is very well. And the second answer is, meeting Shawn, Belle and Mimi at Dot.Com, and then going to the movies later."  
  
"You said you felt like you were coming down with something this morning, though."  
  
Chloe nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. "I know, but it's probably just a little cold. I promise I'll be home early enough to get plenty of rest and Vitamin C."  
  
Craig smiled at her. "Alright then, have fun."  
  
Chloe stood and smiled back at him. "I will... And, I better get going, I want to check my e-mail before my friends get there."  
  
Chloe opened the door and walked outside, pausing for just a moment. She peeked her head back in before closing the door and winked at Nancy. "Nice talking to you, mom."  
  
***  
  
(A little while later)  
  
Chloe slid into an empty booth at Dot.Com with plenty of time before her friends were due to arrive. She quickly logged into her e-mail account and waited for the familiar sound that she loved. Her mailbox loaded and binged at her, alerting to her one new message. She knew who it was without even looking. Each new day brought at least one new message from Brady, some were short and sweet, and others were longer and more detailed. Chloe opened the mail and smiled happily, not really reading it at first, just looking at the header contently before beginning to delve into its contents.  
  
"TO: c.lane@dotcom.com  
FROM: b.black@dotcom.com  
SUBJECT: The ocean...  
  
Hey Diva. I'm sitting here on my back porch with my laptop and thinking of you. I've got the ocean right in front of me. I wish you could see this place; it really has a relaxing and calming effect.   
  
But, let me tell you the downside. The ocean is beautiful; it's blue and wide and goes on for hundreds of miles in front of me. The sound of the waves crashing on to the beach really soothes my soul. The skies are almost always blue and clear, and the sun shines every single day. The air is cool, and clear, and it never rains.  
  
But wait... I know what you're thinking. How is that the downside? Right? Well, let me finish before you interrupt with your thoughts."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and paged down for the rest.  
  
"See... now you're laughing at me, aren't you?"  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, wondering how it was Brady knew her so well even when he was three thousand miles away.  
  
"Alright, stop rolling your eyes at me and I'll tell you why that's the downside. All of that sounds perfect and beautiful, and in a way it is. But, the skies are less blue than they should be in my eyes, the ocean is relaxing but it makes me sad, and the sun doesn't shine as brightly as it should. And, all of that is because you're not here with me. All of the beauty that surrounds me pales in comparison to the beauty that you have inside your heart.  
  
So, if you ever think that I don't miss you that much, you're wrong. I miss you every second of the day, and I see your face every place I turn. I love you, Diva.  
  
Always,   
Brady"  
  
Chloe sighed softly and quickly tapped the reply button, hurriedly typing her response before the others arrived.  
  
"Brady,  
  
I only have a few minutes, so I have to make this short. I'm just reminding you that I've never spent much quality time near the ocean. Sure, I've seen it, most notably when we went to Puerto Rico on our rescue mission last summer. However, I've never had the opportunity to actually enjoy it. So, basically, I'm telling you that you owe me a really nice trip to the ocean after you're back here. And, don't you forget it.  
  
I'm going to the movies with Shawn, Belle and Mimi. I'll write more when I get home later, I promise.  
  
All my love,   
Chloe"  
  
Chloe hit send and sat back with a smile. The world was changing around her but one thing still remained constant. She loved him, and loved her. And, Chloe thanked her lucky stars every day for that one small favor.  
  
*** 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven  
  
(Three weeks later.)  
  
Chloe sat in front of the computer in her room, waiting for her mailbox to load. She yawned loudly, not understanding how she could sleep so much and still be tired. Chloe had spent the past four weeks trying to rid herself of her flu symptoms, but a few still lingered on, and last night was a very rough night. She had been up and down, throwing up all night, as she had done on many nights over the past month.  
  
Her mailbox popped up, giving her the message box she hated seeing. "You have 0 new messages." Chloe sighed heavily and closed it. She usually had at least one e-mail from Brady by this time in the afternoon, but not today. Chloe shrugged it off, figuring he was busy on one of his morning jogs, trying to keep in shape now that he could take long walks without the use of his cane.  
  
Chloe turned her computer off and headed downstairs, hoping that there were still dinner leftovers in the fridge. She hit the bottom step with a thud, just as the phone in the entryway rang loudly. Chloe was the only one home so she grabbed it without hesitation.  
  
"Hello, Wesley Residence..."  
  
A vaguely familiar woman's voice greeted her from the other side. "Chloe? Is this Chloe?"  
  
Chloe wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Uhm, yes it is. Who is this?"  
  
"This is Kate Roberts, Phillip's mother."  
  
Chloe couldn't speak, stunned and confused as to why Phillip's mother would be calling her. She finally stammered out an uneasy reply. "I... I... What can I do for you, Ms. Roberts?"  
  
"Please, call me Kate. You see, Chloe, I'm calling to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Alright... Kate... What kind of favor would that would be?"  
  
She could hear Kate's hesitation through the phone, and Chloe nervously twisted the phone cord between her fingers as she waited.   
  
"It's... It's Phillip. He's doing so much better, and he's really trying to make amends for what he did. He wants to apologize for all the pain he's caused you, all of it. He's been asking to see you, Chloe."  
  
Chloe gasped and her hands were trembling. She nearly dropped the phone from her hand, but somehow kept a grip on it. "I... I don't think that's a very good idea. I really don't."  
  
"Chloe, I know this is not easy for you. And, if you can't do it, I understand. Believe me, I do. I don't approve of anything that my son has done to you, or Brady Black or anyone. But, he's a young man with an illness, and he's getting help for it. No matter what, he is my son and I love him, and it's my duty as his mother to try and help him."  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Kate. I do. But, you need to understand me. I don't care about Phillip anymore. I don't care if I can help him, I really don't."  
  
"But you used to, and he cared about you."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. "But, it was a lie. It was all based on a lie. He never really cared about me, he only ever cared about himself. I just can't help you, I'm sorry."  
  
Kate sighed softly over the phone. "I understand. But, if you change your mind, you know where to find him."  
  
"Okay, good bye." Chloe hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair. She was stunned, completely stunned. She had just spent two months in therapy getting over all of the damage that Phillip had done. The last thing she wanted was to see his face, and hear him beg for her forgiveness.  
  
Chloe sighed softly and grabbed her purse off the table. She checked her watch and decided to leave the house earlier than she had planned. Kate's phone call spurred into her action, sending her to a place she could get help.  
  
***  
  
Chloe sat in the waiting area of Marlena's office impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. She was nearly an hour early for her appointment, but was hoping that Marlena could squeeze her in early. She got her wish when Marlena came in, back early from a lunchtime appointment. Marlena looked at Chloe in surprise, and Chloe stood to greet her.  
  
"Hi.. I know I'm early, but I really need to talk to you. It's really important... if you have the time."  
  
Marlena nodded in understanding and put an arm around her. "Of course I do. Come on in."  
  
Chloe followed Marlena into her office and began pacing the floor. Marlena took her usual seat behind the desk and looked at her with concern. "What's going on, Chloe?"  
  
She sighed loudly and turned to face Marlena, refusing to sit down. "I got a phone call before I left the house. From Phillip's mother. He wants to see me, he wants to apologize and make amends for what he did."  
  
"And what did you say to her?"  
  
"I... I told her no. Absolutely not. I can't face him. Not now. I've come so far in my therapy, and I'm just afraid that seeing him will set me back to the way it was two months ago."  
  
Marlena confidently interjected with a statement. "Or it could help you."  
  
Chloe raised both of her eyebrows in confusion. "What? How can visiting Phillip in jail possibly be a help to me?"  
  
"Sometimes the best way to rid yourself of your demons is to confront them face to face. If you go, don't go for Phillip's benefit. Go for your own. You may not be willing to accept his apologies, but you need to let him know that he didn't win. Let him know that he did will not destroy you. Claim your victory over him. It might feel... empowering."  
  
Chloe frowned slightly and shrugged. "I just... I see his face in my mind... And, it hurts so much still. I really am over the guilt and all of that, but that doesn't mean I want to look at him or listen to him talk. He sickens me. The thought of even being in the same room as him makes my skin crawl."  
  
Marlena smiled at her reassuringly. "I understand that, and it's a perfectly acceptable way to feel. But, you are going to have to be in the same room with him soon. The trial is in almost a month, and you'll have to look at him when you take that stand to testify. Maybe seeing him before that will give you the strength you need for the trial."  
  
Chloe looked towards her feet and sighed. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to trust Marlena's advice as she had never steered her wrong before. But, she was afraid. Afraid that even one minute with him would bring everything she had worked hard to erase flooding back to her.  
  
She looked back at Marlena and shrugged, her knees starting to feel weak for some reason. "Marlena, I don't know..."  
  
Chloe paused and realized that the room around her was beginning to spin. She blinked her eyes rapidly and tried to stabilize herself by placing a hand on the back of the chair. She tried to focus her eyes on Marlena, but everything went blurry on her.   
  
  
She could hear Marlena speaking, but her voice sounded muffled. "Chloe... Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe tried to respond but couldn't get the words out. Everything went black and she felt herself falling backwards. And then she felt nothing.  
  
***  
  
Chloe awoke in a setting that was unfamiliar to her. And, she was alone. She tried to sit up, but still felt dizzy from whatever had happened earlier. There was a Band-Aid on her arm, most likely from having blood drawn. She rolled over on to her side and peered through the space in the hospital curtain. She saw Craig chatting quietly with another doctor that she vaguely remembered as Colin Murphy.  
  
She coughed slightly, trying to clear her throat to speak. "Craig... Craig..."  
  
Craig turned at the sound of her voice and came through the curtain to greet her. "Chloe... you're awake."  
  
"What... What happened?"  
  
"You were in Marlena's office and you passed out."  
  
Chloe nodded, the memory coming back to her. "I remember, I was upset about Phillip... What happened?"  
  
Craig pulled up a chair and held on to her hand. "You have been sick for a while now, and because of that you're much weaker than normal. You've had what we thought was the stomach flu, so you're a little undernourished from all the nausea. So, that combined with how upset you were earlier, made you faint."  
  
Chloe sat up this time, hearing something in Craig's words that made her curious. "Wait a second... You said, 'what we thought was the stomach flu'. If I don't have the flu, what do I have? What's wrong with me?"  
  
Craig squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong with you. You're very healthy. You just need to start taking care of yourself better. Eating right, getting more rest. Especially now."  
  
"Now what? Please, Craig... Tell me whatever it is you're trying to get at. Just be honest with me, I can handle it."  
  
"Chloe... You're... You're pregnant."  
  
She felt like a strong breeze had hit her, sending her backwards into the bed. Her eyes were wide with shock and she shook her head in denial. "But... That can't be. We used protection, I promise we did. It was only that one night... and we took precautions. How is that possible?"  
  
Craig sighed softly and rubbed her arm. "Nothing is foolproof. Condoms are only about 99% effective."  
  
"So, somehow we got the one percent ineffective batch of condoms. That figures. But, I... I had my period last month. How did I still have a period?"  
  
"Sometimes that happens. It's a very normal circumstance of pregnancy. Some women bleed lightly around the time of their normal menstrual cycle. That's why you didn't think about this being a possibility weeks ago."  
  
Chloe nodded and put her hand on her forehead, turning her face away from Craig. "Oh God, Craig... I am so sorry. You and Nancy must think the worst of me now. I'm sorry."  
  
Craig pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair gently. "No, Chloe... We don't. Nancy and I love you. If you say you used protection, I believe you. You and Brady are responsible people, and I'm sure that you protected yourselves. But, these things just happen sometimes, whether you want them to or not."  
  
Chloe felt hot tears spilling down her face and she held on to Craig tightly. "I just... I can't believe it."  
  
"I know, sweetheart, but everything is going to be okay. After I calmed your mother down, we talked while we were waiting for you to wake up. We are going to be here for you every step of the way, and we support you no matter what you do. You're eighteen now, and your mother and I trust you to do what's right."  
  
Chloe lifted her head and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She smiled weakly at Craig and nodded. "Thank you. I... I have to go to California. I need to make Brady come home."  
  
Craig nodded in understanding and smiled at her. "Alright. Why don't you get yourself ready to go, and we'll take you home. You can get some rest, and I'll call my travel agent. I'll get you to California as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you, Craig. Really... I just need some time to process all of this. I can't really believe it's real. I just know that I have to talk to Brady, and I have to bring him home. Are you sure Nancy's not mad?"  
  
"I'm sure. I talked to her, and Marlena has been in the waiting room with her this whole time, keeping her pretty calm. Nancy wasn't much older than you when she got pregnant. And, she was even younger than that when her and I..."  
  
Chloe shook her head and waved a hand to stop him, wrinkling her nose up in disgust. "Craig... I REALLY don't need the details. I get what you're saying. You two were still in high school when you... Yeah, I know."  
  
"I know. No child likes to hear about their parents' sex life." Craig paused thoughtfully and then continued. "But, you're not a child anymore. You're a mature, responsible young woman. And, your mother and I know that you can handle anything that happens to you."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
Craig smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I know I am. Now get yourself ready to go so we can take you home."  
  
Chloe nodded and watched him walk through the white curtain. She sighed softly and laid her hand on her stomach, now aware that a life was growing inside. Her first instinct was to be scared of being a mother, but that feeling passed after only an instant. She was proud that their love was strong enough to overcome the obstacles in their way and create something so amazing. They had one perfect moment together and it had created a living, breathing symbol of their love.  
  
***  
  
(Later - At Home)  
  
Chloe followed her parents into their house and laid her purse on the table with a sigh. Nancy turned to her daughter and smiled uneasily.  
  
"Chloe, baby... Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? You look tired."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. "I am tired. It's been a weird day, to say the least."  
  
Craig put an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "You need to get a lot of rest now, Chloe. And, when you wake up, I'll have a plane ticket reserved for you to go see Brady."  
  
"Thank you, Craig. That means a lot to me." Chloe sighed and bit her bottom lip, turning towards her mother. "Nancy... Are you sure you're okay about this? Because, no matter what happens with Brady, I want this child. I want to raise it. I HAVE to."  
  
Nancy nodded and came forward to hug her tightly. "Oh, Chloe. Of course I'm okay. I've been almost exactly where you are, and I know how hard this is. I would never ever ask you to give up your baby. And, I will do everything I can to help you and support you. I won't let you repeat my mistakes."  
  
Chloe smiled through her tears and hugged her back. "Thank you, Nancy. I just... I never planned on this happening. And, it changes everything. My whole life is going to be different now."  
  
"I know, sweetheart. But, it's going to be wonderful as soon as you hold that baby in your arms." Nancy let go of her and brushed a stray piece of hair away from Chloe's face. "And, this doesn't mean you have to give up the rest of your dreams. You can still have everything you ever wanted and more. Craig and I will make sure of that."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and headed towards the stairs. "Thank you both... Knowing that you support me, it means everything to me. More than I can even tell you."  
  
She didn't wait for them to respond, she just quickly jogged up the stairs to her room. Chloe glanced at the computer on her desk and decided to turn it on. She changed into something more comfortable as she waited for the computer to boot up. Chloe took her usual seat in front of the monitor and loaded her mailbox.  
  
"You have 2 new messages."  
  
Chloe grinned and opened the first one, a short note from Brady.  
  
"Hey Diva, sorry this one came so late. I slept in today for some reason. It could have been the song of the bird sitting on my windowsill this morning. It was sweet and beautiful and reminded me of you. I meant to get out of bed, but it kept me soothed and relaxed. Just like you do.  
  
I know we don't talk about it often, but I am proud of you. I know that you're doing well, and it makes me happy. Your happiness is what I live for, and I'm thrilled that things are finally starting to look clearer for both of us. I'll be back home for the trial, so it's only a month until I can see you again. I'm yearning for the day when I can hold you in my arms, and kiss your lips again.  
  
All of my love,  
Brady"  
  
Chloe sighed softly. She wanted so badly to tell him that it was going to be sooner than a month when he saw her next, but couldn't do it. She typed a quick reply, echoing her usual loving words and sentiment, but without letting on to the big news she had learned today. Chloe wanted to tell him face to face, to see his expression when he learned of the baby they made together.  
  
She opened the second e-mail, which was even shorter than the first, but came from the same location.  
  
"Diva,  
  
Have I mentioned how much I love you? Just in case I haven't -- I love you.  
  
Always,  
Brady"  
  
Chloe closed her mailbox and went to lie down on her bed. She wrapped her arms around herself with a slight smile on her face. In a very short time, she would be able to hear those words from his lips again. It had been over seven long weeks since she had last heard his voice, and she missed it desperately.  
  
*** 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
(Much later in the evening, after nap, dinner & flight reservations.)  
  
Chloe threw her smaller suitcase on the bed and began filling it up. She wanted everything to be ready and prepared for when her flight left the next afternoon. She was folding a pair of jeans and placing them inside, when she heard the soft knocking at her door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The door opened and Belle entered, visibly surprised by the sight of Chloe packing her things.  
  
"Chloe... Are you going somewhere? What's going on?"  
  
Chloe laid the pair of jeans aside and sat on the edge of the bed. "That's why I called you over here. Something is going on."  
  
Belle cringed slightly. "Is this something I should be sitting down for?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Belle nodded and sat in the desk chair across from her. "Well, what is it?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly and smiled at her. "I'm going to tell you something really important. And, you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone. And, I mean ANYONE. Not even Shawn. I'm sure everyone will find out eventually, but I'm not ready for that yet."  
  
"Okay... I swear, I cross my heart and I promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"Well, you know how I've been sick lately... I found out today that it's not just the flu."  
  
Belle's eyes widened in fear and she laid her hand on her chest. "It's not something worse, is it?"  
  
Chloe shook her head and smiled reassuringly. "No, it's not. I'm... I'm pregnant."  
  
Belle gripped the side of her chair with one hand to prevent herself from falling over in shock. She blinked her eyes rapidly and shook her head, completely bowled over by Chloe's news. "You're pregnant? But, how? You said that you guys used protection that night."  
  
"I know, and we did. But, nothing is foolproof I guess. I don't know how it happened, but it can't be changed now."  
  
"So... You're going to California? So you can tell him, right?"  
  
Chloe nodded a confirmation and Belle continued. "How do you think he'll take it?"  
  
Chloe shrugged slightly. "I don't really know. I hope he sees it the way I do. If this happened, then it means something in the grand scheme of things. I feel like it's fate trying to tell me something, that I belong with Brady forever, and we're meant to raise a child together. And, if he doesn't feel the same way, for whatever reason... It doesn't matter. I'm going to be a mother to my baby, no matter how he feels about it."  
  
"Oh wow, Chloe... I don't know what to say. Is this happy news? Do we think this is a good thing?"  
  
"I... I... Yes, it is a good thing. It's not exactly what I had in mind for my life, but it is a very good thing. I love Brady, and I know we're young and totally unprepared for this, but I want this baby. And, I can still be a singer someday, and have a career, and everything else I've ever dreamed of. It just delays everything a little bit."  
  
Belle's expression turned into a smile and she joined her friend on the bed, hugging her tightly. "Then I'm happy too, Chloe. If this makes you happy, then I am happy for you. Congratulations."  
  
Chloe hugged her back and sighed softly. "Thank you, Belle. I need all the support I can right now. And, I know some people are going to think this is a bad idea... But, having the child of the man I love could never be a bad thing."  
  
"It's just so weird. One day, the two of you are 'just friends', and then everything changed so quickly. You're in love, and now you're having a baby." Belle let go of her and then grinned slightly. "And, I'm gonna be an AUNT again. I can't wait. And, I promise you I'm going to be with you every step of the way, through all of this. You're my best friend, and I will never stop supporting you."  
  
"Thank you, I'm so glad that you said that. But, please don't tell anyone else. I want Brady to be the next one to know. Your mother knows, but only because she was at the hospital with my family today. Don't tell anyone until I can tell them myself."  
  
  
Belle nodded confidently and crossed her heart. "I swear. Your secret is safe with me. So... When does your flight leave?"  
  
"Noon, tomorrow. Which is another reason I asked you over here..."  
  
"You need a ride to the airport?"  
  
Chloe shook her head slightly and continued. "No, I don't. But, I need a ride somewhere else before I leave. Tomorrow morning. Nancy and Craig both have things to do before they are coming home to take me to the airport. So, I don't have a car or any way to get there. And, I may need you just to be there as my best friend."  
  
Belle nodded but wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Where do you need to go?"  
  
"Uhm... I'll tell you in the morning. Is eight o'clock too early?"  
  
"No, I'll be here at eight on the nose." Belle stood and Chloe stood along with her. Belle pointed at Chloe's clock and continued. "Which means I better let you finish your packing and get some rest. You can't be sleepy when you go see my brother tomorrow."  
  
Chloe smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you, Belle. For everything. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Belle smiled back and hugged her tightly before leaving. Chloe watched her walk away and then returned to her packing. She didn't know if what she was planning on doing tomorrow morning was a good idea, but somehow, deep down, it made sense to her.  
  
***  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Chloe stood outside the large gray metal door, staring intently at a tiny dent in its finish. She had been staring at the same dent for the past five minutes, trying to find the strength to move her feet. Belle stood next to her clutching her hand tightly for support, and Chloe wondered how much longer they could stand here before she finally got her courage up or got kicked out.  
  
She turned to Belle with a look of worry. "Can... Can I really do this? I don't know if I can."  
  
Belle nodded confidently. "You can. After everything you've been through already, you can handle this. And, if you can't. I'll be right outside the door to take you home."  
  
"Are you sure I can do this?"  
  
"Chloe... Only you know the answer to that question. But, I think my mom was right. I think that it might help you more than you think."  
  
Chloe nodded and turned to the guard standing near the door. The same guard who probably thought they were two seriously disturbed women for standing in the same spot for the last five minutes, hesitating before entering. "I'm ready to go in now."  
  
The guard nodded and began to open the door. Chloe looked at Belle one last time, and Belle was smiling at her reassuringly. She squeezed her hand tightly before letting go of it, hoping to gain a little extra courage. Chloe took a deep breath in and walked into the small gray room alone.  
  
The guard shut the door behind her and muttered something about 'taking cubicle number four'. Chloe looked around at the line of seats, divided from each other by a thin metal barrier, each one facing a clear glass wall. She sighed nervously and took her seat at cubicle number four as she was instructed.  
  
Chloe stared at the clear wall in front of her, realizing that it wasn't glass, but some other substance. Plexiglass? Fiberglass? She almost laughed at herself, realizing that her overanalyzing of surfaces was just a defense mechanism to get her through this.  
  
She shifted her gaze when she heard a noise on the other side of the wall. The door on the other side opened, and in walked Phillip Kiriakis escorted by two guards. He was wearing a prison jumpsuit, and when asked later, Chloe would remark that he looked like hell, only much worse. His skin was pale, his eyelids drooped sadly, his usually shiny blonde hair was a mess, and he looked like he had lost some weight after two months of jail food instead of gourmet meals at Tuscany.  
  
He sat down across from her and looked into her eyes sadly. Phillip grabbed the phone off of the desk beside him, and Chloe did the same.  
  
"Chloe... I'm so glad you..."  
  
She stopped him in the middle of his sentence with a wave of her hand. "Shut up, Phillip. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want to listen to your voice. I didn't come here for you. I came here for me. Now, please don't say anything else, because I have some things I need to say to you."  
  
Phillip nodded slightly, obeying her instructions. Chloe took a deep breath in and continued. "I didn't come here today to make YOU feel better. I'm not here to relieve your guilt, or absolve all of your sins. I'm here for purely selfish reasons, something you know a lot about. I'm here so I can absolve myself for what I did. So, I can dissolve every association I ever had with you."  
  
He turned his head, looking away from her. Chloe felt her anger rise and she hit the glass with her hand, jolting him suddenly. He turned back and looked at her again, and she practically growled into the phone.  
  
"Phillip, don't you dare look away from me. You look in my eyes and listen to what I have to say until I have finished. Don't try and hide from the truth anymore."  
  
Phillip kept his eyes firmly planted in her direction and Chloe took a deep breath in before beginning again.  
  
"I... I should have known from the very beginning that you and I were doomed to end up like this. You said you loved me, but it was all a lie. You don't know what love is, Phillip. You never have. You never really loved me. You just loved the idea of me. Some pretty girl that you could have, and control, and mold into whatever you wanted her to be. That's not love. You never cared about me, or what was best for me. You only cared about yourself. And, I should have done something to end it a lot sooner than I did."  
  
Chloe paused, preventing the tears in her eyes from falling. She had shed enough tears over Phillip Kiriakis, and she swore she would not let another one fall.  
  
"You kept screwing up, and you kept hurting me, but I always came back to you. And, I did it because I didn't think I deserved any better. I thought that I wasn't worthy of a real love, that this was the best I could ever do, so I should hold on to it tightly. And, you must have known that. You saw my insecurities and you played on them the entire time. Then I met Brady. And, he taught me something important. He taught me that I didn't have to be perfect to be loved. He showed me that I didn't have to keep running back to the handsome, popular, school jock to find my self-worth. I learned that I didn't need to find my self-esteem in your arms, or in the arms of anyone, that I could find it inside myself. He was my friend, for a long time, and he never cared about my flaws and he never tried to control me or change me. And, that is love. Caring about someone more than you care about yourself is love. Wanting to make someone happy, and not caring whether you get happiness in return... THAT is love. And, that's why you know nothing about it."  
  
Chloe paused for a moment, feeling that familiar lump in her throat, but still, she would not let the tears all.  
  
"And, it's pretty pathetic, Phillip. The way that you've behaved, the things that you did. And, I'm not just talking about trying to kill your own flesh and blood. You claimed to love me, but you never trusted me, and you never actually listened to anything I had to say. You were jealous of Brady, even when you had no reason to be. I was never unfaithful to you, and I never would have been, not while we were going out or even when you were in Puerto Rico. But, I did fall in love with him, that's true. Because he gave me everything that you never could. The night you went to see him, was the night I was going to tell him that I loved him. And, you tried to take him away from me. Whether it because of your illness or because of you... I don't really care anymore."  
  
Chloe sighed and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat slightly, and then continued. "I blamed myself for what you did. I blamed myself because I didn't figure out how dangerous you could be before it was too late. I blamed myself because I was the catalyst for all of your bad behavior. And, as dumb as it was to think so, I thought it was my fault because I fell in love with Brady. But, I couldn't help falling in love with him, that's not something that can be changed. I almost let all of my guilt destroy me, it was eating me up inside ever since the day that you told me what you did. I could have let it ruin me, and ruin the future that I want to have with Brady. But, I didn't. Because, I understand things better now. I can't take responsibility for your mistakes, which are plentiful. Only YOU are responsible for you, not me. If it hadn't of been me that you were obsessed with, it would have been someone else. It could have been Belle, Mimi, Cynthia, any other girl... it doesn't matter. You are sick, and that has nothing to do with me."  
  
Chloe paused and looked at Phillip. He was still trying to keep his gaze front and center, but he had tears streaming down his face. She tried to find sympathy in her heart, but there was none, not for him. Chloe had spent too long caring about his well-being, and she wanted no more of it. That aspect would now be left to the person who had no other choice but to love him, his mother.  
  
"There's one thing that I most wanted to tell you today. I wanted to tell you that you don't win. Not this round, not any round. You lose, Phillip. Even if you had succeeded in killing Brady that night, you still would have lost. I didn't love you anymore, and I didn't want to be with you. With or without Brady around, you still lose. And Brady... he was down, but he was never out. He fought, and he came back, and he's going to be just fine. You lose again. And me? I almost let you win. My guilt could have gotten the best of me, but it didn't. I feel no guilt anymore. In fact, I feel nothing at all for you anymore. No love, no guilt, no anger, not even hate. You're nothing to me. You don't exist."  
  
Chloe's gaze became steelier and her voice rose just to make her point even more clear. "The next time I see your face will be in the courtroom. And, I don't know what's going to happen. You may be back on the streets eventually because of your 'illness', or you may spend the rest of your life in jail. But, either way, that trial better be the last time I ever have to look at you again. I'm moving on with my life, and you will never have a part of that. Not anymore. You lose, Phillip. And, I win. I'm happy, healthy, and I have everything I could want. I have a man who loves me, and I love him. We're going to have a very happy future together. So, you lose."  
  
Chloe felt a smile of victory creep up, but she kept it hidden. Phillip wiped his tears way with his spare hand and tried to speak.  
  
"Chloe... I..."  
  
She didn't let him finish whatever it was he had to say. Chloe hung up the phone and stood up quickly, pushing her chair in. She didn't even bother to glance at Phillip as she turned away. He wanted to apologize, to beg for her forgiveness, but she couldn't hear it, knowing that she would have to hear enough of it when his trial began next month.   
  
She headed for the door and quickly made her exit. Belle was sitting outside chewing on her nails nervously. No words were spoken, and Chloe felt like she didn't exhale until they reached the car in the parking lot.   
  
Chloe finally let out all of the air in her chest and looked at Belle as the stood outside her car. Belle looked at her expectantly, waiting for some sort of sign as to Chloe's state of mind. "Well, Chloe? Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe paused thoughtfully and smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I'm great. You could even go as far to say... victorious."  
  
Belle grinned at her proudly. "Then I guess I'll have to treat you to a victory breakfast before your flight leaves. Come on, let's go."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement and got into the passenger seat of the car. She buckled her seatbelt and looked out the window. Marlena had been right. Staring Phillip in the face and telling him that he had no effect on her anymore had given her a sense of freedom. It was the final boost she needed to let go of all the pain that had been haunting her.  
  
***  
  
(Wait a second... Did I hear you say Broe reunion? That's right! A new chapter coming soon to a fanfic board to you! Stay tuned. This coming attraction has not yet been rated. ;)  
  
I'm sure I could have written this story without writing this chapter, but not only did Chloe need to get some things off her chest, so did I. It's my own lovely way of getting to rant against Phil the Pill.  
  
Which reminds me... when Phil was telling Belle on the show that he was "going to put a stop to this", I was like... "BLEH! Don't you hit Brady with your car, Philly! It's too tragic! I know, because I wrote it!" Just seemed a bit eerily coincidental. Either that or I have mental problems for talking to my TV on a regular basis.  
  
And I'm working as fast as I can to get chapter 29 done, I really really am.) 


	29. 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine  
  
(Early Evening - The Coast of California)  
  
Chloe quickly paid her cab driver and grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk. She watched the cab leave and then turned to look up at the small beach house that John Black had rented for his son. It was more of a cottage than a house, probably with only one bedroom she guessed. It was well kept, and she could tell already that the view of the ocean was magnificent. Better than that, it was secluded, on a large piece of land with a private beach and no nearby neighbors.   
  
She dragged her suitcase up the walk and nervously rang the bell. Chloe set her suitcase down and waited patiently, but he didn't answer. She tried to peek through the front window but the house looked empty to her.  
  
"I came all this way, and he's not even home... That figures."  
  
Chloe left her suitcase on the front porch and walked down his driveway to where it ended in a garage building separate from the house. She looked at the house and saw the deck in the back, the one with Brady's oft mentioned view of the ocean.   
  
She climbed the steps to the deck and that's when she saw him. He was stretched out on a light blue futon in the corner, sleeping peacefully. Lying on his side, wearing jeans and a white tank top, he looked much like the same Brady he had been before his hospitalization. No more bruises, and scrapes, no more casts or braces. He looked exactly the way she pictured him every moment of every day they were apart, and her heart beat faster just at the sight of him.  
  
She crept across the deck and kneeled beside his sleeping form, trying not to wake him just yet. Chloe smiled and looked at him lovingly, wondering what he was dreaming about, not wanting to disturb his slumber. She brushed a stray piece of hair off his forehead and gently ran her hand through his soft blonde hair, almost laughing at the memory of Brady being worried about it growing back properly.   
  
Chloe let her hand gently rest on his cheek and leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his. She was nearly in tears, wondering how she had survived the past seven weeks without him.   
  
Brady's bright blue eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her sleepily. She moved her lips away and smiled at him. Brady reached up and ran a hand through her hair, staring at her as if she wasn't real.  
  
"Chloe? I'm dreaming... Right?"  
  
Chloe grinned at him and playfully pinched his bare arm. "Does this feel like a dream?"  
  
Brady shook his head and winced in pain. "Ouch... Definitely not. What... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well... I was in the neighborhood, running a few errands, and I happened to pass by here, completely out of coincidence. So, I was like, 'Whoa! Isn't that were Brady Black lives?', And I figured I couldn't just pass through town without saying hello."  
  
"Very funny. Now, why are you REALLY here?"  
  
Chloe frowned at him. "Geez. Could you at least PRETEND to be happy to see me before you give me the third degree?"  
  
Brady sat up and sighed, and Chloe sat on the futon beside him. "I'm sorry. I am happy to see you. I'm just shocked, stunned, flabbergasted."  
  
"Yes, yes, and my presence here will be explained in due time. But until then..." Chloe's words trailed off and she wrapped her arms around Brady, kissing him full on the lips. Seven weeks was a lot of time to make up for, and Chloe propelled all seven weeks of missed opportunities into this one passionate kiss. They had been apart for too long, and Chloe clung to him tightly, afraid that if she let go, he would be gone again.  
  
She broke away for air but kept herself close to him. "Oh God, Brady... I've missed you so much."  
  
Brady smiled and gently brushed her cheek. "I've missed you too, Diva. More than I can even tell you. I just can't believe you're here."  
  
"Believe it. And, I'm not leaving here without you. That's why I'm here. I'm here to bring you home."  
  
"Chloe... I... Do you think it's time?"  
  
Chloe nodded confidently. "I KNOW it's time. I have so much I need to tell you, and I know that when I explain everything, you'll be ready to come home."  
  
Brady sighed softly and clasped her hands in his. "Alright, let me fix some us something to eat and you can tell me everything over dinner. Okay?"  
  
"You know, Brady Black, you're a pretty good cook for a guy."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's one of my many skills."  
  
Brady stood and pulled Chloe up with him. He kissed her quickly and then motioned towards his view of the ocean. "Why don't you stay out here, enjoy the view for awhile, and I should have a little something whipped up in a few minutes..."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
She watched him walk away into the house, and then walked to the end of the deck. Chloe stared out into the ocean, understanding why so many people liked to buy beachfront property. Just the rhythm of the waves gently crashing against the shore was soothing to the soul, like a piece of music created by nature. If you had asked her, she would have said she had only been out there for a minute when Brady called her in for dinner, but it was most certainly longer than that.  
  
Chloe went inside and joined him for a simple, but delicious, home-cooked meal. In between bites, she began to unravel the tale of her journey of healing to him. Brady listened intently, as she explained everything from her first day in Marlena's office up to this morning's visit to Phillip. She told him about everything, everything but the baby. Her mind was screaming at her to tell him the news, but something else stopped her. She wanted Brady to be persuaded to come home, but not just because of the baby. Chloe wanted him to come home because he wanted to be there, because he wanted to be with her. Brady always had a strong sense of responsibility, and she knew if she told him about her pregnancy, he would come home immediately. But, she held off on the news, praying that her love alone was enough to bring him home.  
  
Brady laid his fork down and reached his and across, gently laying it on top of hers. "Chloe... You amaze me. You really did exactly what you set out to do. And, in a lot less time than I expected."  
  
Chloe grinned at him proudly and leaned forward. "You know what? I don't usually brag, but I'm kind of amazed with myself. I almost didn't think I could do it, but I did."  
  
"Well, I knew you could. I always knew."  
  
"So... What do you think? Don't you think it's time to come home? I'm ready for it, I'm ready to start our life together. And, I know that your recovery has gone smoothly, and you're doing so well. And, I'm feeling better than ever. I think it's time."  
  
Brady didn't reply, he just stood from the table and began picking their dishes up. As he walked into the kitchen, Chloe threw her hands up in frustration. "Or you could just completely avoid me..."  
  
Brady paused and laid the dishes on the counter. "Chloe, I'm sorry. I don't mean to avoid this conversation. And, we will have it, I promise. But, you're here, and I haven't seen you in a long time. I want to enjoy this night without having to make any big decisions. I want us to be able to enjoy ourselves tonight, and worry about everything else tomorrow."  
  
Chloe stood and pushed her chair in. "Okay, okay, I understand. But, promise me that we will talk tomorrow. I have to leave here the day after that and I really want you to come with me."  
  
"We will talk, tomorrow. I promise." Brady smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You look tired, Diva."  
  
"I'm... I'm just a little jetlagged, that's all. DO you mind if I use your bathtub? I just feel like I need to wind down, I'm all achy."  
  
"Of course not. Make yourself at home, take a nice hot bath and I will do the dishes."  
  
Chloe smiled happily at him and gave him a quick kiss. "You cook and you do dishes. You'll be a great wife someday."  
  
Brady laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well, a guy's gotta have some goals in life."  
  
Chloe watched him gathering up dishes for a moment before heading towards the bedroom. She grabbed her robe out of her suitcase and quickly pulled her hair into a bun to keep it from being soaked. Chloe ran the hot water in the large tub and settled in for a quick soak.  
  
***  
  
(A short while later)  
  
Chloe padded out on to the deck in her bare feet, and found Brady sitting where she had found him earlier. He was on the futon staring out into the vast black ocean in front of him, with only the moonlight and the stars reflecting on to it. Chloe sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh.  
  
"You were right. It's beautiful here."  
  
Brady nodded and kissed her forehead. "It's even more beautiful now that you're here. How was your bath?"  
  
Chloe snuggled into him and Brady wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. "Very very good. I feel much better now."  
  
"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Soda? Milk? Water?"  
  
"Nope, nope, nope, nope and nope. I've got everything I need right here. Brady... I don't know how I lived so many years not knowing what it was like to be in your arms."  
  
"I don't know how you did it either." Chloe laughed and nudged him in the ribs playfully. "Ouch, ouch. I'm sorry. So... What's all the latest Salem gossip?"  
  
Chloe looked up at him in surprise. "As if you care... Come on, Brady, when have you ever cared about something as silly as gossip."  
  
"Never. But, it's strange... I didn't want to hear about it when I was there, but now that I'm thousands of miles away, I'm kind of curious."  
  
"Well, I'm sure your sister has filled you in on everything, and in greater detail than I ever could."  
  
Brady chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "You're probably right."  
  
Chloe lifted her head from his shoulder and sighed softly. "You know, I still can't believe I'm here with you right now. There were so many times when I was afraid I would never see you again."  
  
"Why would you be afraid of that? You knew I would come back eventually..."  
  
"It's just... My track record is that when people walk away from me, they have a tendency to stay gone and never come back. I love you, but that won't stop you from walking away."  
  
Brady looked in her eyes and gently stroked her cheek. "Chloe, I would never walk away from you. Not forever. I love you too much to ever walk away."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding. "I know. I know that now. This was just a temporary lapse of faith that I had after you left. Just feelings that were acceptable considering my situation, but not necessarily justified."  
  
"And how do you feel now?"  
  
Chloe paused and thought about the tiny life that was growing inside her proudly. She smiled happily at Brady and continued. "I feel like anything is possible, if you believe in it enough."  
  
"You're right. Anything *is* possible. Every night since I've been here I dreamt you were here with me, and now you are. You know, Chloe, it's strange... you look different to me somehow."  
  
"Different? How is that?"  
  
Brady smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's almost like you're glowing."  
  
Chloe winked at him slyly. "You mean I didn't use to glow?"  
  
"No, it's not that. You've always been beautiful, and possessed a special kind of aura around you. But, this glow is different..."  
  
"It's because I'm happy. Disgustingly, ridiculously happy. The kind of happy that used to make me gag when I saw it on other people. And it's because I love you so much, Brady."  
  
Brady smiled in response. "I love you too."  
  
Chloe lifted her face and met his lips with hers. Brady returned her passion equally, as they explored each other's mouths hungrily. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her pulling her even closer. She realized as they kissed that the top of her robe was falling open, starting to expose her bare breasts as they kissed. She broke off the kiss and out of habit moved to pull her robe shut, but Brady grabbed her hand and grinned at her, stopping her.  
  
"There's no need to be modest around me, Diva."  
  
Chloe laughed in embarrassment and nodded. "I know... It's just, a force of habit."  
  
Brady nodded and returned to kissing her again. He let one hand start on the back of her neck, gently finding it's way down to the satin robe covering her shoulder. His hand moved slowly, but with great purpose, over the light material covering her right breast. He let it linger there just long enough for Chloe's skin to tingle at his warm touch, before moving downward to her stomach. His hand found it's way underneath the robe and moved upwards towards her breast, gently caressing the right one and then the left.  
  
Chloe moaned with pleasure when he ended their kiss. He moved lower, making a line of sweet kisses from her neck down to the middle of her chest. Brady kissed her breasts lovingly, circling her nipples with his tongue as he moved between them. Chloe felt like her insides were on fire and she rested one hand in his soft blonde hair, as he continued to work on her breasts like an artist on his canvas.  
  
Brady paused and pulled on the belt of her robe, snapping Chloe back to reality for a moment. "Brady... Are you sure this is REALLY a private beach?"  
  
"What's the matter, diva? You don't want to put on a show for innocent passersby?"  
  
"Not really on the top of my 'to do' list."  
  
Brady grinned at her and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Nobody will be passing by any time soon. I promise."  
  
He didn't let her answer, going back to whatever it was he planned on doing to her. The belt on her robe slipped loose easily, exposing her naked form to him, the growing wetness in between her legs glistening in front of him. Chloe saw him grin at her, and she knew the reason why. She had purposely not put anything on underneath her robe, hoping for this exact outcome.  
  
Chloe let her robe slip off her shoulders and she quickly tossed it aside. Something about being with Brady didn't make her feel self-conscious about her nudity, he only made her feel beautiful and perfect. She tugged playfully at his tank top and grinned at him.  
  
"Come on, Brady. It's no fair. You're still all covered up."  
  
Brady waved a finger at her scoldingly and shook his head. "Oh, no you don't. I'll take it off when I'm good and ready to. But, right now I want to savor every inch of you. I've dreamt about you every night since I left, and I want to enjoy this."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly and nodded. "Well, then... don't let me stop you from doing what you HAVE to do."  
  
Brady slid off the futon, on to his knees in front of her. He leaned up and planted a deep kiss on her lips, his hands roaming freely over her body, sending shivers through out her body. He moved his lips to her neck, and one hand slowly moved from her stomach down lower. His hand found what it was looking for, and she was already wet and ready for him.  
  
He shifted his position, gently covering her right nipple with his warm lips while he slowly entered her with one finger. Chloe cried out loudly, sinking deep into the throes of pleasure as he moved in and out of her. He added another finger to his ministrations, driving deeper and deeper into her.   
  
Chloe found his shoulder with her hand, gripping on to it tightly, her cries of pleasure echoing around them loudly. He discontinued his attention to her breasts and quickly kissed his way lower, easily finding the tiny nub above where his fingers were still working furiously. He teasingly circled around it with his tongue, and Chloe instinctively thrust her hips towards him, riding his fingers and matching his rhythm perfectly.  
  
Brady still teased her, kissing the inner part of her thigh, and sometimes quickly flicking his tongue out to touch part of her, driving her insane and building her need to be released.   
  
She finally had to beg him for more, entwining her fingers in his hair, and practically screaming at him with excitement. "Brady, oh please... more... Don't tease me. Please, give me more."  
  
Brady decided that she had enough of games for now and dove in lovingly. He placed the tip of his tongue on her clitoris, making her entire body shake with electricity. Brady began hungrily lapping her up, as if he was a dying man in the desert thirsting for water. Chloe drove herself into him, screaming loudly as he continued thrusting with fingers and tongue.  
  
She no longer cared who heard her cries of pleasure. At this point, she wouldn't have been bothered if the whole town showed up and stood there to watch. All she cared about was the way this man that she loved was giving her more pleasure than she could have ever imagined possible.  
  
Brady continued on, harder and faster, and she could feel herself start to reach the edge. Her breathing became heavier and faster, and she gripped the seat beside her, waiting for the crest of her pleasure to arrive.  
  
He suddenly stopped and moved away from her, and she was left there in a daze. Her climax riding close to the edge would now have to wait. Chloe frowned at him in confusion and started to speak, but he stopped her.  
  
"Shhh... Trust me. It's more fun this way."  
  
"For you... maybe. Not for me."  
  
Brady leaned into her and quickly kissed her mouth. "Trust me, Diva."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and kissed him back, gently running her fingernails down his back, feeling the warm skin underneath his tank top. Chloe wasted no time in removing his tank top and throwing it aside, not caring whether he wanted it gone or not. She scooted forward and quickly undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Chloe felt his erection underneath his boxer shorts and slipped her hand inside to rub it slowly.   
  
Brady closed his eyes and moaned softly. "Chloe..."  
  
Chloe continued stroking him until he shuddered with pleasure and opened his eyes. She grinned at him slightly and invited him back on to the futon with her.   
  
Brady stood and took a moment to fold the back of the futon down so that it was the size of a double bed. While he was still standing, she pulled his jeans and boxers down to the ground, forcing him to step out of them and kick them aside. She circled her hand around his erection, stroking it one more time confidently.  
  
Brady sighed loudly and moved on to the futon next to her. "Chloe..."  
  
"You can dish it out, but you can't take it, can you?"  
  
"But you're not playing fair. I'm supposed to be the tease, not you."  
  
Chloe grinned and moved closer to him, pressing her bare chest against his and quickly kissing his lips. "I'm not teasing... I'm through playing your game, now I want to play mine."  
  
She placed her hands on the back of his neck and went to lie down, pulling him down with her. Brady's face was poised over hers and he smiled lovingly at her. "I love you so much, Chloe."  
  
Chloe smiled back at him and ran her hands over his chest. "I love you too."  
  
She gripped his waist with her hands and pulled him on top of her, kissing him deeply as she did. They were skin to skin, melting into each other, and Chloe felt that familiar aching between her legs again. Brady kissed her neck and she pressed herself upwards into him, her soft breasts gently caressing his perfectly muscled chest.  
  
She felt his hardness on her inner thigh and she drove herself closer to him. Moving until it was pressing on her wet fiery center. He did not go inside her, but he kept rubbing her, sending her into fits of pleasure once again.  
  
"Oh God, Brady... I need you inside me. Please, make love to me."  
  
She spread her legs to him as a warm and welcoming invitation. Brady moved until he was poised at her entrance, and Chloe waited anxiously for him to move inside her. But, he paused, causing her to look up into his eyes.  
  
"Chloe... I don't have any protection."  
  
"It's okay, Brady. It's taken care of. It's okay."  
  
Brady looked at her in confusion. "Are you sure?"  
  
Chloe nodded and pressed her finger to his lips. "Shhhhh... Yes, I am. Trust me."  
  
Brady smiled and quickly kissed her on the lips. He slowly pushed himself inside her, just a little bit at first, and then a little bit more the next time. Chloe arched her back to meet him as he thrust his full length in to her. She moaned loudly and matched each of his thrusts with one of her own. It was even better than she remembered it, and she had never felt more complete than she did with him filling her up inside.  
  
He held on to her tightly, moving inside her at a steady pace. She moved as close as she could to him, moving her hips upward so his pelvis would gently brush her clit every time he thrust towards her. She closed her eyes, blocking out everything but the feel of his skin on hers, and the motion of his body interlocking with her own. She heard no other noise but Brady's moans of pleasure interspersed with her own cries of joy, each one louder than the next as she climbed the hill towards her climax.  
  
She dug her fingernails into his back hard, something he must have enjoyed as he cried her name with pleasure. Every inch of her was on fire, and she imagined he felt the same way. She was teetering on the brink of her orgasm, waiting for the one push that would send her into the stratosphere.  
  
"Brady..." She tried to speak between her moans, but each thrust was like a punctuation mark, followed by a cry of pleasure. "Brady. Please. Harder. Oh my God. Harder. Oh. Brady."  
  
He pulled almost all the way out, paused for just a moment, and then drove into her deep and hard, rocketing her backwards quickly. Chloe felt herself falling over the edge, and her cry of bliss was loud enough to disturb people in the next state over. Jolts of pleasure hit every inch of her body, and her muscles tensed around Brady's pulsing erection, forcing him to groan and shake with pleasure.  
  
She began to ride out the waves of pleasure, as they started to subside, but it was only short lived. Brady kept thrusting into her furiously, striving for his own release. Chloe tried to catch her breath, but couldn't, as she felt herself building towards climax once again.  
  
Brady kissed her lips quickly and kissed her neck as he gradually quickened his movements. Chloe scratched her nails along his back, and thrust into him as hard as she could, bringing herself to the edge again. Brady quickened his pace again and Chloe looked up into his face as she watched him. His eyes were shut tightly, and he didn't look wild or lustful, only peaceful and content as he reached his peak.  
  
He pushed himself into her as far as he could reach and came, filling her with his seed. Chloe felt his hot juices inside her and it drove her over the edge as well, her back arching, pressing her chest into him as her body was filled with pleasure and her heart was filled with love.  
  
She lay back with a loud moan, feeling pleasantly lightheaded from two powerful orgasms in a row. Brady collapsed on top of her and kept moving inside her, riding out the joy of his own orgasm, until it subsided and they could both breathe again. He rested his head on her shoulder from a moment, and Chloe wrapped her arms around him and gently caressed his skin. A cool ocean breeze blew in their direction, cooling the sweat that beaded up on both of them.  
  
They lay there together until Brady could find the energy to prop himself up on his elbows, his face above hers. "Chloe Lane... After two months of physical therapy, and all kinds of pills to ease the pain. I can tell you, that you are the only thing in the world that truly heals me."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly at him and kissed him briefly. "The feeling is mutual, you know."  
  
Brady nodded and rolled on to his side, bringing Chloe into his arms to rest her head on his bare chest. Chloe didn't say anything else, not the things that she needed to say, those things would have to wait for another moment. For now, she only wanted to enjoy the feel of him close to her, praying for many more nights like this one in their future.  
  
***  
  
(I apologize once again for my totally crappy attempt at NC-17. Please forgive me. I hope you like it anyway.  
  
I rushed and rushed to finish it, because I'm going to be busy with friends tonight and I didn't want to leave you all chapterless and sad without your Broe fix.)  
  
-Hope Grace- 


	30. 30

Chapter Thirty  
  
(The Following Morning)  
  
Chloe could feel his arms slip around her and he drew her close to him. She sighed softly but kept her eyes shut, as he gently kissed her neck. Brady laid a tiny kiss on her earlobe and whispered softly to her.  
  
"Good morning..."  
  
Chloe nodded and snuggled closer to him, letting her eyes open sleepily. "Yes, very good."  
  
Brady grinned at her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
  
"Stay right here, and never leave."  
  
"Not that I think that's a bad idea... But what else? Do you want to take a drive in to the city, go sightseeing around Hollywood?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Nope."  
  
Brady paused thoughtfully and continued. "Do you want to go to Disneyland?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"I just thought that... Well, you've never been to California, and I thought you might want to see some of it while you're here."  
  
Chloe shook her head again and smiled at him. "Nope. I don't care about that. I just want to be here with you. Besides, you promised me a trip to the ocean... and would you look at that? There's an ocean right outside that window over there."  
  
Brady smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay then... How about breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Brady slipped from under the covers and threw some clothes on quickly. "Alright, I'll go see what I can dig up in the way of food."  
  
Chloe nodded and watched him walk away happily. They had made love under the stars, with the ocean crashing in the background through the night. Then they held on to each other until Chloe was too tired to stay awake. She vaguely remembered Brady carrying her in here, only waking up long enough to say good night to him.  
  
***  
  
(After breakfast and a good swim in the ocean.)  
  
Chloe sat down on the blanket that Brady had brought down from the house, and wrapped a beach towel around her shoulders. She was glad that she had made the last minute decision to pack her swimsuit. Chloe stared out into the waters ahead of her, the sun beating down on her skin. She looked to the right and then the left, a gasp catching in her throat when she realized what she was looking at.  
  
Brady plopped down beside her and handed her a bottle of water. "Chloe... You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Chloe turned pale suddenly and she nodded in agreement. "I... I know this place. I've been here before."  
  
"I don't think you have... What are you talking about?"  
  
"It was in my dreams, Brady. I wasn't sure at first, but now that I look closely at it. It's all exactly the same as I remember it."  
  
Brady raised his eyebrows in confusion. "In your dreams? You're saying that you dreamt of this exact beach before you had ever been here?"  
  
Chloe nodded and looked into his eyes. "I did. I... I haven't mentioned this before, but... When you were in your coma, I had these dreams, several of them. And, in them, you were healthy and you talked to me. You encouraged me, and you made sure that I never gave up hope, and then you gave me all these cryptic messages."  
  
"Who me? Cryptic?"  
  
"Yeah, you warned me about Phillip before it happened. And all kinds of other things that didn't make sense then, but did later on when I was awake."  
  
Brady nodded, but he was still confused. "And this beach was in your dreams?"  
  
Chloe looked around it and then back towards Brady. "Not all of them. A couple took place in the hospital, one was at the gazebo, and two of them were here. The night you woke up, I was dreaming that I was here, and you were on a raft in the water. You were speaking, but I couldn't hear you, and then the raft floated away and you waved goodbye. I know it sounds crazy, and it kind of is, but it's true. I know this place."  
  
"It doesn't sound completely crazy. I told you that I don't really remember much about that time. And, I still don't. It's hard for me to even understand what my mind was going through. I remember your love, your strength, your hope and faith. I remember you, Chloe. So, I don't know, maybe you're not crazy after all."  
  
"Maybe... maybe not. But whatever it means, I'm here. I'm in the place that I dreamt about... And, that's just creepy."  
  
Brady chuckled softly. "Life is strange sometimes. And, very surprising."  
  
Chloe looked away from him and thought of the baby again. An unexpected surprise, something she would have never thought she wanted, and yet, now she couldn't think of anything better.   
  
Chloe shrugged and replied, "You mean, *all* the time. Brady... By the way, have you thought about what we talked about? About coming home with me?"  
  
"I... I have."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Are you really sure that it's time? That we can start the things the way they should be? Are you *absolutely* sure?"  
  
Chloe sighed in frustration and looked at him again. "Brady, please don't make me get mad at you. I have thought about this every day since you left. What you did... I don't know if it was necessary or not, and I tried to go along with it and be understanding. I tried not to be angry about it from the beginning. But, it's hard. Part of me totally accepted it when you made this decision, but part of me hated the fact that I stood by your side for twelve days and then you left me."  
  
Brady sighed and looked away from her, muttering quietly. "Twelve days..."  
  
"That's right, twelve days. Which, in the big picture of the thousands of days we've already lived and will have in the future, doesn't sound like a lot. But, it was twelve days of pure hell. And, every second of those twelve days, I stood by your side when you needed me and I never once thought of walking away from you. So, please, don't walk away from me again. Come home where you belong, because I need you."  
  
"Chloe, I never meant to hurt you... And, when I made the decision to come here, I was scared. Afraid that I would hurt you, and that I'd regret it. I do regret creating all this suffering for you, for both of us. But, I don't regret coming here. It gave us space, and time to heal. And, it's obvious that we needed it. Look at us, we've both recovered and come through this just fine."  
  
Chloe grabbed his hands with her own in desperation. "I know, Brady. And you were right. As much as I hated being separated, it worked. And, that's why I'm telling you that you need to come home. Everything is good, it's better now, it really is. There is nothing I want more than to begin the next chapter of my life with you as soon as possible."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding but didn't reply. Chloe frowned and continued on. "Brady, do you love me? Really and truly? Are you in love with me?"  
  
Brady looked into her wide blue eyes and nodded. "Of course I am. You know that. I love you more than anything."  
  
"Is my happiness important to you?"  
  
"Chloe... Geez... What kind of question is that? Your happiness is the most important thing to me, more important than my own happiness."  
  
Chloe nodded and looked him straight in the eye. "And, barring unforeseen circumstances beyond our control, am I the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? Because... all of that is exactly how I feel about you. I love you, your happiness is more important than my own and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I can't think of one single reason why you shouldn't get on that plane with me tomorrow. Can you?"  
  
Brady paused thoughtfully and then smiled at her. "I can't. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, Chloe Lane. And, I want the rest of my life to start as soon as possible."  
  
Chloe's face lit up and her mouth grew into a wide smile. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Are you serious? You're coming home?"  
  
Brady kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips, smiling as he broke away from her. "I'm coming home... for good."  
  
Chloe breathed a loud sigh of relief and threw herself backwards on the blanket, staring up into the clear blue sky. "Oh, thank God..."  
  
Brady lay down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow and resting his head on his hand. "You were right, there is no reason why I should stay here. Since the moment I saw your face yesterday, I knew that I couldn't let you go home without me."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me last night?"  
  
"I wanted to be sure... I wanted to make sure I wasn't so happy to be seeing you that I was making a decision too quickly."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and grabbed his hand, laying it on top of her bare stomach. "Brady, that makes me so happy... Because, now I can tell you what I came here to tell you."  
  
Brady's eyebrows furrowed with worry. "What is it? Is something wrong? You're not sick, are you? Is somebody else sick?"  
  
"Calm down, calm down. Nobody is sick. This is good news. At least I hope you'll think so. I didn't really know what to think at first. It's nothing I expected, or would have ever planned or wanted. But, now that it's happening, I'm really happy about it."  
  
Brady looked like he was lost in a maze and he stared at her trying to decipher what she was saying. "What? What's going on?"  
  
Chloe took a deep breath in, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and looked up into Brady's brilliant blue eyes. "You're not going to believe this, I didn't believe it either. But... I'm pregnant."  
  
Brady's look of confusion turned into a look of pure shock. He stared at her like she had just grown an extra eye in the middle of her forehead. When he finally gained enough to composure to speak, he barely stammered out his reply. "I... I... Is there water in my ears? Am I hearing you right? Did you just say you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, you heard me right. I just found out the day before yesterday. I've been sick for over a month, and I didn't suspect it because we used protection. But, it's true. I guess not all safe sex is one hundred percent safe."  
  
Brady looked at his hand that was resting on her belly. Chloe laid her hand on top of his and smiled. "Well, Brady? Say something, please. Say anything."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say. You're right, I don't believe it."  
  
Chloe sat up and Brady sat up with her, still keeping the hand on her stomach firmly in place. "Brady, I know that this is... a huge surprise. It was to me too. And, I understand if you're not ready to be a father. But, I'm not giving up this baby, not for anything in the world."  
  
Brady nodded, still in a daze. "I would never ask you to, Chloe. Never."  
  
"And, with or without you, I'm going to raise this child. But, I'd much rather do it with you, because it was our love that created this baby. Our baby."  
  
"Our baby." Brady rubbed her stomach gently and repeated himself again. "Our baby."  
  
"I know this is too soon, and it's a huge change for our lives, and we'll have to make a lot of sacrifices. But, I want to do it, because I know it will be worth it. I love you so much, and I can't think of something that would be more amazing than to have your baby."  
  
Brady looked up into her eyes and smiled, finally breaking the haze and nodding in understanding. "We're having a baby..."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled back at him. "We are. We're having a baby. We're going to have something that belongs to you and me, something that's a symbol of our love that will be around even after we're gone. So... Are we in this together?"  
  
Brady wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her gently on the lips. "We're in it together, Diva. You and me - forever. I... I'm gonna be a daddy. And you... are going to make the greatest mother."  
  
"Oh Brady... I am so glad that you're happy about this."  
  
"I don't know how else to feel about it. I know not everyone will approve, but it just feels right."  
  
Chloe nodded, shedding a few tears of joy. "I know, that's how I feel too. And, you wouldn't believe how wonderful Nancy and Craig are about this. They are so supportive."  
  
Brady looked at her curiously. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I just found out the day before yesterday. I wanted to tell you in person, so that's why I came here."  
  
"But, you waited. You didn't tell me last night."  
  
Chloe bit her lower lip and shrugged innocently. "I wanted to. But, I decided to wait until you made your decision about coming home. I know you, and I know that if I had told you about the baby right off the bat, you would definitely come home. But, I didn't want you to come back just for that. I wanted to see if you'd come back because you wanted to be there."  
  
Brady nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "I understand. I do. So... uhm... What happens next?"  
  
"That's a good question. I'm new to this whole thing too, remember?"  
  
"Right, yeah... Well, I guess first thing's first, you should move into the loft with me."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
Brady stroked her cheek gently. "It's weird, because that's where my mother and father lived when she was pregnant with me. It's where I lived when I was a baby. And, now our son or daughter will live there too."  
  
"It's like coming full circle. That's why it was meant to be."  
  
"Chloe... What are you going to do about school? About Julliard?"  
  
Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. "I can still go. Not this fall obviously, but someday... After the baby is born and old enough. It's not like I have to give up all of my dreams for this. And, neither do you. We made it this far together, and we can do anything with our futures. I really truly believe that."  
  
Brady placed both of his hands on her face and looked at her lovingly. "You... You amaze me."  
  
Chloe smiled bashfully and gave him a quick kiss. "You're pretty amazing yourself."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh and Brady kept her encircled in his arms. They stared out into the ocean together, amazed at what had happened to them in just a couple of months. Chloe had never faith in miracles, not until recently, and now she knew for sure that anything was possible.  
  
***  
  
(Sorry it took so long, but it's been a long and very tiring day. I hope to have another chapter up soon.)  
  
-Hope Grace- 


	31. 31

Chapter Thirty-One  
  
(Back in Salem - One Week Later)  
  
Chloe trudged up the stairs towards Brady's bedroom. Her bedroom. Chloe paused and grinned to herself. No, THEIR bedroom. She walked into the room and threw the hangers she was holding on to the bed. Belle was standing at the closet trying to organize it to make room for Chloe's belongings.  
  
"Hangers... I brought more hangers."  
  
Belle turned and grinned at her. "Great... I'm almost done actually."  
  
"You know, I *can* help. I'm not completely without talent or skills."  
  
"Don't worry, Chloe. Leave it to the expert."  
  
Chloe laughed and perched herself on the edge of the bed. "I never would have pegged you to be an expert at organizing closets, but you are damn good at it."  
  
Belle shrugged innocently and continued working as they conversed. "Well, when you have as much clothes and shoes as I do... Sometimes you have to find creative ways to fit it all into one closet."  
  
"Or you could just get rid of the things you don't wear anymore."  
  
"Ha ha... Getting rid of a pair of shoes would be like giving up one of my children. They are that special to me."  
  
Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes. "You are the most shopping addicted person I have ever known, and probably ever will know."  
  
Belle nodded proudly. "I would have to agree. So, how do you think you're going to like living here?"  
  
"I don't know yet. It's different. No parents or guardians. It's... Well, it'll be kind of nice actually. Right now though, it still kind of feels like its 'Brady's place', not 'our' place."  
  
"Well, that's understandable. But, before you know it, you'll have your little Chloe touches all over the place and it will feel just like home."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly. "At the risk of sounding like a greeting card... Wherever Brady is feels like my home."  
  
Belle sighed and made a sappy face. "Awwww... that's so sweet."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's weird, Belle... If you had told me four months ago that all of this would be happening, I would have gotten you committed. It just all sounds so unbelievable. Brady's coma, us *finally* admitting our feelings, him going to California, finding out about the baby and now we're living together... It still feels kind of unreal."  
  
"Tell me about it. It took you almost two years to finally get together, and then when you do, it's like everything happens so quickly. So tell me... Are you happy? Really happy?"  
  
Chloe smiled without hesitation and nodded. "I am. I really am. I've never been this happy in my entire life."  
  
Belle hung up one of Chloe's dresses and sat on the bed next to her. "Good. You are my best friend, and all I want is for you to be happy. And, if it just so happens to make my brother happy in the process, well... it's a very good thing."  
  
"Do you think Brady is as happy as I am?"  
  
"I know he is. He may not say it out loud, but I know my brother, and he is. You have no reason to doubt that." Belle paused and then looked at Chloe curiously. "By the way... Are you two going to get married?"  
  
Chloe bit her lower lip and shrugged. "I don't know. He hasn't actually mentioned it or anything. Which is okay, and all. We do live in a time where its more acceptable to have a child out of wedlock. So, it's no big deal. And, with Phillip's trial coming up, it's too stressful to worry about having a wedding. If he asked, I would say yes. But, I don't think we can have a big traditional ceremony until after the baby is born. There's just too much going on right now to plan it."  
  
Belle nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. Besides, by the time the whole thing got off the ground, you'd have to walk down the aisle with a pregnant tummy."  
  
"True. I know Brady's mom did it, but I don't want to go into labor at the church like she did."  
  
"I know, my dad used to tell Brady that story all the time when we were kids. Isabella was insistent on being married that day, so as soon she popped out Brady, they wheeled her gurney down the aisle and finished their vows."  
  
Chloe nodded sadly, thinking of the grandmother their baby would never know, a mother that Brady did not even remember. She sighed softly and then continued. "Well, I'd like to be married... Even just for the legal reasons, it makes everything so much easier. But, if it doesn't happen, I don't care. I'm with Brady, and we love each other, that's all that matters."  
  
Both girls turned their heads at the sound of the door downstairs sliding open. They anxiously jumped up and ran down the stairs to greet Brady and Shawn. The boys were carrying armfuls of food from the Brady Pub, and began laying it on the kitchen counter.  
  
Chloe leaned over the counter and gave Brady a quick kiss. "Hey... What did you bring me?"  
  
Brady grinned at her and handed her a styrofoam to-go box. "One of the usual. Stack of pancakes. So, did you two get everything in the closet?"  
  
"Oh yeah. We had to get rid of most of your stuff, so I hope none of it was important to you."  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
She giggled girlishly and shook her head. "Just kidding. Your sister happens to be an organizational wizard, and everything fit perfectly."  
  
Belle and Chloe situated themselves on the barstools, while the guys stood around the corner, and everyone began digging in to their lunches.  
  
Chloe sighed through a mouthful of pancakes and looked at Brady thoughtfully. "Of course, I don't know why we were so worried. In a very short time, I won't be able to wear half of those clothes anyway."  
  
Belle winked at her and nodded. "Then you'll just have to buy more."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "You would say that, Belle. By the way, Chloe... My grandmother sends her love, and said to tell you congratulations."  
  
"Thank you, please tell her I said thanks. Everybody has been so supportive of us, it's amazing."  
  
"So, Brady... When are you going back to work?"  
  
Brady took a sip of his drink, then replied. "In a few days, actually. My dad's been complaining about how much they miss me over there. Besides, somebody has to take care of this family."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly, saying the word softly. "Family... Wow. For so long, that's all I wished for. Little did I know, that all I had to do was move to Salem to find it."  
  
Belle grinned at her and nodded. "You've got so much, Chloe. You have parents and friends who love you, a hus... err, Brady, a baby on the way. The whole nine yards."  
  
Brady smiled and interjected, perhaps not noticing that Belle had almost called him a 'husband'. "Now all you need is to be singing at the Met. And, you will. I know you will."  
  
"Only time will tell... And what's really weird, is that for once I have something else to focus on besides my music. Something that is so much bigger than that."  
  
The room went quiet, and Chloe went back to her pancakes. But, her eyes searched the room around her as she ate, three people she loved were surrounding her, and she was home. She felt safe and complete here. Everything in her past, the good and the bad, had led her here to this place, and now she understood how each event was integral in bringing her here.  
  
***  
  
(Just a very short little insert chapter to lead into the next part of the story. A transition, if you will.  
  
Sheesh, I think this is now officially the longest fic I've written and I have NO clue when it will ever end. LOL. It just keeps getting longer and longer, like it has a mind of it's own.)  
  
-Hope Grace- 


	32. 32

Chapter Thirty-Two  
  
(Three weeks later - Salem Courthouse)  
  
Chloe lifted her head from Brady's shoulder and looked around the lobby of the courthouse. They were in recess for a lunch break, and most everyone had not returned yet. It was only Brady, Chloe, and a few of the observers from the courtroom gallery.  
  
"Brady... Please tell me why it is that people actually want to come and sit through these trials, just for fun."  
  
"Curiosity. Boredom. I don't know. The same reason that people watch Court TV, the O.J. trial, those stupid reality shows like Survivor and Fear Factor. To them, it's reality entertainment."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes, but to us it's just reality. I swear if I see one person pull out a bag of Twizzlers, I'm going to punch them. This isn't a movie or a TV show, it's real... and it sucks."  
  
Brady nodded and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I know... But, some people have weird ways of being entertained. They don't have lives of their own, so they have to watch ours play out in a courtroom. So, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm fine, actually. I know I sound kind of bitchy today, but that could also be my hormones talking."  
  
"Aren't you nervous about testifying?"  
  
Chloe shrugged nonchalantly. "Not as nervous as I thought I'd be. We've gone over my testimony so many times that I feel like I'm ready. And, if Phillip's attorney springs something on me that I'm not expecting... I'm pretty sure I can handle it."  
  
Brady nodded and smiled at her. "This is pretty much an open and shut case, if you ask me. He did it; we all know he did it... They just have to decide whether he was insane at the time, or completely coherent."  
  
Chloe sighed softly. They had already listened to hours of testimony from all sorts of medical experts. The defense testified that Phillip was insane at the time of the incident, and that he should be allowed back on the streets after being rehabilitated. The district attorney, however, would not be so lenient. She believed that no amount of psychiatry or medication could help him, and that he belonged in jail for a very long time.  
  
"I don't even know what to think, and I'm one of the major players in this little courtroom drama. I know that he's disturbed, that's for sure. But, I don't know if sticking him in a mental hospital and then letting him go when he 'seems' okay is a great idea. Just because he gets rehabilitated doesn't mean he's healed for all time."  
  
"But, we don't get to decide that. It's up to the jury. Whatever happens, Chloe, don't be afraid. He will never hurt us again. I'll make sure of that."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. "I know that. I'm not afraid of him. I don't even think about him anymore. I just want to make sure he gets punished for what he's done."  
  
Brady nodded and kissed her forehead. "He will be. And, if it's not by the jury and the judge... Well, I believe in hell, don't you?"  
  
"Sure. Not to mention, hell on earth. I definitely do not feel sorry for him because he brought this on himself. But... he's lost everything, and that's a pretty good punishment right there."  
  
Chloe paused and looked at her watch, as more people starting filing into the courthouse lobby. Brady looked at her curiously.  
  
"Is it almost time?"  
  
"It's getting there."  
  
Brady stood and Chloe followed along. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. They walked together back into the courtroom, and took their seats behind the prosecutor's table. Holding hands, they waited in silence until they saw their families come in and take their seats beside them. Both sets of parents, along with Shawn, Belle and Mimi had gone to the Brady Pub for lunch recess, and now they rejoined Brady and Chloe who had stayed behind.  
  
Belle sat on the other side of Chloe and looked at her curiously. "So, why exactly didn't you two come to lunch?"  
  
Chloe cringed slightly and responded. "It's the smell of food. Any food. I'm having one of those days where walking into a restaurant when they're cooking makes me just plain nauseous."  
  
"Really? The smell of food makes you nauseous?"  
  
"Not all the time. But it has a couple of times. The other night, Brady was cooking something with this cheese sauce, and I actually had to go upstairs and lay down before I threw up. Certain smells at certain times make me sick."  
  
Nancy interjected from a little further down the bench. "Chloe, sweetheart, you have to eat though."  
  
Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, mom. I'm eating plenty. Brady makes sure of that."  
  
Mimi leaned forward from the bench behind them and rested her elbows on the back of the seat. "Are you having a lot of weird cravings? Because when my mom was pregnant with Connor... Echhhh. I don't even want to think about the weird stuff she ate. Yuck."  
  
"Just one craving so far. Beef."  
  
Brady laughed at her and nodded in agreement. "It's true. I was actually afraid of her the other night. I thought she was going to rip my eyeballs out to get a bite of my cheeseburger."  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrows and looked at her in confusion. "You're craving beef? What's so weird about that?"  
  
Chloe replied quickly, "I don't eat red meat, remember? I'm strictly a fish and poultry eater. And, I'm trying not to give in to the craving... But it's hard. My doctor said that the baby's just craving protein, so I've been making sure to get it from other places."  
  
Mimi nodded and sat back in her seat. All heads turned when the doors open and Phillip came in with his attorney, Alan Davis, beside him. His mother and father sat on his side of the room behind the defense table. Chloe knew how hard this whole situation was on Victor, his son was on trial for the attempted murder of his grandson. There was no side for Victor to choose in this case, not when your duty as a parent forced you to support your children and your grandchildren.  
  
The district attorney, Pat Hamilton, entered next, and the judge followed. Everyone stood and waited as the bailiff quickly called the court back into session. Judge Hiller took his seat at the bench, and the rest of the courtroom returned to their seats.  
  
The judge waited until everyone was seated and quiet, then addressed the court. "Good afternoon and welcome back. I trust you all had a good lunch recess. I'm not going to waste any more time, please, Miss Hamilton, you may call your next witness."  
  
The D.A. stood from her seat and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, your honor. The state calls Miss Chloe Lane to the stand."  
  
Chloe stood and took a deep breath in for courage. Brady squeezed her hand gently before letting go of it, and Chloe received looks of encouragement from her family and friends surrounding her. She quickly made her way to the witness stand and took her seat, placing her hand on the bible that the bailiff held in front of her.  
  
The bailiff began his usual spiel to her. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? So help you God..."  
  
Chloe nodded and replied, "I will."  
  
Her testimony for the prosecution's side was simple and painless. The district attorney had her go over the events of the morning that Phillip confessed, explaining what she had heard, what he had said, and his physical attack on her. Chloe knew that Shawn and Belle were slated to testify later on, telling the jury what they had walked in, and proving that Phillip had physically attacked her on that morning. The district attorney thanked her for her time, and took her seat back at the prosecution table.  
  
Alan Davis, Phillip's high powered attorney stood and adjusted his tie before coming over to the witness stand. Chloe knew that he was a great lawyer, one of the best that Kiriakis money could by, but he struck her as being a complete and utter sleaze. He laid one hand on the railing in front of her, and his tone immediately sounded condescending to her ears.  
  
"Miss Lane..."  
  
Chloe raised one eyebrow and matched his inflection with her reply. "Mister Davis..."  
  
"What exactly is the nature of your relationship with the victim?"  
  
"The victim? Mr. Davis, the 'victim' does have a name, and I think that it's safe for you to go ahead and refer to him by that name. He is after all, a human being, and that's what this whole proceeding is about, isn't it? The attempted murder of a human life. So, let's not be so clinical about it."  
  
Chloe caught Brady's gaze out of the corner of her eye. He was trying to suppress his laughter, but not having much success when Belle elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.  
  
Davis looked at her in disbelief, and Chloe wasn't sure if he was more surprised at her words or the fact that the judge did not stop her. He cleared his throat and attempted to begin again.  
  
"Fair enough, Miss Lane. What is the nature of your relationship with Mr. Brady Black?"  
  
"Would that be currently or prior to the attempt on Mr. Black's life?"  
  
"Currently, please."  
  
Chloe looked at him strangely and objected before the D.A. had a chance to. "I don't really see how that's relevant, sir."  
  
Judge Hiller interjected in agreement. "The witness is correct, Mr. Davis. Unless you can prove it to be a relevant line of questioning, this case has nothing to do with the events that transpired after the attack on Mr. Black."  
  
Davis nodded and changed his question. "Okay. Miss Lane, what was the nature of your relationship prior to the attack?"  
  
"We were friends, close friends."  
  
"There was no romantic involvement?"  
  
"No, there was not. Mr. Black and I were friends, and that's all. The defendant assumed that there was something else going on, but there never was."  
  
Davis nodded and rubbed his hands together. "So, you're saying that my client never had a reason to be jealous of your relationship with Mr. Black..."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled smarmily at him. "That is correct, Mr. Davis. Your client was always very suspicious but never had an actual reason to be."  
  
"You said that you witnessed problems that my client had with jealousy and managing his anger on many occasions. Did you ever advise him to seek help for his problems?"  
  
"I was aware that your client had some problems, but I never knew that they ran as deeply as they do. I never could have expected him to take it this far."  
  
Davis looked at her suspiciously, and Chloe suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the direction he was taking his questions. "But, as his former girlfriend, you never advised him to speak to a psychiatrist? To get help for his illness?"  
  
Chloe clenched her jaw, and restrained herself from laughing out loud. "As I said, I was aware of some of his problems, but I did not believe it to be a serious mental illness at the time. Also, it was not my responsibility to take care of your client's mental health. That's up to him, and his parents."  
  
"So, you don't blame yourself for what happened to Mr. Black?"  
  
"I don't. Only your client is responsible for his actions. I will not take any of the blame for what he did."  
  
Davis nodded, and paused thoughtfully, moving on to a different subject. "Miss Lane... The morning that you found my client in the hospital room of Mr. Black. You said that he seemed 'crazed'. Do you believe his actions were caused by mental illness?"  
  
Chloe laughed softly, not able to hold it in this time. "Mr. Davis, please... I said he acted 'crazed', I did not say he was crazy. Besides, I believe you're asking the wrong person. I am not a mental healthcare professional, therefore I am completely unqualified to render an opinion on his mental status at the time of any of these incidents."  
  
"Fair enough. But, as a layperson, a person who presumably knew my client very well... What is your opinion as the former girlfriend of my client?"  
  
Chloe had kept her eyes off of Phillip for the entire trial, but this time she let her gaze shift briefly over to him. His expensive suit was clean and pressed, but he looked even worse today than he did when she had visited him in jail a month ago.  
  
"I don't think I can do that. I found out that I didn't know him as well as I thought I did. The two years that we spent together were a lie. I don't believe that question is relevant considering the circumstances."  
  
Davis looked up at the judge, who interjected, once again agreeing with Chloe. "The witness is correct, Mr. Davis. This line of questioning is getting ridiculous. Miss Lane has stated what she knows and what she has witnessed. She does not have any medical experience or knowledge to render an opinion on your client's mental health."  
  
Davis nodded and looked back towards Chloe. "Alright then. I have no further questions for this witness. Thank you, Miss Lane."  
  
Judge Hiller turned to Pat Hamilton and inquired. "Miss Hamilton, do you wish to redirect?"  
  
"No, sir. The state is finished with this witness."  
  
"Miss Lane, you may step down."  
  
Chloe smiled in appreciate at the judge and quickly returned to her seat in between Brady and Belle. Her mother squeezed her hand as she walked by congratulating her on a job well done. Brady grabbed her hand and grinned at her.  
  
"Look at you. When did you turn into such a brilliant witness?"  
  
Chloe shrugged and smiled bashfully. "I have no idea. I don't even watch enough TV to steal off of courtroom dramas."  
  
Brady kissed her on the cheek and smiled proudly. "You did a great job, diva."  
  
"Thanks, Brady." Chloe sighed softly and rested her head on Brady's shoulder. Her time on the stand had gone much smoother than she expected it to, and very soon this would all be over with.  
  
***  
  
(Three days later)  
  
Chloe paced around the loft nervously while Brady laid comfortably on the couch relaxing. He looked at her with amusement and shook his head.  
  
"Chloe... Are you SURE you want to be here? We can go down to the courthouse right now. Maybe we'll make it by the time they read the verdict."  
  
Chloe stopped pacing and frowned at him. "No, Brady. I made a conscious decision that once we were finished with our testimonies, I would not go back to that courtroom. I don't know why I'm so nervous. No matter how this turns out, it's over. It's all over with."  
  
Brady sat up and motioned for her to join him on the couch. Chloe walked around and sat next to him, sighing softly as he wrapped his arm around her. "You're right, there is no reason to be nervous. The outcome will not change anything for you and me."  
  
  
"It was just a really short trial, barely a week, and now the jury's coming back already? Is that good or bad?"  
  
"I don't know, Chloe. I really don't."  
  
Chloe pouted childishly at him. "But, you're supposed to know these things. You're supposed to know everything."  
  
Brady laughed and held her closely. "While normally, I would agree with you... I have to be uncharacteristically modest and say that I don't know everything."  
  
The phone on the table in front of them rang loudly, and Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin. Brady looked at her, surprise on his face. It rang again and Chloe nudged him into action.   
  
"Answer it, Brady... Come on."  
  
He nodded and swooped the cordless phone up into his hand quickly. "Hello... Yeah, dad... Uh-huh"  
  
There was a very long pause as Brady stared at Chloe with his warm, comforting blue eyes. "Okay. Yeah. Thanks, dad, we'll see you later."  
  
Brady hung up the phone and Chloe stared at him anxiously, gripping her hands on to his arm while she waited for an answer. "Well? Brady, come on... don't leave me in suspense."  
  
Brady nodded and took a deep breath in. "Guilty. Attempted Murder. Guilty. The sentencing is in a month."  
  
Chloe's expression dropped and she slumped against the back of the couch. "Guilty? Oh my God... I can't believe it."  
  
"I... I guess there wasn't enough proof that he was medically insane at the time. It was one shrinks word against another, basically."  
  
Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "He's going to prison."  
  
Brady nodded and clasped her hand. "It's exactly where he should be."  
  
"I know, Brady. I'm just surprised. I thought they would go the other way... the insanity defense."  
  
"So did I, really. But, I don't disagree with this verdict. Phillip may have a mental illness, but I think he probably knew what he was doing."  
  
Chloe nodded and hugged him tightly, breathing a loud sigh of relief. "It's over. It's finally over."  
  
Brady hugged her back and gave her a brief kiss in celebration. "That may be over, but everything else for us is just beginning."  
  
Chloe smiled happily. "I feel... pretty good. No, I feel really good."  
  
"Me too, diva. So, my dad is taking us all out to Tuscany tonight, are you up for it?"  
  
"I'm definitely up for it. And, I need to get ready to go... But, I think I just want to stay in your arms for five more minutes."  
  
Brady nodded as she snuggled close to him. "How about ten more?"  
  
Chloe chuckled and nodded. "If you think we can make it on time."  
  
They held on to each other tightly, both of them feeling exactly what the other was feeling. Contentment and peace at last. Phillip Kiriakis was out of their lives for good, to be eventually shipped off to prison where he would be spending a great deal of time. Chloe almost wanted to laugh, but suppressed it, knowing that a rich, pretty-boy like Phillip would not have an easy time around a prison full of hardened life-long criminals. The one that had caused so much pain in their lives would finally be getting a taste of his own medicine.  
  
***  
  
(What happens next? Woooooooo... It's a mystery. Stay tuned to find out!  
  
By the way, no offense to people who enjoy reality TV, court TV or who watched the O.J. trial. Remember, I didn't insult you... Broe did, and I must obey what my characters tell me to write.  
  
And don't we all agree that a whiny little bitch like Phil would get beat up every single day in prison? I shouldn't laugh at that... but I will.)  
  
-Hope Grace- 


	33. 33

Chapter Thirty-Three  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
Chloe sat in the Java Cafe studying the receipt in her hand intently. She had not planned on buying a new dress, not with her stomach due to be showing her pregnancy any day now. But, Belle had practically forced her into it, telling her this was the last chance to shop for skinny clothes for a while.  
  
Belle cleared her throat to break Chloe out of her trance. Chloe slipped the receipt back into her purse and smiled uneasily at her friend. "I just... don't know why I need a new dress... It's kind of silly."  
  
"You need it because it's beautiful, it looks great on you, and you can wear it all the time after you have the baby."  
  
"But, I feel kind of guilty... Everyone is taking care of me, and here I am out spending money that I don't have. I feel like I should get a job and have my own money before I go off shopping at Salem Place."  
  
Belle smiled at her and leaned forward. "Chloe, don't even worry about it. My brother wants you to worry about taking care of yourself, and the baby and that's it. He's got plenty of money to take care of things. Besides, you give him so much more than bringing home a paycheck. You make him happy."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and nodded. "You're right. I know he doesn't care if I work, especially during my pregnancy... I just... Well, I'll blame you for the new dress."  
  
"Go for it. I'm used to being scolded by my big brother. But, don't worry; I have a feeling he won't care. He wants you to be happy, and if shopping makes you happy, then he wont mind at all."  
  
Chloe shrugged and was about to reply when her cell phone began ringing loudly. She fished it out of her purse and grinned when she saw the number to Brady's office on her caller I.D. Chloe grinned at Belle and muttered quietly, "Speak of the devil..."  
  
She hit the button and placed the phone up to her ear. "Hey Brady..."  
  
"Hey there diva... What are you up to?"  
  
"I'm uhhh... I'm at the Java Cafe with your sister."  
  
"No doubt having a busy day of shopping."  
  
Chloe cringed slightly and replied. "Something like that."  
  
"Well, I hope you're out buying yourself something pretty. I've got dinner reservations for us tonight."  
  
Chloe sat back in surprise. This was definitely unexpected. "You do? What's the occasion?"  
  
"No occasion. I just want to take you out for a nice romantic dinner at Tuscany. Can you be ready to leave by six o'clock?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah. I can be ready by six. No problem."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you at home. Say hello to Tink for me. I gotta run, I love you."  
  
Chloe nodded, still a little surprised. "I love you too. Bye."  
  
Chloe slipped her phone back into her purse and looked at Belle strangely. "Your brother says hello."  
  
"Okay... Is something wrong?"  
  
Chloe smiled happily and shook her head. "Nope, he wants to take me to a romantic dinner at Tuscany tonight."  
  
Belle threw her arms up in victory. "HA! I told you, Chloe! I told you that you needed that dress, and now you do."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement and looked at her watch. "Yes, you were right. Now... We have just enough time for you to help me find a new pair of shoes. Come on."  
  
Chloe hopped off her seat and Belle followed. Chloe smiled as they walked towards the shoe store. It wasn't at all unlike Brady to surprise her with something nice, but part of her had wondered what he was up to today.  
  
***  
  
(Later - At the Loft)  
  
Chloe stood in front of her bathroom mirror, making the final touches to her hair. She had decided to leave it wavy tonight, pinning the sides away from her face. She paused long enough to admire her new dress, and the way that the pale blue material hugged her figure in all of the right places. The dress hit right above her knees, with spaghetti straps. It was simple, made of a somewhat gauzy material, but lovely and very appropriate for a summer evening.   
  
She turned her head at the sound of the door downstairs. Slipping her new shoes on quickly, she went down the stairs to meet Brady. He was wearing a black suit she couldn't remember ever seeing before, with a white shirt and silver tie underneath. Chloe grinned at him slightly when she hit the bottom step.  
  
Brady walked towards her with a smile on his face. "Chloe... you look amazing. Like an angel, or a goddess..."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and chuckled out of embarrassment. "Oh Brady, stop... You're over-exaggerating."  
  
"I'm not... You're beautiful, Chloe Lane."  
  
"And you... Brady. I know you weren't wearing that when you left for work this morning."  
  
"No, I changed into it before I left work. Do you like it?"  
  
Chloe nodded and moved closer to him, straightening the top of his tie with one hand. "I love it. You look... pretty amazing yourself."  
  
Brady leaned and kissed her sweetly, letting his hand rest in her wavy hair. "Are you all ready to go?"  
  
"I am. So, what time is the reservation for?"  
  
"Not until later, we have a couple of stops to make first."  
  
Chloe looked at him with her eyebrows raised in curiosity. "A couple of stops?"  
  
Brady nodded and grabbed her hand. "It's a beautiful day out. I thought we'd take a little drive first."  
  
"Ooookay... Whatever you say. This is your plan after all."  
  
"Yes, it is. Now, come on."  
  
Chloe nodded and followed him out the door towards the elevator. She said nothing on the way downstairs, wondering what in the world Brady had up his sleeves tonight.  
  
***  
  
(Over an hour later.)  
  
Chloe kept her eyes out the window of Brady's jeep, the sights of Salem passing her by. He had driven her around the outskirts of the town, chatting about insignificant things as she tried to figure out where he was taking her. After well over an hour, she still had no idea.  
  
"Brady... Are we ever going to the restaurant?"  
  
"Yes, we are. Just one stop, and then we'll go to dinner. But, you have to do something for me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Brady grabbed something from the inside pocket on his jacket and handed it to her. Chloe turned it over in her hands and laughed softly. "A blindfold? You want me to wear a blindfold?"  
  
Brady nodded in the affirmative. "Yep. I want you to be surprised when we get to where we're going. So, please, just humor me."  
  
"Okaaaaay. But, I still don't know why we had to drive around Salem for almost 90 minutes."   
  
Chloe sighed and put the black blindfold over her eyes, waiting patiently as Brady drove them to their destination. She waited in silence until the jeep came to a stop and she heard the engine turn off.  
  
"Stay right where you are, diva. I'll come around and help you out."  
  
Chloe nodded and Brady walked around the car and opened her door for her. He lent a hand to her, so that she wouldn't fall on her face on the way out of the jeep. She had no clue what he was up to, but it didn't seem to matter. There was no one in the world she trusted more, and she didn't expect him to be leading her to her death or to something highly embarrassing.  
  
They walked hand in hand together, the blonde leading the blind towards whatever destiny had in store for them. Wherever they were headed was fairly far away from their car, and Chloe tried to listen to the sounds around her, but still could not figure out where they were. They finally stopped and stood in one place together. Brady moved behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tightly.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready to see your surprise?"  
  
"Oh, definitely."  
  
Brady gently lifted her blindfold off and threw it aside. Chloe felt her knees go weak when she saw what was in front of her. He had brought her to their gazebo. It was lit up all over, the posts and railings draped with strings of white lilies, Chloe's favorite flower. Not only that, but her parents, John, Marlena, Shawn, Belle and Mimi were all standing inside dressed to the nines, accompanied by an older man in a suit that she didn't recognize. She now knew why Belle had been so insistent on her purchasing the new dress, because Belle was in on the surprise too.  
  
Chloe turned to Brady, smiling widely at him. "Brady... What's going on?"  
  
He didn't answer her, just looked into her eyes and smiled back at her. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it... But what are we doing here? What are they doing here?"  
  
Brady walked with her closer to the gazebo, as she looked at her friends and family, each of them smiling happily at her. Brady held on to both of her hands and kept the smile on his face. "Chloe... I need to ask you two questions."  
  
Chloe was sure she was going to faint right there in front of everyone when Brady stooped to rest on one knee. She put one hand to her mouth in surprise as he held on to her other hand. Brady slipped his spare hand into his jacket pocket and pulled a beautiful silver ring with a sparkling diamond in the middle.  
  
"Chloe... I love you and you know that. I know that I don't have to tell you this, because you already know. And, you also know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the only one who makes me feel the way I feel right now. You are my heart, my soul, my spirit, and I want to make it my goal in life to make you happy. To be a great father to our child, and to be a great husband. So, I'm asking you, here in front of the people we love... if you will please do me the honor of marrying me?"  
  
Chloe wiped away her tears that had started to fall, and nodded intently. "Of course I will. The answer is yes, Brady. Yes yes, yes, yes."  
  
Brady slipped the ring on her finger quickly and stood to take her in his arms. Those assembled in the gazebo began to applaud and cheer for them, as Brady kissed her passionately. She smiled happily at him as they broke away, and couldn't help but giggle.   
  
"Oh my God... I didn't expect this, that's for sure. I can't believe you did this."  
  
"And that's not all. There's still the second question that I have to ask you." Brady motioned towards the man that Chloe didn't recognize, and he came forward so Brady could introduce him. "Chloe, this is Arthur Bennett. He's a justice of the peace. He's got all the papers drawn up; all you have to do is sign. So, the second questions is... Will you marry me TONIGHT?"  
  
Chloe had to grab on to his arm to keep from toppling over. She knew that a life with Brady would be full of surprises, but she could have never expected all of this. "Tonight, here at the gazebo?"  
  
Brady nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, tonight, here. That's another reason why all of them are here. Couldn't leave our family and friends out of this, could I? I figure, life is short, might as well do it now. Right? And, if you want to have one of those big huge weddings and invite the whole town... we can always do that later. But, tonight, I want to celebrate our love in front of these people behind us... and make it legal."  
  
Chloe couldn't help herself; she hugged him tightly and sighed. "Brady, you are so unbelievable sometimes. And amazing..."  
  
"So, what do you say diva? You want to do this with me?"  
  
Chloe lifted her head from his shoulder and nodded. "There's nothing I want more."  
  
Brady smiled at her and quickly kissed her. "Then let's go for it."  
  
He led her up the steps and into the gazebo, where hugs were passed all around while the justice of the peace prepared the ceremony. Chloe hugged her mother, Marlena and then Belle, smiling at her soon to be sister-in-law as they separated.  
  
"So, Belle... I guess that makes you my maid of honor."  
  
"You got it. And, Shawn's the best man."  
  
Chloe eyed Mimi who was grinning at her. "And Mimi?"  
  
Mimi giggled and shrugged innocently. "I think I'm the flower girl. Only I don't have any flowers. I'm just here for moral support, and also if you guys hadn't invited me, I'd kill you both."  
  
Chloe laughed and hugged Mimi in appreciation. "Well, thanks, Meems. I'm really glad you're here. I'm glad all of you are here."  
  
Brady grabbed her hand and pulled her to where they were standing in front of the justice of the peace. He smiled all around at their small wedding party. "I think I speak for Chloe, when I say it's because of all of you that we're even standing here tonight. We couldn't have possibly done this without the support of all of you."  
  
The justice smiled at them expectantly. "Are we ready?"  
  
Brady held on to both of her hands and moved so that they were facing each other. "We're ready."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. "Ready."  
  
The justice nodded and began, cutting right to the chase. "I don't think I have to tell you all what we are gathered here for today. And, I believe it's safe to assume that no one here can find any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage."  
  
The assembled group laughed softly, and he continued. "Very well then. Let's get right to it. Do you Brady Victor Black take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, in richer and in poorer, for all the days of your lives."  
  
Brady smiled sweetly at her, and Chloe could feel her heart beating faster. "I do."  
  
"You've already slipped the ring on her finger, so that's taken care of. Brady, you have something you'd like to say to Chloe."  
  
Brady glanced at him and nodded, and then turned his loving gaze back to Chloe. "Chloe... My diva. I'm not a poet, or a writer, so finding the words to describe the way I feel about you is very difficult. The only thing I can do is show you how much I love you with every touch, every kiss and every smile. To hold you in my arms every day for the rest of our lives and prove to you that you are everything to me is how I can show you my love. We've come so far, and we've beaten every obstacle that has stood in our way. And as long as you are with me, I know we can handle anything that happens in our future. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you the happiest woman on earth, because you make me the happiest man on earth."  
  
Chloe held her tears at bay, not wanting to turn into a sopping puddle at her wedding. Brady smiled at her and then motioned for the justice to continue. The justice turned to Chloe and continued the ceremony.  
  
"Alright. Do you, Chloe Michelle Lane, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, in richer and poorer, for all the days of your lives."  
  
Chloe nodded excitedly. "I do. But, I don't have a ring or vows prepared."  
  
Brady chuckled softly and reached into his pocket, handing her a silver wedding band to match her ring. Chloe smiled gratefully and slipped the ring on to Brady's finger.  
  
"Brady... This is sort of unfair, you know. I didn't know I was getting married tonight, so I couldn't really prepare anything to say. So, I'm just going to have to speak from my heart and hope it makes sense. You, Brady, have nothing to worry about. You don't have to try very hard at all to make me the happiest woman on earth, because I already am. Nobody has ever known me the way that you do, or understood me like you do. You prove to me that anything and everything is possible, no matter how hard life may seem at times. You love me with no conditions, no strings, just with your full heart... completely and unselfishly. I love you, and I am so happy to be standing here right now getting married to you."  
  
Chloe squeezed his hand tightly, wondering when the disbelief of what was going on would wear off and reality would start to set in. The justice nodded as she ended her vows, and finished the ceremony.  
  
"Well... By the power invested in me by the great state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Let no one put asunder what God has brought together."  
  
Brady looked at him with one eyebrow raised expectantly. "Well?"  
  
"You may kiss your bride."  
  
Chloe giggled softly as Brady laid his hand on her cheek, moving forward to kiss her gently and sweetly. They had now confirmed legally and in front of their families, what they had felt in the hearts already. Love, devotion and a lifetime commitment. Never to be torn apart again.  
  
***  
  
(More wedding stuff in the next chapter.   
  
I'm so bad at writing vows, because I live in Vegas, and all of the weddings I go to here are totally cornball weddings without GOOD romantic vows.) 


	34. 34

(Rated NC-17)  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four  
  
Chloe took a sip of water and looked around the table. Her heart was smiling, knowing that she was surrounded by all of the people who were most special to her. All of them here, supporting them, sharing in their love, and celebrating it.   
  
Dinner had been very filling, even for a woman who was eating for two. Now she sat there absentmindedly poking at her dessert, only eating a few bites before her stomach was too full to eat anything else. Chloe stayed mostly quiet since the dessert arrived, just listening to her friends and family jabbering on about all sorts of subjects.  
  
Brady leaned over and broke her out of her reverie. "So, tell me... Do I get at least once dance with my bride? Or are you going to sit here and poke at your cheesecake the rest of the night?"  
  
Chloe smiled happily and nodded. "I thought you would never ask."  
  
Brady stood and offered his hand to her. She gladly accepted it and followed him to the dance floor. She only saw it out of the corner of her eye, but she was fairly sure that Brady was making some sort of hand motion to the band. Chloe rested her head on his shoulder, and Brady wrapped his arms around her tightly as the song began.  
  
***Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again***  
  
Brady gently brushed his hand through her hair, smiling as they danced together as husband and wife for the very first time. Brady kissed the top of her head and spoke softly.  
  
"Chloe... I wish I could find the words to tell you what I'm feeling right now. But... sometimes I just have to let music speak for me."  
  
***You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
  
You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything  
  
And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this***  
  
Chloe lifted her head for a moment and smiled at him. "Brady, you don't have to tell me. I already know. Because, it's exactly how I feel too."  
  
Brady smiled back at her and briefly kissed her on the lips before she laid her head back on his shoulder.  
  
***You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
  
You still my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now  
  
And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this  
  
Cause you're all I want  
You are all I need  
You are everything  
Everything  
  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this***  
  
The song started to end and Chloe lifted her head from his shoulder once again. "I love you so much, Brady. You are everything to me... just like the song said."  
  
Brady gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "I love you too, Diva. When I look into your eyes tonight, and every day, all I see is this amazing, exciting, wonderful future we're going to have together."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and leaned in closer for another kiss. "You know, for such a self-proclaimed cynic, you're pretty romantic."  
  
"Only for you. You're my weakness AND my strength."  
  
Chloe sighed softly, her heart full of happiness and peace. She was about to respond when she felt fingers tapping on her shoulder. She turned quickly to face Craig who was smiling at them both.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but the father of the bride traditionally gets the next dance, I believe."  
  
Brady nodded and stepped aside, allowing his wife to dance with the man who she thought of as her father. Craig smiled proudly at her as the next song began and they danced together.  
  
"Chloe... I am so proud of you."  
  
"Thank you... I don't know if I tell you this enough, but I love you. And, I don't really care who my biological father is anymore. I don't need to, because I have you. You've been so supportive of me since the day that I came here, and I don't think I thank you enough for that. I couldn't have asked for a better man to be my father. I'm so lucky to have you."  
  
Craig nodded in appreciation. "Not as lucky as we are to have you, Chloe. You may not want to hear this, but you have one really important thing in common with your mother. Both of you are blessings to me, gifts from God. I love you so much, sweetie."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and nodded. "Thanks Dad... Thank you."  
  
The spent the rest of their dance in silence, but Chloe watched the rest of the people on the dance floor. Brady was dancing with Marlena, John was dancing with Nancy, and everyone was all smiles. Belle, Shawn and Mimi were dancing as a threesome, laughing childishly at each other as they spun around the dance floor together. Chloe smiled at them, glad that Belle and Shawn refused to leave Mimi sitting at the table alone feeling like a third wheel.  
  
Chloe let go of Craig as the song ended and they returned to the table along with the others. Chloe found her seat next to Brady again and rested her hand on his knee. She looked at him and winked playfully. "Thank for today, for the surprises, for everything... I'm still a little in shock, I think."  
  
Brady nodded and leaned forward to give her another kiss. "You're welcome, Mrs. Black."  
  
Chloe sat back in her seat with a sigh. She was now Mrs. Brady Black, for the rest of her life. Chloe Black. Less than a year ago, she would have never imagined this being a possibility, but here it was. More real than anything she had ever experienced before.  
  
***  
  
(Later - Back to the Loft)  
  
Brady slid the door open and flipped the light switch on the wall. The loft lit up inside so that Chloe could see another one of her surprises in a night full of them. Every corner of the loft was filled with the same white lilies that had covered the gazebo earlier. There were white and silver balloons dispersed through out, and a large banner that read, 'Congratulations Brady and Chloe!'.  
  
Chloe smiled happily as she looked around. "Wow... Now I know why you had to drive me around in circles for so long."  
  
Brady nodded and closed the door. "Yeah, I had to give Belle and Mimi some time to decorate the place and get it ready."  
  
"I will have to thank them later."  
  
"Definitely. I couldn't have planned all of this without their help." Brady grabbed her hand and led her towards the couch. "Have a seat, get comfortable. I have something I want to give you."  
  
Chloe sat on the couch and eyed him suspiciously. Brady moved away from the couch and into the kitchen, grabbing a large flat box off of the counter. It was wrapped in silver and white paper with a silver bow on top. He came back to the couch and laid it on her lap.  
  
"This... is my wedding present to you."  
  
"But, Brady... I didn't have time to get you anything."  
  
Brady chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. I have everything I need."  
  
Chloe smiled and tore off the paper and bow quickly, lifting the lid off of the box. She pulled back the white tissue paper inside and stared at the contents in surprise. It was a large leather bound book with a picture of them on the front of it, and the title, 'Brady and Chloe: Chapter One'.  
  
"Brady... What is this? What did you do?"  
  
"Open it and find out."  
  
Chloe nodded and turned to the first page. There was a small photo of the pier pasted on the large ivory page, with writing underneath. Chloe ran her fingers over the words, gazing at them as she saw what they said.   
  
"You... you wrote down the story of the first time we ever met."  
  
Brady nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And that's not all... keep going."  
  
Chloe smiled at him briefly and then turned back to the book. She began flipping the pages in awe of what was before her. There were photos and mementos pasted inside from all of the important and memorable moments of their relationship. There was a page with a photo of them with Nancy and Craig at the bowling alley, with a printout of their bowling scores stuck underneath. He had taken a photo of the gazebo, and underneath written the lyrics to the songs from 'The Sound of Music' that they had sung on that night. And pages and pages of other things chronicling their history together. Every memorable moment and special day was pasted inside for them to relive for all time. She reached the end of the book and found a page that just had the heading, "Our Wedding Day" on it and nothing else.  
  
Brady pointed at it and grinned. "That's for when we get the pictures back."  
  
Chloe turned her head and kissed him happily. "Brady, I love this. I can't believe you kept all of these little mementos, the movie tickets, the bowling scores... all of it. And, you put so much work in to this. It's amazing."  
  
"And this is just the beginning. Chapter One, with many more to come. We'll have to start a different book soon for the baby."  
  
"This... is perfect. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love this gift."  
  
Brady smiled proudly and pointed back towards the book. "There's one more page that you haven't looked at yet."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows curiously and gently flipped the page over. It was another blank page with two words written at the top. "Our Honeymoon."  
  
"Our... Our honeymoon?"  
  
Brady nodded and lifted the book out of the box, revealing two airline tickets underneath it. Chloe flipped them open and then turned to Brady with her jaw dropped in surprise. "Venice? We're going to Italy? Tomorrow? Oh my God..."  
  
"Uhhh... Yeah. I hope that's okay with you."  
  
"Okay?!? It's *more* than okay... I've always wanted to go to Italy. I just didn't think I'd get to go there tomorrow."  
  
Brady grinned at her and shrugged innocently. "Well, it was my mother's favorite city, and I haven't been there since I was a baby. I don't even remember it at all. I thought you might like it there too."  
  
Chloe's smile widened and she kissed him again. "Wow... Brady... Just when I think this night can't get any better something else happens. This is so great."  
  
"I'm glad you think so."  
  
Chloe paused, her expression turning frantic. "Oh my God... We need to pack. I have to call my mom and dad. And... We have so much to do."  
  
Brady stopped her with a wave of his hand and grinned at her. "Shhhh. Chloe... Your parents already know about the trip, they're going to see us off at the airport tomorrow, so is everyone else. And, yes, we need to pack. But, not now. I have one more thing to show you."  
  
"One more thing? I don't know how you can possibly top what you've done for me tonight."  
  
"Well, I don't know if this will top it, but I still think it's worth taking a look at."  
  
Brady stood and Chloe laid the gifts aside, standing along with him. He led her up the stirs to the bedroom and made her stay in the doorway. Brady walked around the room quickly lighting the candles that were placed all through their bedroom. Chloe sighed softly as the room lit up around her, and she saw more white lilies placed all over the room. Brady quickly pressed a button on the small stereo in the corner, filtering soft music through out the room lit only by the glow of candlelight.  
  
Chloe walked in further and smiled at him. "Very nice... very romantic..."  
  
"Let's just call it our little love nest."  
  
Chloe laughed and shook her head. "Love nest, huh? Whatever you want to call it, go ahead... No matter how silly it sounds."  
  
Brady shrugged slightly. "Well, it is our wedding night, Mrs. Black. You know what that means, don't you?"  
  
"Mr. Black... You're not implying what I think you're implying, are you?"  
  
"Implying something? No way, I'll come right out and say it if you want me to."  
  
Chloe chuckled softly. "I don't think you have to. I think I get it."  
  
Chloe grinned and moved closer to him, throwing her hands behind his neck. Brady wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, leaning forward for a long, deep kiss. Someone had told her that a first kiss was always the best, but Chloe had to disagree. Each kiss and each touch she shared with Brady was different from the ones before it, a new feeling, and a new kind of excitement being discovered every single day.  
  
Chloe kept the kiss going as she put her hands under his jacket, slowing pushing it away from him, and letting it drop to the floor behind him. She broke the kiss off and playfully tugged on the end of his tie.  
  
"Sit down, Brady."  
  
"Well... if you insist."  
  
Chloe nodded and led him over to the bed, where he perched himself on the edge. She slid on to his lap, facing him and quickly removed his tie. Brady put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. He ran his hands up her stomach and on to her breasts, massaging them gently through the light blue material covering them. Chloe felt a shiver of pleasure run up her spine, almost forgetting what she was trying to do. Brady kept his hands roaming all over her as she quickly undid his buttons and removed his shirt.  
  
His shirt tossed aside, Brady pulled her even closer and let his hands roam to her back. He quickly pulled the zipper in the back of her dress down, letting his fingers gently graze the skin underneath. Chloe let the straps fall off of her shoulders, and then used her hands to slowly push Brady backwards, until he was lying down. She leaned forward, the ends of her hair softly brushing his bare skin and claimed his mouth hungrily. Chloe could feel his erection pressing at the material of his black pants underneath her, causing the heat between her legs to grow anxiously.  
  
He rolled her over until she was on her back, and broke the kiss off. He pulled the top of her dress away from her breasts, and quickly undid her bra that snapped in the front, tossing it aside to expose the full curves of her breasts to him. Brady kissed her first on the lips, and then moved his kisses to the curve of her neck. His hands roamed over her bare breasts, gently teasing her hard nipples with a soft pinch from his fingers.  
  
Chloe moaned loudly, not sure if she possessed the willpower tonight to let the foreplay go on for long. She brushed her hand down his chest and found the top of his pants. With one hand she deftly undid his belt, and opened his pants. Her hand found it's way underneath his boxers, brushing softly over his shaft, which jumped at her warm touch. Brady removed his lips from her neck, long enough to make that soft sound that Chloe loved to hear come from his lips. It was a cross between a moan and a sigh, something that was reserved only for her caresses.  
  
Brady moved downward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, causing Chloe to arch her back with pleasure. She kept her hand wrapped gently around his penis, moving it slowly up and down as Brady moved his hips in time with the motion of her hand. Brady kept his attention on her chest, licking, nibbling and kissing every inch of her.  
  
Chloe was pleasantly surprised when she felt his hand move up her inner thigh, towards the blue satin panties she wore underneath her dress. He used his fingers to pull them down slowly, letting his hand gently brush over her mound as he pulled them over her hips. Chloe bucked her hips towards him and he got her panties out of the way, granting him the full access he desired. He first dipped one finger into her, and then a second, thrusting slowly as her wetness covered his hand.  
  
She cried out loudly as his thumb found her center and he gently rubbed it across the tiny nub. The speed of her strokes on his erection increased as he brought her higher and higher with his hand. Brady was teasingly circling her nipple with his tongue, and then suddenly stopped, crying out with his own pleasure.  
  
"Oh Chloe... You..." He stammered his words out in between loud breaths of air. "You... you have to stop for just a minute."  
  
Chloe moved took her hand out of his pants and grinned at him, knowing that she had brought him closer to his peak than he wanted to be. "Sorry... I got carried away.  
  
Brady nodded slightly, and although her movements stopped, Brady continued plunging into her. He used his other hand to help push her dress up, and Chloe did the rest, taking it off and dropping it to the floor. Brady planted lingering kisses all over her breasts and then slowly trailed his tongue down the center of her abdomen, leaving his mouth resting at her panty line.  
  
Chloe dug her nails into his shoulder as she cried out for more. Brady could never refuse a woman who knew what she wanted, so he dipped his face lower and gave her a tiny kiss on her clitoris. Chloe thrust herself into his face, and Brady gladly obliged, sticking his tongue out and flicking it at her center. She moaned loudly and began riding his fingers, as he lovingly teased her with his mouth, licking and sucking every inch of her. Chloe felt herself rising towards the top of the mountain and she cried out with every thrust of his fingers, and every touch of his tongue.  
  
Brady took her clit into his mouth, gently sucking on it and Chloe felt herself falling over the edge. Her toes curled up, and all her muscles tensed as she screamed out to the heavens above. The waves of pleasure began to subside, but Brady continued pressing at her with lips, tongue, and fingers.  
  
Chloe lost whatever willpower she had left, needing to feel him inside her as soon as possible. She used her hands to push him away from her, and he slid up the bed towards her. He must have expected her to want a moment to rest before continuing, but she surprised him, sitting up and forcing him up into a sitting position with her. She first kissed his lips and then nibbled the side of his neck, making him moan softly. Chloe used her hands to pull his pants all the way off of his hips and Brady moved to help her, adding them to the pile of clothes already in the floor.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her bare breasts into his chest and rubbing them gently against his skin as she kissed him again. Chloe broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, a blue deeper than any ocean, filled with the love and desire he felt for her. A piece of his blonde hair was matted to his forehead, and she gently brushed it away, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"I love you. Forever and always."  
  
Brady nodded and smiled back at her. "I love you too... until the end of time."  
  
Chloe spread her legs and straddled him, resting her fingers in his hair as she poised herself over his waiting erection. Brady placed his hands on the small of her back as she lowered herself on to him. He moaned with pleasure as he went deep inside of her, and Chloe felt every inch of her bare skin tingle with electricity. She wrapped her arms around him, and he buried his face into her breasts as she began riding him slowly.   
  
Each thrust, each moan of pleasure sending her closer to another peak. Brady kept one hand on her back, using the other one to caress her left breast, as his mouth took care of the right one. Chloe moved faster and dug her nails into his back, screaming out as her orgasm neared. Brady moaned as his mouth was resting on her right nipple, his tongue lapping at it gently.  
  
Chloe increased her thrusts frantically, needing to feel her release again. Brady took his hand from her back and brushed it down her stomach, reaching in between them to find what he was looking for. He squeezed his fingers in between their writhing bodies and found her clitoris, rubbing it gently at first, and then increasing it as her cries grew louder and louder.  
  
"Oh GOD! Brady... Right there. So good... harder... harder..."  
  
Brady did as instructed, pressing harder on her center. Chloe screamed loud enough to make the walls shake as she came quickly and with so much power that she nearly fell backwards. Her muscles tightened around Brady's erection and he drove himself up into her with one last powerful thrust, filling her with his warmth. She knew he was making his own noises of pleasure, but could barely hear them over her own cries as the waves of her orgasm engulfed her completely  
  
Chloe tried to speak, but she could hardly breathe. Brady held on to her tightly, and they continued moving against each other until their pleasure began to subside. He moved on to his back, bringing her with him. Chloe was in a daze and Brady held her close and slid upwards so they could rest their heads on the pillows. Brady stayed inside her and she sighed softly as she rested her head close to him. They entwined their legs together, a symbol of how their fates would be linked together for all of time.  
  
The last thing she heard before she began to doze off was the three words she knew she would be hearing for many happy years to come.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Chloe muttered out a nearly inaudible response, and let her eyes droop shut. She was safe in the arms of love, not just tonight, but forever.  
  
***  
  
(Yet another attempt at NC-17? Hey, I only did it because everyone seemed to enjoy my first attempt. So, if it's bad... it's YOUR fault for wanting more. Just kidding.) 


	35. 35

Chapter Thirty-Five  
  
(Days later - Venice, Italy)  
  
Chloe rolled over in the large bed she shared with her husband. The bed seemed almost too large as she searched for him with her hands. She moved over and found him lying on his side. Chloe moved beside him and wrapped her arm around his bare chest, pulling herself close to his peaceful sleeping form.  
  
It was still dark outside, and Chloe wasn't even aware of exactly what time it was. She certainly didn't know why she had woken up in the middle night. But, she didn't mind, any excuse to watch her husband sleep was just fine with her.  
  
Chloe let her gaze shift towards the balcony attached to their room. The one with the beautiful view of all that Venice had to offer. The doors were open and a soft, cool breeze was blowing the curtains that had been pulled aside. Chloe stared at it in surprise, she didn't remember leaving the doors open before they had retired for the evening. In fact, she quite clearly remembered shutting them herself.  
  
She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes, thinking that maybe Brady had gotten up in the middle of the night and opened them without waking her. The weather was perfect outside, and maybe he wanted a little fresh air while he slept.  
  
The breeze got colder suddenly and Chloe sat up in bed, staring out at the balcony. That's when she noticed something else. There was someone standing on their balcony, but for some reason it didn't frighten her to see a stranger out there. Chloe slid out from underneath her covers and grabbed her robe off the chair, wrapping it around herself for warmth. She walked closer to the wide open doors and watched the figure quietly.  
  
The stranger was facing away from her, staring out into the night sky of Venice. It was clearly a woman, dressed in a gauzy white gown that almost glowed underneath the moonlight. She had a head full of dark curls, and a petite figure.  
  
Chloe moved closer, standing in the doorway just feet from the woman in white. She barely spoke above a whisper, trying to get the woman's attention. "Hello..."  
  
The woman turned, and Chloe felt her breath catch in her throat. She was a beautiful woman with a smile that Chloe had seen many times on the face of her husband. Chloe had only seen her in pictures, but knew instantly that it was her.  
  
"Chloe... It's good to meet you."  
  
Chloe gasped softly and attempted to reply. "Isabella? You... You're..."  
  
Isabella nodded in understanding, stopping Chloe from continuing her stammering. "I know, I know. I wanted to meet the woman that makes my son so happy."  
  
"I... I can't believe it's really you. I have heard so much about you, and now you're here, right in front of me."  
  
"I know it seems kind of crazy, but I had to come see you. I have a few things that I need to tell you."  
  
Chloe's smile faded and she looked at Isabella in confusion. "Bad things?"  
  
Isabella shook her head and grabbed Chloe's hand, squeezing it gently. "Not necessarily bad. Just some things you need to know. You know, life sometimes throws you curve balls. And, when you least expect it... things happen that change your life... sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse."  
  
"But, so much has happened already... I don't want things to change anymore, I like the way things are now."  
  
"You can't stop the inevitable. You just have to accept it. And, I know how strong you are... how strong the both of you are. You've dealt with so many things already, and you will face many more obstacles in the future. Only you can determine how you come through them."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and looked downwards. "Are you trying to tell me that something bad is going to happen? Is this a warning?"  
  
Isabella smiled and stroked her hair in a motherly way. "No, it's not a warning. It's a reminder. Always expect the unexpected. But, most of all live for today, not for whatever tomorrow may bring. Don't worry about the future."  
  
"It's hard not to worry. Especially when you say things like that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Chloe. My intentions weren't to scare you. I came here to tell you how happy I am that my son found a woman like you to spend his life with."  
  
Chloe looked back up at her and smiled shyly. "You are? You know, maybe it sounds silly, but I was thinking about you the other night, wondering if you would like me. Wondering if you were proud of your son... as proud of him as I am."  
  
She nodded in agreement with her. "I am very proud of my baby boy. He hasn't always had it easy, but he gives me so much to be proud of. I still can't believe that I created someone so amazing. And you... All I ever wanted for my son was for him to be happy. And, nothing has ever made him happier than you. You are everything I could have ever wished for in a daughter in law."  
  
"Thank you... I love Brady so much. More than I ever imagined it was possible to love another person. And, I swear to you that I will do everything I can to make him happy... to take care of him."  
  
"I know you will. You have a beautiful heart, and it fits perfectly with my son's heart. You two will always love each other and take care of each other. And... you're going to be great parents."  
  
Chloe smiled hopefully. "I really hope that I am. I love this baby so much already..."  
  
Isabella nodded and finished her sentence for her. "And the moment you hold your child in your arms for the first time, you'll love it even more. Your love will grow with every single day. Don't every worry about your parenting skills, because your love for the child you are carrying will take care of everything."  
  
"I... I won't worry. I know Brady's going to be a great father, and he'll take care of us both, even when I'm not so sure I can take care of things myself. He's always been there for me."  
  
"And he always will be. Never doubt his loyalty or his love."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled widely. "I don't... I never have."  
  
Isabella hugged her tightly, and Chloe didn't know why, but she felt so comfortable with her, like she had known her all of her life. "Please remember what I said before. Don't worry about what the future brings, live every day to it's fullest. And, no matter what comes your way, be strong and hold on... the two of you together can beat anything that stands in your way."  
  
Chloe nodded as Isabella let go of her. "I'll remember, I will."  
  
"Good... And please, tell my grandson or granddaughter how much their grandmother loves them. I will always be there, watching the three of you. Always."  
  
Isabella took a few steps back and smiled at her daughter-in-law one last night. Chloe stared in amazement as the light around her began to shimmer, and she slowly faded away into the night sky.  
  
She stayed out on the balcony for a short while, admiring the view of the town laid out in front of her. Chloe let Isabella's words sink in, and although she knew that she and Brady were strong, she still prayed not to be given more than they could handle.  
  
Chloe tried to push her worries away, and focus on the present. She had never believed in soulmates before she fell in love with Brady, and now she was married to hers. Not only that, they were expecting another addition to their family in just a matter of months. There were so many things to be happy about in her life that she promised not to focus on the inevitability of more hard times to come.  
  
She turned around and walked back into the room, closing the balcony doors behind her. She heard the doors click shut, and that's when she woke up with a start. Chloe found herself back in her bed, wrapped in her covers. Brady was sleeping peacefully next to her with a slight smile on his face. She shivered slightly and snuggled closer to her husband, trying to steal a bit of his warmth.  
  
She sighed sadly, wondering what could have caused her to dream about Brady's mother, a woman she had never met and only knew from pictures and stories. It seemed so real, and Chloe could still see her face in her mind. She turned her gaze away from Brady and looked towards the balcony. Somehow, the doors were open once more.  
  
Chloe gazed at them in confusion, trying to differentiate between her reality and dreams. Yes, it had just been a dream... but it was much more meaningful than her normal dreams were. Chloe hadn't dreamt like that since she had dreamt of Brady while he was comatose. She shook her head in confusion and laid her head back on her pillow, trying not to wonder about it anymore than she had to, letting sleep capture her once more.  
  
***  
  
Was it a dream? Oh yeah. But was Brady smiling because he also dreamt about his mother? Possibly. What does it all mean? I don't know.  
  
I'm kind of at a roadblock. Yes, writer's block. I know where the story is going next, I'm just having trouble getting there. And damn, it's frustrating. This chapter didn't even come out exactly the way I wanted it to. I rarely get writer's block, so please pray for me. LOL. I need my brain to get back on the writing track. Grrrr...  
  
Lib, you are SO right about Lifehouse being a Broe band. Like I said, I wasn't expecting to love their CD, but I really really do. And, it's got some fantastic music that works for Broe. I've been waiting for the right moment to use a Lifehouse song in a fic, and finally found it now. Yay!  
  
-Hope- 


	36. 36

Chapter Thirty-Six  
  
(The following morning, over breakfast.)  
  
Chloe stared off into space, not looking at Brady who was across the table from her. She absentmindedly nibbled at the pastry in her hand, taking small sips from her orange juice every now and then. Her mind was not at the table in the restaurant, it was still on the balcony of their hotel room. She was thinking about her dream, wondering the meaning and the intent of it, and trying not to worry about the future.  
  
Brady stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "Hey... Diva... A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Chloe snapped back to reality and looked at him confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"What's going on? Are you okay?"  
  
"I... I had a strange dream last night. That's all."  
  
He frowned at her, his eyes filled with concern. "A bad dream?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "No, not bad, just different. I... I dreamt about your mother."  
  
Brady wiped his mouth with his napkin and sat back in his chair, his expression turning into one of shock. His eyes looked the other way and he replied quietly, "So did I."  
  
"What? You did too? What happened?"  
  
"I dreamt that the doors to the balcony were open. I got up to close them and I saw her standing out there. She was dressed all in white, and she was so beautiful."  
  
Chloe bit her lower lip nervously, her heart beating faster as he spoke, amazed at the strange coincidence of it all. "So, you talked to her?"  
  
Brady nodded and continued. "I did. For a little while. She told me how proud she is of me, how much she loves me... how she loves you too..."  
  
"She didn't give you a warning, did she?"  
  
"No... Why? Did she give you one?"  
  
Chloe sighed heavily and nodded. "Well, she said it wasn't technically a warning. Just a reminder that there's always something fresh brewing around the corner. Something that we're going to have to overcome. But, she was very encouraging... She said that we could overcome anything."  
  
Brady reached his hand across the table and rested it on top of hers. "Whatever you're thinking right now, don't worry about it. You and I together can beat anything."  
  
"Disease? Death? Act of God? We're not superhuman, Brady, and life is very fragile. I know that you and I are strong, but we can't beat everything. Sometimes we're not meant to overcome tragedy... no matter how much we believe we can. Bad things happen, and we can fight all we want, but we can't always change what's meant to be."  
  
"I know that. I'm not trying to be unrealistic... Some things are always going to be out of our control. But, we can control how we deal with them and what we learn from them. You know that as well as I do. I don't know why you're suddenly so pessimistic. You brought *me* back from wherever I was... You did it with faith, hope and love. Why so worried now?"  
  
Chloe shrugged in confusion and frowned at him. "I... I don't know. It just seems that whenever things are at their best... something really terrible happens."  
  
Brady squeezed her hand tightly and smiled at her. "I know it feels that way, and sometimes it is. But... You just have to live in the moment, don't worry about the future, and don't think about the past. Just live for now. Take it as it comes, right?"  
  
"Brady... You are definitely your mother's son. Or at least I imagine you are. That's what she tried to tell me in my dream."  
  
"Well, my father always said she was a very wise woman. And, she took her own advice. She knew when she got her diagnosis that she didn't have much time left. The cancer was so serious, and it couldn't be stopped. But, she took every single day that she had left and made it something special. She lived every day like there was no tomorrow. And it's because of her, that I dropped my big bad attitude... Her life, however short it was, inspired me to live for now, not for yesterday or tomorrow. And, you, are the one that gives me the strength to continue doing that."  
  
Chloe smiled widely and nodded. "You're right, I know you are. I need to stop worrying and enjoy the rest of my completely fabulous honeymoon."  
  
Brady grinned and sat up straight. "That's right. No more sad face, Chloe Michelle Lane Black... And that's an order.  
  
She started giggling at him and performed a mock salute. "Sir, yes, sir!"  
  
Brady laughed along with her, and when his laughter subsided, he looked over her shoulder strangely, glancing towards the other side of the cafe. His laughter stopped and he looked back at his wife, his mouth open in surprise.  
  
"Chloe... You are never going to guess who is having breakfast in the same cafe we're having breakfast in."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrow thoughtfully and then winked at him. "Uhmmmm... Pavarotti?"  
  
Brady rolled his eyes and then pointed towards the person he was referring to. "Noooo... Look."  
  
Chloe pushed his finger away and laughed. "It's rude to point, you know."  
  
Brady put his hand down and Chloe turned her head to look behind her. A pretty brunette was sitting alone at a table in the corner flipping through a magazine and sipping coffee. Chloe turned back to Brady, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"It's Princess Greta... She's here in Venice? I wonder why."  
  
Brady shrugged and looked past Chloe at the princess. "I don't know. Maybe we should go say hello. She's always been close to my dad, and I know he'd be upset if we didn't."  
  
"Well, I didn't really know her all that well when she lived in Salem, but yeah, let's go."  
  
Brady stood and led Chloe by the hand towards Greta's table. Greta was engrossed in her magazine, not looking at them as they stood beside her table.  
  
Brady spoke first to get her attention. "Excuse me, Princess Greta Von Amberg."  
  
Greta rolled her eyes, probably thinking it was another person who recognized her from her photos in magazines and newspapers, but she looked up, her glare of annoyance quickly turning into a smile of recognition. She stood immediately, and smiled at both of them. "Brady Black? You're here in Venice? Wow... And, Chloe, right? Chloe Lane?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled at her. "That's me."  
  
Greta let impulse take over at the sight of two faces from Salem, hugging them both excitedly. Chloe had only known her in passing, but Greta was one of the friendliest people she had ever met.   
  
"It is so good to see some familiar faces... all the way from Salem, U.S.A. Please sit down, talk to me, and tell me what you're doing here in Italy."  
  
Chloe and Brady obliged taking the empty seats across from her as Greta returned to her seat. Brady held on to Chloe's hand and smiled at her, then turned back to Greta.  
  
"We're here on our honeymoon, actually."  
  
Greta's eyes widened with surprise. "Get out... Really? Congratulations to you both. Wow..."  
  
Chloe smiled at the princess and nodded. "And we're having a baby too, in March."  
  
"Geez... You guys really know how to pile on the good news. That's wonderful. So... John Black is going to be a grandpa, huh? How does he feel about that?"  
  
Brady shrugged slightly. "He's thrilled, that's for sure. But, he constantly reminds us that it makes him feel old."  
  
Greta grinned and waved her hand dismissively. "Old? Your father is forever young and he's still as handsome as he was when I was a little girl. I don't think he has anything to worry about. By the way, Hope told me about what happened to you... your hospitalization and everything... I was really sorry to hear that. But, you're okay now, right?"  
  
"Better than ever. Good as new. Everything is perfect now."  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that."  
  
Chloe interjected with a question of her own. "So, you know what we're doing here... What are you doing here in Venice?"  
  
Chloe noticed a twinkle Greta's brown eyes, as she explained. "Well, I've been working with the children at the orphanage in Paris for awhile... And one of the women that I worked with there came to do the same thing here in Venice. So, I came here to check things out, help out with the children, spend some of my royal trust fund."  
  
"That sounds like it must be so fulfilling. I only wish that when I was floating around the system as a child, that there was someone like you around."  
  
"It has been the most rewarding experience of my life. Those children, no matter what they had to grow up with, have such amazing spirits. They're so strong and they teach me more than I could ever teach them."  
  
Brady patted his wife's knee under the table and glanced at her meaningfully. Chloe smiled back at him in understanding. She had come from a background to those children that Greta loved to take care of, and somehow she too had survived everything that had happened to her.  
  
Brady looked at the princess thoughtfully and shifted subjects. "So... I don't mean to pry. And you don't have to answer me... But, besides the children, why did you leave Salem?"  
  
Greta sighed softly, her smile fading a little. "I love Salem, I really do, and I love all of the wonderful friends that I have there. But... I wasn't happy. I had some bad luck, make that EXTREMELY bad luck, with relationships. I was lost. I guess I left to find my happiness."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding, feeling lucky that he had found his happiness in the woman that sat beside him. "And what about now? Have you found it yet?"  
  
Greta chuckled softly and shook her head. "Are you always this nosy, Brady Black?"  
  
Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, he is. Always."  
  
"Well, if you must know, the answer is... Not yet. But, I will. I know that working with children is my calling in life. But, I'm still kind of hopeless on the romantic end of things. And... I'm still coming to terms with my father."  
  
Chloe raised an eyebrow curiously. "Your father?"  
  
Greta nodded uneasily. "Yeah, it's nothing I want to talk about. Believe me... the revelation of my paternity was not easy to take. I'm still having a hard time dealing with what..."   
  
Greta corrected herself suddenly and continued, "...with *who* I am. I can't even say it out loud. It's difficult."  
  
"Don't worry... We won't push you. Some things are better left unsaid, I guess."  
  
Chloe sighed softly, thinking of her own paternity. For the most part, she didn't care. She really had no desire to have a relationship with her biological father, whoever he was. She didn't need him when she had Craig. But, part of her was still curious, wanting to know where she came from and if she had any siblings, or cousins or aunts and uncles.  
  
There was an awkward pause, and Greta eyed them both curiously. "So... Have I missed any really good gossip? Hope has kept me on some of the major events... but I'm sure she's left out some of the details."  
  
Brady paused to think and then grinned at her. "Well, my wicked stepsister..."  
  
"Sami?"  
  
"The one and only. She's hot on the pursuit of Brandon Walker from what I know."  
  
Greta laughed softly and rolled her eyes. "Poor Brandon. Only God can help him now. Once Sami Brady starts something, she doesn't stop until she's destroyed everything in her path. I'm just glad Austin finally wised up and got rid of her."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement. "Yes, but he had to move twelve hundred miles away to do it."  
  
"So, if Sami is after Brandon... Where does that leave Jennifer?"  
  
Chloe shrugged in confusion. "I think they broke up... I'm not sure, I don't know either of them too well. But... they're definitely not together anymore."  
  
Greta glanced at her watch and sighed sadly. "I hate to do this to you guys, but I have an appointment that I'm going to be late for if I don't get going right now. If you don't have any big plans that I'd be butting in on, would you two like to meet me for dinner?"  
  
Brady looked at Chloe who was nodding her agreement. The three of them stood as Greta grabbed her purse and magazine off the table. Brady looked back at Greta and replied to her invitation.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem at all."  
  
Greta clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh good. I'm so glad to have a couple of familiar faces to look at for once. There's a little place around the corner from here called Forte. Say about seven o'clock?"  
  
Brady gave her a brief hug and nodded. "Seven is perfect. We'll see you then."  
  
"Great... I can tell you all of the really cool hidden places to go in Venice."  
  
Greta hugged Chloe next and Chloe smiled in appreciation. "Sounds like a great idea. Thanks, Greta."  
  
"Alright, you two have fun today... I'll see you tonight."  
  
Greta smiled and waved, quickly making her exit. Brady turned to Chloe and kissed her briefly. "I'm going to go pay the bill... If you're ready to leave."  
  
Chloe nodded but kept her gaze towards the door that Greta had just walked through. "Yeah... I'm ready."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you out front."  
  
Chloe stayed glued to one spot as she watched Brady head towards their table to pick up the check. For some reason, running into Greta had triggered something inside her. The desire to find the one last piece she needed in the puzzle of her life. Unlike Greta, Chloe had found her purpose and happiness, but there was still one thing missing.  
  
***  
  
A surprise cameo by Princess Greta? Woooo... Betcha didn't see that coming? Wondering why? Two reasons: 1) I felt that poor Greta was one of the most underused characters in Days history. She had so many potential storylines that could have been written, especially with all her ties to other characters. But, did (to quote Lib) "Evil Langan" ever give her a chance? Nope... She got a crappy Garden of Eden story and then she was part of the "Jack is gay!" storyline. Lame. Lame and crappy. CRAP-PY! And we still don't know who her father is. 2) Could this possibly be a setup for a ... sequel? Oh yeah... An idea came to me that I will eventually have to write... eventually. And it involves Broe, Greta and some other things that I won't mention yet. 


	37. 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven  
  
(Back in Salem - 4 Days after they've returned from Venice)  
  
Chloe sat in the passenger seat of Brady's jeep looking towards the house that she used to call home. They were sitting in the driveway of her parents house, and Brady was waiting patiently for her to make a move. Chloe's stomach was churning, and this time it had nothing to do with her pregnancy.  
  
Brady sighed softly and gently stroked the strands of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. "Chloe... You're going to have to get out of the jeep eventually."  
  
Chloe shook her head slightly, and kept her gaze fixed on the house. "I can't. I just... I can't, Brady."  
  
"Do you want me to take you home? I can tell them you're tired and you want to rest. Your parents will understand."  
  
"I... I don't know what I want to do." Chloe turned to face him, her fear written all over her face. "What should I do?"  
  
Brady moved forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I can't answer that for you. Only you can decide what's right. We could just go in and talk like nothing's wrong, and not turn this into an interrogation. Just a nice peaceful evening with your parents."  
  
"No, no, no. They would know that something else is going on. I have to do this. I just need the courage to get up to that door, and then I'll be fine. Once I ring the doorbell, I can get through it."  
  
"Of course you can. You know that no matter what happens tonight, your mother loves you... And maybe she'll freak out, but she'll still love you."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement, but still wore a frown on her face. "But... What if she refuses to tell me anything? Like she always has before..."  
  
Brady smiled at her reassuringly. "Then I'll find out myself. I'll talk to every person that Nancy has ever met, hire a private investigator, call my Uncle Bo at the Salem P.D. -- no matter what it takes, we'll find the answers you're looking for."  
  
"Brady... Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Hmmm... Take the bus?"  
  
Chloe's frown faded as she laughed at him. "You know, you're right. I really do need to get a car of my own before the baby's born."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement. "Yes, you do. And we will do something about that very soon. But, for right now... Are you ready to go in?  
  
"Yeah, I think I am."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath and opened the door to the jeep, quickly stepping out and closing the door. Brady met her at the front of the car and held her hand in his. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"You can do this. You can do anything..."  
  
Chloe smiled at him in reply and they headed to the door together. She rang the doorbell and bit her lip nervously as she waited for an answer. The door opened and Nancy greeted her with a hug.  
  
"Chloe, sweetie... I'm so glad the two of you wanted to come over. How are you feeling?"  
  
Chloe let go of her and smiled nervously. "I feel pretty good, actually."  
  
"Good... follow me, Craig's in the living room."  
  
Nancy gave Brady a hug first, and then they headed into the living room. Craig was seated on the couch reading the newspaper, which he set down at their entrance. He stood and quickly hugged his daughter before sitting back down. Nancy took the seat next to her husband, and Brady and Chloe sat in the chairs on either side of the couch.  
  
Nancy looked at her daughter curiously as Chloe fidgeted nervously in her chair. "Chloe... Is there something going on? When you called, you said you needed to talk to us about something... What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, for the most part... But, I do need to talk to you. And, if you want to do this in private, we can. But, I think as a married woman, everything you have is for Craig to share, and the same goes for me and Brady. That's why they're here."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that I know what you want to talk about."  
  
Chloe nodded and interrupted her with a wave of her hand. "And you're probably right. But, please let me say what I have to say. Then you can argue with me, or refuse to answer my questions all you want. Just let me finish, please."  
  
Chloe caught Brady's gaze from the corner of her eye, he wasn't smiling, but he was looking at her intently. She felt a lot better about what she was doing just knowing that he was nearby to support her.  
  
Nancy nodded and grabbed Craig's hand for support. "Okay, go ahead..."  
  
Craig squeezed her hand, he must have also realized where this was all heading and he was trying to lend his wife some support. Chloe ran a hand through her hair and tried to figure out where to begin.  
  
"These past months have been... well, eventful to say the least. So much has happened and so much has changed. I'm not the same girl I used to be. I'm not even a girl anymore, really. I'm 18 now, and I'm married and about to have a baby. I'm definitely a woman. And, the funny thing is... I used to think I was so grown up, so mature, ready to handle anything. But, now that I actually am a grown up... I realize how foolish all of that sounds. When you're a kid, you think you know everything. And, when you grow up, you realize you actually knew nothing."  
  
She sighed heavily and took a moment's pause, closing her eyes for just a second as she gathered her thoughts. Her eyes opened and she continued, looking into Nancy's fearful eyes as she spoke. "It seems like all of the pieces of my life have somehow fallen into place finally. I have a mother and father who I love, the greatest friends in the world, the perfect husband, a baby... Everything is coming together. Everything but one important thing."  
  
Nancy was nodding as she listened, the tears welling up in her eyes. Chloe bit her lip nervously and finally got down to brass tacks. "I need... No, I *have* to know who my father is. I know that you have so many reasons not to tell me. But, I have to know. I understand why you didn't tell me before... I probably wasn't ready for it, even though I thought I was. But, now I am ready. I'm not asking because I want to have a relationship with this man, whoever he is. I don't need a father, I have a great father already. I'm asking because I want to know where I come from. Good or bad, I want to know. I want to know if I have brothers or sisters, my family history... I want to know so someday I can tell my baby about their family. Please... you have to tell me. You owe me the truth, once and for all."  
  
Nancy's tears were now flowing at a steady pace and she looked downward, sniffling and trying to find the words to reply to her daughters passionate plea. "Chloe... I... I don't know..."  
  
"Please, Mom... Please. I know that you're afraid that I'm going to look down on you because of a mistake that happened over eighteen years ago, or that I'm going to stop loving you all of a sudden. That's not going to happen. I love you, and I forgive you for whatever happened in the past. You're my mother, and I will always love you no matter what happens. I'm begging you, mom, please tell me the truth so we can both finally let go of this one last thing. Then we can leave it in the past, and move on. Please tell me."  
  
Chloe was crying as well, but her tears were out of desperation. Praying that her words were enough to persuade Nancy to finally come out with the truth she had been keeping inside for far too long.   
  
Nancy looked into Craig's eyes, trying to speak through her tears. "Craig... I..."  
  
Craig wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead gently. "Nancy, honey... Our daughter is right. You've been living with this secret for far too long. It's time to come clean."  
  
Nancy nodded slightly and then looked back at Chloe. She sniffled and tried to regain her composure before she began speaking. Nancy breathed in deeply, and held on tightly to Craig as she prepared to finally spill the secret she had been holding on to for over eighteen years.  
  
"I... I guess you're both right. But, it's so hard to talk about it. And, I've tried not to even think about it over these years. I guess, more than anything, I'm ashamed of what I let happen to me."  
  
Craig stroked her hair to calm her and smiled. "Nancy, you have no reason to be ashamed... I'm sure of that. None of us are going to judge you for what happened."  
  
"Okay... I guess I should start from the beginning. Do you remember when we broke up in college? You were away at medical school, and we fought because my father didn't approve of our relationship, and you were sick and tired of the way he acted towards you... towards us. So, we broke up for awhile. And, I was so broken hearted without you."  
  
"I remember... I was lost without you, Nancy. That was the worst year of my life."  
  
"Mine too." Nancy paused and addressed the rest of her words towards Chloe. "And not just because of the breakup, although that was a big part of it. About a month after Craig and I broke up, my parents were going to some big alumni dinner at Harvard, where my dad went to college. My mother was worried about how depressed I seemed, and she didn't want me left home alone. So, they made me come with them to Boston. There was this big cocktail party that weekend, and that's when I met him."  
  
Chloe was staring into her mother's eyes, amazed that the story was finally going to unfold in front of her. "My... father?"  
  
"Yes, Chloe, your father. He was a doctor, a surgeon, who graduated from Harvard years before that. He seemed nice at first, but I was so naive that I didn't know what he was really trying to do. He kept telling me that a girl as pretty as me should never be that sad. We talked a lot, about all kinds of subjects, and I was drinking... At the time, I had never really drank much before, so just a little bit went to my head pretty quickly. I started feeling really out of it, and he suggested that we go somewhere more private to talk."  
  
Chloe sighed heavily and frowned, knowing exactly where this story was leading. "Where did you go? Where did he take you?"  
  
"He had a hotel room... close to the campus. God, I can't believe that I was so stupid. I should have never followed him there. But, the alcohol had gone to my head, and I was... confused... and lost. So, I went. I thought we would talk some more, but he just poured me another drink."  
  
"He... He took advantage of you?"  
  
Nancy nodded sadly, more tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "The worst part is I didn't try hard enough to stop it. I should have tried harder, but I didn't. I just let it happen. I was crying the entire time, but he acted like it was no big deal. He treated me like I wanted it the whole time. He even had the nerve to thank me for a wonderful night when he dropped me back off at the party."  
  
There was a long silence as everyone dealt with the impact of what had happened to Nancy on that night, and what she had been quietly dealing with for many years. Brady was the first to break the silence, sitting back in his seat and shaking his head with sympathy, speaking mostly to himself.  
  
"Jesus... That sick bastard."  
  
Craig hugged his wife tightly, kissing her tears away. "Brady's right... He's a sick man, and there's no reason to blame yourself for what happened. Anybody who forces himself upon a naive, helpless young woman is completely at fault. You should have told me when it happened, I would have done anything to help you through this... I would have killed that son of a bitch if I had gotten my hands on him."  
  
Nancy's words came shakily, cutting through the quite sobs erupting from her throat. "I... I wanted to. I wanted to tell you. But, I thought that being a rape victim was like having a scarlet letter sewn to my chest. That it was something to be ashamed of."  
  
Chloe's face was contorted with emotion, mixed with sadness for what happened to her mother, and anger at the man who did it. She stood from her chair and sat on Nancy's other side. Craig let go of his wife so that Chloe could hug her tightly.  
  
"Mom... I am so sorry that this happened to you. I know that you must have been through hell in the years since. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. The only person to blame is the man who did this."  
  
Nancy lifted her head, her tears starting to slow down. "I'm sorry that I had to give you up, Chloe. I tried to tell my parents what happened, but they didn't believe me. Even after I found out I was pregnant... My dad called me a whore. He thought that I seduced him. He made me give you up, so that I wouldn't bring shame to his family. So, I did... I didn't know what else to do."  
  
Chloe sighed and smiled weakly at her mother. "It's okay. I understand. I really do. None of that matters now. We're together. We're a family. We don't have to regret the past anymore."  
  
Brady broke in with a question of his own. "Nancy... What's the name of the man that did this to you?"  
  
Nancy's eyes widened and she leaned away from Chloe. "Why do you need to know?"  
  
Chloe sighed and held on to Nancy's hand, as Craig grabbed the other one. "Because, no matter how much what he did disgusts me, he's still related to me... biologically. I want to know... I could have brothers, sisters... family that I might want to meet someday. I have to satisfy a lifelong curiosity."  
  
Brady nodded and motioned towards Craig. "Plus... As a doctor, Craig, wouldn't you agree that it's best if Chloe knows her family history? Not that I expect her or our baby to have any health problems... but just in case, it's good to know what might be passed down through family lines."  
  
Craig nodded in agreement and Nancy looked at him expectantly. "They're right, sweetheart. Chloe deserves to know exactly where she came from, for personal reasons and for medical reasons."  
  
Nancy sighed and turned back to her daughter. "Okay... All I know is that he's a doctor, a surgeon of some kind... And, his name was Rob. Rob Hillton."  
  
Brady grabbed his cell phone and began dialing. "Is that Hilton? Like the hotels?"  
  
"No. He said it was with two 'L's - H-I-L-L-T-O-N." Nancy paused and looked at him in confusion. "Brady, who are you calling?"  
  
"My Uncle Bo... We're going to find this Hillton guy, and I need one of Salem's finest to do it."  
  
Chloe smiled at Nancy in appreciation. "Thank you, Nancy. Thank you for telling me the truth. I promise this will all be over soon. I just want to find out what I can, and then put it behind me."  
  
They all turned to listen to Brady as he chatted with Bo Brady over his cell phone. Brady hung up the phone and looked back at them. "This isn't exactly Salem PD's kind of thing, tracking down people... I told him money was no object, and he's going to call a private investigator friend of his, and Bo's going to help too, in any way he can. He's on his way over right now, he wants to talk to Nancy, ask her everything she knows about this guy."  
  
Nancy shrugged slightly. "I wish I knew more. I never saw him again after that night. I tried to find him when I found out I was pregnant, but I couldn't. It's almost like he disappeared off the face of the earth."  
  
"Well, we'll find him. And, that's a Brady Black guarantee."  
  
Chloe turned to her husband and smiled sweetly at him. "That's my favorite kind of guarantee."  
  
She rested her head on her mother's shoulder, holding on to her to give Nancy the comfort that she needed. Chloe didn't know whether to be happy or afraid of what was to come. Sometimes the truth could you set free, but sometimes it could make everything spiral out of control  
  
*** 


	38. 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight  
  
(About Two Weeks Later)  
  
Chloe paced about the hospital waiting room impatiently. She checked her watch and groaned in frustration. 1:53. The last time she had checked it was 1:52, and the time before that it was 1:51. She had a two o'clock appointment for an ultrasound, and her normally responsible husband was apparently feeling irresponsible today. Chloe was just about to grab her cell phone out of her purse to call him when he came bursting through the doors. He jogged up to her and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"Hey Diva... I'm sorry I'm late."  
  
"You still have seven minutes."  
  
Brady checked his own watch and then grinned at her. "Really? Geez... I think I'll go get a cup of coffee. Be right back."  
  
Chloe playfully slapped him on the arm. "You're not funny, Brady. So, why are you late? Or running late as the case may be..."  
  
"Bo Brady. He came to my office with the private investigator. We had a few things to discuss about your father."  
  
"Good news?"  
  
Brady sighed and shook his head. "I wish it was, I really do. But, we're still coming up with nothing but dead ends."  
  
Chloe frowned at him but they both turned when they saw the nurse walk up and smile at them. Brady looked at Chloe and shrugged. "I guess I'll have to tell you later."  
  
The redheaded nurse smiled at them and motioned towards the radiology department. "We're ready for you now, Mr. and Mrs. Black."  
  
She turned quickly marching towards the ultrasound room with Brady and Chloe following close behind.   
  
Chloe laughed with a snort and Brady raised his eyebrows at her curiously. "I'm sorry, Brady. I'm still not use to being called Mrs. Black. It sounds like I'm a ninth grade English teacher. Or Marlena."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes at her as they stepped into the room. The nurse handed Chloe a paper gown and headed towards the door.  
  
"Mrs. Black, please put this on and the doctor will be with you in just a few minutes."  
  
"Mmm-hmmm... Thanks."  
  
The nurse stepped out, leaving them alone in the room. Chloe stared at the light blue paper gown in her hand like it was her death warrant.  
  
"Ugh... I hate these things. They could at least give me a cotton gown like they do for patients."  
  
Brady laughed softly and kissed her on the forehead. "Awww, come on... I think it's kind of sexy."  
  
Chloe shook her head and wrinkled up her nose. "And I think you're completely twisted."  
  
Chloe sighed loudly and turned around so Brady could undo the zipper on the back of her dress for her. She quickly slipped it off and folded it, placing it on the counter. Chloe pulled what she liked to refer to as her 'death shroud' over her shoulders, leaving the front open for the ultrasound. She placed her hands on her growing belly and frowned at her husband.  
  
"I swear to God, Brady. This baby gets bigger every day. By the end of my nine months, I'm going to look like that girl from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory."  
  
"You mean the girl that turned into a giant blueberry? The one the Oompa-Loompas had to roll out of the room?"  
  
Chloe nodded affirmatively. "That's the one."  
  
Brady laughed and shook his head. "Chloe, now you're just being silly. You are as beautiful today as you've always been. And, no matter how big that baby gets, you will be only grow more beautiful every day."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly at him. "You know... You're really good at cheering up a hormonal, cranky, pissed-off pregnant woman."  
  
"Well, thank God for that. Considering that I have to live with a hormonal, cranky, pissed-off pregnant woman every day until March 12th."  
  
Chloe kept smiling and moved forward to give her husband a brief kiss. The door opened and Dr. McCormack entered with the same redheaded nurse from before. Dr. Kelly McCormack, a petite blonde woman in her mid 30's, was new to town, but came highly recommended. Chloe knew from her first appointment that she had picked the right obstetrician. Dr. McCormack was sweet, caring and had a wry sense of humor that matched wits quite nicely with both Brady and Chloe.  
  
"Chloe... Brady... How are you both?"  
  
Chloe smiled at Dr. McCormack and slid up on to the table. "Doing good... feeling like... well, as good as a pregnant woman can feel."  
  
The doctor and nurse began preparing the ultrasound machine as Brady slid a stool up next to Chloe's side. He clasped his wife's hand and gave it a gentle kiss before turning back towards the ultrasound machine. The nurse pushed Chloe's gown aside and squirted the cool jelly on to her stomach. As they waited for the machine to ready itself, the doctor turned back to the happy couple and winked at them.  
  
"You know, just in case you haven't decided on a name yet. Kelly is a great name for a girl."  
  
Brady chuckled and nodded. "I bet you say that to all of your patients, Doctor."  
  
"Yes, I do. It doesn't hurt to try, right? So, have you reached a decision on finding out the sex of the baby yet?"  
  
Chloe and Brady exchanged a look and Chloe replied to the doctor. "No... Definitely a no. We're used to surprises, and we're kind of getting to like them."  
  
Dr. McCormack nodded knowingly. "Let me guess, Brady wants a boy, and Chloe wants a little girl."  
  
Brady nodded enthusiastically and Chloe shook her head. "We don't really care, as long as it's healthy. That's the most important thing."  
  
"Alright, we're about to get this started. Remember you can change your mind about finding out the sex at any time."  
  
The machine was ready and Dr. McCormack began the ultrasound. Chloe and Brady watched intently as they waited for the blurry images on the monitor to make sense. The doctor paused and then tapped the screen.  
  
"There you go... There's your baby."  
  
Chloe's breath caught in her throat and she glanced at Brady, both of them smiled at each other then turned back towards the screen to watch the tiny life moving inside of Chloe. Dr. McCormack smiled at the parents to be and then began pointing out things on the screen for them.  
  
"Let's see. There's the head, and you can see one of the arms right there..."  
  
As her finger moved lower, Brady interrupted. "Doctor, is that what I think it is?"  
  
She laughed softly and shook her head. "No, Brady, it's not. That's the baby's leg. It's a little too big to be what you think it is."  
  
"But..."  
  
Chloe nudged her husband with her elbow and shook her head. "Don't even start with that, macho man."  
  
They watched in silence, both of them too amazed with what was before them to speak. Every day it seemed more real to them, knowing that their child was on its way. And, now they could see it moving in front of them, living and thriving.   
  
Chloe sighed softly and questioned the doctor. "How is the baby? Does everything look okay?  
  
"Everything looks perfect. No complications at all. He or she is strong, healthy, at the size they are supposed to be at. No problems at all, mom and dad."  
  
Brady looked at his wife in amazement, hearing those words for the first time. "Wow... mom and dad... That's us."  
  
Chloe nodded and grinned at him. "Scary, huh?"  
  
"Not at all. It's... perfect."  
  
Chloe smiled and kept her eyes on the monitor as the nurse attached the heart monitor to her stomach. She had no idea how he did it, but Brady always knew the right things to say and the right time to say them. He always claimed not to be good with words, or expressing his feelings, but she disagreed. Whether he said it in two words or a hundred, he almost always said the things she needed to hear.  
  
Dr. McCormack flipped a switch and the baby's heartbeat came loud and clear through the small speaker. Brady squeezed her hand gently, his face filling with pride as heard the beat of their baby's heart fill the room.  
  
Dr. McCormack smiled at them and nodded happily. "This baby's got one strong heart."  
  
Brady leaned forward and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "Just like his mother."  
  
Chloe smiled at him and shook her head. "Just like her father."  
  
They sat that way for quite awhile, holding hands and smiling as they stared at the monitor and listened to the baby's heartbeat. Finally the doctor had to look at them with her eyebrows raised.  
  
"You know, I would leave you in here the rest of the day if I could. But, we've got another patient who needs the room."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding and began to sit up. "Alright, alright... We'll get out of your hair."  
  
Dr. McCormack switched the machines off and the nurse began putting all of the equipment way. The doctor stood and checked Chloe's chart before speaking to them.  
  
"Okay, you two... I guess I'll see you at the next appointment. Take care of yourselves, and call me if you have any problems."  
  
Chloe smiled at her and sat up, grabbing paper towels to wipe the goo off of her stomach. "Thanks, Dr. McCormack..."  
  
The doctor and nurse left them alone, so Chloe could get dressed and ready to go. She swung her legs off the table, and kept herself perched on the edge, grinning at Brady in amazement.  
  
"Wow... Brady... That was just... WOW."  
  
Brady chuckled and nodded enthusiastically. "I know, Diva. I know. It's unbelievable. The miracle of life... wow."  
  
Chloe slid off the table and quickly tossed her paper gown aside. She grabbed her dress off the counter and threw it over her head, turning her back to Brady so he could zip her up. She smoothed her dress down and went to the mirror on the wall, attempting to make her hair presentable again.   
  
Chloe turned back to Brady and looked at him expectantly. "So, what's the latest on my case? We didn't get to finish our conversation before."  
  
Brady sighed loudly and shrugged. "That's the problem. There is no 'latest'. It's like this guy doesn't exist, and he never has."  
  
"What about Harvard? Did they call to find out about his education there?"  
  
"Oh, they called. But, there is no record of a Rob Hillton, or a Robert Hillton anywhere in the records. There was a Robert Hilton, with one 'L', that went there in the fifties, but he died about four years before you were born."  
  
Chloe sighed sadly and frowned at him. "So... It's possible he gave Nancy a fake name. Geez... this just couldn't be more difficult, could it?"  
  
Brady nodded and pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "I know, but we will find him. It's just... We checked with the American Medical Association, with Harvard, all over... and we can't find any records of this guy. And, if you're right... if he did give Nancy a fake name, it means he just might be..."  
  
"Untraceable. Completely untraceable."  
  
"It seems like it. But... We're not going to stop until we find him."  
  
Brady let go of her, when there was a knock on the door. The nurse stepped inside and handed Chloe a videotape and a dark blue folder.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Black. This is a video of your ultrasound, and in that folder is your baby's first pictures."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. "Thank you."  
  
She grabbed her purse off the counter and followed Brady out the door and into the hallway. The folder and video were clutched tightly to her chest, and then it hit her. She had never understood the meaning of a 'light bulb going off in your head', but she did now. It was like a brilliant flash of light hitting her brain.  
  
"Pictures! Pictures, Brady, pic-tures." She made sure to emphasize the syllables, excited over the idea that had just sprang into her head.  
  
Brady stared at her like she was insane. "Chloe? What? Yes, you have pictures of the baby. Very good... Why are you crazy all of a sudden?"  
  
"No, no. Not pictures of the baby. Pictures of my father. They have this big alumni weekend at Harvard every single year. It's a huge deal, and not only does it make the campus press, but it makes local news too. So, it's possible, highly possible..."  
  
Brady nodded, understanding what she was getting at now. "It's possible that your father is in one of those pictures."  
  
"Yes, and if he's going by another name, it could be in an article or a caption underneath the photo. And even if his name isn't there, at least we can get Nancy to pick his face out in the crowd."  
  
Brady smiled widely and impulsively kissed her on the lips. "Chloe... Have I ever mentioned how completely brilliant you are?"  
  
Chloe giggled and shook her head. "No, you haven't."  
  
"Well, you are. You're a genius. Let's go home, and I'll call Bo, and we will get right on that."  
  
Chloe smiled happily as they left the hospital hand in hand. She said a silent prayer as they headed towards Brady's jeep. She prayed that her idea would pay off; giving them the break they needed to find out who her father really was.  
  
***  
  
I've never had a baby, so I'm completely ignorant to the whole pregnancy thing. Everything I know is very little. (Knowledge gained through osmosis from other pregnant people, I guess.) But, I've had other medical problems and I do know that I hate those stupid paper gowns. 


	39. 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine  
  
(January 1st - New Year's Day - Baby Countdown: 2 months, 11 days!)  
  
Chloe reached over to Brady's side of the bed, searching for him with her hands. His normal space was empty, but still a little warm. She opened her eyes slowly, searching for his presence.  
  
"Braaaaaady..." She croaked out, barely above a whisper. "Braaaaaady, where are yooooou?"  
  
Brady walked in from the bathroom and lay next to her with a grin. "Good morning, Diva."  
  
"Happy New Year, Brady."  
  
"Oh, so you didn't forget. I figured that when you were out like a light at 11:55, you had forgotten it was New Year's."  
  
Chloe shook her head and frowned at him. "Sorry... But, the baby on board makes me so tired sometimes."  
  
Brady smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, you are forgiven."  
  
Chloe inspected him closely. He was wearing jeans, and a long sleeved blue shirt, his hair was in place, and he smelled like her favorite scent, a mixture of Brady's shampoo, cologne and soap. Even his kisses tasted a little bit like toothpaste.   
  
She pouted slightly and ran her hand up his clothed arm. "You're all dressed and hygienic. How long have you been up?"  
  
"About an hour. Remember we're supposed to be going to my parents house to watch the football games and have a big New Year's dinner later on."  
  
"Ohhhhh... I'm sorry. I meant to get up earlier, but I was dreaming... And..."  
  
Brady raised his eyebrows curiously. "Dreaming about what?"  
  
Chloe sighed sadly and averted her eyes away from him. "My father... But, not really my father because I don't even know what he looks like. I dreamt that we found him, but that he was dead."  
  
"It's because you're stressed out. It's been almost two months since we started this, and we haven't found anything yet."  
  
"Yeah, and we're probably not going to find anything."  
  
Brady pulled her into his arms and began gently stroking her hair. "Don't say that. We are going to find him. Sometimes these things take a very long time."  
  
Chloe frowned again and looked up into his blue eyes. "I know... But, it just seems so hopeless. My idea about the pictures? It was worthless. It didn't work. Harvard has nothing on this guy, including no pictures from the alumni weekend with him or my mother in them. Nothing."  
  
"Yes, but your mom did say that they left the dinner kind of early, and a lot of the pictures we've found so far must have been taken later in the night. The pictures were a brilliant idea, we just have to wait for a few more sources to come through."  
  
"Like Jennifer at the Spectator?"  
  
Brady nodded affirmatively. "Yes, exactly. She has a lot of contacts with newspapers and photographers all over the country. She's put some calls in to people who were around at that time, and might have been there with a camera. Nothing has turned up yet, but you have to have faith. Right?  
  
Chloe smiled slightly and nodded. "I know... faith. I'm trying so hard not to give up, but the trail is so cold. If we don't get a break, a real solid lead, soon... I don't what else we can do."  
  
"Chloe Black. I swear if I have to knock on the front door of every single person in this entire country and ask if they are Rob Hillton who was at the Harvard Alumni Weekend on that specific date, I will."  
  
Chloe couldn't help it, but a grin formed over her lips. "What if he lives in Europe?"  
  
Brady laughed and playfully pinched her arm. "Then we'll have Greta do it."  
  
"Oh, okay. Sounds like a plan. I'm sorry that I'm such a cynic sometimes."  
  
"Don't be. It's what made me fall in love with you."  
  
Chloe wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "Really? Because if that's true, you're far more twisted than I initially thought."  
  
Brady shook his head and kissed the tip of her nose. "No, not really. It was one of a million things that made me fall in love with you."  
  
"Oh good." Chloe rolled on to her back with a groan. "So, I guess better I get up and make myself presentable. Don't want to be late for the festivities."  
  
"We're going to be late, no matter what, even if you hurried. Why don't you sleep for a little while longer, then get up and pamper yourself, and meet me over there later. I'm just going to be watching football with the guys. You have a few hours before you really have to be there. Especially, because I know how much you don't want to watch football."  
  
"Mmmmm... Good point. I think I'll do that."  
  
Brady leaned over her, his face over hers. "You think you'll be okay to drive in the snow?"  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled at him. "Oh yeah. It's not that heavy anyway. I'll be fine."  
  
He smiled back at her and kissed her passionately. Chloe let her hand float up his arm and rest in the back of his hair as the kiss continued. He finally broke away from her and winked sexily at her.  
  
"Geez, Diva... You keep kissing me like that and I may have to forget all about football."  
  
Chloe grinned proudly and nodded. "Well, us women have to have something in our repertoire that can compete with a touchdown."  
  
Brady kissed her quickly and nodded in understanding. "Works for me. I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
And with that, he was off. She lay there clutching her comforter as she listened to him run down the stairs and leave their loft. Chloe rolled over on to her side again, and tried to fall back asleep. But, it was nearly impossible. Too many thoughts were running through her head to gain solace. And, most of them had to do with the mystery surrounding the night she was conceived. After a while of lying there with her eyes wide open, she gave up on sleep and slid out of bed, hurrying into the bathroom to take a nice hot bath.  
  
***  
  
(Later... After bathing and pampering.)  
  
Chloe made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She shivered slightly and grabbed a sweater that she had left on the couch the night before, wrapping it around her shoulders. She loved living in the loft, but it did have a tendency to get somewhat drafty in the winter months.  
  
She went over to the desk and flipped the switch on the computer, cozying herself up in the chair in front of it as she waited for it to boot up. She hadn't checked it in a couple of days, but wanted to see if there were any e-mails from Greta.  
  
Ever since running into each other in Venice, Chloe and Brady had kept in close contact with the princess. Sending constant e-mails, and calling each other had become regular occurrences between the three of them. Chloe, especially, had become close friends with Greta over the past few months. Despite their dissimilar backgrounds, they found that they had a lot more in common than Chloe would have ever believed.  
  
She opened her e-mail program and waited for the messages to load. Of course, there were about eighteen messages asking Chloe to come 'check out hot teen sex on the web' and various other 'X-Rated' things, but Chloe was like a robot, automatically deleting each of them as soon as they popped up. And, as usual, of the 20 messages in her box, only one was of any interest.  
  
"To: c.black@dotcom.com  
From: gvonamberg@hotmail.com  
Subject: Happy New Year!  
  
Hey Chloe! Hope you and Brady are having a great New Year's!  
  
Everything is fantastic here. I'm still in Venice, but I'm going back to Paris in a couple of weeks, and I plan on settling there for a while. I bought the cutest little house near the orphanage, and I hope you two will come visit me. I've got plenty of room for you two and the baby to stay. So, as soon as you're feeling up to traveling after the baby is born, PLEASE come and visit. I know you'll absolutely LOVE it.  
  
How is everything going with the search for your father? I know how hard this is on you, having been there myself. But, just be strong, and he'll turn up eventually. And no matter what happens when you do find him, remember that the person your father is has nothing to do with the person you are. I know that from experience.  
  
Sorry this is so short, but I promised the kids at the orphanage that I'd go count down to midnight with them. Take care, and give my love to Brady. (And everyone else!)  
  
Always,  
Greta"  
  
Chloe smiled and quickly tapped out a short reply.  
  
"Greta,  
  
Happy New Year's to you too. Guess what? Brady and I decided to stay home, because it's our first New Years as a couple and we wanted to be alone. So, we're sitting on the couch watching Dick Clark, and I was out cold by five minutes 'til eleven. Whoops. I can't help it, carrying around a baby who's stomping over my internal organs all day is really tiring.  
  
I'm glad to hear about your place in Paris, but I know that you'll probably miss Venice terribly. I think we'd both love a trip to Paris, once we have the chance to do it. We'll make sure our baby is an experienced world traveler by the time it starts school.  
  
Did I tell you about my Christmas gift? Brady's parents bought us a car! I had said I wanted to get one because we need something more practical than a jeep once we have the baby. And guess we got? Another JEEP! Ha ha ha. But, it's one of the SUV kind, the new Jeep Liberty, not a little one like Brady's. I tried to tell them it was way too expensive, but they absolutely insisted. John and Marlena said it was a wedding/Christmas present for us both. God knows we needed it.   
  
As for the father search... There's not much to say. In fact, there's nothing to say. But, keep your fingers crossed.  
  
I've gotta run. My in-laws are having a small intimate New Year's Day gathering at their place. Just us, my parents, John, Marlena, Belle, Shawn, Mimi, Hope and Bo. Should be nice.  
  
Love,  
Chloe"  
  
Chloe hit the send button and quickly shut down the computer. She got up and pushed the chair in. She was about to call Brady and tell him she was on her way over, when there was a loud knocking on the front door. Chloe jumped in surprise and headed over to open it up. She slid the heavy metal door open and came face to face with Jennifer Horton, who was clutching a brown manila envelope to her chest nervously.  
  
"Jennifer... This is... a surprise."  
  
Jennifer nodded, and she tried to attempt a slight smile. "Hi Chloe... I uhm... Is Brady here too?"  
  
"No, he's at his parents. I was just about to head over there. Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't exactly know. Can I come in?"  
  
Chloe cringed at her own rudeness, not believing that she didn't think to invite her in and motioned for Jennifer to step inside. "Oh yeah, of course. I'm sorry."  
  
Jennifer walked inside, as Chloe slid the door shut behind her. She led Jennifer to the couch, and the blonde took her seat, the envelope placed in her lap. "Can I get you something to drink? I can make coffee, we've got water and a few other things."  
  
Jennifer shook her head. "Uhm, no thanks, Chloe I'm fine."  
  
Chloe nodded and sat on the other end of the couch from her. "So, what's going on? I certainly didn't expect any visitors on New Year's Day."  
  
"And, I didn't expect to be here either. As you know, I was sort of recruited in the investigation that pertains to you and your mother. I'm not sure who you're looking for, or what you're looking for at all. I was just asked if I could make some calls and find some photographs from an event that took place at Harvard years ago."  
  
Chloe pointed at the envelope in her lap and raised her eyebrows. "And you found something?"  
  
Jennifer nodded and took a deep breath in. "It's weird, actually. They kind of found me. I guess this envelope came to me a few days ago, but somehow got lost in the shuffle. I went into the office really early this morning, because the newspaper business doesn't stop for holidays. It was there, right underneath a stack of research materials."  
  
Chloe's jaw was dropped in surprise, and her heartbeat quickened as Jennifer handed the envelope over to her. Her hands were trembling as she turned it over and opened the flap. She had seen so many pictures, and gone through so much information in the past weeks, that she didn't know whether this would be another disappointment, or the real deal. She slowly took the photos out of the envelope and knew from the first glance that Jennifer Horton had definitely stumbled upon a huge break for the investigation.  
  
The first few photos were of other things, but she saw Nancy in the background. She was holding a glass in her hand and seemed to be in conversation with a man that fit perfectly Nancy's description of Rob Hillton. The last photo in the batch was a posed group shot of her grandparents, two men she assumed were friends of her grandfather's, and Nancy standing right next to the man she had been talking to in the other photos.  
  
Chloe tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat. It was almost too good to be true. Right there in front of her was exactly what she had been looking for.  
  
Jennifer broke through the silence as Chloe kept her eyes glued to the photo in her hand. "Chloe... That's your mother in those pictures? Right?"  
  
Chloe nodded slightly, still lost in what was laid out before her. She felt a tear run down her cheek, perhaps forced out by the end of two months of waiting for even a small clue. "Yes, that's her."  
  
"I have to ask. What or who exactly are you looking for? Bo and Brady wouldn't tell me when they asked for my help. They said it's a personal matter. Private."  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't really tell you. It's definitely a personal and private issue."  
  
Chloe was about to thank her for her help when Jennifer interrupted her. "Well, I think you have to tell me. Because, now it's an issue that happens to be very personal to me."  
  
Chloe lifted her eyes from the picture and stared at Jennifer in surprise. "What? What does this have to do with you?"  
  
Jennifer sighed and pointed at the man in the photo, the one that Chloe thought could be the one she had searched so long for. "Because that man standing next to your mother just happens to be *my* father."  
  
***  
  
To be continued!  
  
Wheeee! I haven't really done a cliffhanger chapter in a long time. So, here you go. I love writing scenes like that though, because you can imagine the freeze frame on Chloe's shocked face and then BAM! Hourglass and theme music, show's over! At least that's how I imagine it in my head when I write little cliffhanger scenes. 


	40. 40

Chapter Forty  
  
(Picking up right where we left off)  
  
Chloe let the photos fall out of her hand slowly. She stared at Jennifer Horton with complete shock written all over her face. Her blue eyes were filled with disbelief as the words that Jennifer had said still rang in her ears. Her father. It was her father in those pictures.  
  
She finally spoke, barely stammering out her words. "Did you... Oh my God... Did you just say that this man is your father?"  
  
Jennifer nodded confidently. "Yes, I did. Bill Horton. He's a Harvard graduate, Chloe. That's why he was there. Now, can you please explain to me what this has to do with you and your mother?"  
  
Chloe stared at the picture again and then back towards Jennifer. "I don't even know where to begin."  
  
"Anywhere would be fine. I'm completely lost."  
  
"Jennifer, I don't know how much you know about me and my family, or how I came to live here in Salem."  
  
Jennifer shrugged in confusion. "Not much. I know that you were put up for adoption when you were a baby, but then you moved here a few years ago to live with your real parents. That's about it."  
  
Chloe shook her head and sighed. "It's close, but not quite right. Nancy Wesley is my biological mother, but Craig is not my real father. He's not biologically related to me at all. I've never even met my real father, I don't even know who he is. He doesn't even know I exist, as a matter of fact. My mother met him at the Harvard Alumni Party, because my grandfather is a Harvard graduate. She drank too much, she was really naive and innocent at the time... and this man took her to his room, and took advantage of her. She never saw him again after that night, and when she got pregnant, she tried to find him but couldn't."  
  
"So that's what this investigation is about?"  
  
"Yeah. But, until now we haven't found anything on him. Nothing. It's like he doesn't exist and he never did. It was my suggestion to look through pictures taken at the party that weekend. And, this is the first batch to even have my mother in the pictures."  
  
Jennifer looked at her strangely. "But... My father is very easy to find. Bill Horton is a pretty recognizable name, especially in this town."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding, her brow furrowed together. "But, if it was your father, he didn't tell her his name was Bill Horton. He told her his name was Rob Hillton. We've been looking for two months for a Rob Hillton, a surgeon who graduated from Harvard. And we've found nothing at all."  
  
"Oh... Oh my God..." Jennifer rested a hand on her forehead, she was beginning to look even more shocked than Chloe, now that the news was definitely sinking in. She paused for a moment, and Chloe thought she looked like a person trying to work out a math problem in their head. "Rob Hillton... Bill Horton. It's an anagram."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"An anagram. You switch the letters in 'Rob Hillton' around and you get Bill Horton. Chloe... I can't believe it... But, it must have been him. He gave your mother a fake name."  
  
Chloe nodded and stood from the couch, the photos clutched tightly in her hand. "Well, there's only one way find out for sure."  
  
Chloe grabbed her car keys off the counter and hurriedly stuffed herself into her winter coat. Jennifer stood and followed her to the door. "And what way is that?"  
  
Chloe took a deep breath in and slid the door open. "We're going to see my mother. I'll drive."  
  
Jennifer nodded and followed Chloe down to her silver SUV that she got just a week ago. They hurried to get into the car, and out of the cold. Both women were quiet as they drove towards the Black's penthouse nearby.  
  
Chloe kept trying to process what was going on, and she assumed Jennifer was too. It seemed almost a definite that Bill Horton was Chloe's father, they just needed one more bit of confirmation. Chloe was stunned, she already had a loving family in the Wesleys and Blacks, but now it was possible that she was a part of one of Salem's largest and most well known families.  
  
If this moment wasn't still so shocking, she would have laughed at the irony of it all. Since the day she had arrived in Salem, Chloe had felt like an outsider. Even Nancy and Craig weren't a part of the circle that seemed to connect every Salem resident to each other. She was the new girl, the one that nobody new, the girl without a past and without a family. And, now she was about to find out for sure if she was biologically connected to a very large and proud family.  
  
Chloe sighed as the red light turned green and a new thought popped into her head. "Jennifer... I'm... I'm sorry."  
  
Jennifer turned to her in confusion. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"  
  
"I... I don't want whatever kind of relationship you have with your father to be sullied by this revelation. I'm sure you love him, and..."  
  
Jennifer nodded, but interrupted Chloe with a wave of her hand. "Chloe, don't be sorry. I do love my father, but he is not perfect, and he never has been. And, that's something you will learn very quickly now that you might be a member of this family. I love him because he's my father, but there are times when I don't at all respect the things that he's done. He's behaved himself in the past few years, but there were times where he wasn't exactly an upstanding citizen."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly, and frowned. "So, it's not exactly a huge surprise to hear that he may have raped my mother?"  
  
"I wish it was. I mean, it's a surprise to me that I could have a sister that I've never known anything about. But, to think that my father took advantage of a naive, drunk girl? Not exactly a breaking news bulletin. My brother Mike was the product of a rape, my father went to prison for manslaughter, he slept around on my mother, and my brother Lucas was conceived out of an affair with Kate Roberts. So, no, not really a big shocker there."  
  
Chloe ran a hand through her hair and shook her head sadly. All this time, Chloe had thought that all of the Hortons were just as kind and good as Hope, Jennifer or Alice Horton. But, come to find out, every family had a bad seed and Bill seemed to be theirs.  
  
They spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they reached the Blacks' building, both of them quickly got out of the car and ran towards the building, blocking themselves from the falling snow. They rode up the elevator without saying a word, and Chloe rang the doorbell.  
  
Marlena opened the door, surprised not only to see Chloe, but that Jennifer was standing next to her. "Chloe, sweetheart... I'm glad you're here."  
  
Chloe nodded and stepped in, with Jennifer following. "I'm actually here for a different reason that I was supposed to be here for. My mom is here, right?"  
  
Marlena nodded and pointed over to the living room. The guys were gathered around the TV, and the women were on the other side of the room chatting with each other. All heads turned to look at Jennifer and Chloe, and Brady stood up to look at his wife.   
  
"Chloe... What's going on?"  
  
Chloe bit her lip nervously as she looked around at all of the staring expectant faces, yearning for an explanation to their frantic and sudden arrival. "Uhm... Brady... Hi. I need my mom. Mom, could you come to the kitchen with me and Jennifer, please?"  
  
Nancy stood up and nodded. "Sure, no problem."  
  
The three women headed towards the kitchen and Chloe paused before entering, turning to those assembled in the main room of the house. "Uhm... We'll be right back. We just need to straighten out something real quick. Please go back to whatever you're doing."  
  
Chloe winked at Brady and headed into the kitchen behind Jennifer and Nancy. It wasn't as if she was hiding the news from everyone, she just wanted to wait until Nancy gave her official confirmation. Chloe closed the kitchen door and stood next to her mother.  
  
"Mom... Jennifer brought me some pictures today. More pictures from the alumni dinner. And, I need you to take a look at them."  
  
"Okay, anything I can to do to help."  
  
Chloe took a deep breath in and took the pictures out of the envelope, laying them on the counter for Nancy to look at it. Nancy stepped forward to look and her hand immediately flew to her mouth as she gasped with surprise.  
  
"Oh my God... Chloe."  
  
"Is it him? Is this my father?"  
  
Nancy nodded slightly, stammering out a reply. "It's him. It's Rob Hillton."  
  
Chloe looked towards Jennifer who was standing with her arms crossed. "Mrs. Wesley... His name is not Rob Hillton. The man in that picture is named Bill Horton. My father. A Harvard educated surgeon."  
  
Nancy had to grip the counter to save herself from faltering, she was just as stunned as the other two women in the kitchen had been a little while earlier. "You're saying..."  
  
Jennifer nodded and continued her thoughts for her. "Chloe is my sister. She's a Horton. That is, if you're absolutely sure that the man in these pictures is the man who raped you."  
  
"I'm... one hundred percent sure. I've seen this face in my head for over eighteen years now. This is Chloe's father."  
  
Chloe didn't know whether to smile or to cry. She was a Horton. She didn't think it possible, but she was both happy and afraid at the same time. Happy to finally have the answers she had been seeking for years, but afraid that her new family might not accept her, especially considering the circumstances upon which she became a member of their family.   
  
She looked at Jennifer, her brow furrowed with worry, but Jennifer just smiled at her happily. "Then I guess I should be the first to say, welcome to the family."  
  
A few hot tears made their way down Chloe's cheeks and she sighed in disbelief. "I don't know what to say. I just... I can't believe it. I guess I've always wanted a sister..."  
  
"Well, now you have one. And two brothers. And cousins, aunts, uncles, a niece, two nephews... And the best grandmother you could ever ask for."  
  
Chloe had to lean against the counter for support, overwhelmed by the enormity of this moment. Nancy rubbed her daughter's arm and smiled weakly. "Are you okay, sweetie?"  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and wiped her tears away. "I think so... I don't even know what happens next. I don't know if my new family will even want to accept me."  
  
Jennifer walked forward and hugged her tightly. "Chloe, don't say that. Of course they will. You're a Horton, and we always stick together. Besides, you're not the only one who has always wanted a sister."  
  
Jennifer let go and Chloe smiled in appreciation. "Thank you... It's just going to take some time for this to really sink in."  
  
"Of course it is. It's almost unbelievable. But, trust me, you're going to get along just fine in this family."  
  
"So... What happens next?"  
  
Nancy gave her daughter a quick hug and then smiled at her. "I think we owe an explanation to the people in the living room. They're probably really confused about now."  
  
Chloe nodded and quickly scooped the pictures up and back into the envelope. She headed to the kitchen and took a deep breath for courage before pushing through to the other side, her mother and newly discovered sister following close behind her.  
  
All heads turned again and Chloe smiled uneasily at them. "Uhm... I guess I should explain why I rushed in here all frantic and why I have Jennifer with me."  
  
John turned the TV off, so that Chloe could have everyone's full attention. Brady went to stand again but Chloe motioned for him to sit down. "It's okay, Brady... You don't have to get up. I'm fine."  
  
Chloe paused for a moment and looked around the room. Belle, Mimi, Marlena and Hope were in one corner, while Brady, Shawn, Bo, John and Craig were gathered around the TV. But, now, all eyes were on her waiting patiently to find out what the meeting in the kitchen had been about.  
  
"As you all know, the last couple of months have been spent looking for my biological father. Bo and Brady have been working on the case tirelessly, and thank you both for doing that. But, it wasn't until this morning that we got our first big break. The biggest break we could possibly ask for. Jennifer was doing us a favor, using her connections in the press to get photos from the party that Nancy met my father at. That way we could at least see his face, maybe find him that way. Well, Jennifer got this envelope of photos with Nancy and my father in them. And... my father's name is not Rob Hillton, it's not the name that he told my mom. His name is... his name is Bill Horton."  
  
There was a near chorus of gasps that ran across the room, as each person seemed to have identical dropped jaws and eyes wide with amazement. Brady stood this time and walked around the couch, holding his wife in his arms. "So I'm married to a Horton? Go figure..."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled at her husband. "I know... I couldn't believe it when Jennifer came over. We had to rush right over here so Nancy could confirm what was in the pictures."  
  
Hope was the next to walk over, giving Chloe a quick hug and a smile. "I don't know what to say... except, welcome to the family."  
  
"Thank you... This is all so unbelievable. I don't even know where go from here."  
  
Jennifer nodded and interjected. "I think I need to call my... make that, OUR father. Right now."  
  
Hope looked at Jennifer with a raised eyebrow. "What time is it in Africa?"  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care. I have to talk to him."  
  
Marlena motioned up the stairs. "Jennifer, if you'd like some privacy, please use the phone in my study to call Bill."  
  
Jennifer walked towards the stairs but Hope stopped her. "What about Gran? Shouldn't we call her?"  
  
"We will, but I want to talk to my dad first. Chloe... Did you want to speak to him?"  
  
Chloe shook her head immediately. "I... I can't. Not yet. I wouldn't even begin to know what to say."  
  
Jennifer nodded in understanding, Chloe had just gotten the news and was probably feeling less than loving towards Bill Horton right now. Marlena led Jennifer up the stairs and Chloe turned to the rest of the people with an uneasy smile.  
  
There was silence, and Chloe raised an eyebrow as she looked at the amazed faces of her friends and family. "Well... You know... You guys can speak now. Don't let us shock you into silence."  
  
Shawn was the next to stand, running around the couch to hug Chloe. "So, Chloe... I guess we're officially family now."  
  
"Weird, huh?"  
  
Shawn let go of her and shrugged slightly. "No more weird than the rest of my family. I think it's pretty cool. I love you like family anyway, and now you are."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and nodded. "Thanks Shawn... I'm glad you don't think it's weird that my cousin is dating my sister-in-law."  
  
Belle walked over and giggled slightly, hugging her next. "Not if you don't think it's weird that my nephew Will is now your nephew Will."  
  
Chloe laughed and her eyes widened as she realized all of the strange connections between everyone, something that she had never really been a part of before. "No more strange than sharing a half-brother with my ex-boyfriend who is the uncle of my husband."  
  
The people surrounding her couldn't help laughing along with her. Chloe now found herself a part of the strange twisted circle of the families of Salem. She took a seat, able to breathe for the first time since Jennifer had walked into the door of the loft. The search was over, now she just had to worry about the consequences that truth always carried.  
  
***  
  
And, I should *totally* give Diva a cookie!! Awesome girl! I was waiting for *somebody* to figure out my little Rob Hillton anagram, and you did it. Bravo! You get a gold star and an A+++ for today's lesson.  
  
And let me tell you... finding an anagram for Bill Horton or William Horton is not as easy as it looks. At least one that makes sense as a *name*. However, if you ever need an anagrammed name for Stefano DiMera, go for Adam Firestone. LOL. 


	41. 41

Chapter Forty-One  
  
(A short time later.)  
  
Chloe had taken the time that Jennifer was upstairs on the phone to go over a full explanation of the investigation to those who weren't 'in the know'. She had just finished sliding the photos back into the envelope when Jennifer came down the stairs. Chloe turned to face her sister and looked at her with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Jennifer walked closer and sighed softly. "He doesn't exactly deny it, but he doesn't exactly admit it either. He admits to being with Nancy that night, but of course, his version of the truth tones down the whole 'rape' thing a lot."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes frustratingly. "Of course. He didn't think it was rape then, he certainly wouldn't now. It's exactly what I expected."  
  
"I told him that I know the real truth, and until he's ready to admit it, then I really don't want to speak to him. If he can't even own up to his mistakes and be sorry about them... Well, that's not the kind of example I would want set for my own daughter, that's for sure."  
  
"Jenn... I am so sorry."  
  
Jennifer shook her head and waved her hands to interrupt her. "Chloe, don't say that. Don't ever be sorry for any of this. I love my dad, but right now, I definitely do not like him. And, that is not your fault. Don't ever be sorry for the mistakes that our father has made."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly in reply. "I just... I've been so focused on finding the truth for so long. I never thought about the consequences. I've been kind of selfish about it and I never really thought about how it might affect other people."  
  
Brady was sitting beside her and he rested his hand on her knee reassuringly. "That's not selfish, Chloe. It's completely excusable. You've waited a long time for this truth to come out. And, no matter what happens, it was for the best. You've finally got the last piece in your puzzle, and you can put all of the questions, and all of the heartache in the past where it belongs."  
  
Chloe smiled at her husband, and he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. As always, Brady came through with the perfect thing to say. He was always the only one who could ease her mind. Hope had been sitting across from Chloe and she nodded in agreement with Brady.  
  
"Jenn and Brady are both right. You can't feel bad about any of this. Be happy that you finally have the truth. Whether or not you ever have a relationship with Uncle Bill isn't important. What's important is you know where you came from now. You know where you belong."  
  
Chloe nodded in understanding. They were all right, and deep down, she knew it. For so many years, she had been trying to figure out who she was like every teenager did, and with each new step, she was figuring out what she was meant to be. A singer, a friend, a wife, a mother, a daughter to Nancy and Craig, and now... a Horton. A family who was so steeped in history that when you were a member of the family your name was a very important part of your identity.  
  
Nancy looked towards Jennifer with a question. "And what did he say when you told him he has a daughter?"  
  
Jennifer cast a glance towards Chloe before answering Nancy's question. "He wanted to know all about her. I told him what little I know. That my new sister is beautiful, intelligent and extremely talented, without any contribution from him, of course."  
  
Jennifer paused and looked towards Chloe, who was frowning sadly. "He asked to talk to you, Chloe. I told him that it wasn't time, that you weren't ready, and you might never be ready for that."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and nodded. "Good... If I ever speak to him, it won't be pleasant. I'll either not be able to say anything at all, or I'll tear him apart."  
  
"Don't worry about that. He's already been torn apart once by me. And once our grandmother finds out, well, she'll be sure to give her son a lecture like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"So... When do I get to see my grandmother?"  
  
Jennifer smiled happily and clapped her hands together. "Right now. We should go talk to Gran."  
  
Chloe smiled back at her and then addressed her words to the rest of the room. "I'm sorry everyone for interrupting football and dinner and everything."  
  
John winked at his daughter in law from over the couch and shook his head. "Don't apologize, Chloe. You are much more important than a football game."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Chloe stood and smoothed down her dress. Brady stood next to her and held her hand in his. "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
She shrugged slightly and smiled. "Only if you want to. If you would rather stay here with the guys and finish watching the game, that's fine."  
  
"Nahhh... I go where you go, right, Diva?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Chloe looked over his shoulder towards her mother. "Mom? Did you want to go too?"  
  
Nancy was biting her lower lip nervously and shook her head. "I don't think so, sweetie... Unless you need me. But, come back here when you're done, please?  
  
"Absolutely. We'll be back after we talk to Mrs. Horton."  
  
Chloe smiled lovingly at her mother. Craig and Nancy had always had a tumultuous relationship with the Hortons, and Chloe knew that her mother was probably nervous about having this new connection with their formal rivals.   
  
Hope stood and went over to kiss her husband goodbye. "Bo, I think I'm going to go with them to see Gran."  
  
Bo nodded and winked at his wife. "Alright, Fancy Face... Give my love to Mrs. H, please."  
  
Hope nodded and joined Jennifer, Brady and Chloe. They gathered their coats and headed towards the door, saying quick goodbyes to everyone as they went through the room. Chloe paused and hugged Craig tightly before leaving.  
  
She eased out of the hug, but kept her hands on his arms and looked up at him with a smile. "Dad... You know that this revelation has nothing to do with you and me. Bill Horton is only my father in the scientific sense. YOU are my father in every other way. I love you, okay?"  
  
Craig smiled back at her and nodded, brushing a stray piece of hair off her face. "I know, of course I know. And, I love you too, kiddo."  
  
Chloe squeezed his hand quickly before heading out the door with the others. Chloe handed her keys over to Brady, making him drive over to Alice Horton's house. She slid into the passenger seat while Jennifer and Hope got in the backseat. They rode most of the short distance over there in silence, quickly hopping out of the jeep once Brady pulled into the driveway. They walked to the door, with Jennifer and Hope in front, and Hope rang the doorbell.  
  
They heard footsteps coming towards them, and the front door opened revealing Maggie Horton. Maggie stared at them in surprise and smiled happily.  
  
"Jenn, Hope... This is a nice surprise."  
  
Maggie hugged her nieces and then spotted Brady and Chloe behind them. "Brady and Chloe Black? That's an even bigger surprise."  
  
Jennifer nodded in agreement and looked around Maggie towards the living room. "Is Gran here, Maggie?"  
  
"Yes, of course. She's in the living room with Mickey. What's going on?"  
  
Jennifer smiled and rubbed her hands together. "You're about to find out."  
  
Jennifer and Hope led them into the living room, where Alice greeted them from her chair with smiles and hugs. "Hope and Jennifer Rose... It's so good to see you."  
  
Hope nodded and kissed Alice on the cheek. "You too, Gran."  
  
Alice spied Brady and Chloe standing in the threshold and looked at them curiously. "Brady Black..."  
  
Jennifer smiled and motioned for Chloe to come forward. "Gran, you remember Chloe, right? Brady's wife..."  
  
Alice nodded in agreement. "Of course, Nancy and Craig Wesley's daughter. The one with the voice of an angel and a face to match."  
  
Chloe smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Horton."  
  
"You're welcome, dear. Now, what do I owe the pleasure of your company to?"  
  
Jennifer took the chair next to Alice's and held on to her grandmother's hand. Chloe, Brady and Hope sat themselves on the couch, as Mickey and Maggie stood by to observe.   
  
Jennifer took a deep breath in before beginning. "I have some very big news."  
  
"It's not bad news, is it?"  
  
"No, no, it's not. In fact, I think its very good news."  
  
Alice smiled and nodded. "Well, don't waste any more time. Do spit it out, darling."  
  
Jennifer chuckled softly and continued. "Alright, alright. You see, over 18 years ago, Nancy Wesley met an older man one weekend at Harvard. She was young, naive, drank too much and he took advantage of her that night. He... raped her. She got pregnant with Chloe, and tried to track him down, but he had given her a fake name. Nancy gave up Chloe for adoption, and then got her back a few years ago. Well, Chloe has spent a lot of time wondering who her biological father is. They hired a private investigator a couple of months ago, and Bo Brady has been investigating too. Well, thanks to my help, we found Chloe's father."  
  
"Well, who is it? Don't leave an old lady in suspense like that."  
  
"It's dad. It's Bill. Chloe is my sister."  
  
Alice's mouth opened in surprised and she issued a quiet gasp of air. Chloe saw Mickey and Maggie out of the corner of her eye, both of them sharing the same look of shock. There was a moment of silence as Chloe wondered what was supposed to happen next. Springing surprises on people wasn't exactly something she had a lot of experience at; at least not up until the day she found out she was pregnant.  
  
Alice's lips formed into a smile and she motioned to Chloe. "Well, Chloe... don't just sit there. Come over here and give your grandmother a hug."  
  
Chloe smiled and stood up, laying herself into the waiting arms of Alice Horton. Chloe had always wished for the kind of grandmother that normal kids had. The kind who was there for you when even your parents weren't, who would bake you cookies and take care of you no matter what. She had wished for someone like Alice as a child, never knowing that she actually existed.  
  
Alice looked around the room as she held on to Chloe tightly. "Do you all mind giving me and my granddaughter a few minutes alone?"  
  
Hope was the first to stand and reply. "Of course not. Come on everybody, we'll uhm... go head into the kitchen."  
  
Everyone stood and followed Hope into the other room. Chloe let go of Alice and took the seat across from her that had recently been vacated by Jennifer. Alice held on to her hand, the light twinkling in her eyes, making Chloe feel suddenly right at home.  
  
She cleared her throat slightly, trying to find the words to speak. "Mrs. Horton... I know that this news probably isn't very easy to take. I still don't believe it myself. And, I don't expect to be accepted like a full-fledged member of the family or anything. Having a granddaughter just sprung on you after 18 years of never knowing me... It's kind of weird. And because of the circumstances of my conception and all..."  
  
Alice patted Chloe's hand and shook her head. "Chloe, there are two very important things I need to say, so please listen."  
  
Chloe nodded intently and Alice continued. "First off, don't you ever worry about being accepted as a member of this family. You will be accepted with open arms and open hearts, as long as you want to be a part of the family. My son Bill will be getting a stern talk from his mother, but that is nothing for YOU to worry about. It doesn't matter how you came into this family to any of us. If you are willing to accept the Hortons as your family, flaws and all, we will more than honored to have you. Not to mention, my great-grandchild that is on the way."  
  
"I... I've always wanted a family like this. People who love and support each other the way that the Hortons support each other. I've never had any of this... a grandmother, aunts and uncles, siblings... It's so new, and it's what I've always wanted. I have a great family of people that I've created since I've been here, and now I have another great family who I share blood with. I'm honored, and blessed, to have found out that I'm a part of this family. I really am."  
  
Alice smiled sweetly and motioned Chloe to come forward for another hug. "Good... Then let's make this your official welcome to the family. For better or worse, you are one of us."  
  
Chloe hugged her tightly and smiled back at her. "Thank you, thank you for being so understanding, Mrs. Horton..."  
  
Alice let go of her and nodded. "That reminds me of the second thing I needed to say."  
  
"Okay... What is it?"  
  
"I don't ever want to hear you call me Mrs. Horton again. Call me Grandma, or Gran, or even Alice if you're not comfortable calling me grandma yet... anything but Mrs. Horton."  
  
Chloe smiled and squeezed her hand tightly. "I guess I have a lot to learn... Grandma."  
  
Alice nodded proudly. "We've got a lot of time to make up for, angel.. And we will."  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement. The two of them sat together holding hands for the next twenty minutes, as Chloe filled her in on just a few of the things that Alice didn't know about her. Chloe could feel her heart smiling, and her soul at peace. She had everything she could have ever wished for, friends, family, her soul mate, a bright future and a safe place to call home. Fate was a strange thing, twisted sometimes, but it had brought her to Salem for a very good reason. To find herself, and everything she was meant to be.  
  
*** 


	42. 42

[Quick Note: I made Shawn/Belle in New York at college together, except for holidays and some weekends. But, it's not important cause this story isn't about them. Just thought I'd mention it.]  
  
Chapter Forty-Two  
  
(Two Weeks Later - Baby Countdown: Less than Two Months!)  
  
Chloe slid the door to the loft shut behind her, and threw her purse and car keys on to the kitchen counter. She glanced around, but saw no sign of Brady even though she had seen his black jeep in front of the building. Chloe walked towards the stairs and stood at the bottom step.  
  
"Braaaaaady! Brady! Are you here?"  
  
She heard some sort of clatter up above her followed by Brady's shouted reply. "Yeah, I'm upstairs! Come on up!"  
  
Chloe trudged up the stairs, her pregnant belly swollen in front of her as she waddled into their bedroom. A loud laugh immediately erupted from her throat when she saw what was in front of her. Brady was in the middle of the floor, surrounded by pieces of the baby bed she had picked out last week. He was desperately trying to put it together, and she could tell by the permanent crease set in his forehead that he had been trying for quite a while.  
  
He looked up at her laid down the railing he was holding, frowning with frustration. "Chloe... This isn't a laughing matter."  
  
Chloe tried to stifle her laughter with a hand over her mouth, but it was impossible. She giggled girlishly and moved closer to him. A piece of blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, and she ran her fingers over it, putting it back into place.   
  
"I'm sorry, Brady. It's just... you look so cute when you're frustrated."  
  
"I'm glad you think so. I certainly don't feel cute."  
  
Chloe grinned at him and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "Well, you are. Please don't tell me you've been working on this since I left to meet Jenn. Have you?"  
  
Brady shrugged slightly. "Well, not the WHOLE time. I did stop to use the bathroom, get a soda..."  
  
"Oh geez... You know, I'd help you..." Chloe patted her stomach to emphasize her point. "But, if I sit down on the floor, I'll never get up again."  
  
Chloe perched herself on the edge of the bed to observe, and Brady tossed her the book of instructions.  
  
"Here, maybe you can make sense of what doesn't make any sense."  
  
Chloe began glancing at the instructions, which indeed made very little sense. Oh yes, the words were in English, but it still seemed like gibberish to her. She looked towards Brady and shrugged in confusion.  
  
Brady nodded in agreement and grinned at her. "Exactly. So... how was lunch with Jennifer?"  
  
"Very very nice. You know, I really feel comfortable around her. It's not taking long at all for me to really feel like a member of the family."  
  
"I've noticed. You sure have spent a lot of time at your grandmother's house too."  
  
Chloe nodded and smiled sweetly. "Well, I have so much spare time while you're at work that I have to have something to do besides sit around here alone."  
  
Brady smiled back at her and leaned forward to gently pat her knee. "So, what exactly do you two do over there all day?"  
  
"I don't spend ALL day over there. I just go over and we talk. She tells me stories about my family, especially my grandfather Tom. And, I talk about my life. Yesterday, we went through old pictures. It's really nice... it's like a history class. Only, it's my family's history."  
  
"That's good. You know... I'm really happy for you. I can see how happy getting to know your family is making you."  
  
"It is... It *really* is." Chloe sighed with contentment. "You were so right before. Everything in my life is coming together, and falling into place."  
  
Brady winked at her slightly and held up two pieces of the bed in his hands. "Yeah, everything but this stupid baby bed."  
  
Chloe laughed softly and patted the space on the bed beside her. "Take a break from it. It's not like we're going to need it for at least another six to eight weeks."  
  
Brady threw the pieces aside and quickly jumped up, glad to be relieved of the troubles he was having with the piece of furniture. Chloe slid up the bed until her head was on the pillow, and lay on her side. Brady joined her on the bed, lying on his side so he could face her.  
  
Chloe scooted close to him, draping one of her legs over his and smiling. "So, guess what my brand new sister and my cousin Hope want to do?"  
  
Brady threw his arm over her and shrugged slightly. "I have no idea. What do they want to do?"  
  
"They are going to throw me a baby shower at the Brady pub."  
  
"A baby shower? Wasn't Belle going to do that?"  
  
Chloe nodded slightly. "She was going to, but I told her not to put herself through the trouble. She's away at school, and she has a lot of other things to worry about besides me."  
  
Brady smiled and nodded in understanding. "So, when and where will this social event be taking place?"  
  
"In a few weeks, at the Brady pub. I said I didn't really want a traditional baby shower where it's only women and you play stupid baby shower games. I want everybody to be there. And, it's going to be on a Saturday so Belle and Shawn can fly in to be there if they want to."  
  
"That's good... Wait a second. There are games at baby showers?"  
  
Chloe laughed softly and replied. "Yes, and they're all pretty silly, and you usually end up winning prizes like dish towels or a jewelry box. Stuff you don't need."  
  
Brady wrinkled his nose up in disgust and cringed. "Weird. Women are... weird."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. You know what's funny? When you're pregnant, men don't usually say anything to you about it... But women, who are complete strangers, can't shut up about it. There are two questions that I could life my whole life without hearing again."  
  
"Like... When's the baby due?"  
  
Chloe paused and bit her lower lip. "Hmmmm... Make that three questions. The other two are, 'Is it a boy or a girl?' and 'Have you picked out a name yet?' Blechhhhh... I'm so tired of hearing that."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding. "Welllll... Have we picked out a name yet?"  
  
"Oh Brady... Haven't we tried every single name we could think of already? I don't know what else to do... Why is this so difficult?"  
  
"Because whatever name we stick this kid with is the one they have to deal with for the rest of their life. Or, get it legally changed when they are old enough. It's a lot of responsibility to have. Not only do we have to provide them with an early sense of identity, but we have to pick something that won't get them beat up on the playground every day."  
  
Chloe looked at him curiously, her eyebrows pursed together. "Brady... Have you been reading those parenting books my mother gave me? You sound vaguely textbook-like."  
  
Brady chuckled and shrugged innocently. "No, I haven't been reading a book. It just happens to be the truth. And, please don't worry about a name. We will find the perfect name as soon as we hold that little boy or girl in our arms for the first time. We can't very well name someone we've never met before."  
  
Chloe smiled happily and leaned forward to give her husband a quick kiss. "Brady... Have I told you enough how much I love you? How completely perfect you are to me, in every way..."  
  
"Hmmmm... It never hurts to say it again."  
  
"Well, I do love you, and you are perfect. I was serious when I said everything in my life has finally come together. But, really... none of the other stuff matters if I don't have you. You make everything complete and whole and perfect."  
  
Brady smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "The feeling goes both ways, Diva. If I am perfect, it's because you make me that way."  
  
Chloe sighed softly and pulled herself into his chest. She laid her ear next to his heart, listening to the calming beat of it as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. Chloe could feel herself grow tired, as they laid there quietly wrapped up in each other. Ever since she had reached her third trimester, half of her days she would be full of energy and the other half she just wanted to curl up in Brady's arms and sleep. Something about his strong arms wrapped around her, and the familiar sound of his steady breathing always lulled her into a place where she was safe and peaceful.  
  
*** 


	43. 43

[Quick note: I hate writing party scenes, I always feel lost because there are so many characters there, and I don't know what to do with them except shove them into a corner.]  
  
Chapter Forty-Three  
  
(Early February - Baby Countdown: Almost 5 Weeks Away!)  
  
Chloe had made absolutely sure that she and Brady arrived early to the pub, before all of the baby shower guests showed up. When they stepped inside, they were immediately greeted by Abby who came running happily up to them. Chloe crouched down and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey Abigail..."  
  
"Hi Aunt Chloe! How are you? How is the baby?"  
  
"I'm doing very good, and the baby is just fine."  
  
Chloe let go of her and Abby looked up at Brady. "Uncle Brady!"  
  
Brady scooped her up into his arms and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Look at you, Abby. Is that a new dress?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, I love it. You look very beautiful today."  
  
Abby smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Brady. You look very nice today too. And, you too, Aunt Chloe."  
  
Chloe couldn't help giggling girlishly. In just the month since the revelation of her paternity, Abby Devereaux had quickly taken to calling them Aunt and Uncle. The little girl had grown close to Chloe already, but took an even more immediate liking to Brady. She would have never expected it when she first met him, but there was something about Brady that drew children to him. Chloe smiled as she watched his interactions with Abby, proud that fate had chosen this man to be the father of her child.  
  
Brady carried her off towards the table where Abby's father Jack was sitting, as Chloe headed towards the buffet being laid out by Hope and Jennifer. Chloe hugged both women quickly and then looked around for something to do.  
  
"So... Is there anything I can to do to help?"  
  
Jennifer stared at Chloe, her eyes wide, and shook her head vehemently. "Absolutely not. You relax and enjoy yourself. Everything is under control."  
  
Hope nodded in agreement, surveying the table in front of her for good measure. "Really, Chloe... We're pretty much done. It's all put together and ready for your guests."  
  
Chloe smiled in appreciation. "Listen... In case I completely forget to say it later. Thank you both for going to all this trouble for me. I can't thank you enough. Everything looks so wonderful. I really really appreciate it."  
  
Jennifer smiled back and nodded. "Well, that's what family is for. I certainly couldn't let the upcoming birth of my nephew or niece happen without having a big party, now could I?"  
  
"I guess not... But, thank you anyway."  
  
"You're welcome." Jennifer paused and stole a glance towards Jack, Brady and Abigail. "I can see that my daughter wasted no time in stealing your husband away."  
  
Chloe laughed and nodded in agreement. "You mean her best friend in the whole world?"  
  
"You know that Brady is going to make the best father."  
  
"Believe me, I know."  
  
She watched her husband with a smile, but was interrupted when the door burst open and a very excited Belle ran towards her, with Shawn following closely behind. Belle hugged her tightly and practically squealed with happiness.  
  
"Chloe! We came straight from the airport!"  
  
"Oh Belle, I'm so glad you two could make it."  
  
Belle let go of her and gently laid her hands on Chloe's protruding belly. "Oh my, Chloe... I swear, you get bigger and bigger every time I see you."  
  
Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Geez, thanks. That's not exactly a compliment."  
  
"Oh, you know what I meant. You look great, baby and all."  
  
"Okay, okay... Thank you."  
  
Chloe quickly hugged Shawn, who moved on to greet his mother and cousin Jennifer. It seemed as if their arrival was the signal for everyone else to show up too. The guests began filtering in quickly, and before Chloe knew it, the pub was filled with friends and family all there to celebrate the upcoming birth.  
  
***  
  
(Later)  
  
Chloe and Brady sat together at a square table, just finishing up the unwrapping of the presents for their baby. The stack of presents was unbelievably huge, and Chloe was thankful that they had brought her car, so everything could fit. Brady laid the last gift box aside and Chloe rubbed her hands together with a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you all so much for everything. The gifts are amazing, and you all spent way too much money on us."  
  
Brady grinned and nodded in agreement. "Really... You do all know that our apartment isn't big enough to fit all of this? Right?"  
  
The pub full of guests laughed softly at Brady's joke, and Chloe looked gratefully upon all of them.  
  
"I guess Brady and I don't really have much more to get for the baby. It's like you all took care of everything we could possibly need."  
  
John Black cleared his throat from another table and winked at his son. "Except for a baby bed."  
  
Brady frowned and pointed a finger at his father sternly. "Hey now... I will have you know that the baby bed is completely put together."  
  
John replied with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "Is that a fact, son?"  
  
"Oh yeah, dad. That's a fact."  
  
Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes at their father-son banter. "Yeah, but only because *I* put it together."  
  
Everyone laughed again and Chloe was about to stand up when Hope's eyes widened and she threw her hands up excitedly. "Oh no, I almost forgot. We got two presents in the mail for you yesterday. Hold on, let me grab them."  
  
Chloe and Brady looked at each other in confusion, and Chloe watched as Hope ran around the bar. She quickly grabbed something sitting underneath and came back around holding two different boxes in her hands.  
  
Chloe's eyes were wide with surprise and Hope laid the first box in front of her. "Two different gifts from people out of town? Who could it be from?"  
  
Jennifer laughed and motioned for her to open the first present. "Well, don't just sit there. Open it and find out."  
  
There was an envelope taped to the top, and Chloe carefully slid the note inside out and unfolded it. She paused for a moment and then began to read it out loud.  
  
"Chloe and Brady,  
  
I'm so sorry that Carrie and I are unable to be there for your shower and for the birth of my niece or nephew. Things are quite busy down here, and we're just not able to make it back to Salem right now. We hope to make it home soon though, as I am very eager to meet my sister and her baby. Until then, please accept a small token of our love and best wishes and send our love to the rest of the family as well.  
  
Best wishes,  
Mike and Carrie"  
  
Chloe smiled happily at her husband, touched that they would take the time to send her something all the way from Israel. She had spoken to her brother on the phone several times, and was very anxious to meet him and her nephew Jeremy.   
  
She lifted the lid on the box and pulled out a beautiful white satin blanket, and a tiny bonnet that matched. Her guests all seemed to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at it's beauty and Chloe sighed softly as she turned it over in her fingers.  
  
"Wow... It's a christening blanket with a little bonnet to match. It's so beautiful."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement and took them from her to gently place them with the rest of the gifts. "That was very thoughtful of them to do that. Really beautiful..."  
  
Hope still had the second box in her hands and laid it in front of Chloe. This one also had an envelope taped to it, and Chloe quickly opened it, nearly dying from curiosity. She grinned as soon as she saw the stationery and nudged Brady so he would look at it too. Chloe read out loud from the note written in Greta's neat, curvy script.  
  
"Brady and Chloe,  
  
My heart just aches because I can't be there with you today, and because I will miss the birth of your child. But, don't forget, you promised me that you would come visit as soon as you are able to, and I will hold you to that.  
  
Most of all, I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for the friendship that we have formed over the past months. I love both of you dearly, and you are in my heart every single day.  
  
I found this gift in a tiny shop the last time I was in Venice, and thought you would love it. It's my little way of sending angels to watch over your baby, because I can't be there myself to do it.  
  
All my love,  
Greta"  
  
Chloe clutched the note to her chest and felt tears welling up in her eyes. Brady rubbed her arm gently and smiled, also visibly touched by Greta's words. They had never known anyone quite like Greta, and Chloe wondered if the princess knew how much her friendship meant to them as well.  
  
She opened the box slowly, delicately removing the tissue paper that was stuffed inside. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it. Chloe gently lifted it out of the box so that everyone else could see. It was a mobile that they could hang over the baby's bed, but it was unlike any mobile Chloe had ever seen. Floating in a circle were thin pieces of glass shaped like angels, some were clear, and some had a bluish or pinkish tint to them that shone brightly when the light hit it.  
  
"Wow... It's..."  
  
Brady gingerly held one of the angels in his fingers and then shared a glance of amazement with his father. "Dad, this is..."  
  
John nodded knowingly and finished his son's thought. "From the same place that your mother used to get all of her collection from."  
  
Chloe shook her head in shock, in disbelief over Greta's gift. "But... there's no way she could have known that."  
  
Brady nodded and smiled sweetly, leaning forward to kiss his wife on the forehead. "Greta didn't know, but maybe she had a little divine intervention. Right?"  
  
"Right... Maybe." She smiled back at Brady and laid the mobile back in the bed of tissue.   
  
The room had fallen quiet, everyone seemingly in awe at the beauty of the sparkling glass angels. Jennifer decided that somebody had to break the silence so she motioned towards the buffet table and smiled happily.  
  
"Alright... I think it's time we start cutting into that cake. Come on everybody."  
  
The party guests began moving about heading to get a piece of the cake that was set up on the other side of the room. Chloe kept her eyes on the angels though, lightly running her fingers over them. Brady was looking at her as she admired the gifts, and he leaned forward with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You okay there, Diva?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... astounded."  
  
"You're not the only one. I've never seen these people be this quiet." Brady grinned and moved to stand up. "You want me to get you a piece of cake?"  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and Brady kissed her quickly before walking towards the cake, leaving her alone at the table. She turned her gaze back to the delicate angels resting inside the box, and sighed softly. Chloe almost felt silly, being so enthralled by just this one gift, but she just couldn't peel her eyes away from it until Brady returned with a plate full of cake for her.  
  
***  
  
(Later)  
  
Chloe attempted to adjust her position in the hard wooden chair. Her back had been aching for the past 30 minutes. It was nothing new this far into her pregnancy, but it seemed to be hurting a bit more than usual. She was sitting in between Brady and Mimi, and her husband turned to look at her with concern.  
  
"Your back hurting again?"  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and sighed. "Yep..."  
  
Brady's forehead wrinkled up with worry and he laid his hand on her arm "Can I get you something? Anything?"  
  
"Just some more water, please. I feel like I'm dying of thirst."  
  
Brady nodded and kissed her on the cheek, grabbing her water glass off the table as he stood up. "I'll be right back, Diva."  
  
Mimi slid her own water glass across the table and motioned for Chloe to take it. "Here, you can have some of mine until he gets back."  
  
Chloe smiled gratefully and took a sip from Mimi's glass. "Thanks Meems..."  
  
With Belle and Shawn absent most of the time, Mimi and Chloe had grown closer than ever. They filled a void in each other's lives with their other friends away in New York, and had found out they had a lot more reasons to be friends than they ever had to be enemies.  
  
"You know, Mimi... It feels like a million years ago that we used to be at each other's throats all the times."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement and grinned at her. "I know. And, I'm so sorry for the way that I used to behave."  
  
Chloe smiled and nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry too. Neither of us ever gave the other one a fair chance. I'm just glad we've had some time to make up for all of the bad times."  
  
Brady returned with a full glass of ice water for her and took his seat. Chloe took her glass and slid Mimi's back towards her, drinking it halfway down quickly.  
  
Brady's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow... You *are* thirsty."  
  
Chloe shrugged innocently and took another sip. "I guess so."  
  
Mimi's cell phone began ringing and she quickly answered it, excusing herself to find a quiet place to have a conversation. Brady laid his hand over Chloe's and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
Chloe paused, she was thirsty, tired and her back was aching, but otherwise she felt normal. "I'm as good as a very pregnant woman could be, I guess. Just really feeling tired all of a sudden."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding. "Well, we'll go home soon and you can get some rest."  
  
Chloe was about to reply but was interrupted by the voice of Alice Horton. "Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
Chloe turned and smiled happily at her, Alice looked like she was headed out the door. "Gran... Are you leaving?"  
  
"Yes, dear. You're not the only one that's a bit tired. Your Uncle Mickey is going to drive me home. I just wanted to come over and say goodbye."  
  
Chloe stood from her chair, with a helping hand from Brady. She hugged Alice tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you so much for being here, and for the beautiful presents. I love them all."  
  
"You're welcome, angel." Alice smiled sweetly at her and looked towards Brady. "You make sure my granddaughter gets home and rests up."  
  
Brady stood and leaned over to hug Mrs. Horton. "You know I'll take good care of her, Mrs. H."  
  
"I know you will, Brady."  
  
Alice quickly said her good-byes to the rest of the family and left with Mickey and Maggie. Chloe had remained standing, hoping that being away from the chair would help the pain in her back ease off. Brady rested his hand on her arm and she walked away from the table with him, wondering if some movement would help her.  
  
They walked towards the buffet table together and Chloe rested her hand on the edge of the table with a sigh, leaning forward slightly. The pain was starting to ease off, but now she was beginning to feel a little lightheaded. She was hardly paying attention when she heard Marlena call out to Brady from across the room.  
  
"Brady! Come over here, your dad needs to ask you something!"  
  
Brady looked at Chloe with worry. "Are you alright?"  
  
Chloe stood up straight and let go of the table. "Yeah, go on, talk to your dad."  
  
Brady walked away, leaving Chloe alone as the noise of the party seemed to grow quieter. She suddenly wondered if she had just made a huge mistake by letting Brady walk away from her. Her hand gripped the end of the table again and she took a deep breath in, closing her eyes for just a second.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she realized that the room around her had started to spin, and the noises around her became even more muffled. She tried to focus her eyes on something, but everything became blurry to her.  
  
Her hand gripped the tablecloth as she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen. In less than two seconds, she had become more scared than she had ever been in her life. She tried to cry out loud, but she could hardly breath, much less yell. Her other hand clutched her stomach, as the pain began increasing quickly. Her mind was screaming at her, "It's too soon. Something isn't right. This isn't supposed to be happening."  
  
The pain became unbearable, like a fire eating her up inside and she finally pushed out a scream that shook the walls around her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion around her, as the pub full of people turned in fear to look at the woman screaming in pain. Brady practically leapt over the chairs in his way to be at her side.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and led her to the closest seat. She slid down into the chair, and the pain worsened as hot tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my God, Chloe... What happened?"  
  
Chloe kept her hand on her stomach as she leaned into him and cried. "I don't know... It hurts so bad, Brady."  
  
She held on to her husband tightly, the fear shaking her to her soul, knowing that this couldn't possibly be normal labor. She hadn't noticed it, but Craig was in front of her, trying to assess her condition.  
  
She felt something warm trickle down the inside of her leg and she stared at Craig with worry. "Dad... Did my water break?"  
  
Craig looked downward and then back up at her. He shook his head and frowned at his daughter. "Chloe... You're bleeding."  
  
Craig shouted to the crowd that had gathered around them. "Somebody call 911 right now. We need an ambulance here now. Marlena, call the hospital and tell them to get Dr. McCormack to meet us in the emergency room."  
  
"What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong, Craig."  
  
"I don't know, sweetie..."  
  
Chloe looked up at Brady, her entire body trembling as she felt her world come crashing down around her. "Brady... This can't be happening."  
  
Brady stroked her hair gently and kissed her tears away, clutching on to her tightly. "You're going to be just fine, Diva. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our baby. Just hold on."  
  
Chloe shut her eyes tightly and nodded. Another pain shot through her, and she nearly passed out from the feeling tearing up her insides. She sobbed loudly, and let Brady's words echo in her head.  
  
"Just hold on..."  
  
***  
  
And, if you could see what Greta's glass angels look like in my head, you'd be amazed too. :) 


	44. 44

Chapter Forty-Four  
  
Chloe kept her eyes shut tightly as the pain came in heavy waves shooting from her abdomen throughout her body. She rested her face in the curve of Brady's shoulder, her tears flowing endlessly, soaking his shirt underneath her. Brady held on to her tightly, trying his best to ease her fears.  
  
She heard voices speaking lowly and the people around her moving, but she was still too dizzy to lift her head to look at them. The warm trickle of the blood between her legs continued, and she barely croaked out her words to Brady.  
  
"Brady... It hurts so bad."  
  
"I know, baby, I know. If I could take it away, I would. But, you are going to be okay."  
  
She heard Craig's calm and collected voice beside her. "Chloe, honey... where does it hurt?"  
  
She used the hand that wasn't holding on to Brady to lay it on her belly. "Here mostly... but it just... it hurts all over."  
  
Brady spoke over her head and towards Craig. "She's been having back pains for about the past thirty or forty-five minutes."  
  
"And what else? What other symptoms?"  
  
Brady paused to think, not realizing that the things they thought were normal earlier could have been symptoms of a bigger problem. "She got tired all of a sudden, and really thirsty... and..."  
  
Chloe moaned in anguish as another jolt of pain hit her stomach. Through her sobs, she told Craig the rest of her symptoms. "I... was dizzy... right before... light-headed."  
  
She heard her mother's voice, muffled somewhat, but still full of worry. "Craig, are you sure we have time to wait for the ambulance? Shouldn't we just drive her to the hospital ourselves?"  
  
"Nancy... There may not be time for that, not in Saturday night traffic. The paramedics can get her there faster than we can, even if we left five minutes ago."  
  
Chloe heard the other voices around her, but tried to shut them out, focusing only on the words of encouragement that Brady was whispering into her ear. "Hold on, Diva. Everything is going to be just fine. Just be strong. I love you so much, and everything is going to be okay."  
  
Brady's words helped, but not enough to make her forget the pain that was coursing through her. She knew the people at the party were watching her with fear and concern, but Chloe was losing energy quickly. She didn't have enough strength to open her eyes and look at them. All she could do was hold on tightly to her husband.  
  
It could have been minutes, or hours, for all she knew, when the paramedics showed up. She opened her eyes slowly when Brady lifted her up in his arms and gently laid her on the gurney. Her vision was blurry but she focused on his face above hers, his blue eyes as calming and as beautiful as she remembered the ocean to be.  
  
The gurney began moving and she could hear Craig rattling off her symptoms and history to the paramedics. Chloe spoke softly, asking for her mother as they carried the gurney outside. Nancy flew to her side and kissed her forehead, her own eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Chloe, baby... Brady and Craig are going to ride in the ambulance with you. I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"  
  
"I love you, mom."  
  
Nancy stood and watched her daughter pulled into the ambulance, and called after her. "I love you too, Chloe!"  
  
The female paramedic closed the doors, and she went to work, trying to ease some of Chloe's symptoms. Brady sat on one side of her and never let go of her hand, as Craig and the paramedic bustled around her. Chloe could feel the ambulance begin to move, and vaguely heard the sounds of the siren above her. And, that's when she really started to worry. IF the ambulance had to hurry, then her condition must be pretty serious.  
  
She heard the paramedic mutter something to Craig, and Chloe was fairly sure she heard the word 'transfusion'. Chloe waved her hand trying to find Craig in all the confusion.  
  
"Dad... Dad... How bad is it? I'm still bleeding, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, you are. But, you're okay. We're going to take good care of you."  
  
Chloe looked up into his eyes, and for just a moment Craig's usual calm and collected manner was broken. She saw fear flash across his face, and her thoughts became clear to her all of a sudden. Craig was a great doctor, perhaps the best in Salem, and if she read the storm in his eyes correctly, something was very seriously wrong.  
  
She knew he wouldn't tell her what was wrong; it was his duty as her father not to scare her. Chloe kept her eyes on him, making sure she spoke as clearly as she could through the tears that were still flowing freely.  
  
"I... I love you, Dad. You have been the best father I could have ever asked for. Thank you."  
  
Craig smiled sadly at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Chloe. Don't worry about anything. You're in good hands."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and turned to look back at Brady. "Brady... No matter what happens, you have to take care of the baby. Make sure that they save the baby."  
  
Brady looked at her in confusion and shook his head. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Chloe gathered all the strength she had to explain herself to him. "I've read the books, I know about the complications. If there's a choice, if I don't make it... don't let anything happen to our baby."  
  
"Chloe, stop. There is no choice. You are BOTH going to make it. Don't you dare give up on me, Diva. Not after everything we've been through"  
  
"I'm... I'm not giving up. I told you I'd never walk away from you, and I won't. But... if it's not up to me... please take care of our baby. Promise me that the baby will be okay."  
  
Brady frowned and gently stroked the hair that was matting her forehead. "You don't even need to ask. I will always take care of our baby, and I will always take care of you. I'm going to pull you through this, the same way that you brought me back from my coma."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly, barely managing a smile as she looked at him. "With faith..."  
  
Brady smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently. "And hope..."  
  
"And love."  
  
"I love you, Chloe."  
  
"I love you too. Forever."  
  
Brady nodded and leaned forward to gently kiss her on the lips. "Forever."  
  
Chloe sighed softly, hearing the words that she needed to hear. All she wanted was for the pain to stop, and for the noise in her head to disappear. She let her eyes drop shut and breathed out, letting the world around her go quiet as she drifted away.  
  
***  
  
Brady stared into her wide blue eyes, filled with love, as she sighed. Her eyelids fluttered before closing, and she breathed out again. Brady looked towards Craig, his words frantic as he tried to get Craig's attention.  
  
"She... She's unconscious. She's asleep."  
  
Craig gently lifted her eyelids to check her pupils and nodded. The ambulance came to a halt, and the doors were opened so they could quickly carry her out. Dr. McCormack, her obstetrician met them in the ambulance bay and got the immediate details from Craig as they wheeled her through the hospital doors.  
  
Dr. McCormack smiled reassuringly at Brady and briefly laid her hand on his arm. "I'm going to take good care of her, Brady. I promise."  
  
"I... I know you will."  
  
The doctor and two paramedics quickly wheeled his wife into the emergency room. Brady tried to follow them through the doors, but Craig stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.  
  
"Craig. Let me in there. You have to let me in."  
  
Craig shook his head and frowned at him. "I can't. You know I can't."  
  
Brady took two steps back and pointed towards the doors they had just taken her through. "My whole world just went through those doors. I can't just stand here and do nothing."  
  
"There's nothing you can do if you go in there. You have to trust me, Brady. Trust me and my staff, please. I will not let you or my daughter down."  
  
"I know... I know you won't. I trust you, Craig."  
  
Craig nodded and patted Brady on the arm. "Good. I will be back out here as soon as I can to let you know what is going on. Just try to keep calm."  
  
Brady shrugged, not sure how he could be calm at a time like this. He didn't reply, he didn't need to; Craig knew exactly what he was feeling. Craig gave him a weak smile and went through the doors leaving Brady alone in the waiting room.  
  
Chloe's face flashed through his mind; the fear, the pain, and then the sudden understanding of what was happening to her. He wanted to hit something, pound his fists into the wall, tear something apart in anger. But, he held back. He clenched his fists at his side, and paced in a line angrily.  
  
His heart swirled with many different emotions all at once. Brady didn't know whether to be angry, afraid or to be strong. Strong like Chloe had been for him. Full of faith and hope that they could get through anything, like they had done in the past.  
  
Minutes later, the doors from outside slid open and Nancy came rushing in, followed quickly by Belle, Marlena and John. Brady hugged his mother in law, and they walked over to sit down together. Nancy on one side of him, and his little sister on the other side.  
  
Nancy was sobbing, and she clutched Brady's arm with her hand. "What's happening? Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know, Nancy. Craig and Dr. McCormack rushed her into the E.R. She was unconscious by the time we got here. Craig said he'd come out as soon as he knows something. She was still losing a lot of blood on the way over."  
  
Nancy clasped her hand over her mouth and looked away from him. Belle reached her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. She had tears falling as well, out of worry for her best friend and her niece or nephew.  
  
"Oh my God... Brady... Are you okay?"  
  
"What does it matter if I'm okay or not?"  
  
Belle pulled away from him and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "It matters a lot. To everyone here and to Chloe."  
  
Brady shook his head, his heart filling with anger, and his eyes clouded with confusion. "It doesn't matter when the woman I love and my child are in there fighting for their lives. The two greatest things I have ever achieved are behind those doors, and I might lose them both tonight. And there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it. I can't fix it, I can't heal them... I can't do a damn thing."  
  
Brady felt four sets of eyes on him, all of them sad and worried. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, and instead of the anger building, he felt something else. A lump formed in his throat, and tears started to well up in his eyes.  
  
He bowed his head, doing his best to avoid looking any of the family surrounding him in the eyes. He watched one thick tear fall slowly from his cheek and land on the dark blue of his shirt, mingling with Chloe's tears that had been spilled all over him earlier.  
  
Before he could stop it, his tears began falling quicker and harder, until his entire body became wracked with sobs. And, for the first time in a very long time, he cried. Right there, in front of his family, he cried a river of tears. They didn't come just from his heart, but straight from his soul. His insides shook with fear and anguish as he thought of exactly what he might be losing. He left his macho pride aside, and cried until the tears stopped coming.  
  
*** 


	45. 45

[Quick Note: Yes, Lucas was at the party. He is, after all, Chloe's half-brother.]  
  
Chapter Forty-Five  
  
(A little bit later.)  
  
The small group in the waiting room had been joined a short time later by Jennifer, Hope, Shawn, and Mimi. Nobody had said a word to Brady at first, as he was still in the throes of his breakdown. His tears finally dried up, and he retained an eerie sense of stillness and calm as the group waited in silence for any word on Chloe and the baby.  
  
Everyone jumped slightly when the silence was broken by the ringing of Jennifer's cellphone. She quickly grabbed it out of her purse and quietly answered whoever was on the other end.  
  
"Hi... Yes. No, nothing yet... Good... Okay... Yeah, we'll see you soon." Jennifer sighed and turned the phone off, slipping it back into her purse.  
  
Brady cleared his throat and uttered the first words he had spoken since before he had started to cry. "Who was it?"  
  
"It was... It was Lucas. He had to drop Will off at Sami's, but he's on his way over."  
  
"Good... Chloe needs her family right now. All of her family."  
  
Brady ran his hands through his hair and sighed in frustration. Now he understood exactly what Chloe and his family had been through just eight months ago. Only now the stakes were doubled. Not only did he have to worry about the woman he loved, but he had to worry about the future of his child. A child that all of their hopes and their dreams were built on. A child that was supposed to be the perfect symbol of their love for each other.  
  
He searched the faces around him, none of them could find the words to comfort them. Nobody could even begin to build a sentence that would make the pain and fear vanish. They were well intentioned, all of them, and just as afraid as he was. But, they all helpless to fix whatever was wrong with his wife and child.  
  
The doors that Chloe had been taken through earlier flew open, and Craig came bustling towards them. He immediately hugged Nancy, and kissed her on the forehead as they all waited for him to say something. He sat down, still holding tightly to his wife, as Brady stared at him anxiously.  
  
He took a deep breath in before breaking the news to them. "She has... a placenta abruption."  
  
Brady stared at him in confusion. "And what exactly is a placenta abruption?"  
  
"The placenta is prematurely detaching itself from the uterus. That's where all the bleeding is coming from."  
  
"And how bad is that?"  
  
Craig sighed and looked towards the floor. "It's bad. Both her and the baby are losing a lot of blood. She's still unconscious, and the baby's heart rate is very low. We're going to have to deliver the baby by C-Section as soon as possible."  
  
Brady shook his head and frowned. "But... It's too early. She's not due for another five weeks."  
  
"I know, Brady. But, it's close enough. The baby should be at a good enough weight for it to come out. It's the only choice we have if we want to save them both."  
  
"If we want to save them both? Craig... This is a lot more serious than you're letting on, isn't it?"  
  
Craig nodded slightly and looked Brady in the eyes. "It can be, but that doesn't mean it will be in this case. There is a chance that we could lose them both. But, I'm not going to let that happen. I swear to you I will do everything I can to save them both."  
  
Jennifer looked at him sadly, and interjected. "Dr. Wesley... What can we do? There has to be something that we can do."  
  
"Donate blood. We've already given her one transfusion, but she'll need a few more before she's out of the woods. You're Chloe's sister, you should be a match."  
  
"Of course, I'll do anything I can. And, Lucas is on his way over. He can give too."  
  
Craig stood from his chair and smiled at Jennifer in appreciation. "Great, we need all we can. Just in case. And, the rest of you... please, just pray. And, I'll be back out as soon as I can."  
  
Craig kissed his wife and went back through the doors to the emergency room. Brady turned his head away from the sad eyes of the friends and family surrounding him. All of them were so deeply affected by what was happening, and Brady wanted to be strong for them, he wanted to take care of them like he always took care of the people he loved. But, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't find the words or the strength to be the hero anymore.  
  
He stood from his chair and everyone looked up at him in surprise. "I... I need to take a walk."  
  
Brady didn't wait for a response, he just took off down the hallway, leaving the others in confusion. He walked down the long corridors of the hospital, his hands thrust deeply into his pockets. This wasn't like him at all, and he knew it. Brady had always been the strong one, the rock to lean on for the people he loved, and he felt a sudden pang of guilt for walking away from them right now. Especially when he was needed so badly, and not just by his wife and child, but by the other people in that waiting room counting on each other for strength.  
  
But, what else could he do?, he thought to himself. He was the happiest he had ever been, happier than he even thought was possible and in one fell swoop, it was all being taken away from him. Brady stopped walking, and looked towards the floor. Her face flashed before his eyes. The way her lips would curl up into a smile whenever he walked into the room, the sound of her laughter that was more beautiful than any song he had ever heard, and most of all her eyes. When Brady looked into her deep blue eyes, he saw his future. And, since the day they had met she had way of using them to stare straight through whatever mask he was wearing and right into his soul.  
  
Brady looked up and towards the door in front of him. He didn't even know how he got here, but somehow it must have meant something. The sign on the door read just one word in white block letters, "CHAPEL". He sighed softly and pushed his way inside. The room was dim and Brady moved to sit on the front pew. He stared up at the crucifix hanging on the wall and then looked downward again, resting his head in his hands.  
  
He didn't think it possible, he didn't know he had any tears left, but somehow a few began to slowly fall from his eyes again. So many moments, memories of Chloe, crossed his mind as he sat there. But most of all, he thought of the way she had stood by him nearly eight months ago.  
  
She had been so strong. Chloe had never given up or given in, trusting in faith, hope and love to bring him back from the dead. And more than anything, she had believed. Chloe believed that the power of their love had saved his life, and so had Brady. He had come back because of her, she had been his anchor on a stormy sea, holding him to the earth and never letting him float away.  
  
Brady ran his hands through his hair and wiped the tears away with his fingers. His words were quiet, and really, they didn't even need to be said out loud. He knew that the heavens above could hear his anguish loud and clear, even without his muttered prayers and tears.  
  
"Dear God... I guess I've never been a religious man, or spiritual. Not like other people. But, that doesn't mean I don't think you're there. I think you are. And, I don't mean to only speak to you when I need something. But, I have to ask you to do this one favor for me. Please do not let my wife and child suffer any longer. Please let me keep them, I can't lose them, not like this."  
  
Brady took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself and prevent another breakdown. "Believe me, I understand why you might want Chloe up there in heaven. Because, if ever a person was an angel that walked the earth, it has to be her. She has been my heart, my soul, my protector and the light of my life. Chloe is my angel, but I am not ready to let go of her. I need her, more than any words could ever say. And, I want, more than anything, for us to raise our child together. Please don't take them away from me. Please, God..."  
  
Brady shut his eyes, blocking out the lights around him. He remembered his mother, who in some ways had been a lot like Chloe. She had been beautiful, vibrant, funny, intelligent, strong and a little bit quirky. And, she had left him before he ever got a chance to know her. But, her presence and her love had remained in his heart throughout his life. His mother had always believed in angels, and Brady knew that if she was right, than surely Isabella had been the angelic hand that guided him to Chloe.  
  
"Mother... Wherever you are, I need you. I need you to watch over my family. Take care of them, keep them safe from harm."  
  
The door to the chapel creaked open slowly, and Brady's eyes snapped open, his head turning to greet whoever was behind the door. His father stepped inside slowly and walked over, sitting in the seat next to Brady.  
  
"I thought I'd find you in here, son."  
  
"That's interesting, I was surprised to find myself here."  
  
John nodded in understanding and sighed. "You probably ended up here, not even knowing how you got here in the first place. Am I right?"  
  
Brady turned to look his father in the eyes, nodding slightly. "Exactly. I walked, and just kept walking, and when I looked up, I was in front of the chapel. It just felt like it was the right place to be."  
  
"Brady, it's so tough to be a parent when life is like this. I can't fix everything and make it go away like I did when you and Belle were kids. I can't promise you that everything is going to be alright, and make you believe it."  
  
"I know, dad. Nobody can promise that. Things aren't as simple as they were when I was eight. But, can I ask you something?"  
  
John raised an eyebrow curiously. "Of course, you can ask me anything."  
  
Brady breathed in deeply before speaking again. "When mom got sick... How did you deal with it? Knowing that she wasn't going to be able to survive the cancer, how did you go on? How did you stay so strong?"  
  
"Love, Brady. Plain and simple. When we found out that the cancer was going to be fatal, and there was nothing we could do about it... It wasn't easy. Knowing that you only have a short time left with the person you love, is terrifying. But, your mother was an amazing woman, and she was strong and happy right up until the end. And, I... I accepted it, but part of me still wished for a miracle all the way up until she took her final breath."  
  
John paused thoughtfully and sighed. "It hurt so much to lose Isabella. And, even now, all of these years later, there's a tiny piece of me that's missing and always will be. But, I had to be strong, and I had to think about other people besides myself. The ones who needed me and loved me. The people I loved. And, that's what kept me from losing my mind. I kept myself together out of love for you, for my friends, for all of the people I care about. Your mother wouldn't have wanted me to fall apart, so I didn't. And, Chloe wouldn't want you to fall apart either."  
  
Brady nodded and managed a weak smile. "You're right. I... can't let Chloe down. She's never let me down in the past, and I can't give up. I can't feel this way anymore."  
  
"You have the right to feel whatever is in your heart, son. But, you can't let it destroy you. Not when Chloe and the baby need you to believe in them."  
  
Brady nodded at his father's words, but did not reply. He was right. Chloe had believed in him even when it didn't seem likely that he would ever wake up. And, now it was his turn to repay the debt that he owed her. He owed her his whole life, and he owed it to her to have faith that she would hold on and come back to him.  
  
He stood from the pew and John stood with him. It was simple as a promise that they had once made to each other. He would never walk away from her, and she would never walk away from him. And, giving up and losing faith would essentially be what he promised he would never do.  
  
John motioned towards the door and Brady nodded. They walked out together, and Brady stole one last glance at the chapel before closing the door and stepping out into the hallway. He had made her a promise, and as many mistakes he had made in his life, he would never break a promise to Chloe.  
  
***  
  
(An hour later.)  
  
Brady had rejoined the others in the waiting room directly after leaving the chapel with his father. Jennifer, Lucas and Hope had all donated blood, thankfully being the same blood type as Chloe, a type that was apparently in short supply at University Hospital.  
  
He had spent an hour sitting between Belle and Nancy. His little sister passed her own strength and love on to him, as Brady comforted Nancy in Craig's absence. It was exactly the way Chloe would have wanted it to be.  
  
Brady stood to stretch his legs and get a cup of coffee. He passed by the doors to the emergency room, wondering what exactly could be going on behind them.  
  
He had only taken a few steps past them when the doors opened and Craig stepped out. Craig tapped him on the shoulder and Brady turned to face him. Brady tried to read the emotion on his father-in-law's face as he stood there quietly, trying to form sentences.  
  
Brady raised his eyebrows in expectation of what was to come. "Well, Craig... How are they?"  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)  
*** 


	46. 46

Chapter Forty-Six  
  
"Craig... Tell me. Tell me what's going on."  
  
Craig motioned a few feet away to where the others were sitting. He laid his hand on Brady's arm and led him over to the chairs, so that everyone could hear what he had to say. Craig looked to Brady, as the others stared up at them anxiously, a small smile formed over his lips.  
  
"It's official, Brady. You're a father."  
  
His family and friends elicited gasps of joy, and Brady's eyes widened with surprise. "So, the baby... is okay?"  
  
Craig's smile faded and he cast his eyes downward. "He's alive. He has all of his fingers and toes, and he's at a pretty good weight for being premature. But, his heart rate is very low, and he's very weak. We had to rush him to the neonatal intensive care as soon as we got him out."  
  
"It's a boy. Oh my God... I have a son. When can I see him?"  
  
"I don't know. He's not very strong right now, and we can't bring in any visitors until we get him somewhat stabilized. His case is still classified as critical, but we're very hopeful. And, as soon as I get the go ahead, I will run out here and get you. I promise."  
  
Brady nodded gratefully. This should have been the happiest moment of his and Chloe's life. They should be sharing the birth of their son together. But, Chloe was unconscious and Brady was out here, while their child was still fighting for his life in another part of the hospital.  
  
"Chloe... How is Chloe?"  
  
Craig sighed softly, his eyes clouding over slightly. "She's still in the operating room, they're trying to fix the problems in her uterus. I'm not going to lie to you, she's lost a lot of blood, and her vital signs are very weak. The transfusions help, but it might not be enough."  
  
Brady's eyes narrowed and he stared at him in confusion. "Enough for what?"  
  
"If they can't stop the bleeding, they'll have to do a hysterectomy."  
  
Brady exhaled sharply and absentmindedly ran a hand through his blonde hair. Nancy looked at her husband with concern, her eyes filling with tears. "A hysterectomy? Craig, she's only eighteen. She's so young. What if she wants to have another baby someday?"  
  
Craig nodded and laid his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I know, Nanc. But, it might be the only choice we have if we want our daughter to live."  
  
Brady firmly gripped Craig's shoulder, the fire and resolve behind his eyes burning brightly. "Craig, you and your staff... Do whatever you have to do to keep her here with us. It doesn't matter, as long as Chloe is okay."  
  
"I will, Brady. I'm not ready to let her go either."  
  
Brady let go of him and nodded. Craig looked around at everyone else and gave them a smile of reassurance. "I'll be back out soon. Just sit tight and keep praying."  
  
Craig quickly gave his wife a kiss and then jogged back through doors from whence he came. Brady returned to his seat between Belle and Nancy and slouched down in his chair with a sigh. He looked around at the faces surrounding him, all of them sharing the same confused feelings he was.   
  
He cleared his throat slightly and spoke to them all at once. "Before I forget... I have to thank all of you for being here, for standing by Chloe and me."  
  
Jennifer smiled at him and nodded. "There isn't anywhere else we would be. I think I speak for everyone here when I say how important Chloe is to all of us."  
  
Hope nodded in agreement. "Which reminds me... I need to call Gran and give her an update. She'd be here herself, but sitting around here all night isn't good for her health."  
  
Hope excused herself and took her cell phone outside to call over and give the news to Alice, Mickey and Maggie. Belle grabbed her brother's hand and smiled hopefully at him.  
  
"I know what Craig said doesn't sound like good news. But, they're alive... they're breathing, and their hearts are still beating. So, it seems like good news to me."  
  
Brady nodded and kissed his sister on the forehead. "You're right, Tink. It is good news. It means they are both still fighting. It's just... this wasn't how we planned on things happening, not even close to it. The birth of our son should have been a happy day for all of us, not a day like this."  
  
Marlena smiled at her stepson and interjected. "Sometimes life doesn't work out the way we planned on it. We just have to accept it, and be grateful for the blessings we do have."  
  
"I know, mom. I know. And, I am grateful... for all of you. For all of the joy that Chloe has brought to my life. I'm very blessed and very lucky."  
  
Belle wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "We're just as blessed to have you, you know. And, when Chloe wakes up, and the baby gets healthy... that just means we'll have even more to celebrate than. It's just another bump in the road that we'll get over, like we do everything."  
  
Brady smiled at Belle and squeezed her tightly. She wasn't the only one filled with hope and optimism. His thoughts were getting clearer, pushing the bad thoughts away and filling up with hope. He had faith in Chloe's strength and will, and he had to believe that a child they created together would fight just like his parents did.  
  
***  
  
(A few hours later.)  
  
It was late, very late. Brady didn't know exactly what time it was or how much time had passed since they had last seen Craig. He would have checked his watch, but his sister's petite hands were currently gripping on to his left arm tightly. Her head was still resting on his shoulder, and she was quietly asleep. Most of the others were dozing off as well, or at least they looked like they were.  
  
Brady looked at his sister for a moment, her blonde hair falling over her face as she slept. She looked so fragile sometimes, but he knew better. Sure, she had times when she was weak and scared like everyone else did, but she was as strong as steel deep down inside. Ever the optimist, Belle always found a way to put a positive glow on some of their worse moments.  
  
He sighed deeply and tried to turn his head to adjust the kink that was developing in his neck. Brady was shocked when he saw Craig come through the doors and head towards him. He nudged Belle until she woke up, and groggily rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Craig..."  
  
Craig stood in between the chairs, and the others began waking up slowly. He politely waited until everyone was awake and ready to hear the latest news.  
  
He smiled and rubbed his hands together. "I've got some really good news. Chloe is going to be just fine. It wasn't easy, but we pulled her through."  
  
A loud sigh of relief was issued from every mouth in the waiting room. Brady's heart nearly leapt out of his throat and he stared at Craig in disbelief. "She's okay? Chloe's okay?"  
  
Craig nodded proudly, and Nancy practically flew out of her seat to wrap her arms around him tightly. "And what about the hysterectomy?"  
  
"She didn't need it. We saved her without having to take her uterus."  
  
Brady stood from his chair and walked to Craig, shaking his hand firmly. "Thank you, thank you."  
  
Craig nodded slightly and Brady couldn't help himself, he gave his father-in-law a firm hug in appreciation.   
  
Mimi chimed in, also smiling from the first piece of truly good news in several hours. "What about the baby?"  
  
Craig sighed heavily. "He's still considered critical, but stable. Which means, he's not getting any worse..."  
  
Lucas spoke up, finishing Craig's sentence for him. "But he's not getting any better."  
  
"That's correct, Lucas. But, Brady... you will be able to see him soon. Through an incubator, and covered in hospital scrubs and a mask..."  
  
Brady smiled and interrupted him. "That doesn't matter, as long as I get to see my baby and my wife."  
  
"You will. As a matter of fact, they're just putting Chloe into her room now. If you come with me, I'll take you to her. She should be waking up soon, and I have a feeling yours is the first face she'll want to see."  
  
In the past, Brady would have never been accused of being a touchy-feeling kind of guy. But, at this moment he felt the sudden urge to hug everyone around him. He quickly embraced his parents and sister. Mimi, Hope and Jennifer joined in as well, hugging him tightly. Bo, Shawn and Lucas patted him on the back happily as he passed by. He finally stopped and hugged his mother-in-law, her eyes filled with joy.  
  
"Brady, tell my daughter I love her, please."  
  
"I will, Nancy."  
  
Craig smiled at his wife and gave her a quick kiss. "You'll be able to tell her yourself very soon, sweetheart. She can only have one visitor at a time right now, but once Brady has had his turn, you are next in line."  
  
Nancy nodded and watched as the two men walked away. Craig hit the 'up' button on the elevator, and when the doors slid open, Brady stepped inside with him. The doors closed, and Brady leaned against the wall of the elevator with a sigh of relief. Chloe was going to be okay; she had been saved. And, it took all of his willpower not to want to scream it from the rooftops for the whole town. He knew it was far from over though. Their son was still fighting, but the good news of Chloe's condition was more than enough to reassure Brady confident that their son would make it through this just fine.  
  
*** 


	47. 47

Chapter Forty-Seven  
  
Brady and Craig stood together outside of Chloe's hospital room. Brady looked through the blinds on the window, and Craig patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"She should be awake soon. I'll uhm... leave you two alone. I've got to go check on the baby."  
  
Brady nodded, but kept his gaze fixed on Chloe's still form lying in bed. "Thank you, Craig. Thank you."  
  
Craig turned around and walked away. Brady paused for a moment and then pushed his way through the door and into Chloe's room. She was lying on her back, her hair spread around the pillow behind her. She looked paler than he had ever seen her, but just as beautiful as always.  
  
Brady pulled a stool up close to her bed and reached for her hand, gently taking it in his own. She was attached to an IV that was sending her medication to ease the pain from the surgery. Other than that, she looked normal. She looked sweet, peaceful and content. Brady leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, brushing a piece of hair away from her face as he moved away and sat back down.  
  
He probably could have sat there and watched her sleeping for hours. Just the sound of her steady breathing, and warmth of her hand touching his was like a blanket of comfort that wrapped around him.  
  
But, he wouldn't have to watch her for much longer. Her eyelids fluttered slightly and a quiet sound escaped from her lips, a cross between a sigh and an attempt at saying something. It took her a minute to get her eyes to open all the way. Thankfully the lights in the room were dim and not too harsh for her bleary eyes. She weakly turned her head and looked straight up at his smiling face.  
  
"Brady..."  
  
Brady squeezed her hand and nodded. "Hey Diva... Welcome back."  
  
Chloe's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. "The baby... Where's the baby?"  
  
"He's in the neonatal intensive care. He's pretty sick, Chloe. But, they're doing everything they can to help him."  
  
"A boy?'  
  
Brady nodded, and felt a few hot tears began to spill down his cheeks. "That's right. Our son."  
  
Chloe lifted her other hand towards his face and weakly wiped away his tears. "Brady... you're crying. I've never seen you cry."  
  
"I'm happy."  
  
"You're sad."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement; he never could hide anything from his diva's eyes. "I'm both."  
  
Chloe tried to nod, but she didn't quite have the strength to pull it off. "Because of the baby. Have... have you seen him?"  
  
"Not yet, but Craig says I can soon. Only through an incubator though."  
  
Chloe's face contorted with sadness, and she suddenly burst out in tears. Craig had mentioned on the way up here that her emotions would be very fragile because of her physical condition and because of the medicine she was on. Brady did the best he could to pull her into his arms and hold her as she sobbed into his chest. But, he had to be careful with her, as not to disrupt her incision or cause her any more pain than she was already in.  
  
He gently stroked her hair and let her cry, without saying a word. When her sobs began to subside and her tears slowed down, he finally whispered words of comfort to her. "It's okay, everything is going to be fine. He's a fighter, just like his mother, and he's going to make it."  
  
Chloe lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. "Why did this happen? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Brady shook his head vehemently. "Chloe, you didn't do anything wrong. Craig said that this was just something that happens in some cases. You took such good care of yourself that nothing you did could have caused this. It's not your fault... it's nobody's fault."  
  
He gently laid her back down on her pillow and leaned forward to kiss the tracks of the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Chloe sighed softly before attempting to speak, her tears finally stopping altogether.  
  
"Brady... I want to hold him. I want to hold my baby."  
  
"I know. And, you will... very soon. But, you have to focus on yourself for once. Let me worry about our son. You just feel better, so you and the baby can come home with me as soon as possible."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and made an attempt to smile. "I was so scared. But... I knew you would be here when I woke up. I knew you would be waiting for me."  
  
Brady smiled happily and squeezed her hand. "Of course I would. We made a promise to each other. I'm never going to leave you, no matter what."  
  
"I love you so much, Brady."  
  
"I love you too. You... Chloe... are my everything."  
  
She looked so tired and so weak, but Brady could still see the strength of her spirit shining brightly in her eyes. Nothing could ever keep his Diva down for long, that was for certain. He knew it was hard for her to speak right now, but no words were needed for him to understand what she was thinking and feeling.  
  
The door opened and Dr. Kelly McCormack entered the room. She was smiling, but Brady could tell she was quite tired after a very busy night.  
  
"Hey... I came in to check on my favorite patient."  
  
Chloe coughed slightly, her throat was dried out from her ordeal. "Favorite? Do all of your favorite patients cause this much trouble?"  
  
The doctor shrugged nonchalantly. "I wish all of my patients were as strong as you are, Chloe. You're definitely a fighter, and so is your son."  
  
Brady looked up at Dr. McCormack and smiled in appreciation. "I have to thank you... Whatever happened in that operating room, you saved my Chloe's life, and my baby. Thank you for bringing them back to me."  
  
"You're welcome... But, it's not me you need to be thanking. I'm sure he won't take all of the credit for it, but Craig Wesley is the real hero tonight. He... he's the one that saved your chances of having another baby. It was Dr. Wesley who convinced us that we could save her life without performing a hysterectomy. And, it was Dr. Wesley who saved your son's life."  
  
"But... I thought that doctors weren't allowed to treat their own family."  
  
Dr. McCormack nodded affirmatively. "They're not, and technically, he didn't treat either of them. But, there is no doubt in my mind that Chloe and your baby are still here because of his knowledge and expertise... And, the way he motivated the rest of the surgical team was amazing."  
  
Chloe coughed again and smiled slightly. "That doesn't surprise me at all."  
  
"So, Chloe... How are you feeling?"  
  
"Tired... sore... drugged."  
  
The doctor grinned and nodded in understanding. "Good."  
  
Chloe used all of the strength she had to raise one skeptical eyebrow. "Good? How is that good?"  
  
"Because, that's exactly how you should be feeling right now. But, after lots of rest, you'll be just fine. The incision will hurt for a while, but it won't take long for you to be back to normal again."  
  
The door opened again and Craig peeked his head around it. "Hey, Brady... why don't you come with me for a minute?"  
  
Brady nodded and leaned over to kiss Chloe, giving her a hand a squeeze before he let go. "I'll be right back, Diva."  
  
Chloe smiled slightly and rasped out an answer. "Alright... I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He winked at her and went outside the door, where Craig was standing with Nancy. Nancy was fidgeting nervously and she looked up at Brady anxiously.   
  
"Well, how is she? How's my little girl?"  
  
"She's tired, and still pretty drugged out from all the medication. But, she's okay. She was scared at first when I told her about the baby, worried that it was because of something she did. But, I reassured her that it's not her fault... I think she's okay."  
  
Nancy nodded and smiled with relief. "Well, if she'll believe anyone that everything is okay, I know it's you."  
  
Craig wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I know you're about to explode Nanc, so go on in and see your daughter."  
  
Nancy kissed him back and practically squealed with delight. She quickly let go of Craig and headed into Chloe's room. Brady looked at his father-in-law with his eyebrows raised curiously.  
  
"So, what exactly do you need me for?"  
  
Craig grinned slightly and gripped Brady's arm with his hand. "You ready to meet your son?"  
  
Brady took a step back in surprise, his jaw dropping as he stared at Craig. "Right now?"  
  
"If you want to."  
  
"I... I do."  
  
"Alright then, follow me."  
  
Craig led him to the NICU and into a room off to the side. He handed Brady a set of dark blue scrubs and a surgical mask. "Here you go. Just put these on, wash up as good as you can, get a pair of gloves out of the box, and the nurse will let you in when you're ready."  
  
Brady smiled in appreciation and nodded. "Thank you, Craig."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm going to go back and see my daughter. Congratulations, new dad."  
  
Craig winked at him and walked away, leaving Brady in a haze. He was a father, and now the life of a human being depended on him. It was the greatest responsibility a person could ever have, but he wasn't afraid of it, he was excited and proud.  
  
Brady quickly cleaned himself up and followed the instructions for visitors to the NICU. When he was finished and ready to go, he tapped the window with his elbow and the nurse on duty came over to open the door.   
  
"Mr. Black, right?"  
  
"That's me. I'm here to see my son."  
  
She nodded and smiled at him politely, motioning towards the middle of the room where his son was attached to monitors, and sleeping peacefully inside his incubator. He followed her over to the incubator and she gave him a stool so he could sit down.  
  
His first glimpse of his newborn child nearly made him topple over in amazement. He was so tiny, but he looked very good, especially considering his fragile condition.  
  
The nurse gave him a few last minute instructions before walking away. "You can put your hands in through the holes on the front, just be very gentle. We don't want to disturb any of the equipment. You are wearing gloves, correct?"  
  
Brady held up his hands for inspection and she nodded approvingly. "Good... I'll leave you alone now. Congratulations, Mr. Black."  
  
Brady nodded and waited until she walked away before looking back at his son, guarded by the clear walls around him. Brady had thought that falling in love with Chloe was the most powerful thing he would feel in his entire life, but he was wrong. Staring at his son for the first time was just as amazing, if not even more so.  
  
He carefully inserted one hand into the left hole of the incubator, and brushed his gloved fingers over the baby's feet. Ten perfect little toes. He moved up to his fingers and smiled. Ten perfect little fingers.   
  
During her pregnancy, Brady and Chloe had always argued over who they thought their baby would look like. Brady swore it would be dark-haired like it's mother, but Chloe had bet him twenty bucks that the baby would be a blonde like it's father. It looked to him like Chloe had won this bet. Their son had a swirl of blonde hair surrounding his head that was exactly the same color that Brady had when he was first born.  
  
He reached his other hand in and gently brushed his baby's head. "Hey, son... Do you know how lucky you are?"  
  
Brady sighed deeply, yearning to be able to hold his son, but unable to until his heartbeat and breathing improved. "You have been born to the absolute best mother you could ever ask for. You're really going to love her. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and she's got the kindest heart. She's so smart, much smarter than me really, although I'd never admit that to her. So don't you ever tell her I said that."  
  
Brady chuckled softly and continued to stroke his baby's sweet, adorable face with his index finger. "She's so strong. She saved my life, and because she did, we created you together. Our love brought you here, and it's going to keep you here too. Your mom is the most stubborn person, and she fights and never gives up until the bitter end. You just have to fight too, and I know you will. I just thought I'd tell you a little bit about her before you get to meet her. That way you know exactly what you're getting into... being born into this crazy family of ours."  
  
The baby sighed softly, and Brady was sure he was going to melt at the sound of it. As tough as he always acted, he had realized recently that inside he was just a big softie. "Our family, all of them, is a little crazy sometimes. But, they are the most amazing group of people on the planet. You have aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents and great-grandparents who already love you so much. So, no matter how weird you think your family is, remember how much they all love you."  
  
Brady paused and looked at his son intently. He knew that his love with Chloe must be some sort of magic, because it had created something so perfect out of just one night together. "I love you so much... and your mother loves you too. Please be strong, and hold on because we need you."  
  
Brady held back his tears this time, already having cried enough tonight to last a lifetime. "I may not always be perfect, kiddo, but I'm going to love you and take care of you as best as I can. I'm going to make sure you have the happiest life I can give you."  
  
He sat there and watched him for a long time, watching every tiny movement that he made in his sleep. IF there was such a thing as a miracle, then the new life before him was solid evidence that a miracle had taken place in his life tonight.  
  
*** 


	48. 48

Chapter Forty-Eight  
  
(A while later.)  
  
Brady had no idea how long he had been sitting there when he felt fingers tapping him on the shoulder. He didn't want to turn his eyes away from his infant son, but begrudgingly did so. He turned to face the same nurse from earlier, still with the same polite smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Mr. Black... You know I'd let you stay in here all night if I could. But, the hospital has a policy that I have to enforce."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and turned back to look at his son. "It's okay... I should go back to my wife anyway."  
  
Brady rubbed one hand over the top of the incubator and smiled. "I'll be back later, kid. I love you."  
  
He paused to take one last loving glance at his son, and then quickly left the NICU. He thanked the nurse for her help, and peeled himself out of the hospital scrubs in the room off to the side. Brady peered through the window before leaving, his son seemed so far away to him, but still close to his heart.  
  
He found his way back to Chloe's room and quietly opened the door. Craig and Nancy were inside, sitting on either side of her bed. Chloe was still a bit out of it, but she smiled sweetly when she saw him walk in.  
  
"Brady... You saw him?"  
  
"I did. He's perfect, Chloe. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Chloe sighed with relief, her voice still quiet, but her words clear. "So... Where's my twenty bucks?"  
  
Brady laughed softly and rolled his eyes. "How did you know he's got blonde hair?"  
  
Chloe looked to her mother, and Nancy grinned at her son-in-law, expressing Chloe's thoughts for her. "Because, Brady... A mother always knows."  
  
Chloe laughed, and Brady thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. His wife, who had been through so much in one night, was laughing. Truly another miracle.  
  
Brady rolled his eyes at her and grinned. "I guess you'll just have to put it on my tab, Diva."  
  
"With interest, of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Craig and Nancy shared a glance with each other and Craig motioned towards the door. "I think Chloe needs her sleep, and so do we."  
  
Nancy nodded in agreement and looked towards Brady. "We let everyone in the waiting room visit with her for a few minutes, and shipped them off too. There's no reason for everyone to lose sleep tonight."  
  
She stood up and walked around the bed towards Craig, who stood from his chair. Craig looked at Brady and questioned him. "Brady... Should we get another bed in here for you?"  
  
Brady shook his head. "No, I can sleep in the chair just fine. Thanks though..."  
  
Craig and Nancy quickly kissed Chloe goodbye, and Nancy wrapped her arms around Brady firmly before leaving. She whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Brady. For always watching over my daughter."  
  
Brady nodded slightly and whispered back to her. "And, I promise I always will."  
  
Nancy let go and smiled at him before walking out the door. Craig said goodbye to his son-in-law with a brief hug before following his wife out. Brady slid up the stool to Chloe's side and once again grabbed Chloe's hand.  
  
Chloe smiled at him. "So... He's perfect?"  
  
"Perfect. And he can't wait to meet you."  
  
"I can't wait to meet him either."  
  
Brady nodded and smiled back at her. "And you will. Very soon. He may be devastatingly handsome like his father, but he's definitely strong like you. He'll be out of that NICU before you know it."  
  
Chloe raised one eyebrow at him. "Devastatingly handsome, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... A real looker."  
  
Chloe yawned loudly, her eyelids began to droop, and Brady leaned forward to kiss her gently on her dry lips.   
  
"Looks like you need to get some sleep, Diva." Brady's next sentence was spoken through his own yawn, as yawns were always contagious. "And apparently, I do too."  
  
"Are you going to sleep up here with me?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I don't want to pull your stitches out in the middle of the night or something."  
  
Chloe shook her head slightly and pouted. "You won't. You're usually pretty calm in your sleep. Please, please, please?"  
  
Brady frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to make sure you get a good night's sleep. I want you to be comfortable."  
  
"The only way I will be comfortable is if you're up here with me. Please, Brady..."  
  
Brady nodded and quickly slipped his shoes off and slid them under the bed. He helped Chloe slide over and scooted into the bed beside her, lying on his side. He carefully pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head against him with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you, Brady... I love you."  
  
Brady snuggled into her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too. Sleep tight."  
  
Chloe let her eyes fall closed, and a smile curled up on her lips. Brady watched her for a few minutes, until his own exhaustion took him over. He said one more quick prayer before he drifted off to sleep. He prayed that when they awoke in the morning, they'd be greeted with good news about their child.  
  
***  
  
(In the middle of the night.)  
  
Brady heard something that stirred him from his sleep. He opened his eyes and tried to look around the darkened hospital room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Chloe was still sleeping peacefully beside him, and Brady closed his eyes again. Then he heard it again. Almost like a whisper, but he couldn't figure out what the voice was saying.  
  
He slowly slid out of the bed, trying not to wake Chloe as he did. He walked around the bed and through the door, slipping quietly into the hallway. He looked around and saw no hospital staff, just an empty hallway that was only lit by a soft white glow. He heard the noise again, and he followed the direction of where the whispers were coming from. It sounded like a woman's voice, and the closer he got the more it sounded like she was whispering his name.  
  
Brady kept walking, and suddenly found himself in front of the neonatal intensive care unit. He looked through the wide window, and realized that it looked different than it had earlier. The other babies were gone, and only the incubator where his son had been remained. But, his baby wasn't in the incubator.  
  
Brady rubbed his eyes in confusion, hoping that his vision was deceiving him. He heard the voice again, only this time she was singing. He didn't recognize the voice, but it still seemed somewhat familiar to him.   
  
The woman's singing was beautiful and clear as she softly sang the lullaby.  
  
***Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine.***  
  
Brady looked all around him, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look at it. The beautiful woman in the white gown turned the corner and walked down the hallway towards him. She was holding a tiny bundle in a pale blue blanket and singing to it as she rocked it in her arms.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
Isabella looked up from the child in her arms and smiled. "Brady... My beautiful boy."  
  
"I... I never knew you had such a beautiful voice."  
  
Isabella grinned at him slyly. "What? You thought you got your voice from your father?"  
  
Brady laughed softly and shook his head. "No, no, no. I've heard my dad sing..."  
  
"That's right. John Black: priest, ISA agent, longshore man, mercenary, police officer, business tycoon... but not exactly Broadway bound."  
  
The baby in her arms cooed softly and Isabella smiled as she looked at her grandson. "He's beautiful, Brady. Absolutely perfect."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement. "I know... I can't believe that I made that. I did that."  
  
"You did have a lot of help from Chloe. He's going to grow up and amaze you someday."  
  
"He already amazes me."  
  
Isabella nodded in understanding and kissed the baby on the forehead. "I know, but someday you will realize that you have created the perfect combination of all of the things that you love about Chloe, and all of the things she loves about you... Well, you'll be even more amazed than you are right now. Just like you amaze me."  
  
Brady shrugged bashfully. "I'm far from perfect, mom."  
  
"Nobody is perfect. Nobody. But, you... you are everything I ever wished for you to be, and more."  
  
"I just hope my son gets to grow up... I believe in his strength and in his future, but there's always a chance that we could still lose him."  
  
Isabella shook her head in disagreement. "You're not going to lose him. He's going to grow up strong, healthy and happy."  
  
Brady was about to reply when he saw Chloe turn the same corner that his mother had come from just moments ago. She smiled and walked towards them, standing next to Isabella and looking down at her baby lovingly but directing her words to Brady.  
  
"Your mother is right. She told me once before that together we could get through anything, and we can. The three of us -- you, the baby and me. We're a family, and we fight together, and we stay together. No matter what."  
  
Isabella looked at Chloe proudly and nodded. "I also told you that I'd watching over you, all three of you. And, that's what I'm here to do. To make sure that your prayers get answered."  
  
"Mom... I don't know what to say, except thank you. I've always felt your presence when I needed you the most, and here you are now when I need you again. Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, that's what mothers are for. Just tell me... Have you two picked out a name for my grandson yet?"  
  
Chloe and Brady exchanged a glance, and Chloe shook her head. "We haven't. We've been thinking about names for a long time, but we never made a final decision."  
  
Brady grinned at the two most important women in his life. "Got any suggestions, mom?"  
  
Isabella looked her son in the eyes and paused to think. "Well, let me tell you something. When your father and I chose to name you Brady, it was for a lot of different reasons. Not just because John wanted to honor the only family he had known since he came to Salem. But, also because, to us, they represent all of the virtues we wanted to teach our son. Honor, loyalty, love, strength... So, you two think about all of the things you want your son to be, and then you'll find the perfect name. A name that reminds you of all those qualities."  
  
Chloe raised her eyebrows sarcastically. "You make it sound SO easy. There are a lot of names to pick from out there."  
  
"Trust me, Chloe. It will just come to you, to both of you, out of nowhere. And then you'll know that it's the name he's meant to have."  
  
Brady nodded in understanding and stepped towards her, kissing his mother on the cheek. "I love you, mom."  
  
"And I love you. I will always be here for the three of you. I promise."  
  
Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss her on her other cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Isabella sighed softly and then motioned towards the room with the empty incubator in it. "I hate to leave you so soon, but this little guy has to go back. I have a feeling you'll be seeing him again very soon."  
  
She smiled at them one last time, her sweet, angelic, motherly smile that Brady had only known in pictures and in dreams. Then she turned and walked back down the hallway, as Brady and Chloe watched in silence until she turned the corner and disappeared.  
  
Chloe turned to her husband, tears welling up in her blue eyes. "Everything really is going to be okay, isn't it?"  
  
Brady nodded and smiled at her. "It really is."  
  
He pulled Chloe into his arms and held her tightly, closing his eyes for just a moment. When he opened them again, he was no longer outside the NICU, but back in the hospital bed next to his wife. He looked down at Chloe, her eyelids fluttered open and she stared at him in surprise.  
  
"Brady... did you dream it too? Your mother..."  
  
Brady nodded, his eyes widening with shock as he repeated the same two-word phrase several times. "I did... I did."  
  
***  
To be continued! 


	49. 49

Chapter Forty-Nine  
  
Chloe's blue eyes began to well up with tears. "You've got to be kidding? You dreamt the same thing I did?"  
  
Brady blinked rapidly and nodded in agreement. "I think so."  
  
"I... I dreamt that was walking in the hallways, and I heard a woman singing... and I followed her voice. And, when I found her... it was you and Isabella, and she was holding the baby."  
  
"I know, Chloe. I was there."  
  
Chloe's hand flew to her mouth and she sighed softly. "I... I can't believe it. It was like the dreams I had when you were in your coma, and you were there..."  
  
Brady nodded and interrupted her. "I know, I remember them."  
  
"What? WHAT? I thought you said you didn't remember anything..."  
  
"I didn't remember, not for a long time. But, I do now... slowly, but surely over the past few months I started remembering the dreams, exactly as you described them. I dreamt of you too, Diva. The hospital, the beach, the gazebo... I was there."  
  
Chloe gazed at him with astonishment written all over her face. "But, what does it mean? How is it possible?"  
  
Brady smiled at her and brushed a piece of hair off of her face. "I think that when two people share the kind of connection that we do... Anything is possible. Everything I have I share with you, and if that means dreams too, then it makes sense to me."  
  
"This is the second time I've dreamt about your mother... and..."  
  
"It means that everything is going to work out just fine. My mom will make sure of that."  
  
Chloe nodded and snuggled into him. "I feel so much better now..."  
  
Brady kissed her on the forehead and pulled her closer. Chloe shut her eyes again, and Brady sighed. Isabella had said she would always watch over them, and he believed that it was true.  
  
***  
  
(A few hours later... Morning.)  
  
Chloe's eyes fluttered open, and she looked towards her still sleeping husband. The rest of her night had been filled with a completely dreamless sleep. She slept peacefully, calmed by the notion that her family had an angel watching over them.  
  
She squinted slightly, the morning sun filtering through the closed blinds on the window. Chloe nudged Brady with her hand, and he slowly woke up, her smile the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.  
  
"Good morning..."  
  
Brady yawned softly and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "What time is it?"  
  
Chloe shrugged slightly. "You're asking the wrong person. My watch is in that cabinet with the rest of my personal belongings."  
  
"Doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore... but I guess that's to be expected after having an emergency c-section less than twelve hours ago. Other than that, I feel a lot better. Less dazed than I was last night, that's for sure."  
  
Brady smiled and gave her a brief kiss. "Well, you look beautiful."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "Somehow I doubt that, but thank you."  
  
They were interrupted when the door to Chloe's room opened, and Nancy came inside, a large smile plastered all over her face. Chloe turned and smiled at her mother.  
  
"Mom..."  
  
Nancy clapped her hands together excitedly, her eyes all-aglow with happiness. "Chloe, Brady... I have the best news."  
  
Chloe perked up immediately and sat up, with Brady following her. "Well... what is it?"  
  
"I just came from the nursery. It's a miracle, an absolute miracle."  
  
"The baby? He's okay?"  
  
Nancy nodded enthusiastically. "He's more than okay. His heart rate is strong and normal; his breathing is clear and perfect. He's healthy, and he's going to be just fine."  
  
Brady raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Just like that? In one night he went from being in critical condition to being perfectly healthy?"  
  
Nancy smiled and came closer, hugging both of them. "That's why it's a miracle."  
  
Nancy let go of them, and Chloe grabbed her husband's hand in hers. She looked at him with pure bliss all over her face, kissing him quickly and smiling.  
  
She turned back to her mother, her anxiousness showing in her words. "When do I get to see him? When can I hold my baby?"  
  
Nancy grinned and was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. She turned to open the door, and that's when Craig walked in pushing the baby bed on wheels, their tiny son lying amidst a bundle of blankets.  
  
Chloe's hand flew to her mouth, and tears of joy began welling up in her eyes. "Oh my God..."  
  
Craig winked at her and carefully lifted the baby out of the bed. He made his way over to Chloe and gently placed him in her waiting arms. Chloe had never had a lot of experience holding babies, especially one this small, but she was a natural at it, cradling him perfectly. She stared at him in amazement, it was as if he had been sent from the heavens above. A perfect gift for her and Brady to share in.  
  
"Wow, Brady... He does look like you. I can tell already."  
  
Brady looked at their son with amazement and nodded slightly. "Let's just hope he's not as much trouble as I've been."  
  
Chloe smiled and shook her head. "No trouble at all."  
  
Craig interjected with the question that had been burning on the minds of everyone for quite a while now. "So... Have you decided on a name yet?"  
  
Chloe bit her lip nervously, but kept her eyes on the baby. "Welllll..."  
  
Nancy groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. "Please do not tell us you still have no clue as to what you're going to name my grandson."  
  
Chloe giggled and shared a glance with Brady before turning her attention back to her son. She could barely take her eyes off of him, he was perfect in every way, and Chloe had never felt as complete as she did at this moment, holding her son and resting in the arms of her husband.  
  
"Well, mom... Somebody told us recently that we should try and think about everything we want our son to be. The values and virtues and qualities that we want him to have. And, once we figure that out, the name will just come to us."  
  
"Okaaaaay... Is anything springing to mind? You know, they've been bugging us to get the birth certificate finished."  
  
Chloe grinned and looked to her husband. Brady nodded, knowing exactly what her glance meant. He leaned forward and softly whispered something in her ear. Isabella had been right, the perfect name had just come to them both, and Chloe nodded in agreement with Brady's whispered suggestion.  
  
She kissed him quickly and winked at him. "It's perfect, Brady."  
  
Nancy had never been known for her patience and she threw her hands up in the air anxiously. "Geez... You two really know how to build suspense, don't you?"  
  
Chloe laughed softly and continued. "It's just... I have to say something before I tell you. Our son is a Black, and he always will be, just like John and just like Brady. So, we've already honored that side of the family because of his last name. And, I want to do something to honor my family. Craig, I know you'll never take credit for what you did last night, you'll tell us that it wasn't you, it was your staff, who saved our family, but I know that it was you. Let us also not forget that when Brady got hit by a car, you saved his life too. And, when I think about the kind of man I want my son to be. I think about you. And, Brady agrees."  
  
Brady nodded and interjected. "She's right. You saved my family last night and you saved me eight months ago, and no words can ever thank you enough for what you did. You're a great husband to Nancy, and a great father. You have always loved and taken care of Chloe like she was your own, even though you didn't have to."  
  
Chloe smiled and continued. "We want our son to be brave, strong, caring, funny, loyal, faithful, intelligent, stubborn and to be the kind of person that would never give up on something they believe in. We want him to be just like you, Dad. So, that's why we're giving him the name Wesley. Wesley Craig Black."  
  
Nancy already had tears rolling down her face, and Craig had turned as white as a ghost, his jaw dropped in surprise. Nancy walked towards them and kissed Chloe on the cheek.  
  
"Chloe, I think that is a beautiful idea."  
  
"Thanks mom... It just sort of came to us. Like a light bulb went off."  
  
Chloe looked at Craig and grinned at him. "Dad... You awake?"  
  
Craig snapped out of whatever haze he was in and chuckled. "Yeah... I just... I don't know what to say. This is truly an honor. I've never had anything named after me before, so this is sort of a shock. Thank you."  
  
Brady nodded and smiled. "No, thank you. None of us would be here if it wasn't for you. And, don't be modest, because I know it's the truth. We all do."  
  
Craig smiled and nodded slightly. "I only did what I had to do, what a good doctor and a good father is supposed to do."  
  
Chloe shook her head and corrected him. "A great doctor, and a great father."  
  
Chloe looked down at her son, Wesley Craig Black, and smiled sweetly. "Isn't that right, Wes? You see, you've got the best grandparents in the whole world. You're very lucky, you know."  
  
Wesley's eyes opened slightly, and Chloe sighed. It was their first glimpse at their son's eyes, a blue that was not the same shade as either of his parents, but a beautiful mixture of both.  
  
Brady grinned proudly. "Hey... Look who's awake."  
  
Chloe chuckled softly and nodded. "I guess he knows his name. We must have picked a good one, didn't we?"  
  
Craig walked towards them and leaned over to kiss Chloe on the cheek, then proceeded to kiss his grandson on the forehead. "Thank you, both of you. This means more to me than I can even begin to say. You do know what this means, don't you?"  
  
Brady looked at him curiously and shrugged. "No... What does it mean?"  
  
"That my little namesake is going to be spoiled rotten by his grandfather."  
  
Nancy laughed and laid her hand on Craig's arm. "Oh please, like he wasn't going to be spoiled by me enough already..."  
  
Chloe giggled and winked at her mom. "Well, that's to be expected. Between you two, his other grandparents, his Aunt Jennifer, his Aunt Belle, and all his other honorary aunts and uncles, like Mimi and Greta... This kid has got it made."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement and winked at his wife. "Not to mention his mommy and daddy."  
  
Craig smiled and looked at Nancy, making a motion towards the door with a nod of his head. "You think we should leave these three alone for a few minutes?"  
  
"Good idea. You two probably want some quiet time with Wesley before the cavalcade of family and friends show up."  
  
"That's right. Nancy already called your parents, Brady. They should be here soon. We'll go call the rest of the family right now and leave you all alone."  
  
Chloe and Brady smiled as they watched her parents leave. Chloe turned to her husband and grinned at him. "I guess I should let you hold your son before you accuse me of hogging the baby like I hog the blankets every night."  
  
Brady laughed and nodded. "Yes, please."  
  
Chloe obliged and gently passed Wes into Brady's arms. Brady held him gently and smiled, barely unable to look away from this perfect creature in his arms. "Hey there, Wes. I told your mom you were a tough kid, and you proved me right."  
  
Chloe nodded and sighed. "You are a tough one. And, we are going to do everything we can to give you the happiest life. Nobody will ever love you as much as your daddy and me. We're going to take care of you, and support you and always be there for you."  
  
"Even when you hit those rebellious teenage years, we're still going to love you."  
  
"Rebellious? Our son? You must be joking..." Chloe grinned at her husband sarcastically. If Wes was as stubborn and as fiery as both of his parents, they were in for a very interesting ride, that was for sure.  
  
Wesley began to cry, but not too loudly, just enough to make his presence known. His tiny face turned red and wrinkled up, as if to say, "That's right. I'm here. And I will not be ignored."  
  
Brady rocked him gently and stole a glance at Chloe. "I guess he agrees."  
  
Chloe rested her head on Brady's shoulder and sighed. "Sing to him, Brady. Sing to us."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm... It will keep him quiet. Please, please, please. You know I wont stop bugging you until you do it."  
  
Brady nodded and looked up, trying to think of a song to sing. Certainly, 'Dude Looks Like a Lady' wouldn't be an appropriate lullaby, even though that was the song that, for some strange reason, Brady had in his head all day before the baby shower yesterday. Another tune flashed into his mind, something soft and sweet.  
  
He cleared his throat quickly and then began. He sang softly and smiled as he rocked Wesley in his arms.  
  
***I held you close to me  
Once in a distant dream  
Far from the shores of my fear  
I sailed on this ocean  
Where all I imagined could happen  
And now you are here   
It's so hard to touch what is out of our hands  
To know and to trust what the heart understands***  
  
Chloe's heart leaped in her chest, wondering if Brady realized that this was the same song she had sung to him while he was comatose. The one that had brought her music back to her, and just a few hours later brought Brady back to her.  
  
***Only the ones who believe  
Ever see what they dream  
Ever dream what comes true  
Life gives us magic  
And life brings us tragedy  
Everyone suffers some loss  
Still we have faith in it  
Childlike hope  
There's a reason that outweighs the cost  
  
And gravity throws all these rules in our way  
And sometimes the spirit refuses to play  
  
Only the ones who believe  
Ever see what they dream  
Ever dream what comes true  
Life gives us magic  
And life brings us tragedy  
Everyone suffers some loss  
Still we have faith in it  
Childlike hope  
There's a reason that outweighs the cost***  
  
Chloe sighed softly and decided to join him on the last part of the song. Her throat was still a bit dry, but the notes came from her heart and sounded as clear and beautiful as she had ever sounded.  
  
***Oh Love  
Turn me around in your arms  
And in this dream we share  
Let us not miss one kiss  
  
And add my regrets to the tears in the rain  
That's what the color of roses contain  
  
Only the ones who believe  
Ever see what they dream  
Ever dream what comes true  
Life gives us magic  
And life brings us tragedy  
Everyone suffers some loss  
Still we have faith in it  
Childlike hope  
There's a reason that outweighs the cost***  
  
Wesley had quieted down halfway through the song, and his eyes shut again, his parents' singing sending him back to sleep. Chloe rested her hand on Brady's arm and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Brady... I didn't know you even knew that song."  
  
Brady shrugged in confusion. "Neither did I. I don't even know the song at all, it just kind of came to me."  
  
Chloe blinked her eyes rapidly, stunned by what he said. "But... I sang that song to you when you were in your coma. The night you woke up. That's amazing..."  
  
"Well, our life so far has been filled with a lot of strange coincidences..."  
  
"And mystical forces guiding us..."  
  
Brady chuckled and nodded in agreement. "And perfect little miracles."  
  
Chloe nodded and laid her head back on to his shoulder. "Don't forget the big miracles, either."  
  
"Believe me, I won't."  
  
Both of them stared at the big miracle in the tiny body in front of them. Proof positive that anything and everything was possible, as long as you have faith, hope and love.  
  
*** 


	50. 50

Chapter Fifty  
  
(Several days later.)  
  
Chloe stood in front of the baby bed and placed her hands on the railing. Wesley was sound asleep for the first time in his own bed. Their first day out of the hospital had been long and tiring for both of them. Chloe probably would have guessed that every person she's ever met stopped by to welcome them home.  
  
Wes made a quiet smacking noise with his mouth and Chloe laughed softly. Every tiny little move he made was like magic. It had taken a long time for Chloe to finally believe in love, and now she had it in truckloads. As every second passed by, she grew to love both her husband and her son more and more.  
  
She heard Brady's footsteps coming up the stairs, and turned to smile at him as he walked into the bedroom. He came over and stood next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Wow... that kid of ours is sure easy to get to sleep."  
  
"Brady, don't speak too soon, you'll jinx us for the future." Chloe sighed softly and looked into Brady's eyes. "You know, everything right now... our life, our family, everything... is perfect."  
  
Brady shook his head and grinned at her. "Not everything."  
  
He let go of her shoulder and Chloe stared at him in confusion. Brady moved over to the dresser and opened the white box that was resting on top. He pulled out the mobile that Greta had sent to the baby shower and walked back towards the baby bed. Brady quickly hung it over the bed, and gently tapped one of the angels with his index finger, making it spin slowly. The moonlight coming through the window gleamed brightly against the angels, casting shadows on the walls around the room.  
  
Brady put his arm back around Chloe's shoulder and smiled with satisfaction. "There... Now everything is perfect.  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and gazed at the glass angels that would watch over Wesley every night as he slept. "Greta sent the perfect gift. Angels to watch over our little boy."  
  
"Just like the real angel we've got watching over us."  
  
Chloe yawned softly and nodded in agreement. Brady motioned towards their bed and held on to her tightly. "Sounds like somebody else is ready for bed too."  
  
Chloe frowned at him and looked back at Wesley. "But, look at him, he's so sweet. I just want to stay right here and watch him. Honestly, have you ever seen a sight more beautiful than that?"  
  
Brady looked at her lovingly and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I have. In fact, I'm looking at it right now."  
  
Chloe smiled and giggled at him. "You know I love you, but sometimes you are so..."  
  
"Corny?"  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm... But, it's very romantic, and very sweet."  
  
Brady grinned wickedly and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "And it also happens to be the truth. You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?"  
  
Chloe paused to think about it and then shook her head. "I guess not. But I kind of like hearing you say it."  
  
He kissed her briefly on the lips, and then backed away with a smile. "Chloe... I've been thinking about something."  
  
"Something bad or something good?"  
  
"Something good. I think it's good."  
  
Chloe raised both eyebrows curiously. "Okaaaaaay, what is it?"  
  
Brady let her out of his embrace and walked with her towards the bed, taking a seat on the edge. Chloe sat beside him and waited anxiously to hear what he had to say.  
  
Brady cleared his throat nervously and continued. "I've been thinking about Julliard. You and Julliard."  
  
Chloe looked away from him, her gaze darting towards the floor. Brady laid his hand on her arm and kept speaking. "The fall semester starts in less than seven months. I think by then, we could get a place in New York, I could be there running Basic Black for my father, and you could start school."  
  
Chloe sighed deeply and then looked up at him. "Brady... No. I don't want to."  
  
"What? You don't want to go to Juilliard? Chloe, this is your lifelong dream we're talking about. Remember when you got pregnant? You said that we could still do all the things we planned on, even with a baby. Why would you not want to go?"  
  
"Brady, I do want to go. But, not right now. Juilliard is going to still be there in a year, or two years. And, I can still go then... I just..."  
  
Brady looked at her in confusion. "You what? What's stopping you?"  
  
Chloe smiled proudly at him. "Everything. I want us to be here, in Salem. I want to get to know my family, my sister, my brother, my grandmother... all of them. I want them to get to know me too. I want Wesley to take his first steps here in the loft, to spend his first year of life where you did. I don't want to take him a thousand miles away from his family... Not yet."  
  
"And what about your dream, Chloe? What about your music?"  
  
"Brady... This is my dream. What is in this room is everything I could have ever asked for. I just never knew before that this is what I wanted. You and Wes... It's all I need, and all I want."  
  
Brady sighed and gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "You really want to stay here, don't you?"  
  
Chloe nodded enthusiastically. "More than anything. And, don't think that I'm going to give up everything, because I'm not. I can still go to school. I could go to Salem University and then in a year or two, I can transfer to Julliard. I just... need some time here. I've finally found my home, my family, what my life is about, where I'm supposed to be and I don't want to leave it yet."  
  
"And your music? I know how important it is to you..."  
  
"It is important, it always has been and it always will be. It used to be the only thing that was important to me, and I never thought anything could take it's place. But, I was wrong. I have so many other things to focus on now. I have other things that make me happier than even the greatest aria could. I have you, and Wes. And, that's better than any song."  
  
Brady smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "You amaze me, Diva. You really do."  
  
Chloe smiled back at him and clasped his hand in hers. "So, please... Can we stay?"  
  
"Of course, we can stay. Just promise me you won't give up on your music. You have so much talent, and the world needs to know it."  
  
"I'll never give up on music. I'll never give up on anything that I believe in."  
  
Brady nodded and grinned at her. "I know... You never gave up on me."  
  
Chloe nodded slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "And, I never will."  
  
Brady wrapped his arms around her and Chloe sighed with contentment. Life had its way of throwing curve balls at you, but Chloe had somehow found away to rise above it all. She had somehow gone from a depressed, insecure, angst-ridden teenager to the woman she was today, confident, hopeful and truly happy. Part of her wondered how she did it, especially with all the obstacles thrown in her way over the past few years, and only one word sprang to mind. Love.  
  
*** 


	51. Epilogue

[Quick Note: I made Jack/Jenn re-married, and Mike/Carrie married officially. Just because I felt like it. Muahaha!]  
  
~*~Epilogue~*~  
  
(About 10 months later. Christmas Eve.)  
  
Chloe snapped the last snap on Wesley's pants and lifted him to his feet. She held on to him as he stood on the bed, and Chloe adjusted his clothing for him. They were in a spare bedroom at Alice Horton's house, having just excused themselves so Chloe could do a quick diaper change.   
  
Wes leaned forward and clamped his tiny hand on to the silver chain around Chloe's neck. She had to pry his hand away as she frowned at him.  
  
"Now, now... I told you not to pull on Mommy's necklace."  
  
Wes let go of her chain and laughed with amusement. Chloe shook her head and grinned at him, smoothing down his soft blonde hair with her hand. He really did look a lot like Brady, right down to the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Chloe stood and pulled him up into her arms. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Wes leaned forward and laid his head on her shoulder. He was such a loving child, perhaps because he was so loved by not only his parents, but the rest of their family and friends.  
  
She made her way back into the living room that was packed from wall to wall with Hortons. Every Horton, by blood or marriage, that lived in Salem was there for Christmas. Not only that, after months of phone calls and letters, Chloe had finally got to meet her brother Mike. Mike had flown in three days ago with his wife Carrie, excited to meet the new branch on the family tree.  
  
Wes held out his arms reaching towards Brady, who gladly took him out of his mother's arms. "Come here, kiddo... Let's give mommy's arms a rest."  
  
Chloe smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek thankfully. Mickey noticed that Chloe and Wes had returned, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Now that Chloe and Wes have returned, we can get started with the ornaments."  
  
Chloe sighed with contentment. She had heard about the now famous Horton family Christmas ornaments, and now she was a part of the long-running family tradition.  
  
Chloe watched as one by one her family began placing their ornaments on the tree. Jack, Jennifer and Abby placed their ornaments on, with Jack making a sarcastic remark about being glad to be allowed back on the tree after a few years of absence. Bo, Hope and Shawn were up next, placing an ornament for Zack, in his second Christmas as a Horton, and a special ornament for J.T., who would always be an honorary Horton. Mike and Carrie put theirs up next, with an ornament for Mike's son Jeremy. Lucas, Will, Mickey, Maggie, Doug and Julie all placed their ornaments on the tree quickly.  
  
Mickey and Alice began putting on ornaments for the family members who were absent, like Bill. And, ornaments for those that had passed on, like Hope's mother Addie. Alice turned to Chloe and smiled at her, her eyes twinkling in the glow of the Christmas lights on the tree.  
  
"Well, Chloe... I guess it's your turn. As the new members to the family, you get to add your names to the tree for the very first time."  
  
Bo was grinning from the sidelines and he commented to Alice. "If we keep this up, we'll have to get you a bigger tree next year, Mrs. H."  
  
"You're the one that has to carry it in here, Bo Brady. So, you get whatever size you can handle."  
  
The rest of the family laughed softly. Chloe, Brady and Wes came forward, and looked into the box with the other ornaments. Chloe took the ornament labeled "Wesley" out of the box and handed it to her husband. Brady moved his hand so that Wesley's hand was holding on to the ornament too and they placed it on the tree together.  
  
Wesley's blue eyes lit up with amazement at the sparkling lights of the Christmas tree. He leaned back and began clapping his hands happily, expressing his joy with an adorable. "Oooooooohhhh."  
  
Chloe laughed at her baby boy. He wasn't old enough yet to really understand Christmas, but he definitely enjoyed the lights, the snow and the shiny paper on the presents.  
  
Brady hung his ornament up next and then shook his head with disbelief. "I'm a Horton... wow."  
  
Shawn patted him on the shoulder and laughed. "It's not a disease, Brady. It's a family."  
  
Chloe giggled softly and nodded in agreement. "He's just not used to being related to yet ANOTHER family in this town. You know, the only one he wasn't related to before."  
  
Chloe kissed her husband's cheek and smiled at him. She reached into the box and pulled out her own ornament, turning it around in her hand to admire it. She carefully hung it on the tree, and sighed softly.  
  
Alice walked over and hugged her granddaughter tightly. "It's been truly a blessing to have you in the family, Chloe. You too, Brady."  
  
Chloe smiled and kissed her Alice on the cheek. "Thank you... I do feel truly blessed to be here tonight. With all of you."  
  
Alice let go of her and she went to hang the last two ornaments on the tree, the one that belonged to her and the one that belonged to Tom. Chloe sighed softly, having heard so many wonderful stories about her grandfather, she sadly thought about the man she had never had the chance to meet.  
  
Alice said a few words in honor of her husband, the man who was in her heart every day, and always with his family. She turned to Chloe after she was done and looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Now, I know you have the voice of an angel, Chloe, and so does Brady... Would you mind favoring us with a little song as we put the angel on the tree?"  
  
Chloe smiled at Alice and then looked towards Brady. He mouthed the words of a song title to her, and she nodded in agreement. Instead of going with the usual religious fare, they decided to sing something that reflected how they were feeling.   
  
Chloe looked around all her for a moment, the smiling and joyous faces of her family surrounding her. The people that would always be a part of her life, for as long as she lived. The family that had fate had brought her to, the ones that she should have always known, but never did. The family that accepted her like they had known her for her entire life even though they had just met her.  
  
Chloe began with the first line, and Brady joined her in on the second.  
  
***Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your hearts be light.  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight.  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yuletide gay,  
From now on our troubles will be miles away.  
  
Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us,  
Will be near to us once more.  
  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the Fates allow,  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough,  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.***  
  
Her family applauded for them, and Chloe did a little mock curtsy of gratitude. Mickey had the angel on top of the tree, and there was a moment of quiet as everyone admired it.  
  
Chloe looked at all of them again and decided now was a good time to tell them something on her mind. Her, Brady and Wes were splitting their time between the Hortons and the joint Black/Wesley celebration this year, and even though they were supposed to open presents with the Hortons on Christmas Day, Chloe wanted to give them a gift tonight. She could no longer hold back the secret she had been keeping for over a month.  
  
"I... I know that we're not supposed to open presents until tomorrow, but I have one very special present I want to give all of you. And, it's not in a box, or under the tree. It's something else."  
  
Brady smiled knowingly and wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulder. "Couldn't keep it a secret for another day, could you?"  
  
Chloe shook her head and grinned. "No, I couldn't. For the past month, Brady, Uncle Mickey and I have been keeping a secret from all of you."  
  
Maggie stared at her husband in shock and playfully slapped his arm. "Mickey Horton, how could you keep a secret from your wife?"  
  
Mickey shrugged innocently, and Chloe continued with a laugh. "Sorry, Aunt Maggie... I made him swear not to tell any of you. I didn't even want him to know, but he's the only lawyer I have in my family, and I needed his help."  
  
Hope looked at her curiously. "Help with what?"  
  
"Well, as you know... Since I've been married I've been going by the name of Chloe Lane Black. But, Lane is not my name, it never really belonged to me. It belonged to the people who adopted me. It doesn't really mean anything to me at all. So, I wanted to get rid of it, officially. And, I wanted to add something. Something that *would* mean a lot to me, and it's my way of thanking all of you for being so accepting of me and my husband and of Wesley. So... I'm no longer Chloe Lane Black. Two days ago, we made it official. I am now Chloe Horton Black."  
  
Chloe was suddenly rushed by a parade of her family, hugging her tightly and commenting on how wonderful she was for doing that. Chloe held on to her grandmother's hand and smiled at everyone in the room.  
  
"I just... I missed out so much by not knowing all of you for most of my life. But, now we have all the time in the world to make up for it. I love all of you, each and every one of you."  
  
Alice winked at her and smiled. "We love you too, Chloe. I think that's a pretty unanimous feeling in this room."  
  
They spent the rest of their time there around the Christmas tree sharing stories of some of the more memorable holidays of the Hortons' past. Chloe loved being filled in on all the things that she hadn't been around for. Instead of making her feel bad about the times she missed, she felt grateful to be a part of a family like this.  
  
***  
  
(Later, in the car.)  
  
Chloe made sure that Wes was buckled in tightly and his seat secure before hopping into the passenger seat. Brady was about to turn the key in the ignition, so they could head over to the Wesley house to spend the rest of the night with their other family, but Chloe stopped him with her hand.  
  
"Brady... Wait a minute."  
  
Brady moved his hand away from the ignition and looked at her curiously. "What? What is it?"  
  
Chloe sighed softly and frowned. "I... I'm worried about your Christmas present."  
  
"My Christmas present?"  
  
"Yeah... I'm just not good at buying gifts, and I tried to think of something amazing, something that would match all of the wonderful things that you've given me. And, I think I failed miserably. I just wanted to warn you before we open our presents in the morning."  
  
Brady smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Diva... Don't be silly. There is absolutely nothing that exists in a store, or a catalog or anywhere that could ever match what you've already given me."  
  
"I... I just want to give you something nice for once. You gave me that ring, and the scrapbook, and I've never been able to match that."  
  
"Yes, you have. You do it every day. Your love, your heart, your spirit and your soul are the greatest gifts imaginable. I don't ever need a birthday or Christmas present again when I have you. Every day, you are a gift to me."  
  
Chloe smiled at him happily, starting to feel silly about a stupid present that she bought in a store. She knew that her love with Brady transcended everything that material possessions could ever offer. "Brady, I love you so much. And, I do feel the same way. You're right, I'm being silly about this. Having you in my life is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, it really and truly is."  
  
Brady nodded in agreement and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Plus, you gave me the best gift of all. You gave me a perfect little angel named Wesley."  
  
"I didn't do that. *We* did that. Together. We created a miracle, you and me. And, not just Wes... Our love, our entire life together, is a miracle that we created. I am alive because of you..."  
  
Brady smiled and gave her another kiss. "And, I am alive because of you..."  
  
Chloe sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. They had already experienced so many blessings in their life, and Chloe knew that there were still many more to come. Through bad times and good times, their love would survive everything.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
It's the freakin' end. Can you even believe it's over? I can't. I didn't really know how to end my epilogue, I just wanted to hang some ornaments on the Horton tree, that's the main reason I wrote it. I hope it came out all right anyway. People are looking at me strangely today as I walk around singing Christmas carols in the middle of July. (At least I'm singing them on key!)  
  
First and foremost, as I always do. I have to thank all of the faithful and loyal readers. You always stick by me even when I think I'm terrible and I should just destroy my keyboard and never write again. As I always say - I write because I love it, I *keep* writing because of you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. And have I mentioned -- THANK YOU!!  
  
Special credit to the songs that make the whole world sing:  
"The Color of Roses" by Beth Nielsen Chapman  
"Everything" by Lifehouse  
"Baby Mine" (isn't that from Dumbo?)  
"Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas"  
"Dude Looks Like A Lady" by Aerosmith (Because I feel like it, and I've been listening to Aerosmith CD's all week.)  
  
Once again, I do not own the characters of Brady and Chloe, or any of the other Days of Our Lives characters. They belong to NBC, Ken Corday and all those other rich guys in suits. Please don't sue me, because I have nothing to give you. However, if you would like me to take over ownership of Brady and Chloe, so I can force them to do my bidding, you may contact me at lazywriter24@aol.com and I will gladly come be a writer at your show.  
  
And, a very special thanks to Nadia Bjorlin and Kyle Lowder for being the best damn muses I could ever hope to find. They'll never read this, but I thought I'd say it anyway because if it weren't for they way that they portray these characters, I might not love them as much as I do.  
  
Okay, I think that's it for my babbling and random insanity. Love to all of you, and I'll see you with something else very very soon. (I've got a Mason fic and about three different Broe fics I want to do. Shock of all shocks! *ME* doing a Mason fic?!? That's a chance of pace because I've never ever done one before. Yikes. Wish me luck!)  
  
Love, hugs, kisses and wonderful dreams of Broe-bliss,  
Hope 


End file.
